A Lonely Child
by mayejrmorris
Summary: In fifth year Hermione Granger deals with the loss of both her parents, the unreleanting ministry of magic and an evil Defense Agianst the Dark Arts teacher. She throws herself into her work & to find the answer to the secret her mother kept hidden from her for all fifteen years of her life.
1. Temporary Home Carrie Underwood

**Hermione loses her mother and father before her fifth year in school and reads a letter soon after that changes her whole world. _(Events in book five will happen just not sure if I'll change some of them at this point obviously the parts in book 6 & 7 where Hermione talks about her parents if she does won't be in there.)_**

**Temporary home ~ Carrie Underwood**

**"This is my temporary Home**  
**It's not where I belong**  
**Windows and rooms that I'm passing' through**  
**This was just a stop, on the way To where I'm going**  
**I'm not afraid because I know this was**  
**My temporary home."**

**_Chapter Quote_**

**Heaven is so far of the Mind  
that were the Mind dissolved—  
The Site—of it—by Architect  
could not again be proved—**

**'Tis vast—as our Capacity—  
as fair—as our idea—  
To Him of adequate desire  
No further 'tis, than Here—**

**~Emily Dickinson~**

"Hermione . . . I need to tell you something." Her mother said groggily.

"Mama don't speak you have to save your breath."

"I have to Hermione before I go."

"Oh, Mama please don't talk like that." She replied. "If you have to; write down at least." She added.

"Do you have a paper and something to write with?"

"Here, Mama."

"Could you please leave me on my own to write this?"

"Yes." Hermione simply said. Hermione walked out of the room and went to find the nurse to let her know that she had to go and run a few errands. No girl should have to deal with their mother dying so soon but Hermione was two years away from being considered adult in her world but not her parent's world.

She waited an hour before actually finding the nurse because she kept on looking in on her mother every ten minutes. _It's now or never _Hermione thought to herself.

"Nurse I'm going out to get a few things ready for when she goes. I expect it to be any time now. I know I should be her when she goes but she wanted to write a letter for me to read when she passes on and the privacy seems to help her write and she doesn't want me in there anyhow."

"I'll let you know if she goes while you're out."

"Thanks."

Hermione wasn't gone even fifteen minutes before she got the call that her mother was gone. She sat on a bench in a park and cried every tear she had in her before she walked back to her mother's flat.

The nurse stayed with Hermione as they took her mother's body away to be prepared for burial. The one thing Hermione could say about her mother's death was that she had a peaceful look on her face and not one of the many that she seen of those lost to the war and it's only been a few months.

When her mother's body was removed Hermione turned to the nurse to dismiss her but she had already left and in her pace was a note.

_Hermione,_

_The note your mother wrote you is in a hope chest in her room. I did not want it to be lost when they moved her so I placed it in there the key to the lock is in your jewelry box from when you were a little girl._

_~Lilly Heartlyn~_

Hermione read through the note one more time and folded it back up and placed it into the hope chest along with her mother's note. They would have to wait she had more important matters to deal with.

She got up from her place in front of the hope chest and owled Ginny to come over.

An hour later 14 year old Ginny was there with her mother Molly and helped her plan the funeral. It was planned for the Friday following her mother's death. It would be a small grave side ceremony with Molly, Ginny and Mr. Weasley and Hermione herself.

After the funeral; Molly and Ginny followed Hermione home. No 15 year old girl should be left alone after the loss of a parent. Something stupid might happen.

Hermione went to her mother's room and started crying again.

Mrs. Weasley heard and ran to Hermione and pulled her into a hug telling Hermione how sorry she was to hear about Hermione's mother. _This is why a child can't be left alone after a parent's death,_ thought Molly to herself.

"I'm fine it's just hard my with my dad dying in that car crash not too long ago and I can't live on my own at 15."

"Well Hermione you can come stay with us at the order; she can can't she mum?" said Ginny trying to cheer Hermione up even though it was a hopeless cause.

"Well yes. Harry should be coming in a week or two and you can stay in a room with Ginny."

"Thank you." Hermione said. "I might need a little help with one more thing though."

"What?" asked Ginny.

Hermione walked over to the jewelry box grabbed the key and gestured to emphasize the whole house. "It's this house I don't want it. My mum only got it because my dad had died and our old house was too big for just us."

"Where to start?" asked Molly.

"You guys can do the guest room, living room, bathroom and kitchen and I'll handle my mother's room and mine."

"Okay." said Ginny as her mother made a movement with her wand to conjure up boxes.

And with that they all went to separate corners of the house and started packing. The bathroom and the guest room were the first to be completed since there wasn't much in them. Molly with Hermione's permission shrunk all the furniture and put it into a few spear boxes and had Bill send them to Order Headquarters when he came to see why mother and sister were taking so long. He even made the muggles think that moving people were carrying out the furniture for about an hour after he got there.

Hermione had Bill shrink the hope chest with the letters in it so she could carry it herself to the Order headquarters. Bill had hugged her and told her that he was sorry for her loss.

They took all her things to the Order head quarters and placed them in the room she would be sharing with Ginny.

"Ginny could you tell your mother that I don't want anyone to know about my mother and could you give me some time alone. I have some of her stuff I want to go through but I need some privacy."

"Okay just come and let me know when you are done."

"I will." Replied Hermione as she closed and locked the door on the younger witch. Once the door was closed Hermione let the tears flow one more. She moved the boxes off the hope chest took out the key and opened the chest. She saw her first dress that she wore home from the hospital, pictures of her mum and dad and her together on vacations and some of their wedding. Her birth certificate and the letter her mum wrote just minutes before her death. She immediately grabbed the letter and put everything else back into the chest. She walked back to her bed and started to read the letter.

_To my Dearest Daughter,_

_You my dear are not the normal average muggle born little girl you thought you were. I know I should have told you this long before now but I just didn't know how to tell you. The secret I have kept was that you were adopted by my late husband when two weeks after you were born._

_I got pregnant by a man I was truly in love with but he disappeared after our one night together so I never got to tell him about me or that I was expecting you. I ran off and met your father two weeks later. He was my friend and nothing more throughout the whole experience. I had you 8 months and two weeks later. We married a week after you were born and he adopted you the week after that._

_You look so much like your true father. You have his curls. You only have the light brown color because of my blond hair diluting his dark hair color. You have his exact eyes like your friend harry has his mothers eyes. From the shape to the color you have his eyes. I did have one photo of him I don't know where it is now but could have been lost to the years of tucked into one of the many book that are now yours._

_Your father is like you. You are not what your world calls a muggle born witch; you are what they call half-blood I think._

_Sincerely,_

_You're dear Mother._

"We are so sorry Hermione." Ron replied once Hermione unlocked the door. "I have no idea what I'm going to do when ever mom and dad go."

"You sound like Ginny."

"Please don't say that Fred and George will make me look like her come hallowing if they hear you talking like that," Replied Ron.

"Thanks I needed a laugh. Oh and you can't tell harry when it comes."

"I know I heard Ginny telling mum, otherwise I wouldn't even know about it."

"Oh and Ron don't think about what you are going to do when your parents pass on, think about the times you've had together."

"I will." Ron and a female voice replied.

Hermione turned around to see Ginny leaning up against the door jam. "Oh Harry's gotten himself into trouble. I heard Sirus and mum talking about dementors or something like that. They've sent him owls telling him not to leave his aunt and uncles house and not to turn over his wand." Ginny Said when Hermione turned to her.

"I'm glad that Harry is okay. All though I do worry why dementors in a non magical neighborhood." replied Hermione as she sat up on her bed. "I don't think it was the ministry that sent them either." Hermione added once she was sitting up straight.

"I agree Hermione because if the ministry did do that then that means they are out to get harry for what he says happened in the final task of the tournament," Replied Ginny.

"Why would the ministry want to harm harry?" asked Ron.

"Isn't it obvious? Harry said the Lord Vodie is back and hurt Cedric Diggory so bad that he's locked up in St. Mungo's with professor lock heart." Replied Hermione sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine and I just want to talk to Ginny right now so please leave," Said Hermione bitterly.

"You don't have to bite my head off." Replied Ron as he left the room for his own.

"Hermione seriously is everything alright?"

"TurnsoutthatI'madopted."

"What?"

"As it turns out that I'm adopted. My mother told me just before she died."

"Hold on I think I'll need my mum's help on this one." replied Ginny as she left the room to go and grab Mrs. Weasley because she could tell by the look on Hermione's face she seriously needed a girl talk.

"Ginny wait." Called Hermione, "I don't want to talk about it with everyone here wait till later okay."

"Okay will wait till after dinner and before mum does her bed checks. That would give everyone about an extra ten minutes to fool around before bed."

"That's a good idea you should tell Fred, George and Ron ahead of time." Replied Hermione as Ginny left the room and she began to read her mother's letter one more time before molly called them down to dinner.

Ginny came back up after telling her mum that Hermione needed to speak with her after dinner and letting the boys know that they had a few more minutes of play time. They sat listening to music from the weird sisters on the wizard wireless while playing muggle board games that Hermione's mum kept even though Hermione hadn't played them in at least the five years she's been at Hogwarts.

"Okay I think that was the last of the board games." Said Ginny "Got any other games?" asked Ginny.

"No but I do have cards," Replied Hermione.

"I know a few muggle card games. Harry taught me last year during Christmas break."

"What ones?" asked Hermione.

"The only one I can remember the name of is War," Said Ginny.

"Okay." said Hermione as she started to deal out the cards.

They played by themselves until Ron came in and spent the last 15 minutes before dinner teaching him how to play war, but Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that he would never understand the game; maybe harry could teach him to play

"Dinner is done." Said Mrs. Weasley

**Edited 12-17-2011**


	2. She'll Go On You Josh Turner

**Chapter Song**

**_She'll Go on you ~ Josh Turner_**

**_If you've got a little girl, you better take the time_**

**_To go to her tea parties and give her a piggyback ride_**

**_Be a dragon or a dinosaur every chance you get_**

**_Cause one day you can bet_**

**_She'll go on you_**

**_Before you turn can around_**

**_And it's so lonely watching' that_**

**_Fast train leaving' town_**

**_Better cherish her every second of your life_**

**_Cause this precarious little thing that we call time_**

**_She'll go on you_**

**Chapter quote**

**_To a father growing old nothing is dearer than a daughter. _**

**_~Euripides~_**

* * *

**? POV**

At exactly midnight on October 30, 1980, a tall, well-built man with black hair, and striking grey eyes appeared in a dark alleyway with a loud 'POP'. He looked across the alley into the window of lone woman holding a child and he knew that he reached his destination. The woman's name was Melissa O'riley he'd know her for years but hadn't been able to see her in the past year and hurried here when he heard the news that she had gotten married. She was looking down into the small pink basket that was currently located at the end of her bed. He let out a heavy sigh, before slowly and dreadfully making his way to the steps that led to her door. Leaving the woman and his child he knew the girl in the bassinet was his would be the hardest thing he would ever do.

Once he reached the building's stone steps, he carefully laid the small box down on the cold stone. He could only hope that the child took after her mother. She had received his family's trademark black hair and grey eyes. As he looked at the woman she pulled the child out. He didn't think coming to see the love of his life would be this hard. But that small little girl had changed everything, but already he knew he would love her for the rest of his days even if he never met her. It broke his heart to leave them like this without explanation but it would be for the best and both girls would stay safe as long as he was gone.

For the next five minutes he walked back and forth between the alleyway and the steps debating if he should leave a letter or not. He was amazed at how fast the child fell asleep; his only wish that he someday being able to sing her to sleep. His best friend's child would scream for hours no matter who sang him to sleep. First looking up and down the street to make sure that no muggles were in sight, he withdrew his wand from his pants pocket conjured a letter and placed it on the steps with the box. He waved to the child and her mother even though they could not see. It hurt him so much that the only thing he could offer his child was a wave that they could not yet see.

He knew that he should be happy that she was no longer in danger from the harm that could be caused by being involved in his world but she would be welcomed in 11 years time. No one would know that he had a child but his two best friends. She would grow up in a family that could give her anything she needed. He only had a small inheritance and wouldn't be able to support a mother and child. She would grow up in a way that neither family would allow.

He watched as the mother placed the child into her bassinet and attempted to wipe away her tears, but it was no use as more continued to fall from her eyes. He hated to see her cry. He wished he could help her. Taking a step back, he and watched as a man walked into the room and pull the woman close comforting her as she cried for a love lost at least he hoped that was the only reason he cried. He took his wand out once more and conjured up a stuffed lion and embroidered with his initials and the words "love you always my little girl." He reluctantly turned and made his way back to the alleyway.

"Good-bye Mellissa Guinevere O'riley, someday I will find you and bring you back home where you belong. Until then; good luck." He replied turning on the spot to look in the window again. "No matter how long you are gone; I'll always love you." he whispered as he apparated away with another loud 'POP' leaving behind the one thing he thought he would never have. Happiness because his mother and father never showed him what it was like to have happiness; they were always bitter.

The man apparated back to his best friend's house and walked into the living room where his friend's wife was holding their new born child. Seeing him caused them to flash a few smiles. While his friend's wife noticed nothing his friend did and made him walk outside into the garden so they could talk. It had broken his heart when he had decided to walk away and give up any right to bring his child up in the wizarding world.

His friend quickly left his wife's side to talk with his heart broken friend. They had so much happiness he didn't want to rain down on their parade. But he would have to tell his friend why he was so down and where he was for the past few hours.

He turned and made his way down a set of stairs and in to the magically enlarged garden. He walked around until he reached the place he was looking for. Sitting on the bench he looked out at the small pond he was going to propose to Mellissa if she would have came with him. When his friend finally found him he sat alongside him on the bench. As the two boys looked out at the small pond the happier one woke up first.

"What happen?"

"She had a child that's why she needed me but I was protecting . . ."

"You had a child and didn't leave my wife to be with the mother of yours."

"I didn't know she didn't say in her letters that she was with child. Not one single word; just that she needed to talk with me soon."

"You should have gone anyhow. I can take care of my own family."

"I know I didn't want to let you down because you're the only family I have left."

"Alright well did you ask if you could be in the Childs life?"

"No I didn't ask if I could be involved in her life. Mellissa's already married to someone else."

"Since you can't do anything about it; come back inside and have some stew because you know my darling wife would kill you for not eating after being in the rain that long."

Both men when inside and had a late dinner of stew and potatoes which was all that was needed even though they could have made more course with magic they didn't need to the food was filling enough.

The sadder of the two men sat and watch as the happier one entertained his newborn son with colored smoke rings. The sight before him only brought another round of tears to his eyes. When he had looked into their eyes, they both seemed to know that they both should be holding their children entertaining them, watching them learn to crawl and walk and fly on toy broom sticks given to them at Christmas time but that would never happen because one man lost his child even before he got to meet her. He would forever hold the image of the little girl being held by her mother in his arms.

The man decide at that moment that he would write a letter to his daughter every year and send it to her on her birthday and would sit waiting and praying that the mother would read or put them away for her latter in life. He also decided to send a picture with the first letter. It was of the two of them in the leaky caldron the only non-muggle place the pair when ever gone out anywhere.

He would also visit the child on her birthday he decided even if it was just as a family friend or just to leave another lion like the one he left with her tonight. Maybe he would leave her a bird or badger for the other Hogwarts houses. They would all say the same thing as the first one "love you always my little girl." with his initials following the message. He would send her a toy broom but knew that the child would be raised muggle because her mother was muggle.

The man took one last look at his friend and family said good bye and walked out into the garden to the house he dreaded. He was alone but glad that he didn't have to go home to the family homestead. They were all caught up in pure blood mania like a lot of the other blokes he knew from school although he disliked most of them and wouldn't hang out with them even if he did believe the pure blood stuff.

He walked into his study and with one flick of his wand started a fire in the fire place just in case he needed to fire call someone or not; plus it warmed up the drafty place. He sat down at his desk; put his feet up and looked in to the fire and thought about what he wanted to put into the first letter. About an hour later he took his feet off the desk got up and started to pace the floor in front of the fire. He had no idea what to say, the child would most likely grow up to hate him because he wasn't there for her when she needed him.

He finally got an idea of what to write to his little girl when it was almost five in the morning, a mere five short hours since he arrived home. He wrote down how he was sorry that he wasn't there for her mother when she pregnant with her. He wrote how sorry he was that he wasn't there for her. He wrote down what he would have named her. He wrote down the story of how he met and fell in love with her mother. He wrote how he loved her mother and was heartbroken to see her married to someone else. He even told her how it broke his heart when he wasn't able to walk into the room and comfort her when she started crying.

He folded the parchment that contained the only words that he would be able to send his daughter for now. The next letter would have to wait until next year if he was still living that I; because no one knew how long they would live these days with how powerful Voldemort had become. Several families had been dedicated with loss like his own while other family went into hiding for various reasons that ranged from protecting the children to running from the dark lord. He himself fell under the latter category along with his best friend and his family.

His best friend started running when he lost his mother and father to a death eater attack and took his wife and child into hiding. While the man himself lost his brother and father in the span of two months to separate death eater attacks by the same death eaters. Even though he didn't get along with them he still had a hard time believing that they were both gone for good. His father was buried in the family plot his brother's body was never found so he suspected the he was also on the run not wanting to be involved in the family pride anymore. The man knew his brother believed the pureblood mania like has parents just not to the extent.

But he took the letter to his one and only daughter and put it into his owls beak and sent it to Mellissa's home and went to bed and slept the last good sleep he would ever have because a day later he would get the news that his best friend was gone along with his wife.


	3. One Day You Will Lady Antebellum

**Chapter Song**

**ONE DAY YOU WILL ~ LADY ANTEBELLUM**

**You feel like you're falling backwards**

**Like you're slipping' through the cracks**

**Like no one would even notice**

**If you left this town and never came back**

**You walk outside and all you see is rain**

**You look inside and all you feel is pain**

**And you can't see it now**

**But down the road the sun is shining**

**In every cloud there's a silver lining**

**Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)**

**And every heartache makes you stronger**

**But it won't be much longer**

**You'll find love, you'll find peace**

**And the you you're meant to be**

**I know right now that's not the way you feel**

**But one day you will**

**Chapter quote**

**_Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty._**

**_- Mother Teresa-_**

* * *

It was the hottest day of summer so far at least that what it felt like to Hermione. She had been cooped up in number 12 Grimmauld Place ever since her mother died. She told Mrs. Weasley that she was adopted but didn't want anyone but her and Ginny to know at that moment. Mrs. Weasley told her that was fine and that she should call her molly not Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione was the only one that ventured into the black family library at the moment she would take the books off the shelves and both the shelves and books down and would put the books back up if they weren't too dark. She took the dark ones and put them into a closet located in the back corner of the room. Surprisingly the section shelves were still mostly full when she finished with it. She did the work at night when molly and the order where in meetings and didn't have her, Ron, Ginny or the twins cleaning up other rooms.

When she finished with one shelf she would sit in the bay window and watch the muggles walking past not realizing that there really was a number 12 Grimmauld place that went unseen to the muggle eye. She hadn't looked back into the chest in the two weeks since she's been here. She wanted to be alone. She thought of moving it into the library but didn't want to impose on Sirius's space; even if he hated the house of his hated youth although he did say he was glad that he wasn't the only one who disliked his family.

"Hermione?" called Ginny.

"I'm in the library." Hermione called back continuing to look out the window down to the street with the muggles.

"Muggle watching are we?" asked Ginny.

"More like gazing."

"The room looks a lot better than when we first got here. Did mum tell you to clean it?" she asked.

"No I just did it for myself plus I thought Sirius might like to have the dark magic books removed. I put them in the closet over there until he decides what to do with them."

"Thank you."

"Oh Sirius, I hope you didn't mind. I just started doing it by cleaning the shelves and books but I thought you would want the dark books removed."

"Calm down Hermione. Its fine and we could use the books for fire fuel."

"Oh okay."

"I never thought that I'd see the day when Hermione was willing to burn books." said Ginny from her chair.

"Well they are dark books."

"Lunch is ready girls. Hurry down so we can finish and start with today's cleaning." Yelled Mrs. Weasley

The two girls and man hurried down stairs so they wouldn't have to face the wrath of one Molly Weasley when they didn't get down to lunch or any other meal on time especially when cleaning was to be done in the afterward. She had planned on cleaning the drawing room on the third floor but she also thought that it might be wise to clean up one of the sitting rooms and make it into another bed room for a guest the order was expecting in the next month.

Mrs. Weasley had them clean the sitting room because it would be needed sooner than the drawing room would be. They had to remove all the dark objects out of the room and dust and wipe down all the surfaces, some had to be scrubbed down along with the floors. The twelve years Sirius was in Azkaban left the rooms unkempt by Kreacher the black family house elf.

Since she didn't know if any of the objects were cursed or how many were cursed Mrs. Weasley made the children and herself ware dragon hide cloves to protect from any curses or poisons' the objects might hold. It was also a pains taking process because they had to keep on taking several objects from Kreacher.

About two hours after they stopped the kids working, "You can stop working now. The Order has a meeting." She had told them.

"Come on Fred we can see if we perfected our latest project." Hermione heard George whisper to Fred so their mother wouldn't hear them and yell at them; like she did yesterday when she found the Canary Creams in their room when she cleaned it. The yelling was frightening to Hermione who at that point hadn't even heard her yell like that even though she spent like every summer with Harry, Ron and his family. Hermione snickered and walked over to where Ginny was standing.

"Hey Gin you want to help me go through all my mum's stuff in that hope chest"

"Sure it would be better than starring at the kitchen door waiting for the meeting to be over so we could eat dinner or getting pranked by Fred and George." Replied Ginny taking one last glance at the mysterious and mysterious look on the twins faces. "I don't want to be in the same room as them when they get caught by mum again and it would be nice to see what you're mum was like."

"Especially when she was younger; she hadn't been in that hope chest since before I started Hogwarts. For all I know my Hogwarts letter is in there somewhere," Replied Hermione.

"That would be cool to still have your letter. I know mine is long gone."

"Have you thought about who your dad might be?" asked Ginny.

"Not really because all I know is he either has black or dark brown hair and eyes that are exactly like mine. Not really much to go on and it's not like I can walk up to every pure-blood wizard and look at their eyes to see if they look at mine." Hermione replied tiredly.

"I get your point."

"Well here's the chest." said Hermione sitting down Indian style in front of it and opening the lid all the way.

All the Weasley's (minus Percy and Charlie) and Hermione and some of the order where just sitting down to dinner when Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared into the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late." he told them the kids were smart enough to notice that he expected to appear in the meeting not the middle of diner and knew he needed to say something.

They finished dinner and the adults that weren't in school sent the kids up stairs so they could continue the meeting. Of course Fred and George never ones to leave quietly; complained that they should be allowed into the orders meetings. The other kids could hear her yell at them that they were still in school and too immature to handle what the ordered deals with each and every day. She had yelled louder than when she found their canary cream stash.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron burst out laughing when they reached Ron's room. They had gone to Ron's room because the contents of the hope chest were scattered about Ginny and Hermione's beds. They had decided to organize it before they look at it all.

The silence of the room was broken with two loud resounding **Pops**. The pops had come from those of Fred and George. "If you three younglings want to hear what they are saying come with us," Replied Fred and George at the same time.

"How?" asked Ron.

"We have perfected these." Said Fred holding up a flesh colored string.

"What is that?" asked Ginny scrunching up her nose.

"This my dear little sister" said George began "is an extendable ear!" he finished with a flourish.

"What do they do?" asked Hermione.

"They allow any person to hear any conversation up to one hundred feet away. All though you want to be careful about using them because people can see them."

"So can cats," Added George.

"How do you know that?" said Ginny.

"Crookshanks ate the end of the third one we tested," Replied Fred.

"Now come on lets go listen to what they are talking about," Said Fred and George pulling Hermione and Ginny off the spare bed in Ron's room.

They were all silent as they crept down the stairs so they were close enough to use the ear. _What were dementors doing in a muggle neighborhood? _(Sirius) _is he all right? _(Molly) _of course he's alright but fudge is going to have a field day with this one he's already had him sent a expulsion letter. _(Kingsley) _what? _(Molly again) _don't worry molly he not going to be expelled Dumbledore got him a hearing instead he's bound to get a fair shot now. _(Arthur) _well we have to get Harry here somehow. _(Mad-eye)

After that they heard the scraping of chairs and all five kids ran up the stairs to their rooms.

"Harry got attacked by dementors? How?" asked Ginny in a agitated voice. Hermione knew that Ginny still had a crush on Harry even though she said she didn't.

"The ministry is supposed to have control of them unless Voldemort got a hold of them." Hermione said.

"Could you please not say his name?" asked Ginny

"Fine T F D got them on his side."

"T F d?" question Ginny.

"When you break his name down into three parts you get Vol De Mort and translate that into English from French you get theft from death at least that's what my computer at the time said."

"Oh that is so creepy how that fits his personality and name." Replied Ginny, "Wait, where is the computer located now?"

"I know I only did the translation during my trip to France with my mum and dad and I sold the computer when I started spending most of my time in the magic world although I would get another if I or someone else figures out how to make muggle things work around magic."

"That would be cool, either that or someone magical invents the magical equivalent to them."

"That would probably easier."

"Bedtime is in twenty minutes," Called Mrs. Weasley up the stairs, "Bed checks in thirty." She added.

"Might as well put all this up," Replied Hermione waving her hand above all the papers and photos. Ginny agreed and helped her put it all back into the hope chest. After they finished cleaning up they both of the girls grabbed clothes and snagged the closest showers before the boys could and cleaned up, changed and went to bed.

"Night, Gin," Called Hermione as she rolled over to go to sleep. But sleep would not come to her because she was still distracted by the hope chest. She knew that chest held the key to her real father's identity. She had mix feelings about it on one had she wanted to find him and ask him why he never contacted her or why he never came back to her mother and on the other she wanted to leave it alone and keep the memories she had of the man raising her.

Before she knew it Hermione could hear Ginny snoring in the bed across from her. Five minutes after she heard Ginny's first snore she heard the door opening and the door closing. (Mrs. Weasley doing bed checks)

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore she yanked the covers off her body and went to sit in front of the chest. She just sat and stared at it debating whether or not she should wait for Ginny's help or not. It would be better if she waited for Ginny because if something made her start to cry she wouldn't have to worry about waking Ginny up. And Ginny waking up a full five hours before she was suppose to would make for a very angry and very mad red head and that meant that Hermione would have to watch out for the Bat Bogey hex when ever Ginny was able to use her wand again.

So instead of waking up Ginny, Hermione just looked at the chest.


	4. The Letter Newsboys

**Chapter Song**

**The Letter ~ Newsboys**

**I wrote you a letter Things could be better**

**Full of promises you got hopes and dreams**

**Did you get it Have you read it**

**Talks about you and me and the future, you see**

**Something no one can do is take the place of you**

**Can't you see you're...one of a kind**

**CHILD, YOU'RE LIKE A STAR SET APART SET APART**

**FROM THE START OF THE WORLD THIS IS YOUR TIME**

**RISE AND SHINE CHILD, YOU'RE ONE OF A KIND**

**Sometimes every thing's too much like the deepest cut**

**You hurt to be touched When you hear it If you feel it**

**Don't let it have its way I'm writing to say Something**

**No one can do is take the place of you Oh can't you see**

**You're...one of a kind**

**Chapter Quote**

**"The bitterest tears shed over graves are **

**For words left unsaid and deeds left undone."**

**~Harriett Beecher Stowe~**

**First letter ever.**

To my Little Girl,

I'm sorry I couldn't be with you on your birthday. I just learned of your birth six months ago and just know found you and your mother. I loved you and your mother dearly; though I have yet to meet you. I hope I get to meet you soon.

I made the stuffed lion that came with the letter. I hope you like it. I know most muggle girls love stuffed bears but I know when you grow older that you'll know what the lion represents.

Your mother is still beautiful to me. I hope you grow up to look like her. Heaven help me if you grow up to look like me. I'm not the worse looking person in the world but no little girl should look like their father except their eyes at least.

See you soon my little girl.

Your father

**Fist year letter**

Dear Child,

Glad to know you are well. I read in a news paper recently that Hogwarts is starting soon. Every September 1st no former student should forget that but I haven't seen a paper in the last three months. You should be starting soon.

I hope you have enough money to get all the required supplies. Let me know if you don't I'll find away to get it to you even if I can't see you.

Your father

**2nd year letter**

My little Girl,

Sorry I didn't write over the summer I couldn't find any quills or parchment or a magical owl to send any letters to you. I had to sneak around to send this letter. Happy early belated birthday. Sorry there's no animal this year. My wand was broken long ago.

I drew a crud drawling of one at the bottom of this letter. It will have to do for now. Sorry for the splotches on the parchment. The room I am staying in has a leaky roof. It's unnaturally cold here but it always is. What I wouldn't do for a nice warm butter beer but this place doesn't serve it.

Your father

**3rd year letter**

To My Little Girl,

This year will be hard for you. Keep yourself safe an evil man is out and about in the wizard and muggle world. Some say he's after Potter but I believe he is after you know who, to help him rise to power again.

I'll try to write you more this year but I don't think I'll be able to. I have a mission to complete. If only I could meet you just once.

Your father

**4th year letter**

Dear Jean,

It has only been a few days since I saw your face. I saw it in the daily prophet along with the article written by that skeeter woman it didn't mention your name. She wrote articles like that when she was at Hogwarts. I was a few years behind her but the drama she caused by those articles lingered because you could find the old copies of the Hogwarts news paper in the library.

You look familiar but I can't place the reason why you look so familiar. The picture and text of the article were a bit blurry from the rain but I knew it was you because you had on your mother's locket that I gave her.

I ran into your mother the other day and learned of your name. She did a fine job of naming you. It's still hard not to see you. I know you must be in Hogwarts by now if you are like me. Your forth year if I am guessing right.

I am also guessing since I haven't gotten any letters that your mother kept the letters from you or destroyed them. So you may not know who I am but I know who you are. I am your real father. Your mother and I split up before you were born. I didn't even know about you until after you were born.

Every year on your birthday I send you a letter or card along with a stuffed animal usually a lion but sometimes a bare. Except for the past two years because I had no wand that would create them like new. They all ways looked used and that just wouldn't do for me to give to you.

Your Loving father

Jean,

Stay inside this summer as long as you can. Curl up with a book and force yourself to finish your homework. Voldemort is back and ready to rein his terror over our world. Like I'm sure I'll say many more times use your wand if you have to even if you are in a room full of muggles.

Your father

**5th year letter**

Jean,

I just heard about your second father. I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you. Please put Rose's on his grave for me. It would be out of respect for your mother. I heard she was sick so could you find a Calla Lillie and give it to her saying how sorry I am. She loved them back when I knew her and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have to tell her who they were from she would know by just looking at the flower.

I'm sorry for your loss. I know what it's like to lose someone your care about. We may have had some big differences but I loved my brother and know that we had the same idea of thinking by the time he passed. He passed the same year you were born but that's a different story.

Since I know you are a student at Hogwarts please let me know if you need any help. Also he-who-must-not-be-named has returned. So keep safe; even if you have to use your wand to protect your mother and yourself.

This will be the first of many letters to you this year. I know it will be hard. Reason one Voldemort is back. Reason two Owls'.

Your father

Jean,

The Azkaban guards (aka dementors) have gone rouge. They are either listening to someone with in the ministry who wants to take down a 15 year old wizard or Voldemort has gotten a hold of them. If you have to protect yourself use the charm EXPECTO PATRONOM while thinking of your happiest moment.

Your concerned father

Jean,

I heard this muggle song the other day and thought of you and all the letter I wrote to you.

The Letter

I wrote you a letter Things could be better

Full of promises, you got hopes and dreams

Did you get it Have you read it

Talks about you and me and the future, you see

Something no one can do is take the place of you

Oh can't you see you're...one of a kind

CHILD, YOU'RE LIKE A STAR SET APART

SET APART FROM THE START OF THE WORLD

THIS IS YOUR TIME RISE AND SHINE

CHILD, YOU'RE ONE OF A KIND

Sometimes every thing's too much like the deepest cut

That hurts to be touched when you hear it when you feel it

Don't let it have its way I'm writing to say something

No one can do is take the place of you Oh can't you see

You're...one of a kind

Oh CHILD, YOU'RE LIKE A STAR SET APART

SET APART FROM THE START OF THE WORLD

THIS IS YOUR TIME RISE AND SHINE

CHILD, YOU'RE ONE OF A KIND

I know it's hard to hear promises

When the blue has turned to grey

Nobody said it was easy

But I know you'll find your way

Oh CHILD, YOU'RE LIKE A STAR SET APART

SET APART FROM THE START OF THE WORLD

THIS IS YOUR TIME RISE AND SHINE

CHILD, YEAH YOU'RE ONE OF A KIND

Hope you like the song. I charmed the paper to play the lyrics across it like the video's the muggles have.

Your father


	5. Gift of A Friend Demi Lovato

**Gift of a Friend ~ Demi Lovato**

**And when your hope crashes down**

**Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone**

**When you don't know which way to go**

**And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone**

**The world comes to life and everything's bright**

**From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side**

**That helps you to find the beauty you are**

**When you open your heart and believe in**

**When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend**

**_Chapter Quote_**

**Friendship is born at that moment**

**When one person says to another,**

**'What? You too? I thought I was the only one.**

**~ C.S. Lewis~**

* * *

Hermione had been at the headquarters for a while now. It had been a week since Harry was attacked by the stray dementors. There was a nightly debate among the younger kids about why they were there. They ranged from a Malfoy and Snape (Ron), someone from inside the ministry (Fred, George and Ginny claimed Percy but otherwise all agreed on that one) and to Voldemort himself which everyone was inclined to believe also.

Harry was to arrive sometime tomorrow night. Hermione and Ron were in Ron's room thinking and talking about how they would handle Harry when he got there. Hermione was nervous because she knew harry was going to be mad at her but she barely felt like writing anyone. She hasn't even finished reading the letters she found in her mums hope chest (she had barley read the first one). She knew her birthfather knew of her just didn't know her real name was Hermione and that her middle name was Jean.

Ginny was not alone in helping Hermione cope with the death of her mother because Fred, George and Ron all knew now. Ginny had let it slip after dinner one night when Hermione ran out of Ron's room crying. She was in the middle of telling Ron off for making her cry when she let it slip. Fred and George took some of Hermione's home movies and made a picture book similar to the one of Harry's parents and gave it to her the very next night. She started crying and Ginny gave them a Mrs. Weasley like glare and Hermione caught it and told Ginny that they were happy tears. She hugged them and went to look at it in privet.

"Why did you guys do that?" Ginny asked them once Hermione was out of ear shot (extendable and other wise)

"We saw how harry look at His book and though Hermione might like one also. She had a few wizard photographs of her parent but since they were muggle we used the video to."

"How did you do it?" Ginny asked.

"Don't you know my Dear little sister" George began

"That magicians never reveal their biggest secrets." Added Fred

"So we won't either." The twins said at the same time before apparating out of the room with a synchronized 'POP'.

Hermione finished looking at the book Fred and George made her an hour before Harry arrived. Even though Remus, Mad-eye, Tonks and several others went to get him and bring him here she was still nervous about him coming only god would know.

She could tell when the left because she heard the yelling of Sirius mother throughout the house because Tonks had tripped over the umbrella stand again. She, Ron and Ginny all tuned it out as they turned around and went back to Ron's room to wait for Harry. Hermione kept her hand on her right pocket the whole time because it's where she held the latest letter from her biological father or the person claiming to be him. It was a muggle song that she liked to listen to the lyrics had been charmed to flash different colors and move across the screen like a muggle music video. She like the song. The song fit because of all the letters that he wrote her and continued to write her even though they went unanswered. She had decided that she was going to write back with this one. Even though it was just saying that she did like the song.

"Hey Ron can I Barrow Pig for a second?"

"Sure. Why?" asked Ron.

"I just need to send a letter to my American pen pal." Hermione lied.

"Oh. Well put a small note at the end of the letter asking them to let him rest a bit."

"Oh Pig isn't going far. They are on an exchange program with a muggle school in Ireland."

"Why?" asked Ron scrunching up his face.

"Their muggle born and in order for them to go to their school their mother made them promise that they would go at least one year of muggle school once they were done with wizard school."

"Oh."

Hermione grabbed Pig and ran out of the room. To send the owl to her 'pen pal' as she told Ron when it was really her dad she just didn't want to tell anyone yet. She crept in to an empty room opened a window and let the owl go and watched it fly off in the distance.

"Excuse me what are you doing in her?"

"Oh. Cedric what why are you here?" asked Hermione stumbling over her words for the first time in her life.

"The order wants me to stay here until school starts because of Voldemort being back. They think he might try to kill me because I didn't die in that grave yard." Replied Cedric with a slight twitch of fear.

"That sucks." Said Hermione turning away because she had started to cry.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" asked Cedric walking over to Hermione.

"Fine just a lot of emotional stuff going on right now." replied Hermione Blinking away her tears.

"What! You too? I thought I was the only one." replied Cedric as a smile had spread across his face at the same time one spread across Hermione's face. "I knew I could get you to smile."

"Thanks I better go." Hermione told him as she left him alone in his room. She went to the library grab a book and sat down just to make it look like she was reading when she was really crying inside. She had been in the library for an hour when an owl come flying in from the hallway. It landed on the arm of the chair and lifted its right leg. Hermione relived the owl of the note and it flew out of the library and back to where ever it came from.

_Hermione,_

_We all know the times are going to get worse before they get better. I'm here for you if you ever need anyone to talk to._

_~Cedric~_

Hermione wrote a quick note back and walked out into the hallway and slipped it under Cedric's closed door. She then went to her room and climbed into bed with the words of a muggle song her father sent playing in her head as she drifted off.

_I wrote you a letter Things could be better_

_Full of promises you got hopes and dreams_

_Did you get it Have you read it_

_Talks about you and me and the future, you see_

_Something no one can do is take the place of you_

_Can't you see you're...one of a kind_

She was long gone (asleep) by the time she heard the final line in her head. Her dreams were of a man she never met and a boy that she just met.

Hermione woke the next morning with a smile on her face. Ginny asked "Why are you all smiles this morning?" Hermione didn't replied she just grabbed her stuff went to a bathroom showered and changed.

"Harry!" said Hermione as she ran to greet him. "I'm so sorry Dumbledore wouldn't let me put anything in my letters to you."

"Let him breath Hermione." Cedric and Ron both said.

"We couldn't tell you. Dumbledore wouldn't let..." Ron started to say before he was cut off by Harry.

"Yeah. Yeah I know."

"Were sorry." Said Cedric.

"How can you be sorry? You could have at least sent me a letter in the muggle post to let me know what was going on. Even Cedric knows what is GOING ON." Said Harry his temper rising each time they tried to say sorry.

After Harry and Hermione exchange a few more jabs Ron and Cedric got in on it to but they were on Hermione's side of the argument and everything was okay between them. He yelled about them not telling him about the order following him and whole lot of other stuff. Hermione got tired of it and walked out of the room she didn't have and left Ron and Cedric alone with him. She the hart to tell him about her mother or the fact that she was adopted but then again Ron didn't know that either.

Hermione was now sitting on the foot of her bed reading the last letter her father sent her over and over again. She too far into the letter to look up when Ginny walked into the room.

"The meeting's over. Mum should be coming up to tell us dinner's ready any time now." replied Ginny.

"Thanks." Was all Hermione said her attention still on the letter.

_Jean,_

_I know your mother wasn't completely shocked that you had magical abilities. I know that for two reasons. The first being me a full blooded wizard. The second was that she herself had some latent magical ability though she didn't realize it till after we got together. All she was able to do was brew a few basic potions._

_You are her child. Though she was muggle she loved to read books from the magical world even though she could never create anything except the most basic potions. She loved to have me read the magical fairytales to her. I gave her a copy on our last Christmas together I hope she gave it to you. _

_Her second favorite book was the book of potions I just sent to you. They are very basic because the ingredients in all of them can be found in any muggle garden as well as magical garden. They also needed a charm to be placed on them but she would make them for me and send them by owl whenever I was away so I could put the charm on them. If the charm wasn't put on them then they would just be marinades for food or tea bad tasting tea but tea none the less._

_Your father_

She blinked at the bottom where there were several dots that looked like her father had started to write his name. She wondered why he didn't. She decide she didn't care and started to write a letter.

_Father,_

_Thanks for the book. I already love it and plan on maybe brewing a few while at school and sending them to you so you have something to kind of remember my mum by. Are you sure my mother had latent magical abilities? I find that hard to believe._

_Jean_

_P.S. I would give you my real name but I'm just not that comfortable with that yet._

Since Pig was still in her room Hermione tied the letter to his leg and sent him on his way. He had been more than happy to help her. She knew since Harry was here he would hardly go any were until they were at school.

She was halfway down the stairs to Ron and Harry's room when she heard Tonks tripping over the ghastly umbrella stand. Hermione really wished they would remove it.

"TONKS!" they both head Mrs. Weasley scream before she was drowned out by the screeching voice of Sirius mother. They had tried taking down the painting but there was a permeate stinking charm on it. Why they didn't try using a silencing charm Hermione didn't know. She thought of asking Fred or George trying to see if it would work but that wasn't going to happen.

"FILTHY HALF BREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS, SAME OF MY FLESH!" Screeched Mrs. Black before someone closed the curtains. Hermione assumed it was Sirius since he had been the only one that could shut the curtains for whole time since she had been here.

It wasn't long after that that Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley calling the children down stairs for dinner. Hermione sat down between Tonks, and Cedric. Ginny was on Tonks's other side. Immediately Ginny started asking Tonks to change her nose to different shapes. Their favorite right now was the duck bill because she could make it quack.


	6. Gonna Be alright Newsboys

**_Chapter Song_**

**_Turn the page._**

**_Can't turn the light out._**

**_Every word, every line_**

**_Carries to my soul._**

**_Dark letters on a page_**

**_Singing so loud._**

**_Where did I go wrong_**

**_Not to hear you?_**

**_15 years,_**

**_I guess it was all right._**

**_I let you do the thinking,_**

**_I'd just bide my time._**

**_Father to son_**

**_Sunday hand-me-down._**

**_Where did I go wrong_**

**_Not to hear your song?_**

**_It's a beautiful sound_**

**_Moving through the crowd._**

**_Voices lifted up_**

**_On high for you._**

**_Chapter Quote_**

**_When you get to the end of your rope,_**

**_Tie a knot and hang on._**

**_-Anonymous-_**

* * *

Following dinner, Sirius breaks the comfortable atmosphere by suggesting that Harry would have asked questions about Voldemort when he first got there. "You know harry I would have though you would start asking questions when you first got here?"

"I did. I asked Ron and Hermione but they said that they didn't know anything because they weren't in the order." Replied Harry.

"And you're quite right now up to bed." said Mrs. Weasley before a brief argument between her and Sirius broke out over how much Harry should know Hermione just rolled her eyes because this was not the first time.

"Molly he should know." Sirius said turning back to harry.

"He's not James, Sirius he's only 15." She replied bitterly.

"I perfectly well know that he's not James, Molly. And he has done more than most of the order has." Replied Sirius.

"Hold on I want to know what is going on." Snapped out harry. "What is Voldemort up to? I listened to the muggle news but there hasn't been anything on there."

"Fine you can stay harry but the rest of you out." Spoke Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione started to get up from the table when the Weasley kids that were still in school started protesting. "Were of age." Came from Fred and George both. "Harry will just tell me when he gets up stairs." came from Ron. Ginny just said that she was tired of being treated like a baby.

The argument ended when Mrs. Weasley relented and let her three boys stay and herself dragging a fiercely and loudly protesting Ginny off to bed.

"What is Voldemort up to? I listened to the muggle news but there hasn't been anything on there." Harry began.

"No murders have been committed because Voldemort wants to keep a low profile." Said Bill; Ron's eldest brother.

"What about fudge doesn't he believe Voldemort is back yet?" he asked.

"The Ministry of Magic fervently denies Voldemort has returned, and Dumbledore has been demoted from the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards and from Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot after publicly announcing that Lord Voldemort was active again." said Lupin.

"But why isn't Voldemort doing anything?" Harry asked Sirus.

"He has been working. He's been gaining followers."

"Why would he need followers when he has death eaters?" asked Ron.

"He can't very well attack the ministry with a dozen death eaters can he, especially with half of 'em working for the ministry." Replied Lupin.

"The Order is recruiting new members, including foreign ones, and we have been concentrating on the Auror department in the Ministry. But those who work for the Ministry must be careful, however, as the Fudge threatened to fire anyone who appears to be friendly with Dumbledore." added Mr. Weasley.

"Why?" asked all the kids.

"Fudge is paranoid that Dumbledore is plotting to take over the Ministry of Magic and to become minister of magic."

"He doesn't want that. He loves Hogwarts too much." Hermione blurted out.

"I quite agree Hermione," Replied Lupin.

"It doesn't help that we have to have non ministry workers to stand guard," Sirius stated.

"What is it?" asked Harry before Mrs. Weasley told them all to go to bed.

"No more they've learned enough. Now up to bed we have that doxie problem to deal with tomorrow," Said Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley walked them up to the hallway. "No apparating to another room Fred and George." She called after them. She should know her sons well enough that they were willing to risk a few minutes conversation with Harry and Ron before bed if it meant enduring one of her many hours' long lectures (which they were no stranger to).

Hermione trudged up the chairs to her room. She knew that Ginny would want to know what went one after she left. She opened the door and saw what she assumed to be Ginny sleeping. She went to her bed and laid down on it.

"Psst... Hermione!"

"Oh you're awake." Said Hermione.

"What did they tell you?"

"Wait till your mum does bed checks." Hermione told her just before she heard the heard the light footsteps of Mrs. Weasley pressing her ear to their door listening for any voices that should be sleeping. She heard the door open which she knew to be Mrs. Weasley double checking. They waited to begin talking again until they heard Mrs. Weasley retreat back down stairs after checking Fred and George's room upstairs.

"So?" asked Ginny sitting up in her bed.

"More of what we heard on Fred and George's Extendable ears. The only new thing is they are guarding a weapon of some kind that Voldemort didn't have last time," Said Hermione. "Why didn't you use the extendable ears?" she also asked.

"Mum put a charm on the door so no ears magical or otherwise could hear what was going on in that room. She put it on the kitchen door when she found Fred and Georges extendable ears."

"Oh." Said Hermione.

"What do you think the weapon Voldy didn't have last time is?" asked Ginny.

"Harry asked that question but your mum cut Sirius off before he could answer and that was just before she sent us back up here," Replied Hermione.

"It's probably something that can kill people faster than Avada Kedava; I don't think it's possible though." Replied Ginny.

"Cedric said that he thought that might be it once we got out of ear shot of your mum."

"Finally someone agrees with me and I'm not event there to hear them say it. That just totally blows." Replied Ginny in mock sadness. Hermione let out a long overdue laugh at her friends' antics.

"I'm tired so I am going to bed." Said Hermione before she turned over and went to sleep; though she didn't sleep long. Hermione only slept about an hour and half before she woke up with the urge to look through her mother's things. She knew the one thing she was looking for would probably not show up but she couldn't leave it there she had to try and find it. She had already been through the hope chest a thousand times and couldn't find the picture her mother mention in the letter.

She had look in the hope chest again but once again no photo wizard or muggle showed up. She went to the boxes that she knew would hold just her mother's stuff. She was on the tenth box when she found ten things she knew would help her find out who exactly her father was. The first item she found was a tie from Gryffindor; it had looked pretty old and battered; so she had assumed it had been her fathers, she had planned on wearing it this year. The Second thing she found was something she would recognize by heard because of Harry and Ron's obsession with them and it was a chocolate card frog where the text could no longer be read and the image could no longer be looked at because of water damage. The third, fourth and fifth were stuff lion's with embroidered initials on them taken out (Hermione could tell they were there just couldn't tell what they were). The sixth item was a broken wizard chess piece. The seventh was a group of simple scraps of parchment that said 'I 3 you' on them that flashed red and gold _defiantly a Gryffindor thought Hermione as she smile at how much she was turning out to be like her father._ The eighth was a muggle photo of her mother outside the leaky caldron (Hermione could tell it was the leaky caldron because of a window in the background). The ninth was a simple silver ring that said _'de tout mon cœur' _which meant with all my heart in French. The tenth and final item was an image of a man's eyes. They were gray and happy and something about them told Hermione that they were hiding something or scared. She looked at the back of the image in hope that her mother might have written the man's name on the image. The only thing she got out of it was the name 'Paddy' in her mothers had writing. _Maybe his name was Patrick. That's usually what the nickname Paddy stood for; thought Hermione. She took all the items and placed them into the hope chest, with the letters._

Finally with some peace of mind Hermione fell asleep and into a pleasant dream. '_Hermione dear come on we got to meet up with your father at the leaky caldron so we can go and get your school things.' Called her mother from a white house in the country._

'_Coming mum. I had to let the fire flies I caught last night go so they won't die.' Replied a young looking Hermione._

_The images swayed and they appeared in the leaky caldron. They walked over to a man that kept on bagging on the table he was sitting at._

"_Dear Dear..."_

"Ginny Hermione up now we've got cleaning to do." Hollered Mrs. Weasley.

"Why now I was having a good dream." Hermione said as she got up and pulled on her clothes. She looked over at Ginny who was still asleep. "Come on Ginny. Time to rise and shine." Hermione said before she got tired of talking and grabbed hold of Ginny's covers at the bottom and pulled them off her. Ginny had woken up instantly once the warmth her covers provided her where gone.

"Dam, Hermione can't you give a girl five extra minutes." Replied Ginny.

"Your mother woke you up before I did and you fell asleep again. And I didn't think you wanted what happen to George last week to happen to you."

"God; no that was bad. That was horrible we had to watch him clean their whole room in his bed clothes. I think I'll be horrified for the rest of my life."

"It was funny to watch and you know It." replied Hermione taking a brush through her unruly hair again.

"Oh it was. He better not tic me off this year because I have that as back up to my bat bogey hex." Said Ginny.

"Oh I found a lead into who my dad might be."

"What?" Ginny said in excitement. "How?" she added once she had calmed down enough to stop happy dancing.

"I found a box with a few things in that only a magical person can have unless they gave them away to a muggle." Replied Hermione.

"Like what?" asked Ginny.

"Well there was the Gryffindor tie but the biggest thing was a photo but it was a muggle photo and it was just his eyes so nothing really distinguishable."

"A Gryffindor tie. He must have been in that house when he was there."

"That's the same conclusion I came to when I first found it."

"Well what about the photo."

"Like I said it was a muggle photo and the only thing it shows is his eyes. My guess is his name is Patrick because of the nickname 'Paddy' on the back of it."

"You are right that is a big lead. All you have to do is look up every single Patrick that has been in Gryffindor for the first twenty years before you were born."

"Thanks for the pressure Gin." Replied Hermione sitting down to pull on her shoes.

"No prob." Said Ginny hopping around pulling her shoes on.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh when she looked up from tying her shoes to see this. "Gin just sit down and put them on."

They both jumped when they heard a knock at the door. "You girls decent?" asked the voice.

"Yes and you can come in Cedric I know it's you no point in manipulating your voice," Replied Hermione still laughing from watching Ginny hoping around.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked walking further into the room.

"Ginny was having trouble with her shoes," Said Hermione.

"Oh, well Ginny your mum wanted you two down stairs in the drawing room in ten minutes."

"Hermione Don't worry it's going to be all right," Said Ginny before they walked down stairs.


	7. Numb Linkin Park

**_Chapter Song_**

**Numb  
Linkin Park**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you**

**_Chapter Quote_**

**Friends will keep you sane; Love could fill your heart**

**A lover can warm your bed, but lonely is the soul without a mate."**

**David Pratt**

Hermione was just going through the motions of every day she still felt numb and found it extremely hard to deal with the death of her mother and finding out who her father was She felt this way when she walk in to the parlor to see Harry, Cedric and all the Weasley's (excluding Arthur and bill and obviously Charlie and Percy) waiting to clean the curtains which the spent the whole morning ridding the parlor curtains of the doxies. Hermione smirked as she caught George and Fred pocketing several of the doxies they paralyzed before Mrs. Weasley caught them. She couldn't hear what Fred said to Harry who also caught them pocketing the doxies but figured that they were for some new product they were developing and trying not to get caught by Mrs. Weasley who was watching them out of the corner of her eye.

They all heard the door bell ring. "I told them not to ring the door bell," Said Sirius before running out of the room.

"You can take a break now. I'll go down and get some sandwiches for lunch." She said walking out of the room and closing the door.

Not long after Sirius and Mrs. Wesley went down stairs they heard the furious voice of Mrs. Weasley. Once Fred had opened the door so he could hear someone else yelled at by his mum. "I told you the headquarters will not be a building to run your stolen goods through MUNDUNGUS. Now get those stolen cauldrons out of here before I hex you." After that no one could hear her because Mrs. Black was now screaming again.

"Ahh it is so nice hearing mum yell at someone else." George said out at loud agreeing with his brother and closing the door so they didn't have to hear Mrs. Black. Before the door completely closed and old house elf sneaked into the room. "Mudblood and blood traitors living my master's house. How she would die if she saw it."

"She's already dead. She can't die again." said Fred.

"Fred; be nice," Said Hermione.

"Hermione there's no point in being nice to him he's lived alone to long to know what it's like to take orders from a human instead of a painting.," Said Sirius coming back into the room.

"Besides he called you Mudblood and that's wrong," said Cedric speaking for the first time that day.

Hermione, the Weasley's, harry and Cedric all ate in silence. Once every one was done Mrs. Weasley took the trays down stairs to clean and told the kids they were free to go. Cedric, Hermione and harry stayed to look at the black family tree.

"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black" said Sirius sarcastically about his family tree.

"You are not on here." Hermione blurted out after looking for at the tapestry.

"I would be there had my mother not blasted me off for going against the family beliefs." He replied.

"Oh."

"Tonks's isn't on here either."

"Your related to Tonks?" questioned Harry.

"My family is related to just about every wizarding family. The Prewett's, the Weasley's, and unfortunately the Lestranges, the Malfoy's."

"How are you related to them?" asked Cedric.

"These are my cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa . Can't stand them, their sister is Tonks's mother Andromeda. She's blasted off here too. She was always my favorite cousin."

"Why aren't you on here?" asked Harry.

"I ran away when I was sixteen. I couldn't deal with my parents' and their pureblood mania nonsense. I went to your dad's house. His parents always treated me like a second son. When I turned seventeen I got my own place but was invited back for lunch every Sunday."

"Why isn't Tonks and her mum on here?" asked Hermione.

"That's easy enough. Her father was muggle born."

"Oh," Said Hermione.

"If I could get this tapestry off the wall I would. It means less to me than it did my brother."

"Your brother what happened to him?" asked Cedric

"He became a death eater when he was sixteen. He got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. I've been told that his death was ordered by Voldemort himself," Replied Sirius.

The next few days are filled with the cleaning of more rooms and the removing of dark objects including a locket no one could open. They were often intruded on by the black family house elf Kreacher creeping around rescuing as many black family heirlooms and Dark objects being tossed out as he could.

Kingsley, Mood and various other order members stop by for visits not very often. Tonks had dropped by too but even then Hermione was still off in her own little world. She was so far gone that she was taken aback when Mrs. Weasley brought up Harry's herring which she realized to be the next day.

"Harry dear please do try and go to bed early to night. Your hearing is tomorrow and you want to be well rested." Mrs. Weasley told harry that his hearing was the next day and that he should get to bed soon.

Hearing Mrs. Weasley tell Harry about his hearing Hermione felt a sudden apprehension that she may not be going to back to school with Harry again.

"Thanks for reminding me." Hermione heard Harry say.

"How will I be getting there?" Harry asked after thinking a few minutes.

"Arthur will be escorting you. You'll be taking muggle transport. That's what Dumbledore said when he visited last night." She replied picking up the dishes on the table.

Hermione didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Harry felt like Dumbledore was avoiding him. Hermione herself felt like Dumbledore was staying at a distance to keep Harry safe because Voldemort detested Dumbledore just as much as he detested Harry if not less. She felt Dumbledore thought it was the best way to do this but kept thinking it over in his mind because of the look in his eyes when she spoke to him last.

"Oh all right kids. All of you to bed now." called Mrs. Weasley as everyone finished off their deserts.

"Hey Ginny come on. I need to talk."

"Sure Hermione. Just let me finish helping mum and I'll be right up.

_Jean,_

_Thanks for your last note. I know it was short but any little bit helps me get to know you even though we are as I am assuming miles apart. I look forward to your letters since I don't have much to look forward to. In your last letter you asked me how I met your mother. I can't exactly remember much. I do remember it was mid-winter. I had just turned seventeen a month earlier and was walking around muggle London. Something my parent would have detested. _

_So while I was walking around I happened on a book store and decide it would be the perfect place to find a book for a Christmas gift for a muggle-born friend of mine. I had been in the store about an hour when I reached for a book on one of the highest shelves once I pulled the book I wanted all the other books came down out with it. I fell back into I woman. That woman was your mother. I apologized profusely. I started to stutter when I looked into her eyes. This to me made the whole incident worse._

_I don't know what it was but something about the look in your mum's eyes made me forget everything. We spent the next hour putting the books that fell back onto the shelves that they fell off of. I asked her what I could do to say sorry and she told me that I already said sorry like a million times right after it happen. I then asked her for coffee. She said no and that she had to get home before he mum hung her up by her toes. I told her it sounded like filch. She laughed and turned to walk out the door. I called at her to wait and gave her my address because I was staying in an equal muggle and wizard part of London and I didn't want to freak her out with an owl showing up. I asked her what he name was and she gave me what your middle name would become._

_After she told me her name she hurried out the door and up the street before I even moved from my daze. I still have no clue why she chose that name. My guess is that she didn't like her real name Mellissa. Not many people did back then._

_I assume you'll be going back to Hogwarts soon. Please be careful. There are dark times ahead. I would tell you in person but I am assuming that you wish our relationship to stay within these letters for now. I don't blame you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father._

"Hey Hermione what did you want to talk about?"

"Well nothing at first, it looked like you wanted to get out of there. But then I got this," Replied Hermione.

"Is it from your dad?"

"Yeah. It's the story of how they first met. He asked her out for coffee and she said no."

"Coffee, that's like a guy asking one of us out for a butterbeer on Hogsmeade weekends," Said Ginny.

"That is so true."

"When did you get the letter?" asked Ginny.

"I got it five minutes before you came in. I was in the process of writing a letter to him and I received this one from him. I swear it's like he can feel I'm looking for him. I wish there was a spell I could cast to find out who he is."

"Wow Hermione Granger didn't know about a spell or potion."

"Ginny," Said Hermione in a warning tone.

"All right there may not be a spell but there is a potion you could use."

"Do you have it here?" asked Hermione looking hopeful.

"No I saw it once in a book at Hogwarts. I can't remember the title at all though so you would have to look for it when we get back to school. I'll even help you."

"Okay," replied Hermione.

"We might as well get to bed. Mum should be up to do bed checks soon and we don't want to get caught out of bed this late especially after what she did to Fred and George last night."

"Just let me finish my letter before you shut the lights off."

"Girls it's bed time," Said Mrs. Weasley poking her head in.

"We know. I'm just finishing a letter really quick before bed so I can send it off with the morning post."

"Ten more minutes and I'll be back to check on you two." She said before she when back out into the hallway. "Fred, George you better be in bed we don't want a repeat of last night now do we?" they heard her say as she walked up to Fred and George's room. Hermione and Ginny could hear the scurrying of Fred and George. _They must be hiding Weasley Wizard Wheezy stuff then._ Hermione and Ginny both thought before busting out laughing when they heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at Fred and George for not being in bed.

"Oooh it's so nice to hear them get yelled at," Said Ginny climbing on to her bed.

"I agree. It won't be the same at Hogwarts and not hear her yelling at them," Said Hermione. "There that should do it." Hermione said to herself as she finished her letter. She looked over at Ginny who was sitting up reading a book. "What do you think of this?" Hermione asked Ginny handing her the finished letter.

"Look's good to me." said Ginny after she finished reading the letter. "Don't see anything that would give away who you are." She added.

"Night girls, its light out now." said Mrs. Weasley as she waved her wand and all the lights in the room went out.

"Night mum," Said Ginny getting up and hugging her mum and getting back in bed.

"Good night Mrs. Weasley," Said Hermione putting her letter on the bedside table and slipping under her covers.


	8. In Between Linkin Park

**_Chapter Song_**

**In Between**

**Let me apologize to begin with**

**Let me apologize for what I'm about to say**

**But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed**

**But somehow I got caught up in between**

**Let me apologize to begin with**

**Let me apologize for what I'm about to say**

**But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed**

**And somehow I got caught up in between**

**Between my pride and my promise**

**Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way**

**And things I want to say to you get lost before they come**

**The only thing that's worse than one is none**

Hermione woke up out of habit just after Harry woke up. She stayed in her room until he had left with Mr. Weasley. She was half way down the stairs to the kitchen when an owl flew in. She relived the owl of its note and ran to take it to Mrs. Weasley who was waiting with Sirius and Lupin for the kids to wake up. They would clean another room today or at least start the cleaning of it.

Hermione sat down in front of Lupin after handing the note to Mrs. Weasley and asked "How is Harry getting to the ministry?"

"In a thoroughly non-magical fashion, including using the guest entrance," Lupin had replied.

"We hope that it makes a better impression to the ministry," Added Sirius.

"Oh," replied Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley ran to find the family owl to Mr. Weasley concerning the letter she just read.

"Wonder what that was about," Said Ron who had finally come down stairs.

"There's a guest entrance to the ministry?" asked Ron.

"Yes there is it's an old broken telephone booth located somewhere in down town London. The telephone booth would transport them underground to the atrium," Explained Sirius.

"I wonder what it looks like," said Hermione thinking out loud.

"Nothing much just highly polished wood from floor to ceiling and a bank of fireplaces on one side for people who flew to work. There's also a fountain with a wizard and witch surrounded by various magical creatures all coins thrown in to the fountain go to St. Mungo's to help care for the patients that have no money to pay for their treatment."

"Everything alright Mum?" asked Ron.

"Everything's fine. I just hope that my letter got to your father in time I wanted him to invite Kingsley and some others to dinner tonight if they can make it."

"What if Harry doesn't get off?" asked Ginny who had also finally awakened.

"Don't be silly. Harry has Dumbledore on his side. He won't let Harry get expelled," Replied Mrs. Weasley with a harsher tone than she would normally use.

"What does Dumbledore have planed? Do you know?" asked Hermione

"Not entirely I only know he has a squib for a witness," Replied Mrs. Weasley with a grim look on her face.

"Harry will be fine either way Mum. He has you and everyone else in the order to look after him even if he doesn't want them too," Replied Ginny.

They all sat there in the silence and ate their breakfast after the twins and Cedric came down. Even Hermione's mind was blank except thoughts of Harry. She couldn't even recall the names on the list of names she started of who her dad could be; she could only think of how boring the train ride to Hogwarts was going to be without Harry.

"Have any of you been to the ministry visiting you dads?" asked Hermione trying to keep everyone's mind off of the herring but not really seceding.

The Weasley kids all shook their head no while Cedric said yes. "Really why?"

"It was a last minute thing before we headed to the world cup last summer. I'm really surprised that we made it to the portkey before you guys."

"Does it look like Sirius described earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah. Probably the only difference is the polished part I believe the charms to keep them that way have worn down a bit since the last time Sirius has been there," Replied Cedric.

"I quite agree. All though I would hate to have to go back there with the way fudge is even if I am ever declared innocent." Sirius said coming back down stairs.

"All right you six up stairs now. Got that room we have to clean. Oh Sirius be a dear and feed Buckbeak he was screeching earlier when I went to collect the twins laundry."

"I was just going to ask you where the bag of rats was."

"In the closet next to Buckbeak's room." she replied to him turning back to the kids to rush them up stairs to clean a room.

Sirius had run off to feed Buckbeak. He was glad that he didn't have to clean but he was sure that by the look on Hermione's face she had something on her mind. He was pretty sure it was Harry but he could never be a hundred percent sure there could have been something at the back of her mind that bugged her. Either way he hopped that harry would have his friends to comfort him if he lost and celebrate with him if he got of scot free (like they all knew he would).

The only thing they did to clean the room was dust the hard surfaces of the room and removed any thing that could have dark magic placed on it. They only had a half-full bag of objects an every surface sparkling slightly after the dusting they received. They all laughed (surprisingly including Mrs. Weasley) when Cedric walked across the room and tripped over one of Fred and Georges extendable ears that had been dropped by one of them. The twins looked a Mrs. Weasley thinking that they were going to get a lecture. "Later" was all she said to them; what she meant by that they really had no clue at all to the meaning.

Hermione snickered at that before she received a stern glare from Mrs. Weasley as she left the room. She stopped the snickering as Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room and continued once more as soon as she was out of ears shot.

"That wasn't a working ear was it?"

"Yes but it was a joke version of it," Said Fred.

"Joke version?" asked Hermione

"You hear insults instead of what the people are really saying. We were going to test them tonight but that's out of the question now."

"Ever think about putting an invisible feature on them so when you're listening in and someone walks in on you they don't get the idea that you were just listening to their conversation."


	9. These Boots Eric Church

**These boots**

**Eric Church**

**These boots more than once saved my ass**

**Like the time they hid in the grass**

**From those cops in Tupelo**

**And these boots have danced with the devil**

**And nearly lost that battle to Wild Irish Rose**

**I've wore out more soles then I'd care to count**

**Done more stupid things than most would dare to**

**I've kicked myself more times than not**

**For the roads they led me down**

**But the damnedest thing **

**I've ever seen 'em do is walking' out on you**

Upon entering the room she shared with Ginny Hermione rubbed her temples from the stress she was feeling. It was stress that she had never felt before and hoped she would never feel again. "He's being tried in the old court rooms! They tried the death eaters there. He's not a death eater." She heard Mrs. Weasley holler at someone she didn't hear a replied but the stumbling feet of the Weasley children running back up the stairs so they wouldn't get caught listening again.

Frustrated, Hermione exclaims, "I can't take it anymore. Stupid freaking dementors!" This seemed to stun Sirius because Hermione was usually the calm cool and collected one. He started to walk in but decided against it once he heard her crying (he was never able to deal with crying girls). Hermione was too distracted to notices his fading footsteps.

Ginny stepped into the room soon after Sirius walked away. Noticing that Hermione wasn't doing so hot she sat down next to her trying to comfort her. "Hermione are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just frustrated that I feel so stressed and my biggest problem is what quills to get for school?" Hermione said while sitting back up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're wrong," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your biggest problem is not what quill to use but how to survive Voldemort's rise to power," Replied Ginny.

"Oh."

"So have you had any luck finding out who your dad is?" Ginny asked.

"I've started a list but I only got two names."

"What names?" Ginny asked.

"Promise not to laugh or tell the two people on the list?"

"I solemnly swear not to tell anyone what names are written on your list," Said Ginny sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm now." replied Hermione handing over the list if you could call that.

Ginny quickly read the list and looked up in awe at Hermione. "Are you sure?"

"Because of the tie I found I am assuming he was in Gryffindor. Your mum and dad and Harry's mom and dad were married by then and yours and Harry's dads wouldn't cheat on your mums. Plus my mum said he had dark hair and I refuse to put that rat on the list."

"I would have written down these two names if I was you." Ginny said making Hermione feel better. "You know there is a year book in the library." She added.

"The library here in Grimmauld place?"

"Here I'll even ask Sirius if we could look at it. I'll tell him that we are trying to draw a picture of what Harry's parent would look like now as a gift for harry for Christmas but we don't have a photo to model it after."

"Oh that is a good idea. Could you do it now?" Hermione asked.

"LUNCH is ready!" Mrs. Weasley hollered up the stairs.

"Well I guess it'll have to wait till later."

"Guess so," Replied Hermione making her way down stairs for lunch.

Ginny stayed back and took another look at the list. She had her opinion of who Hermione's dad was but she was going to keep that to herself besides Hermione needed to find out for herself who it is.

"Hi mum what's for lunch?" Ginny asked casually as she finally came down stairs. Hermione gave her a questioning glare.

"Just sandwiches, sorry."

"That's okay. I was wondering if there was a way to tell who a wizard or witches birthparents are; do you know of a spell or potion that could be used to do so." Ginny asked before she flinched. Hermione had kicked her under the table.

"I don't think there is a spell but there is a potion because of things that have gone on in the war in the past."

"Oh." Ginny and Hermione replied knowing full well what Mrs. Weasley was referring to. They both shudder at the thought of something like that happening to them.

"Why do you want to know?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Just wondering," Ginny said pointing to Hermione. Hermione kicked her again.

"They aren't illegal are they?" asked Hermione.

"No. they still use it at St. Mungo's so they don't send the wrong baby home with the wrong parents." Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a look.

"I only want to know my dad," Replied Hermione in a whisper so only Mrs. Weasley and Ginny could hear.

"That's understandable. I would have done that for you but I don't know how to brew it and like all potions it would be wise to know how to brew a potion before you attempt it."

"I know. Do you have a book with the potion in it?"

"No I don't, sorry dear."

"That's okay I can always get a book when we go get our supplies or I could check the library once we get to school."

"You won't be going to get your supplies. I will be."

"Why?" asked Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

"The older order members rather not risk having the younger ones still at Hogwarts out and about with Voldemort being back and all," Replied Mrs. Weasley.

"We can defend ourselves..." started Hermione.

"Yes you can defend yourselves but you can't go gallivanting around magical or muggle London."

The moaned, groaned and mumbled their way back up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley had shooed them out when an order member from abroad came to discuss some information he overheard. Stating the same things they said the night Harry had come.

All the kids went in separate directions. Ginny had gone to ask Sirius if he had a Gryffindor year book. The twins had gone to work on another product. Cedric had gone to write his parents and update them on how he was doing. Ron went to play wizards chess by himself. Hermione herself when and waited in her room for Ginny.

"Hermione I got it. Sirius even said I could keep it and put it into the library of Hogwarts but if he's..."

"Ginny shush."

"Harry's coming back."

"Did he get off?" asked everyone including Sirius.


	10. Somewhere I Belong Linkin Park

**Somewhere I Belong**

**Linkin Park**

**When this began** **I had nothing to say**

**And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me**

**I was confused And I let it all out to find**

**That I'm not the only person with these things in mind**

**Inside of me But all that they can see the words revealed**

**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel?**

**Nothing to lose Just stuck, hollow and alone**

**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel**

**What I thought was never real**

**I wanna let go of the pain**

**I've felt so long Erase all the pain till it's gone**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel Like I'm close to something real**

**I wanna find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong**

Hermione and Ginny left their room and ran down stairs to be with Mrs. Weasley when Harry came home. "Mum who told you Harry was coming back?"

"Your father wrote me a quick letter. He is bringing Harry back and then going back to work," replied Mrs. Weasley.

"I hope he got off," Hermione said in a whisper.

"You're not the only one," said a voice that made them all jump from fright. It was Sirius who had finally come to join them in waiting for Harry's arrival.

"I know. It's just really never racking thinking that he might not be able to go back to Hogwarts."

"He had Dumbledore on his side. Fudge may hate him but there is no way he can ignore him." This surprisingly came from Cedric.

"We totally..." said George.

"... Agree with you..." said Fred

"...Cedric." Fred and George both said in mock agony.

"Glad you do," Replied Cedric with a small smirk on his face. Hermione could tell that they were becoming friends even though they still hated that he beat them in a Quidditch game two years ago. Harry had obviously gotten over that considering what they went through in the tournament last year, she shivered at the thought.

"Filthy half breed..." they heard Sirius mum start.

"He's here!" they all said jumping up and then sitting back down to wait for them to come into the kitchen.

When they arrived in the kitchen accompanied by Mrs. Weasley (who had run to greet them) who said nothing as to what Harry's fate was. Harry didn't say anything at first either he just sat down calmly.

"Come on Harry..." said Fred and George.

"... You don't want us to die from worry do you?" added surprisingly Ron and Ginny.

"There will be seven trunks being packed for Hogwarts not six if that tells you anything."

Immediately Fred, George, and Ginny broke into a victory dance and chant that made Hermione laugh for the first time in ages, "He got off, he got off, he got off!"

"Well Molly I was...

"Shut up and eat you three your father is trying to speak to Me." hollered Mrs. Weasley after three continued minutes of their chant. "Now what were you saying dear.

"I was just bringing Harry back. I must get back to work plus I'll be home late I've got guard duty."

"Well I'll have a plate made up for you when you get back. Be care full Podmore had a close call last week."

Hermione had been told by Harry that he thought Sirius was mad at him for getting off. Hermione told him that he was probably upset that he would be once again lonely in a house he never wanted to return to. "Maybe he wanted you to become an outcast like him so he wouldn't be alone." She had told him after him moaning and groaning about how Sirius was acting towards him. Even with all the despair she could tell he was feeling about Sirius Hermione knew that regardless, Harry was happy and would pretty much bet that his dreams were about Hogwarts.

They were all now packing their trunks for the trip to Hogwarts the next day even though they hadn't received their book list. Hermione was sitting in the room she shared once more with Ginny deciding which of her mother's things she wanted to take with her. Sirius had already offered to let her store the rest of it there and he would make sure Kreacher trying to take them out. She smiled and thanked him. She wished that she could just tell him that he might be her dad but that wouldn't be a good idea even though she thought it might cheer him up a bit.

"BOOKLIST," hollered Ron coming into the room and handing Hermione hers before running off to give the others theirs.

They also brought unexpected news, Hermione has been named a Gryffindor prefect which was surprising to her and only her as she watched Fred hand Ron a gallon (Ron bet the new prefect would be Hermione and Fred thought it would be the other girl that shares a dorm with Hermione lavender and Pavarti. The most shocking thing was not Hermione's being made prefect but Ron being made prefect. Ron even went as far as handing Harry the badge and says there must have been a mistake Harry said that Dumbledore never makes mistakes and reluctantly gives the badge back.

"Oh you've got you book list no do you." Said Mrs. Weasley walking into the drawing room everyone was now hanging around in. She mumbled some more about Ron and harry growing and needing pajamas and grabbed their entire list and told Hermione she would look for 'that' book for her. "Alright what color do you want Ron?"

"Color for what?" Ron asked.

"Pajamas dear you have grown out of you last ones."

"Get him ones to match his shiny new badge." Said Fred

"What badge?"

"This one." said George grabbing the badge from Harry.

"Oh that's third one in the family." Replied Mrs. Weasley as she went off ranting about what to get Ron an owl (he already had one), dress robes (Fred and George got them), another rat (he did not want another Peter situation going on), a cat (Crookshanks was enough) he end up telling her that he wanted a new broom. He even got one it was nothing like Harry's firebolt but it was a brand new one and his old one went to Ginny (after she begged and begged for it instead of selling it to get some pocket money for Hogsmeade weekends).

Hermione noticed that Harry wasn't the same towards Ron after it was announced that He not Harry was the new Gryffindor prefect. Seeing this Sirius told harry "Neither your father nor I were chosen to be the new prefect" and went on to say "Lupin was the good boy he got the badge."

"Only because he thought I could rein in you and James and you saw how that worked out." Lupin added with a slight grin.

Hermione had talked with Mad-Eye for awhile. He even showed her a picture of the original order of the phoenix. He told her he planned on showing and giving it to harry after the celebratory dinner. Hermione thought it was cool to see what Harry's parents looked like then but found little hope in the picture because so many that were in the photo died by a death eaters hands or suffered a far worse fate. Hermione watched as Moody showed harry the same photo. He did not have the reaction she expected him to have. He had a face of anger not the happiness she thought. She continued to watch as Harry left the room after making excuses. She couldn't blame him.

Not long after Harry had left she decided to leave also. She found Harry looking into the drawing room where Mrs. Weasley was attempting to banish a could see Mrs. Weasley sobbing after each time she waved her wand and another member of her family appeared dead on the floor in front of her—starting with Mr. Weasley and ending with Harry.

"What is going on here?" called Lupin running up the stairs after hearing Mrs. Weasley's screams. "Here" He hollered mimicking what he did when Harry and Hermione first encountered boggart.

"Don't tell Arthur please." Mrs. Weasley said when she had finally calmed down.

"I won't." He replied as he led her back down stairs.

Hermione made her way upstairs to her room. She wanted to read more of the book Mrs. Weasley had gotten her to aid in her search for her father. Her heart flipped wildly when Mrs. Weasley handed it to her.

"Hermione, What are you doing?" asked Ginny.

"Just looking at the book your mum got me," Replied Hermione holding up the book so Ginny could see the cover.

"Has it been helpful at all?"

"Not yet but I haven't gotten to the potions part of the book yet. I'm sure when I get to that part it will be helpful," Replied Hermione.

"Oh. I totally agree. Have you finished your list?"

"Yeah, it's over on that desk. You can look if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I said I wanted you to help me find him and in order for you to do that you have to know who the possibilities are no matter how unlikely they are."

"All of them except Peter?"

"Yes Except Peter. Besides my mum said he was tall and thin and Peter is short and fat. So he can't be my father unless he was disguised at the time," Said Hermione.

"You do have a big point there." Said Ginny "I'll just look at this list and mark who I think it most likely is."

"That's a great idea."

"I just hope I get it done before mum decides to do bed checks," Replied Ginny.

"Well get to it. Chop chop."

"Chop Chop?"

"Muggle expression meaning to hurry up."

"Okay."

Ginny had finished going over the list and making notes about each of the men on it a spare parchment Hermione had given her so she could do so. After she had finished she had given the parchment to Hermione and gone to bed.

Hermione stayed up reading her book. She booked marked the pages that were of some possible use to her. Most were pages were ones with potion directions and ingredients on them. She decided she would check with books at the library at school.

Hermione stayed up even longer after finishing her book just looking out her window. She felt so alone though she was surrounded by people. People she knew cared about her. She felt like she needed a place to belong. She watched a star shoot across the sky and said _I wish for somewhere I belong._

After making her wish Hermione got up took the Year book they borrowed from Sirius and put it back in to the library. She looked out at the dark sky a while longer from the window seat in the library. A few tears fell down her face because she was still sad that she lost her parents. And from that point on she decided that she would dive head first into finding her biological father. She had a feeling she probably met him before.

She made herself move from the window seat and back into her room and her bed so she could get some sleep before the ride to Hogwarts the next morning. She just stared at the ceiling wishing and praying that she would find her father soon because she wanted to feel like she belonged somewhere again. She counted sheep but it didn't work because she kept on losing count. She tried placing a pillow over her eyes so no kind of light could get through but that was dead end to.

Hermione curled up into a ball and they heard a tapping at the window across the room. She hurried up and threw the covers off her and relived the pesky owl of the note so they could fly back off.

The note was a letter from her father. It wasn't a long note. It was one of the shortest he had written her so far. It wished her good luck at school tomorrow and told her to be careful because of Voldemort being out and about again even if wasn't actively. She smiled and wrote him back saying thank you and that he wasn't the only one who told her that she should be careful at school that year.

She hadn't noticed at first but his name was written at the bottom of the note. She cursed the owl that delivered the note because her father's name or nickname had been smeared be on readability. She knew there were no spells that could reveal the smeared name written on the paper. She couldn't believe that she had been one word away from knowing her dads first name.


	11. How About You Eric Church

_**How 'bout you**_

_**Eric church**_

**I know where I come from:**

**How 'bout you?**

**I don't need baggy clothes,**

**Or rings in my nose to be cool.**

**The scars on my knuckles,**

**Match these scuffs on these cowboy boots.**

**An' there's a whole lot more like me:**

**How 'bout you?**

**An' how 'bout you?**

**Do you feel the way I do?**

**To tell the truth,**

**I think we're the chosen few.**

**But that's just me:**

**How 'bout you?**

Hermione wasn't the only one who had a hard time sleeping before the night before they left for school. She was glad to see that she wasn't the only one to be running around trying to find their things that were not placed in their trunks the night before. The guard that had accompanied Harry to Grimmauld place accompanied everyone to Kings cross, everyone but Sturgis Podmore that is. Even Sirius who had not been out of the house in months went with them much to Molly's dismay. Sirius was in dog form so they didn't have much to worry about unless Wormtail had told the other death eaters. They wait for Podmore as long as they could but had to go on without him. Sirius scampered along behind them snapping playfully out the pigeons gathered on the streets.

The kids (including Cedric) said good bye to the parent on the platform. Mrs. Weasley had lingered longer on Cedric, Harry and Hermione hugging them each a second longer than normal. Fred and George left them saying something about talking business with their best friend Lee Jordan.

"Let's go get a compartment before they are all taken." Harry said walking down the corridor.

Hermione looked at Ron and then Cedric and then said "Harry we can't we've got a prefect meeting to get to. Sorry we'll catch up with you later though."

She watched as Harry walked away with Ginny. When they were out of sight she walked to the prefect compartment to wait for the meeting to start. Ron and Cedric followed her. Hermione hated being in the compartment even though Cedric and Ron was in there with her because she could hear the others whispering about Cedric and Harry. _Probably believe in all the lies the Daily Prophet is telling about them and Dumbledore. _She thought to herself.

After the Prefect meeting breaks up Hermione, Cedric and Ron find Harry in one of the last cars of the train. "Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson are the Slytherin Prefects." Ron spat out slipping into the open seat next to Harry.

"What about Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?" asked Ginny.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott are Hufflepuff's prefects and Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw's prefects."

They all talk for hours and hours. At one point Ron told a bad joke at which Luna laughs a little too loudly at. Hermione noticed Harry looking at the magazine that Luna is holding.

"Can I take a look?" Harry asked Luna pointing to her magazine.

"That's just rubbish Harry I wouldn't even bother reading it." Hermione told him.

Luna gave Hermione a glare (that went unnoticed) and replied "My father's the editor."

"Hey its true Potty Wotty came back to Hogwarts?" Draco said with his ever-present bodyguards flanking him on either side.

"What's it to you?" asked Cedric.

"Get out Draco." Hermione said.

"I'll see you some other time when your friends aren't around to protect you." He said moving back out of the compartment. "Oh you should tell your little doggy friend to be more careful wouldn't want him to slip on to the tracks you know. Nasty business really." He added before walking away.

"Git!" Cedric and Ron both muttered not even bothering to cover it up with a cough.

Hermione and Harry both exchanged looks of concern for Sirius. Hermione because he might be her dad and Harry because he was the closest thing to family he had left if you didn't count the Weasley's. Everyone else in the compartment went oblivious to their exchange.

"We should change into our uniforms. I assume were close to Hogwarts." Hermione said retrieving her uniform from her trunk and leaving for the bathroom.

Hermione was pleased to see that everyone was in their uniform when she came back. They got off the train and were greeted by a voice that did not belong to their friend Hagrid. The voice was familiar but it wasn't Hagrid's which concerned everyone in their group. As they got closer they saw the face of the woman that filled in for Hagrid for a few weeks last year, Professor Grubbly-Plank. They hardly have time to ponder this before Ginny and Harry have to carry their belongings to the carriages.

Hermione is shocked to see that the carriages carrying them to Hogwarts were no longer horseless; they are drawn by black, skeletal horse-like creatures with leathery skin and wings. Nobody else but Luna and Harry saw them. Harry seeing them made her feel a little better but Luna seeing them kind of creepd her out a bit. Luna was a bit out there so Luna seeing the skeletal horse like creatures just made Hermione even more confused.

Hermione kept her thoughts to herself no one needed to know that she saw something that was normally invisible. She put her things into the carriage with the help of Cedric and climbed into the carriage and sat by Cedric who saved her from having to sit beside Luna whose last name she learned to be Lovegood. Hermione kept to herself on the ride up to Hogwarts. She wanted to find out just who her dad was exactly; especially if it was Sirius; because if it was she thought that maybe she could talk him out of being so reckless by giving him another reason to live.

"You okay Hermione?" asked Cedric.

"Yeah I was just thinking." Hermione replied.

"Oh looks like we're here." He told her hopping out of the carriage going to help with all the trunks.

Hermione waited till everyone else was out before getting her own trunk from the carriage. Ginny stayed back with her. "You didn't have to wait Ginny. I'm fine on my own." Hermione told Ginny as they started walking.

"I know. I was just wondering how your search was going." Ginny replied.

"Fine right now, I'm going to look at the potion part of that book tonight." Hermione said.

"That's good. Let me know when you start the potion so I can help."

"Don't worry Ginny I totally will."


	12. Time to get a gun Miranda Lambert

_**Time to get a gun Miranda Lambert**_

_**It's time to put something**_

_**Between me and the sun**_

_**When the talking is over**_

_**It's time to get a gun.**_

_**When the party is over**_

_**It's time to get a gun**_

_**Time to get a gun**_

Riding up to the school with the others Hermione got an apprehensive feeling; like something was wrong or something was going to change. She wasn't sure if it was the horse creatures that she now knew pulled the carriage or the fact that she could be proved totally wrong about who her dad was.

"Hagrid's lights are off." Ron said in an offhand manner.

"Maybe he's in the castle already." Harry said in a tone that let Hermione know he didn't believe it.

"Yeah maybe." She replied back in the same tone.

They walked into the castle under the watchful and creepy eye of Argus Flitch. They made their way to the great hall which was decorated like always with the colors from each house for the start of the term feast. Hermione was happy to be back because she was in the one place that her mother or father never came a place all her own. She was then forced out of her revive by her fellow students whispering.

Hermione noticed a short, curly-haired woman that in her opinion looked like a toad sitting in the new defense teachers spot. "Harry do you know who that is?"

"I don't remember her name but she was the lady that sat next to fudge in my hearing. She's like his second hand or something." Harry replied to her.

Before they can discuss this further because not even two seconds had passed before the great hall doors burst open to let the first years' in. The buzz caused by all the talking in the great hall stopped once Professor McGonagall walked up and placed the stool and the old and frayed sorting hat in the front of the staff table.

She had mumbled something to harry but he didn't say anything back. She then saw what had his attention and it was Professor Grubbly-Plank who had just taken Hagrid's seat at the staff table.

"First years must be here then." Hermione mumbled to Ginny who appeared beside her.

The first-years' faces seem to glow under the candlelight. The whole school waited to see how the sorting hat would start the sorting. The Sorting Hat split open near the brim of the hat and started to sing. Hermione listened as the sorting hat sang about the houses like it did every year but could since a change in tone and realized the hat was giving a warning with the last lines of the song.

_**And now the Sorting Hat is here**_

_**And you all know the score:**_

_**I sort you into houses**_

_**Because that is what I'm for,**_

_**But this year I'll go further,**_

_**Listen closely to my song:**_

_**Though condemned I am to split you**_

_**Still I worry that it's wrong,**_

_**Though I must fulfill my duty**_

_**And must quarter every year**_

_**Still I wonder whether Sorting**_

_**May not bring the end I fear.**_

_**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**_

_**The warning history shows,**_

_**For our Hogwarts is in danger**_

_**From external, deadly foes**_

_**And we must unite inside her**_

_**Or we'll crumble from within**_

_**I have told you, I have warned you…**_

_**Let the Sorting now begin.**_

"Has the Hat given warnings like that before?" Hermione asked Fred and George who where across from her.

"Not while we were here." Fred said turning back to George to discuss a prank or something else that could get them in trouble.

"AHH." Hermione said as Nearly Headless Nick popped up from the table.

"Sorry dear but to answer your question the sorting hat has giving only one other warning I can think of and that was long ago when He Who Must Not Be Named was gaining power the first time."

"Thanks nick." Hermione replied to him.

Professor Dumbledore had started to give his customary speech and introduces Dolores Umbridge as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. "...and if you are interested in..."

"Hem. Hem." Interrupted a voice causing Hermione to turn around looking for the source of voice and was not surprised to see that it was the woman from Harry's herring.

Hermione soon turned away and acted as if she had tuned the woman out when she was really in deep thought about everything the woman said. We are not babies! Hermione heard someone say by Professor Umbridge kept on going. Hermione, becomes aware that even thought she tried to look inattentive she looked like that she was she also knew that only Dumbledore and one or two teachers continued to listen.

"Hermione why were you listening to what that toad has to say?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Because among the bull she was selling or trying to sell us she was basically saying that the Ministry of Magic is tiring to meddle with Hogwarts. Now shush Dumbledore is talking again." Hermione said turning her attention back to the staff table. She could tell most of the teachers were ticked about Umbridge's Speech.

"You may go to your dorms now." Dumbledore said finishing his announcements.

Hermione got up from the table and bumped into someone getting up from one of the other tables. She turned around to see that it was Cedric. "Sorry Cedric I was just going to lead the first years."

"I figured I have to do that to. Where is Ron?" Cedric replied.

"With Harry. Don't want Harry to be alone with Draco walking about. I'm sure he knows what harry said about his father by now. Plus he calls the first year's midgets and that get kind of annoying but I have the other prefects to help." She told him.

"Let me know if he doesn't do his job. I'd have to report him to Dumbledore you know." He said in a normal voice. "But if he's helping Harry let it go unless he had patrols."

"I will." Hermione said running off to take care of the few remaining first year's leaving a smiling Cedric in her wake.

Hermione gets to the Gryffindor Tower in no time. She knew immediately that Harry had beaten her there because it was his voice rolling out of the portrait hole. "What is going on Ron?" Hermione asked Ron once she spotted him next to Harry.

"Seamus took a shot at him and I guess Harry was tired of people assuming things Snapped and went off on him. He said something about Seamus's Mum to."

"Well stop him and drag him to your dorm get Fred and George to help if you have to." Hermione replied taking off in the direction of the girl's dorm. She really needed to talk with Ginny.

"Ginny." Hermione called once she got to the spiral stair case.

"Here" Ginny said jumping out and scaring the daylights out of Hermione.

"So what was going on with Harry and Seamus?"

"That fight started when Seamus said his Mum didn't want him to come back to Hogwarts. Apparently she believed the lies that the Daily Prophet printed this summer and Harry said something about his mum being a liar and that set Seamus off again." Ginny told her.

"What about Neville and Dean? I know whose side Ron takes but what about the other two." Hermione asked.

"Neville took Harry's side and Dean didn't take anyone's he just said his parents don't know what is going on so he doesn't tell them." Ginny Replied. "Oh I'll meet you in the library tomorrow." She added before turning away.

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"Looking for your Dad," Ginny replied like Hermione should have known and then walking away.

Oh Hermione said to herself before heading to her own room. She did not want to go. She did not want to go and be surrounded by the squeals and gossiping voices of Lavender and Pavarti who would no doubt be talking about Cedric. Preparing herself for doom Hermione was surprised to find the room quite when she walked in. Pavarti was in her bed on the far end of the room with Lavender Right next to her in her own bed.

"Hello Hermione." Lavender said looking up form and old copy of Witch Weekly.

Hermione felt and integration coming and sat down on her own bed before grabbing her bed cloths to go change to prepare for it. She took her time brushing her teeth and changing her clothes but knew that she would have to leave for her room soon.

"So Hermione did you hear about Cedric?" Pavarti asked before the dorm door even closed.

"What about him?" Hermione replied in an offhand manor.

"He and Cho broke up." Pavarti and Lavender replied at the same time.

"I know. I was there when he got the letter."

"Wait you spent the summer with him?"

"Only a week or two and he came to visit Fred and George." Hermione told them.

"So what's he like?" Pavarti asked as Hermione inwardly groaned.

"He's fine."

"Are you—" Lavender started.

"No. Noting is going on." Hermione said cutting her off.

"The why was he talking to you before you came up here?" Lavender and Pavarti asked.

"He is head boy. He asked if when could take a patrolling round I told him I would have to get back to him after I got my schedule." Hermione replied.

"Oh come on there has to be more to that." Lavender said trying to pump Hermione for more information.

"I'm not even looking for something like that. I just want to get over my mom and find my dad." Hermione replied. "Now I am done answering questions and I'm going to bed now." she added closing her curtains and turning her back to lavender and Pavarti

Hermione woke up the next morning very early to an excited Ginny jumping on her bed. Groaning Hermione pushed herself up grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the young red head. Ginny easily ducked the pillow and hopped off the bed.

"Come on Hermione we got research to do." Ginny replied walking to the door that led to the stair case.

"That's got to wait until later when and or if I have a free period most likely after dinner." Hermione replied.

"Please the libraries open."

"Fine but only two books then we go eat." Hermione told her.

Ginny didn't say anything she just turned back to the door opened it and skipped down the staircase. Hermione groaned again and wondered how a girl could have so much energy. Hermione climbed out of bed left to change into her uniform came back grabbed her bag and left. She made it to the library in no time. Ginny was already at a table with two year books waiting.

"So we only have to look at Gryffindor?" Ginny asked flipping the book in her hand open.

"I would check for anyone the same age or older than my mom but not older than five years," Hermione grabbing the other book on the table.

They made a list of each book skipping over name they knew wouldn't be Hermione's dad like Arthur Weasley (she didn't have the famous hair plus her mom said she had her father's hair), Frank Longbottom (she looked nothing like his son), and James Potter (he was too in love with Lilly) and several others but most names were on the list.

"So when you going to tell Ron and Harry about your search?" Ginny asked Hermione as they made their way down stairs.

"Not sure. I want to but I don't want them treating me like I am a porcelain tea cup." Hermione replied.

"They are boys protecting girls they care about is what they do even if it is over board. Come on look at how Percy was my first year here."

"Please don't remind me. I'll have nightmares that I have an older brother that won't let me leave my dorm unless every inch of skin is covered." Hermione replied.

"I don't think you'll have siblings. Most of the men on the list don't have kids out of wedlock or otherwise." Ginny Replied.


	13. Contagious Avril Lavigne

_**Contagious**_

_**Avril ~ Lavigne**_

_**It's so contagious**_

_**I cannot get it out of my mind**_

_**It's so outrageous**_

_**You make me feel so high**_

_**All the time**_

"Dang. Ginny I forgot my prefect badge. You can go ahead besides I should put that list up so no one can find it." Hermione said when they were half way down to breakfast.

"All right. You want me to take your bag for you?" Ginny asked.

"Sure if you don't mind." Hermione told her digging the list out before handing it over. "See ya later" she called over her shoulder to Ginny.

After grabbing her badge and putting the list under her mattress where Pavarti and Lavender wouldn't come across it. she started walking down one of the short cuts Harry had told her about so she could get down quicker and was about to exit the passage she was in when she ran into some one. "Oh dam. Sorry."

"Cedric?" Hermione asked rubbing her head.

"Hey. You on your way to breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'd walk with you but my dorm mate the gossips that they are already think there is something going on between us."

"Why would they think that?" he asked.

"They saw you talking to me last night about Ron but they didn't know it was about Ron. I told them but I don't think they believe me."

"So I'm guessing a rough morning?"

"Not really but a rough night yes. They don't believe you or Harry about what happened in that grave yard."

"All that matter is that our friends and family believe us." He replied.

"I know. Oh so when is my first patrol?"

"Tonight after dinner at least that's what the head girl said but yours could also be from midnight to two am."

"I'll take after dinner. Bye Cedric." Hermione said before she made her way down stairs to eat her breakfast.

Hermione got down stairs in no time. She saw Ginny sitting next to surprisingly harry. Ginny raised her eyebrows slightly when she saw Hermione who was obviously later that she normally was. Hermione took the open seat on the other side of Ginny.

"All right spill what made you late? I know you didn't misplace that badge and it would not have taken that long to hide the list." Ginny said in whisper.

"I ran into Cedric and he was just giving me my patrolling duties for later to night." Hermione replied.

"So did Cedric say you were patrolling with him?"

"No. I am patrolling after dinner with... well I don't know who yet. He has to patrol at midnight which was the only other open slot."

"Oh that sucks you won't be able to relax after word."

"Has Umbridge tried anything while I was gone?" Hermione asked wanting to get away with any topic that could lead back to Cedric.

"Harry!" a female voice called through the great hall.

Hermione turned to see Angelina coming toward them. "Hey Angelina." Harry called.

"I've been made captain of the Gryffindor team."

"Congratulations." Hermione Harry and several others called. Angelina mumbled thanks to them and told harry that he should think of people who could be the new keeper. After she finished talking with Harry Angelina turned to talk to Katie Bell.

Not long after Angelina's announcement Professor McGonagall came by and gave out their schedules. Hermione had all the same classes as Ron and Harry except for divination she had ancient ruins that hour.

"Double Potions and Double defense Today." Harry pointed out.

"You could use our Skiving Snackboxes," Replied Fred.

"But I would only use if for that Umbridge woman. We wouldn't want to cross Snape." Replied George.

"I'd take skiving of Snape's lessons than Umbridge's because she's here as an agent of the ministry and we know what they think of me, Cedric and Dumbledore."

"You shouldn't be doing it at all." Hermione told them. "They could end you up in the hospital wing." She added.

"There is nothing wrong with them," Fred said.

"We've tested them all on ourselves first with no problems." George added.

Hermione new there was something going on but she didn't have the energy to fight it anymore. She turned to Ron and whispered "You should tell them they can't test them on the first years."

"Come on Hermione even with the money we are making now we don't need to stay in school." Fred said after over hearing Hermione.

"Were here just to please Mum and do market research." George added.

"Were did you guys get the money to produce the products anyhow?" Hermione asked.

"From a few..." George said before Fred cut him off to say "...very good friends."

Hermione saw Harry move slightly and wondered if he had anything to do with it. She shook her head she did not need to worry about that right now. She had other concerns Umbridge being the bigger one of the two. Hermione finally decide that it was time for her to leave for her first class and picked up her bag and left History of Magic.

Three hours later Hermione was out of History of Magic and on her way to break. "Ron that does not mean I am going to give you my notes this year or edit your essays for you either you have to do that yourself." Hermione said coldly because she was tired of Harry and Ron assuming that she would just help them when they could help themselves.

Hermione lead them to a seclude corner of the courtyard that seemed to be dryer than the rest. To change the subject she asked Harry and Ron what they thought Snape was going to have them do in their double lesson. They agreed that it would be something that would throw them off after summer break.

"Hi Harry," Came a timid voice that caused Hermione Harry and Ron to look up.

"Hi Cho ...have a good summer?" Harry replied to Cho Chang just as timidly wishing he didn't remembering the letter she sent to Cedric.

"It was ok..." she said.

"That a tornadoes badge?" Ron asked interrupting her.

"Yes. I've supported them since I was six. See you harry."

Hermione watched as Cho's crossed the courtyard before she started in on Ron. "Couldn't you see that she wanted to talk to Harry? You have no tact when it comes to girls" she said before rushing off.

Hermione made her way towards the Library before to do research on the list that she made. She had a stack of books in her hands and tripped over a guy's foot and landed on her stomach.

"Hermione I'm so sorry. I was just reading here."

"That's okay." Hermione said turning over. "Cedric why not sit at one of the tables?" she asked.

"The girls that bug me and the snide looks I get from the guys that don't believe me. Plus Umbridge came walking buy and looked at me with an 'I'm watching you' type look. It was very creepy. So I came into this little niche here to avoid it all." Cedric told her.

_Ring_

"That's the warning bell I better go." Hermione said picking up the books and magically putting them back in place.

"Bye Hermione," Cedric said as he grabbed his book and left.

Potions class was exactly like Hermione, Ron and Harry talked about. Snape had giving them a particular difficult potion to brew. He said a third year should be able to brew it. When it came to judging the potions Snape looked all the Slytherins gave them okay grades. He did the same for the Gryffindor's except Harry's he missed one step which caused Snape to vanish it. Harry earned a zero for the entire lesson when he should have earned more than Neville's whose potion looked like cement. Hermione couldn't blame him.

"Harry BE careful in the next class we have Umbridge. You have no idea what she has planned." Hermione said before walking a head of Harry and Ron to Defense against the Dark Arts.

"I know Hermione you do not have to tell me twice." Harry said after catching up with her outside the DADA class.

The door opened seemingly of its own accord to let the students in. Hermione filed in like the rest though she didn't want to. All the students got out their books and wands.

"Put your wands away you won't need them in this class." Umbridge started. "You will be taking a Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year." She added with a flick of her wand. The aims of the course appeared on the board. Aim one: _understanding the principles underlying defense magic._ Aim two: _understanding situations where defense magic can legally be used. _Aim three: _Placing the practical use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

"Read and copy the first chapter of the book. There is no need to talk." Umbridge told the class before returning to her chair.

Hermione raises her hand in a defiant way and continued to keep her hand in the air till Umbridge spoke to her.

"Do you have a question about the chapter?" Umbridge asked.

"No. I have a question about the course aims."

"I believe I was perfectly clear if you read them threw correctly otherwise questions can wait till the end of the class."

"My question was why there isn't anything about using defense spells."

"I do not believe that you will need to use them in my class." Umbridge said to Hermione before talking to the class at large. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned. That is not true if it were the ministry would have its own security placed on Hogwarts."

"Voldemort is back. I saw him. Cedric saw him." Harry bellowed from beside Hermione.

"No it is not what happened to you and mister Diggory last year was an unfortunate accident."

"So your say that Cedric nearly died on his own accorded." Harry bellowed back causing Hermione to flinch.

"That like I said was an unfortunate accident. Ten points from Gryffindor and while we're at it detention every night starting tomorrow. Take this to McGonagall."

Harry left while the other students continued to read. Hermione not wanting to get a detention like Harry took her hand down and started to read the chapter that she had already read twice. She didn't have to look up to see the snide smirk on Umbridge's face.

_Ring_

"Leave your notebooks on your desk. I'll need to make sure that you read the chapter." Umbridge announced after the bell. "You may go now." She added.

Hermione swore she could hear some of the students mumbling words that would have them in detention with Harry if Umbridge heard them say them. Hermione allowed a snicker to slip out of her mouth but kept on walking. She did not want to have another encounter with the vile woman.

She made her way to the library to study a little bit before dinner and her first prefect rounds. She grabbed the book she was going to read earlier and ones that she actually needed for school work and went back to the table she had set her stuff down at. She had read through the book she chose for the list and one of the three she need of school before a shadow sat down on the other side of her stack of books. She didn't look up until she felt someone staring at her. "Cedric?" she questioned.

"Hi." Cedric replied.

"You know you really shouldn't be seen with me this much people might think you are stalking me or something." Hermione replied.

"I'm not stalking you. I have to study also and I believe it was you that ran into me both time before." Cedric replied with a crooked smirk.

"Stalking or not roomers are sure to start about us. Especially with Cho starting to like Harry now."

"She likes Harry?" Cedric asked.

"She tried talking to him alone but Ron ruined that. Dinner's starting. I better eat before my rounds." Hermione replied.

"Bye." Cedric whispered so low that Hermione couldn't hear as she walked away. He picked up a piece of paper that Hermione had dropped and was surprised at what was on it.


	14. I'm Just A Kid Simple Plan

**_I'm Just a Kid_**

**_Simple Plan_**

**I'm just a kid**

**I know that it's not fair**

**Nobody cares**

**Because I'm alone and the world is**

**Having more fun than me**

**Don't fit in with anybody**

**How did this happen to me?**

**Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep**

**And every night is the worst night ever**

All throughout dinner Hermione could hear the whispers of the other dinners about Harry's outburst in Umbridge's class. She could tell the most were just trying to get another rise out of him so they could hear the story for themselves but Harry wasn't going to let that Happen.

"Why don't they believe me I told them what happen. Dumbledore told them what happen." Harry said in frustration after an hour of the whispers.

"Harry we don't know what happen in that graveyard. Only you and Cedric do and even then Cedric only knows what happened up until he was stunned." Hermione replied.

"That still does not explain why—"

"Harry they were told what happen at the end of the term and went home for the summer where they read about you going coo-coo for cocoa puffs, Cedric's brain being funny and Dumbledore going senile." Hermione replied cutting the agitated Harry off.

"I still don't—"

"Forget it I'm leaving." Hermione said leaving the great Hall early to do her rounds.

"See you Hermione." Ron called after her.

"Do your homework or I won't even try to help when I get done with rounds." Hermione told him knowing what he really wanted to say.

Hermione did her rounds with Pamada from Ravenclaw. They were quiet after they talked about Pamada's sister. She unlike her sister believed Harry and Cedric about Voldemort being back. It was close to eleven o'clock when Cedric came to find them.

"Hermione wait I need to talk to you." Cedric called after her before she could walk away.

She grudgingly agreed and stayed where she was while she watched Pamada walk away. "Now what do you want?" Hermione asked as soon as Pamada was out of ear shot.

"I wanted to give this back to you." Cedric replied handing over a piece of paper.

"Oh." Hermione replied taking the paper out of his hand.

"Didn't know you had interest in such older—"

"I do not have an interest in older men. I was adopted and this is a list of possible men who could be my father." Hermione Snapped before running back to Gryffindor tower as fast as she could.

Hermione was not happy when she walked into Gryffindor tower because she saw Fred and George giving 'sweets' to first years. The sweets caused the first years to look like they were conked over the head with a hammer.

"I told you that you cannot test them on first years. I can't say anything about you using yourselves as test subjects."

"Are you going to give us detention if we don't stop?" George asked marking something on his clip board. Hermione yanked it out of his hands.

"I'll write your mother." Hermione replied.

"They are fine Hermione." Lee Jordan said after putting another 'sweet' in the mouths of the fainted.

Hermione shoved the clip board back into George's arms and huffed away. "You could have backed me up Ronald." Hermione yelled over her shoulder at Ron after leaving a few knitted hats on a table.

Hermione starts to get nervous as more and more teachers brief the students about their Owl's. She is not at all surprised by the home work because she had done the amount and more back in third year when he had the time turner. Ginny was busy with her own class Maybe not as busy as fifth through seventh years were but she was still a little too busy to help Hermione but they had a whole school year to discover who her dad was but she wanted to know they were at least safe. She was also worried that Hagrid was gravely injured and that's why he wasn't back yet or something else that was just as bad if not worse than being injured but she didn't want to think about that. The classes he would have taught were safer than they were use to but no one was complaining. Grubbly-Plank was doing a good and apparently Umbridge thought so too because she didn't give the woman an evil eye like she did the rest of the staff.

"Hey Hermione how are you doing?" Ginny asked sitting down by Hermione in the courtyard.

"Better than Harry." Hermione deadpanned.

"Yeah I heard Angelina all the way in the charms corridor before she lowered her voice." Ginny replied back. "So have you found the potion yet?"

"Not the one I need. I found one that could tell you who your kids are and it's impossible for me to have any kids. I cannot believe I lost the book your mum gave me." Hermione said shaking her head.

"I know that sucks but I think the library has a copy of the same book. I'll have to look it up for you." Ginny said standing up.

"Thanks Gin. See you later." Hermione replied.

Hermione watched as Ginny walked away. She shivered as the wind blew and an owl landed next to her. She didn't recognize the owl. It must have been owned by someone in the order she hadn't met yet. She relived the owl of it package (a letter) and the owl was soon on its way.

_J,_

_This letter is short but I had to let you that the Umbridge woman is not what she seems. I have seen the prejudice she holds against others because they are not completely human or she just doesn't like them, I have a feeling I am among them but I also want you to worry about Umbridge because I like many others believe her to be Fudge's right hand man so to speak._

_I have chosen to stay at The Order of the Phoenix headquarters for now. I haven't been given any kind of mission and have nowhere else to stay. It is quite now that all of the Hogwarts age kid had left. Meetings are still weekly but Dumbledore doesn't appear at them often with school being in session. A few of the Weasley's family are still here but I think they might be heading back home soon and when they are gone there will only be a few of us staying here. I just might leave also not much to do here anyhow and I can always stop by._

_Before I go if you are friends with Cedric Diggory please tell him to contact his mother. I overheard her talking with Molly Weasley about how no letters have come to her from Cedric making her worry._

_I'll always miss you_

_P_

"Miss Granger may I ask you why you are out at this hour of night?" Umbridge asked walking up from behind Hermione.

"Oh sorry I didn't know that it was that late Professor. I'll be sure to let harry know that his detention is in an hour." Hermione replied.

"I will not tolerate smartness Miss Granger. You have detention tomorrow an hour before Mr. Potter and ten points from Gryffindor." Umbridge said to Hermione before she swiftly walked away.

Hermione was _scared_ about her detention with Umbridge. God only knew what Umbridge was planning for her. She hadn't met anyone who had been punished by the vile woman yet and it was because of that that she figured that Harry would be the first one even thought she didn't want him to be. She didn't think anyone—be sides—Draco Malfoy or any Slytherin would want Harry to be punished.

She walked back to Gryffindor tower and ran into Harry along the way. "You should hurry up she's on her way to your detention." Hermione said

"Don't remind me. I only left early because Ron ran off with his broom." Harry Replied.

"Remember don't talk smart to her. She'll just torture you with lines or whatever else she has planed longer." Hermione said as Harry started to walk away.

"I know." Harry repeated over and over again and again as he made his way to detention.

Hermione turned back around and continued on her way to Gryffindor tower. The walk was quiet not even a whisper of a guy or giggle from a girl could be heard. No other students were around—not a single one running off to their common rooms so they wouldn't get in trouble. Hermione found it kind of creepy.

She was lost in her thoughts about the quiet when she ran into someone causing her to drop all her books and the letter. "Sorry. I didn't see you." Hermione mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. You're the one that tripped anyway Hermione." The guy replied handing Hermione her books.

"Thank you." Hermione said looking up. "Cedric." She added when she saw that it was Cedric that she ran into for the umpteenth time.

"Like I said there is no problem." He said giving the all too familiar crooked grin.

"Look I better get back to the tower before Umbridge comes to make sure I'm in my place." Hermione replied adding the last part with sarcasm.

"I should too even though I am head boy and have a reason to roam the halls at night."

"Bye Cedric." Hermione replied taking off in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Hermione went faster this time because she needed to talk to Ginny to see what she thought. _Dang_ she thought as she remembered that she should have asked Cedric if he was writing his mother or not. She shook it off and decided she would either write him about it or talk to him about it tomorrow. She got to Gryffindor tower mumbled the password and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Hey Lavender have you seen Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No but she's probably in her dorm" the girl replied turning back to her magazine. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued on walking once she saw that it was witch weekly. She walked up the stair case to Ginny's dorm knocked and waked in when she heard Ginny say come in.

"Hey Gin anyone else in here?" Hermione asked opening the door.

"Nope. You can talk freely." Ginny replied not looking up from the note book she was writing in.

"Look what I got." Hermione said throwing the letter down on top of the note book.

Ginny sat up on her bed and then picked up the letter and read it out loud. "Well he's getting closer to revealing himself." Ginny noted pointing to the 'P' at the end of the letter.

"I know. I just wonder if that 'p' is for a nick name or a real name. That would make things so much easier if I knew what it stood for."

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Well I only know one person with a nick name that starts off with a 'p'." Hermione replied.

"Well the library does have the book you lost but it's checked out."

"All ready and I thought I started in on my homework early." Hermione grumbled.

"Oh don't worry; I already put my name down along with yours on the waiting list. We are in spot one on the list." Ginny replied with a grin. "Hey look on the bright side you should be able to narrow down the list now."

"How?" Hermione questioned.

"Scratch off anyone who doesn't have the letter p as an initial or have a nick name that starts with that letter." Ginny went on to explain and even started doing.

"Oh."

"You know I thought you were supposed to be a genius by muggle standards; so why are you lacking the knowledge about this?" Ginny asked in a very good impression of Dumbledore.

"Please don't talk like that you sound like Dumbledore." Hermione said sitting down beside Ginny.

"One more thing before you get into bed."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Tell Cedric to write his mother before she becomes like my mum." Ginny replied.

"Oh I was already planning on it because I forgot to mention it when I ran into him."

The two girls said good night and went to bed. Hermione slept fitfully that night. She kept thinking about Cedric and his mum and who her dad was. She had a nightmare that she was Voldemort's daughter but that couldn't happen since he hated muggles.

Hermione was glad for once not to be in classes because they were finished for the day, but was nervous about her detention with Umbridge. She came to the door that leads to Umbridge's office after stopping to talk to Cedric about patrols for the night. She knocked on the door. "Ahh Miss Granger early I see. Well don't dilly dally now come in." Umbridge said to Hermione in an impossibly sweet voice.

"Yes. I figured it would be better to show up earlier than later." Hermione replied without indifference.

"You will write 'I must not smart off to teachers' until I deem it time for you to stop dear." Umbridge told her pointing to the quill and paper.

Hermione started to write and it did not take her long to discover that the 'ink' she was using was the color of blood; her blood to be specific. "Professor these quills are illegal." Hermione said stopping for a second.

"What the Minister doesn't know won't hurt him." she replied with a cruel smirk.

Hermione shook her head and continued to write by the time the hour was up Umbridge still hadn't told her that she could leave. About five minutes before Harry's detention started Umbridge spoke. "Let me see your hand." She ordered. "Okay you may go. I must remind you not to smart mouth me again if you don't want to appear in this room again."

Hermione took one look at her hand after the door closed. She cringed as the drips of blood fell from the scar. She wiped them off and hurried off to Gryffindor tower before anyone could see her and was thankful that she did not run into harry on her way up.


	15. Can't Take It All American Rejects

**Can't Take It**

**All-American Rejects**

**I can't take it**

**This welcome is gone and**

**I've waited long enough to make it**

**And if you're so strong**

**You might as well just do it alone**

**And I'll watch you go**

Hermione did not have a good night sleep for the second night in a row for two reasons one she was thinking about her dad and who he might be and two because her hand hurt like hell. She was not surprised when she woke up the next morning after only a few hours of sleep to see that the scar on her hand was red and in flamed. She decided to go to the hospital wing after sending a letter to 'P' whoever they really were. She told them of Harry his scar and the detention Umbridge put him through even though she went through the same thing. She had just sent off one of the school barn owls when she heard the all too familiar 'hem hem' from behind her.

"Miss. Granger what might I ask are you doing up hear this early?" the vile woman asked.

"I was just finding an owl to send a letter to my dad." Hermione said telling the truth.

"You were going to send a letter to Sirius Black or that vile werewolf friend of his weren't you."

"No. Why would I want to communicate with a criminal like black?" Hermione replied lying through her teeth.

"Let me see the letter." Umbridge commanded Hermione.

Hermione pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Umbridge. Umbridge read the letter before saying "I thought your father was dead?"

"Well he is. I wrote that letter to him so Mrs. Weasley could put it on his grave when she goes to put flowers on my mum's grave." Hermione said lying through her teeth.

"I find out differently you will be in detention again maybe worse." Umbridge replied giving Hermione back the letter. She stood there and watched as Hermione sent the letter off. Hermione stepped back and started to walk out. Umbridge step back and gave Hermione an evil eye (if you want to call it that it really looked like Fred and George gave her one of their malfunctioning 'treats').

Cedric caught up with Hermione after making sure Umbridge was long gone. He grabbed her hand and took her in to an empty corridor (filch had been in the corridor they were just in). "What?" Hermione screamed at him. "Sorry." She replied once she saw who it was.

"I wanted to tell you about patrols." He replied.

"Oh when do I patrol next?" Hermione asked.

"Tonight if you don't have detention you would patrol after dinner of course."

Hermione started to leave before she remembered his mum worry. "Cedric have you been writing your mum?" she asked.

"Yeah I send her a letter every day after dinner. Why?" he replied.

"She hasn't been getting your letters."

"What how would you know that?" he asked.

"I got a letter from Mrs. Weasley." She replied lying "She was just checking on me seeing how I was doing. I guess your mum express some kind of concern that you hadn't written her yet."

"Someone must be taking my letters then. I got to go and tell Dumbledore."

"Doesn't he have enough to worry about? I could help you. I mean I could even send a letter for your mum to Mrs. Weasley and she could give it to you mum." Hermione replied. "Let's at least try it that way first."

"Fine." He replied before running off.

Hermione went back to the tower and waited for the others to wake up. She started to fall back asleep by the fire when Ginny Weasley came screaming into the tower. "What I was almost asleep." Hermione complained sitting back up.

"I got the book." Ginny said grinning from ear to ear.

"What book?" Hermione asked.

"The one with the potion in it the one that you somehow lost your copy of. Being the genius that you are; I have no idea how that was possible." Ginny said popping down beside Hermione. "I even marked the page with the potion on it."

Hermione took the book after saying thank you. She flipped the book open to where Ginny had a piece of parchment sticking out. Reading through the ingredients Hermione noticed that most of the ingredients she wouldn't use till newt levels. "I only have three of these ingredients." Hermione told her.

"You could send off for the ones you need." Ginny replied.

"I can't do that I have Umbridge watching my mail at least I think I do." Hermione told her.

"Why do you think that?" Ginny asked.

"I was sending off a letter and she showed up. It was really creepy before I left she gave me a look like she had just ate one of Fred and George's treats that had been malfunctioning and that is putting it politely." Ginny had burst out laughing before Hermione was even finished and when she had Hermione herself started laughing.

"Can't you get an older student to get it for you?"

"No because the only older student's that I get along with are I assuming being watched by Umbridge also."

"Who?"

"Ginny do you seriously have to ask me that. Two of them are your own brothers and the other is Cedric."

"What about Lee?" Ginny asked.

"I don't really know him."

"He would do it. He's not being watched. I know that because he got an order of Dungbombs last night."

"Could you ask him for me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but you'll owe me big." Ginny replied.

"I know let's go get food."

"Hermione please don't talk like that again you sound like Ron before dinner." Ginny replied laughing and making her way out of the tower and to the great hall with Hermione; right behind her. They got a laugh when they happened upon peeves writing on the wall about Umbridge. "Mum would dishwashing spell on any of us if we used that kind of language." Ginny said holding in a laugh.

"We should tell him to stop at least" Hermione complained.

"No that witch deserves it. Have you seen Harry's hand?" Ginny yelled.

"Fine." Hermione replied. "Hey Ron." She added taking up a seat by him. Ron just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Have the morning owl's arrived yet?" Ginny asked.

"No." Neville replied. "I'm expecting a package from gram of the things I forgot to pack."

"Oh." Ginny and Hermione both reply grabbing food to eat.

"Hi," Harry called in a chipper tone. Hermione had just opened her mouth what it was when Ron beat her too it asking Harry "what's gotten' in to you?"

"Erm… Umm Quidditch."Harry replied.

"Oh… yeah… Umm... Do you think you could go with me to give me some extra practice you know." said Ron.

"Sure" said Harry.

"You really shouldn't your both behind on homework as it is." said Hermione seriously. "You really don't want to give Umbri-" Hermione said before breaking off because that morning's post had arrived. A brown spotted owl landed in front of her. "What I like to see what the opposing side is thinking and saying.

"Anything good?" Ginny asked.

"No just a bunch of celebrity gossip about a member of the weird sisters getting married." she sighed flipping the paper open and hiding behind it. _Dang_ Hermione thought to herself as she read about Sirius.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" she asked receiving a round of yeses from those closest to her. "The Daily Prophet said that Sirius has been sighted in London." Hermione added gulping.

"'Malfoy!" Harry, Ginny and Ron all spat out.

"I'll bet his dad had something to do with it." Harry added "I knew he saw Sirius on the platform."

Ron, looking alarmed said "You didn't say -"

"Shh!" said Ginny said. "You don't want anyone finding out about him. He'll be put back in Azkaban for sure. Plus some of the order member could be put in there too 'for harboring a fugitive' as the muggles like to put it." She added finishing her quiet but stern rant.

"Well, he just won't be able to leave the house again, that's all," Hermione whispered, "and Dumbledore did warn him not to."

Breakfast was over faster than Harry ever caught a snitch. They had all been distracted by an article about an order member who was doing six months in Azkaban for breaking through a door that was 'sealed' off.

"That's bloody stupid." Ron said getting up from the table. "Come on Harry."

"I really think you should at least work on sprout's essay and the spell McGonagall wants' us to know by Monday." Hermione said.

"Hermione we can do it to night after curfew." Ron said in a complaining tone he walked out of the great hall and to what Hermione assumed to be the Quidditch pitch.

"I won't be there to help you. I've got patrols." Hermione replied calling after him, "and YOU TWO will most certainly not be coping off of me this year." Hermione added.

Harry and Hermione both could see and hear Ron grumbling as he left the great hall. Hermione watched as Harry followed soon after. She decided to go up to the tower and do her own homework while they played around. Ginny followed her. As they came upon the portrait hole they saw Fred and George talking with a first year boy. "You two better have not given him any of your _treats._" Hermione scolded walking past them and into the common room.

"Hermione I talked to Fred and George for you."

"What?" Hermione asked taking a seat by the window instead of the fire.

"Well turns out they actual found away to get past Umbridge's mail searches." Ginny replied.

"How?"

"Well they have fake names they used when it comes to things harder to procure because of them still being students anyway and they have someone on the outside who disguises it for them and they are willing for a price anyway to order the ingredients needed for the potion."

"How much?" Hermione asked.

"Ten Gallons for the processing fee as they like to call it. The cost of mailing and the cost of each ingredient." Ginny replied with a grin happy that in a few weeks time her friend would be on their way to finding her father.

"I'm not sure..."

"Well they kind of already ordered it. The will receive a recite which they will give to you so that you can pay them and if you need help paying them I got a little left over because I haven't bought you Christmas present yet. "Ginny said interrupting Hermione.

"When will the stuff get here?" Hermione asked.

"Well the form of today so it would be I'm guessing about two weeks until you'll get them." Replied Fred.

"Just because you guys did this for me doesn't mean I'll stop telling you guys not to give first years your 'treats'."

"We would never..." George said.

"...expect you to." Fred added. "Come on George we've got to meet Lee before lunch." Walking away.

"You want to head to lunch early. You could write your essays there anyway." Ginny said once her brothers were out of ear shot.

The two girls went to lunch and Hermione left her essay in her room because she was finished she just hadn't double checked it. She could do that later while Ron and Harry start working on theirs. Hermione left lunch early after an argument with Ron. She could tell that they seemed to have a lot more of those arguments with him these days. She shook it off she had bigger fish to fry or think about frying because she did have the equipment to do so yet.

Hermione walked to the library to study the potion and copy it on to her own parchment so she would have no problem making it when it came. The potion looked more complicated then the polyjuice potion she made in second year. She had been in the library for about an hour when she felt someone walk up behind her.

"Are you okay Hermione?" two voices asked Hermione.

Hermione turned to see Cedric and Cho standing behind her. "I'm fine" She replied. "So are you two back together?" she added.

There was a long pause Cedric opened his mouth to speak but Cho beat him to it "God no. Everyone seems to think that now we are talking again. I was just telling Cedric about how much I can't stand that Umbridge woman."

"Oh." Hermione said while thinking _'at least I can tell Harry he still has a chance with Cho_.

"Well I have got to go meet Marietta. See you two later." Cho said as she left Cedric and Hermione to their own devices.

"So what are you doing?" Cedric asked sitting down across from her.

"I am researching a potion." Hermione replied.

"What kind?" he asked

"I am pretty sure you know what kind. You just read the title of the page." Hermione Snapped.

"You don't have to get all Snippy on me."

"Well if you had two roommates talking about one guy for two hours and what they would like to do to him you would have trouble sleeping and become Snippy like I just did." Hermione replied grabbing the book and walking away. Hermione went and hid in an empty secret passage way until it was time for dinner which was uneventful except for the Slytherins reenacting Ron breaking Katie Bell's nose during their practice. Hermione wasn't in the mood for much food and went to Gryffindor tower not long after dinner started.

She wasn't alone for long at least it didn't seem long to her. The common room started to fill back up about seven o'clock. They got to talking about Quidditch practice (Ron said he was bad and Harry said he wasn't the worst player they've had). Ron wouldn't listen no matter how much. It wasn't long before the topic turned to homework which Harry and Ron should have known better than to bring it up. "Ronald just do your

"Yeah, well, if you are just going to criticize -"

"Ron!"

"I don't want to listen to your sermon tonight Hermione -"

"No – look at the window!" Hermione yelled causing her to get several stares from several Gryffindor's still in the room. She ignored them and pointed to an owl flying just outside a nearby window.

"Hermes?" Ron said waking over to the window.

"Blimey, it is!" said Harry also walking over**.**

"What would Percy writing for?" asked Fred who just came through the portrait hole just moments before.

They opened the window allowing the owl to fly in and drop the letter in Ron's hand.

"It is his _'prefect' _handwriting," commented Gorge who came by just to get Fred."

"What do you reckon?" Harry asked once the twins were gone.

"Open it!" Hermione replied in an eager tone Harry just stood there and nodded.

Ron unceremoniously ripped open the wax sealed letter and started to read it out loud—but in a low voice—to his friends. Hermione noticed the further he read the redder his face got.

Dear Ron,

I have only just heard—from no less a person than the Minister for Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge—that you have become a Hogwarts prefect. I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations.

I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the 'Fred and George' route, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility. But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron; I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully, you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions. From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with that boy.

Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this - no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favorite — but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different - and probably more accurate - view of Potter's behavior. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing — and see if you can spot yours truly!

Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school, too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality, if you ask me, and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt. It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter - I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent - but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advise you.

This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires—although she should find this easier from next week — again, see the Daily Prophet tomorrow!. I shall say only this - a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well-placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years!

I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. (If you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders.) I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people - the Minister really could not be more gracious to me — and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions, either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes.

Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect.

Your brother,

Percy (1)

Hermione and Harry both looked at the letter like it was going to catch fire and it did when Ron threw it into the fireplace after everyone else but a few stragglers playing wizards chess left for bed. They had stayed up doing homework. Hermione was happy that she only had to help them once and it was an essay set by Snape so they didn't expect a good grade anyhow.

It was well past midnight and the stragglers had gone to bed and now only Harry, Hermione, Ron and even Crookshanks —who was acting weir—were in the common room. The only sound the crinkling of the fire and the scratches of Hermione's quill as she rewrote part of an essay for the tenth time.

Harry was exhausted and half asleep in one of the arm chairs near the fire. He had Crookshanks in his lap. He noticed that Crookshanks was acting a little weird not chasing after moths flying by the fire like he normally. Harry gazed at the blackened bits of the letter Ron had thrown in. He blinked at the fire. _No it couldn't be_ he thought to himself.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius." Harry replied as the man's head popped up again and disappeared just as quickly. Harry had slid off his chair so he could sit in front of the fire.

"Harry, why are you down there?" asked Ron.

"I've seen Sirius's in the fire," said Harry.

"His head?" Hermione repeated. "If you mean like the Triwizard Tournament it would... oh how could he be so—Sirius!" She and Ron both dropped their quills and slid out of their chairs and to the floor beside Harry. Sirius's head was not sticking out of the fire.

"Hello you three." he said. "I've been checking every hour."

"Sirius you shouldn't have done this it's too big a risk—" Hermione started.

"You're just like M—olly. Yeah you make me think of Molly." He replied. "It was the only way to answer harry without writing in code."

"Do not look at me like that! No one would have been able to get any information from it would they?"

"Nope you did well." Sirius, smiling. "Anyway what about your scar."

"It's been hurting quite a bit and it's worse than last year too."

"It's bound to hurt more often now that he's back" Hermione replied.

"I agree with Hermione" Sirius told them. "Sorry there's not much I can do. Just let me know if anything weird happens when it comes to your scar okay."

"Sirius when Hermione said you should be more careful about what you do you really should because I am pretty sure that Lucius Malfoy saw you." Harry said. "There was something in the prophet plus something Malfoy junior said it wouldn't be a good idea if you came to hogshead like last year." he added.

"Okay I get your point," said Sirius though he did not look happy. "I just thought it would be nice to see you sometime other than the summer."

"I would, I just don't want you chucked back in Azkaban! Besides there is Christmas." said Harry.

"You are more like your mother than I thought you would be," he said. "The risk would have given him more fun."

"Sirius—" Hermione started.

"Kreacher is coming I got to go," said Sirius, the three teens were all sure he was lying. "I'll write soon to let you know when I can talk again." he said and with a tine pop similar to apparition Sirius was gone and the flames from the fire flickered once more.

**AN: (1) Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. New York, NY: Scholastic, 2003. 296-298. Print**


	16. New Divide Linkin Park

**New Divide ~ Linkin Park**  
_**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me**_  
_**I remembered each flash as time began to blur**_  
_**Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me**_  
_**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**_  
_**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**_  
_**Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between**_  
_**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide**_

The kids had been at school for a few weeks now and that left Grimmauld place eerily quiet except for the few cries from a hippogriff in one of the rooms and clanging pots down in the kitchen.

"Hi, Molly. Hi, Remus."

"Sirius, you're up earlier this morning."

"I was just writing to Harry." He lied.

"Oh how is he and the others?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Fine, Harry has had some pain in his scar but that's to be expected. I let him know about Cedric's mum not getting any letters from him."

"That's good. Are you two hungry?"

"Yeah. Has the Prophet come yet?"

"No and I don't know why you would want to read that trash any way."

"To know what the enemy is say Molly. Voldemort isn't the only one we have right now." Replied Remus.

"Great minds think a li... Oh crud. The Prophet is here." Sirius said. "Crap come and read this. He said calling to the others. "Oh. Hi Diggory." He added.

The adult all gathered around Sirius who held the prophet and read.

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED**

**FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR**

**"Umbridge – Inquisitor?" said Harry darkly, his half-eaten piece of toast slipping from his fingers. "What does that mean?" Hermione read aloud:**

"**In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"'**The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley.'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'**

"**This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding School. As recently as August 30th, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. **

'**That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'**

"**It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor.**

"'**This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect their fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'**

"**The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts.**

'**I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. **

**'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'**

"**Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, 'Mad - Eye' Moody.**

"**Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts "'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night.**

"**Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts.**

"**Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks.'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.'** **(1)**

"What in the bloody hell?" Sirius.

"That's taking it too far," Remus and Amos.

"Oh my I've got to tell Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said running to send a letter to Arthur who was out of the office.

"I just hope harry controls his anger," Replied Remus.

"You only say that because of what she'd done to keep you from getting a job."

"She would keep you from getting a Job even if you had been proven innocent."

"You don't think I know that."

"You two need to calm down. The kid's are probably worried enough about those of us who work at the ministry they don't need us fighting with each other."

"Totally right molly, Dumbledore has got a hold on this for sure" Replied Sirius with Remus shaking his head in agreement.

The two men were scared out of their minds by Molly. She was only ten years older but still. She could fill them with fear if she needed to. Sirius was just glad that she had a good reason to do that unlike his mother whose screaming portrait hung in the main hallway. He knew if he could ever find away to take that down he would.

"What you thinking about Sirius?" asked Remus who had just come back from seeing Amos off.

"Noting important, I better go feed Buckbeak I forgot to feed him last night." And with that Sirius left the room.

"I think he's worried about something." Remus said to no one in particular.

"You are not the only one, now eat you won't find much food when you leave."

Hermione was glad that Umbridge wasn't in her ancient ruins class. She took her seat next to Blaise, she would like to sit by someone else but the seats were assigned. She starts to take notes the minute the professor starts to speak. She wondered what class Umbridge was in at the moment and hoped it wasn't Harry's but had the feeling that she was.

"Now I want you to translate the essay at the end of chapter three for homework." The professor said dismissing the class.

"I like to say that I am surprised at how far behind you are but looking at your past teachers I must say only Quirrell would have been approved by the ministry."

"There's only the problem of Voldemort sticking out the back of his head," Replied Harry.

"That is another ten points from Gryffindor Potter plus a week's detention." Replied Umbridge before giving everyone a forty inch long parchment essay on dementors which they covered two years ago but she didn't care.

Ron had mumbled something about Angelina ripping Harry a new one when she found out and he was right. She yelled at him in the middle of breakfast the next morning causing McGonagall to come down from the staff table and taking away another five points from Gryffindor because of Harry.

Hermione was glad to have transfiguration that morning but her mood was dampened when she say pile of pink in the corner of McGonagall's class room. Hermione ignored Umbridge and took her seat at the front. Harry and Ron came in soon after her and taking their seats on either side of her. McGonagall stay quiet and waited for her students to take their seats. She conjured a box of snails and rats for her students to vanish.

"I thought we were going on to something new?" asked lavender.

"I've deemed it prudent that some of you need to perfect the snails before you move on to mice or rats. All of you but Miss. Granger haven't made enough made enough improvement to move on. "

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge.

"Yes?" said Professor McGonagall in a tone that indicated that she did not like being interrupted.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec—"

"Of course I have received it otherwise I would have asked what you were doing here," said McGonagall, turning her back to continue on.

Quite a few of the students had grins on their faces. "As I was saying: today, we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult Vanishment of mice or if you have now been successful with snails. Now, the Vanishing Spell -"

"Hem, hem." Umbridge said again.

"Can I continue or do you want to teach the class," said Professor McGonagall in a snippy voice.

"No."

"Then how do you expect to gain any idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt my class? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking." McGonagall continued walking up and down between the desks.

Hermione was sure that McGonagall had a slight bend upward on her lips. While Umbridge had a frown and looked like she had been slapped repeatedly. Umbridge said nothing and continued to scratch her quill across her parchment.

McGonagall started to speak to the class once more. "Like I was saying before the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So - you know the incantation; let me see what you can do…"

Hermione concentrated on vanishing her mouse and ignored Harry and his gripping about McGonagall taking points because of his anger when she had her own anger issues. Umbridge didn't follow McGonagall around but stayed in the back corner where Hermione first saw her. Hermione had the feeling that McGonagall wouldn't have allowed it.

Hermione quickly put her mouse in the box they had picked them out of when class came to an end. She, Ron and Harry stayed back but out of sight so they could eavesdrop.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Thirty-nine years this December," said Professor McGonagall sternly, closing her bag.

"The results of your inspection will be available in ten days' time." Umbridge replied before leaving.

Hermione, Harry and Ron ran so they wouldn't get caught by Umbridge. "Hurry up, you three," Hermione heard McGonagall call after them.

Hermione was hoping that she wouldn't half to see Umbridge again but she was wrong. Umbridge was waiting beside Hagrid's cabin for Grubbly-Plank. They all groaned once they saw her at least the ones not in Slytherin did.

Umbridge started off with the basic questions so Hermione ignored her for most of the lesson. Her ears perked up when she heard Umbridge ask about injures that had happened in the class.

"I was slashed by a Hippogriff." Malfoy said.

"A Hippogriff?" said Professor Umbridge, writing franticly on her clipboard.

"Only because you were too stupid to listen to any thing Hagrid told you to do," said Harry angrily.

Hermione and Ron both groaned knowing Harry was in dangerous territory when concerning Umbridge.

"Another nights' detention, I think," she said softly to harry before turning back to Grubbly-Plank. "Well, thank you, Professor Grubbly-Plank, You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."

It was all most midnight when Hermione returned from the library. She expected Harry to be back anytime now and she wanted to know how Harry's detention went. He arrived a little after her. He plopped himself down in a chair next to Hermione.

"What's up with you Hermione?"

"Nothing compared to you. What's up with your hand?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing I just cut myself during my detention with Umbridge is all."

"Harry I saw the scars earlier at lunch. I know she is making you use a blood quill those are illegal. You need to tell someone."

"No they have enough to worry about." Harry replied.

Hermione gave up and went back to helping Ron with his Dementor essay. She gave it back to him and started to grumble.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry. "If it is about me telling McGonagall or Dumbledore about Umbridge's detentions. I won't she'd probably pass another decree saying anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately?"

"She's an awful woman," said Hermione in a small voice. "I was just telling to Ron when you came in that we have got to do something about her."

"I said we should poison her," said Ron grimly.

"I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is not her actual person even though she's just as evil outside of Hogwarts, and how we're not going to learn any defense at all," said Hermione.

"It's too late, isn't it? She's got the job, she's here to stay. Fudge will make sure that she stays her passing more laws so she can."

"You know, I was thinking in the library today…" she shot a nervous look at Harry "I was thinking that maybe we should just teach ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" asked Harry.

"Defense against the Dark Arts," said Hermione.

"I don't want extra homework," groaned Ron. "It's only the second week and I already behind on work. I don't need any more."

"This is much more important than homework!" said Hermione.

Harry and Ron goggled at her like she grew three heads and five arms and said she wanted to look like Snape.

"Are you okay? I'd never thought I would see the day you thought something was more important homework!" said Ron.

"Of course there is," said Hermione "We need to prepare ourselves for any fight we might face and we won't learn anything coping it out of a book for the rest of the year."

"We can't do much by ourselves," said Ron

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books"' said Ron

"We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're doing them wrong."

"If you mean Lupin…" Harry began.

"No not Lupin he's busy with the order," said Hermione. "He's too busy with the Order and, anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not nearly often enough."

"Who, then?" said Harry, frowning at her.

"You Harry. You are perfect for the job," Replied Hermione.

"And how is that?" Harry asked.

"You should teach us because you understand Defense against the Dark Arts a whole lot better than us."

Harry started to complain about how he wouldn't be a good teacher and then kept on giving excuses when Ron or Hermione brought up one of the previous years. He would reply saying it was just luck.

Hermione was determined to make it happened and decide that she would continue to talk to Harry about it and plant the seeds in his head.


	17. I Use What I Got Jason Aldean

**I Use What I Got**

**Jason Aldean**

**I still got big dreams and a strong heart  
I got a lot of real good friends who helped me get this far  
I still got a lot of miles to go  
It's a winding, uphill road  
But I'll get there the only way I know  
I use what I got  
Take what I get  
Give Until I ain't got Nothing left  
Then I give it some more  
Keep on climbing' up that mountain  
Keep trucking' along, work up a sweat  
Pass every no, after no, after no, till I get a yes  
I don't worry about what I'm not  
I use what I got, yeah**

Hermione decided it was best to wait until Harry's detentions with Umbridge were over. She was now waiting for Harry to get back from a detention with Snape to ask him. She was also worried about Crookshanks because he hadn't appeared for a few days and was worried that he might be dead. Ron had just come in so she decided to ask him "Have you seen Crookshanks?"

"No why?" Ron asked.

"I haven't seen him in the past couple of days."

"Don't worry mione he'll show up."

"I know. Oh um did you see Harry when you came up?"

"No. I was at the Quidditch pitch to practice."

"There was practice?" Hermione asked.

"No team practice. I just wanted to do a little more on my own."

"That's good."

"STOP BUGGING ME PEEVES!"

"I think Harry's here." Ron said.

"Yep."

It was indeed harry who had been yelling at peeves. His hair was messier than normal when he came through the portrait hole. He even grumbled the whole way over to them. He plopped down in to the chair.

"Hey Harry." Ron and Hermione both said. "Have a bad detention with Snape?"

"You could say that he made me clean out the caldrons' used by the first years that forgot one or broke their first one. They were worse than Neville's during first year," he replied.

"Don't remind me." Ron Replied.

"Harry... Have you thought about teaching Defense against the Dark Arts?" asked Hermione.

"A little bit in my detentions and Umbridge's classes." Harry admits.

It did not go unnoticed by Hermione that Ron looked relived.

"I was thinking that we should open it to anyone who actually wants to learn." Hermione Replied.

"I don't have a problem although they all think I'm nutter." Harry said letting his bag fall to the floor.

"When do you want to do it?" Ron asked.

"Do what?" asked Harry.

"The meeting." Hermione replied.

"Um some time when Umbridge isn't looking." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Duh we know that," Replied Ron.

"I think we should do it next weekend. We have a Hogsmeade weekend and we could go to Hogshead," Said Hermione.

"That's fine but what if Padfoot shows up like he did last year?" Harry replied voicing his concern.

"He listens to Dumbledore there is no way he would show up," Replied Ron.

"Well that doesn't really matter right now. What matter right now is if Harry can keep his cool in Umbridge's class,"

"I'll be fine if she doesn't..."

"Harry all you need to do is just keep your mouth shut," Said Ron interrupting Harry.

"Whatever," Replied Harry grabbing his bag and heading for bed.

Ron had followed him soon after leaving Hermione to herself. Hermione wasn't left alone for long. She was reading one of her favorite muggle books when Fred and George came in.

"We come bearing gifts." Said Fred elaborately as George held out a box for her. "The ingredients you ordered." Fred added.

"Thanks." Hermione replied.

"One condition why do you what these?" asked George holding the box back.

"Surprise you two haven't figured it out you guy my not like school but that does not mean you are not smart." Hermione replied.

"Tisk Tisk Hermione you haven't answered our question."

"It's for a potion obviously."

"What kind?" asked Fred waggling his eyebrows.

"It's not a love potion you dim wit. It's a potion to find out who my dad is."

"You dad's a muggle why would you want to find out who he is?"

"He's pure blood wizard actually. I found out after my mum died that the man I thought was my dad only adopted me after I was born."

"You should have told us we could have made it over the summer for you." Fred replied.

"How?"

"These incidents came from our own personal store." Fred said.

"So only the cost of the ingredients will be needed," Replied George before he left to his dorm with Fred not far behind.

Hermione went to bed after tucking the box underneath her bed. She had no idea where she was going to brew the potion it took at least a month to brew. She decided to ask the twins if they knew where she could brew it but that would have to wait until tomorrow.

The next week was uneventful when it came to Umbridge. She had been able to talk to Fred and George and they said to brew it in Myrtle's bathroom because no one had used it in three years. She agreed and decided that she would have to start the potion at night. Even with all her worry about the potion Hermione still got to work inviting people to the meeting in hogshead and was just as worried about that.

She woke up the morning of the meeting happy for some reason. She decided to start the potion that night but decided against using the bathroom because she saw some Slytherins in it the day before and did not think it would be a good idea to frequent a room they went in. She decided to brew it in one of the abandon passageways that she had seen on the marauder map. She even asked Fred and George to keep an eye on it along with Harry but told him that Fred and George asked her to see if he would do it.

She was in the great hall before everyone else that morning

"Hey Hermione you talk to Harry yet?" asked Fred.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"And?"

"He said he would keep an eye on it you just got to let him know when to start." Hermione replied.

The twins left with a wink at Hermione to talk with Lee Jordan about some prank or product.

"So when will we be going to Hogsmeade you know I need that new quill?" Ginny said sitting down by Hermione.

"After lunch I think. Are you meeting Michael?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure why though. He's been changing but then again a lot of people are changing," Replied Ginny.

"Well I go to go. I'll see you later." Hermione said leaving the table. She had to set up the potion before she left for the meeting.

"Wait do you need any help?"

"No Ginny I don't."

Hermione walked to the mirror on the fourth floor since that one was least likely to get disrupted. She took out the ingredients and the caldron and everything else she would need including the potion instructions.

_**Family Tree Potion**_

_Ingredients_

_4 mint leaves _

_3 cups of water_

_1 cup of lemon juice_

_2oz Pine Needles_

_4 lacewing flies to be added at the start._

_2 (drops of blood from the person to be tested)_

_The potion will take a month or longer to make. The water and lemon juice should be added before the heat is turned on to medium and should be kept that way the whole time. One lacewing fly should be added at the start of each week. The pine needles and blood should be added at the same time in the first and last week's one drop and ounce each week. 1 mint leave should be added in the middle of each week. Stir clockwise three times after each ingredient is added. Wait until the potion is a pale blue before testing it. Remember don't mix blood drops the potion will come out wrong. _

Hermione got out the ingredients she needed and followed the directions like she was supposed to. She did that all and hid it behind some of the rubble in the tunnel from the collapse. After she hid the brewing potion she came back out of the passage and was met by Fred and George.

"So Hermione..." said Fred.

"What are you doing?" asked George.

"Making sure the tunnel was ready for harry to watch." She whispered into George's ear.

George just raised his eyebrows.

"The toad." Hermione replied. "And now I've got to go meet Harry and Ron and sometime during the day your sister."

"Where you planning to go with them?"

"The usual. Honeydukes and Three Broomsticks. Ron might want to go to Hogshead because Three Broomsticks might be too crowed. I think he wants to avoid Rosmerta."

Hermione knew they would be there. They were just making sure. She found Ron and Harry in no time and they made their way down and out of the castle. They were delayed a little bit because Filch had to make sure harry wasn't doing anything.

"He did the same thing when I sent that letter to Padfoot." Harry said once they were out of ear shot.

"He was probably tipped off. I mean Cedric's mum didn't get any of his letters when the term started." Hermione replied.

"Someone's watching you two." Ron replied.

Once in Hogsmeade they made their way to Honeydukes first and then made their way to Hogshead after 'declaring' Three Broomsticks to crowded The Hog's head wasn't as crowed with people as Three Broomsticks as there were only four patrons.

"It smells like a goat." Ron said as soon as they walked in.

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement and said nothing before making their way to the back of the room. They took their seats and waited for the others to arrive. The first to arrive are Neville and Dean followed soon after by Lavender, Patil twins. Harry's crush Cho and a friend showed up three minutes later. Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones came in a span of five minutes. Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Ginny, Zacharias Smith arrived two minutes after that and the last to arrive where Fred, George, and Lee Jordan all who had bags from the joke shop. Not that she was surprised Hermione noticed that not one single Slytherin showed up.

"Well you going to tell as why we are here?" asked Zacharias.

Hermione "We have a duty to ourselves and our families to do something about Umbridge if they want to survive Volde—"

The door crashed opened and revealed Cedric Diggory. "Sorry I'm late. Fitch—"

"Don't worry. He did the same to Harry when we left." Hermione replied. "Like I was saying we are all hear to learn proper defense."

"And what makes you think we could learn defense from him?" Michael Corner Replied.

"He has more experience than any of us besides Cedric."

"The why isn't Cedric teach?"

"Because I don't want to and just because I know a few more spells than you doesn't mean I have the experience."

"How do we know you two are telling the truth?" asked Cho's friend.

"Do you really think that I the head boy would go up against Umbridge if I didn't beliv—"

"We are telling the truth how –do you think Cedric got that scar on his arm. He nearly died trying to save me in that grave yard and if that's all you want to hear about then you can leave." Harry said interrupting Cedric.

Cedric gave him a nod of thanks after they both sat back down.

"But Cedric has agreed to teach us what we haven't learned yet but he has." Hermione replied.

The meeting continued on with supporters of Harry and Cedric going back and forth with the skeptics. One in particular (Smith) kept on asking stupid questions until Fred and George threatened him in a half-joking way.

"I know all houses are worried about Quidditch practice. So when should we meet?" asked Hermione.

"When were free." Replied Fred and George. The other shouted their agreement.

"What about a space?" asked Cho. "I mean we can't meet hear unless it is a Hogsmeade weekend." She added.

"Okay so we'll meet whenever we find a space as long as it doesn't interrupt Quidditch practice. So keep your eyes out for a space." Hermione replied bringing out a piece of parchment for her and others to sign. They did and soon after they all left.


	18. Dirty Little Secret All American Rejects

**Dirty Little Secret ~ All American Rejects**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

Monday morning brought about a difficulty in the trio's plans to teach themselves and their friends how to defend their selves. Because in each and every common room that morning there was a large poster on the notice board announcing the new Educational Decree. It was the Twenty Fourth

"We can't do anything. Someone at that meeting told." Complained Ron.

"All the clubs and sports teams have to get permission to reform from the toad." complained Ginny.

"What I want to know is who told?" Ron said.

"Ron no one could have said anything we would know. I put a charm on the paper to cause spots to appear on their face." Hermione replied in a whisper. "It was someone who didn't sign that paper." She added.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron and Ginny both asked.

Ginny left a short while after that to meet her boyfriend. Hermione stayed and read while Harry and Ron rushed to get their homework done before going down to breakfast. When they got their they were approached by Fred, George, Neville, and Dean.

"What are we going to do?" asked Fred and George.

"Were still going to do them no matter what the decree says. It just means we'll have to be more secretive about it." Harry replied.

"Hermione look whose coming over." Ginny pointed out.

"Not now we'll talk later." Hermione mouthed to the approaching Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

After the initial shock of the signs breakfast was pretty easy going until Angelina came up to Harry and told him that he better not tick Umbridge off again. She didn't want to get refusal from Umbridge to reform the Gryffindor team. Harry told her he wouldn't as long as Umbridge didn't badger him. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Come on we've got history of magic." Hermione replied after a half an hour.

Harry reluctantly followed Hermione. He had noticed something was off with her lately but had no idea why. They took their seat at the front of the class (Hermione wanted to be in a prime spot to take notes.)

Harry drifted off into a daydream when Professor Binns started to give his lecture. He figured it was about OWL's again and did not plan on taking the class again anyway. He was thinking about Cho when Hermione shook him.

"Harry look." She whispered pointing to the window. "It is Hedwig and she looks like she's hurt."

Harry got up, opened the window and took his owl into his hands. He looked at her and she was fine except for her left wing. The feathers were all bent in different directions. "Professor My owl..."

Professor Binns looked up at Harry like he was incredibly rude for interrupting his lecture. It was a bit rude of Harry to but in but he was concerned about his Owl. After looking at Harry for about ten seconds Binns made a motion indicating that Harry should leave. Hermione waved to him as he passed.

"Miss. Granger you can take Mr. Potter his things." Professor Binns announced.

Hermione grabbed Harry's books and put them in his bag and went to find Harry. Heading for the staff room first because of the teachers were during classes. Harry hadn't gotten far before she caught up with him. "Harry!" Hermione called.

"What Hermione I have to find Professor Grubbly-Plank." He replied.

"I know but Binns told me to come with you." She told him.

"Oh."

"Harry you might want to take off the letter first."

Harry looked down at Hedwig's leg and saw a letter tied to it. He quickly relived her of it and handed it to Hermione.

"Could you read it to me? I don't think Hedwig will let anyone but myself touch her right now." Harry said after he started walking again.

"It says to meet him tonight, same time, and same place." Hermione read.

Harry just nodded and knocked on the door in front of him. No one answered so he knocked on it again. To his horror Umbridge walked out with Professor McGonagall right behind her.

"What are you two doing out of class?" Umbridge asked.

"Harry's owl showed up hurt during History of Magic. He was going to wait but Binns told him to leave before Hedwig caused any distraction."

"That explains why Mr. Potter is out of class but not you Miss. Granger."

"Professor Binns told her to carry my things so I could carry Hedwig." Harry replied before Hermione could.

"You will be sure to keep your animal tame and not let the interrupt class time. Twenty points from Gryffindor from the each of you." Umbridge replied walking away.

McGonagall made sure Umbridge was gone and out of ear shot before she spoke to Harry and Hermione. "You two will do well as not to cross her and Potter you can wait here while I get Professor Grubbly-Plank."

Hermione and Harry shook their heads in agreement and sat down on the floor outside the staff room. The heard footsteps again and got up as fast as they could.

"Potter I've been told your owl was injured."

"Yes. Her feathers are bent all wrong." Harry told the Professor.

"I see. Well I'll take her with me and return her to you when she is in perfect health." Grubbly-Plank said before leaving.

"I must warren you both that the communication hear at Hogwarts is being watched. Code..."

"We know Lupin's told us to code anything we have to say. We kind of got the idea about the owls and fires being watched because of Hedwig," Relied Hermione.

"You two would do well to get to back to class." McGonagall said dismissing them.

~#~

"I hate Potions." Harry Grumbled as He and Hermione made their way down to the dungeons.

"You only have a dislike for Potions because of Snape." Hermione said.

"I would dislike the class even if it was snuffles that taught the class." Harry replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah if you feel like you going the same way as potter just go to St. Mungo's." She heard Draco draw. "They really should be put to death nothing could help them if they reach that point." He added.

Hermione was about to say something but Neville beat her too it. Neville had leapt to attach him but was stopped by Ron and Harry both grabbing the collar of his shirt. The pulled Neville back a little bit too roughly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for fighting." Snape called opening the door to his dungeon. "That goes for the three of you." He added.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Don't know. I just didn't want him to get pummeled or cursed because he went after Malfoy." Harry replied.

Hermione took her usual seat between Harry and Ron at the back of the classroom. She of course pulled out all the parchment, quills she would need plus her copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Most of the class around her was still talking in hush tones about what Neville had just done or tried to do. They fell silent but when the dungeon door closed with a bang the class fell completely silent. Snape closed the dungeon door with an echoing bang, everybody immediately fell silent.

"I am sure that you all will be smart enough to notice that we have a guest in class today." Snape said pointing to the back of the room.

Hermione saw the vile woman sitting in the dim corner with her pink clipboard and quill. Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows after looking at her. Hermione just shrugged her shoulder and turned her attention back to Snape.

"You will continue working on your strengthening Solutions today. Your mixtures can be found in the cupboards. They should be matured if made correctly." He waved his hand "Instructions are on the board. Please be sure to follow them." He added with a sneer in Harry's direction.

Hermione was glad that Umbridge spent most of the class in the corner making notes. She had tried to tell harry quit listening to the professors but he wouldn't listen and continued to ruin his potion again.

"Oh Harry salamander blood should be added!" Hermione groaned, grabbing his wrist to prevent him adding the wrong ingredient for what felt like the thirtieth time.

Hermione went back to her potion and looked to the corner only when she was done with a particular step and before going on to the next. Hermione watched as Umbridge got to her feet and started to walk between the desks of the students towards Snape who was now commenting on Dean Thomas's potion.

"This class seems to be far be on their level," Umbridge said snottily to Snape's back. "Though I would like to say the ministry would like to have the Strengthening Solution removed from the list of potions made in this class."

Snape had straightened up and turned to look at her like she had just killed his favorite dog and had him for dinner. (Snape didn't like dogs but Hermione couldn't think of anything else to compare him to.)

"Have you been teaching at Hogwarts long?" she asked in her sickly sweet voice her quill ready to write his answer.

"Fourteen years come June," Snape replied. Snape's expression became unreadable for Hermione at this point. Hermione continued to watch them.

"You applied for the Defense against the Dark Arts post first?" Professor Umbridge asked Snape.

"Yes," said Snape sharply.

"But you were not successful in getting the job?"

Snape's lip curled ominously before saying "Obviously"

Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard for the hundredth time.

"And you have applied for that same post every year since?"

"Yes," said Snape quietly, barely moving his lips. He looked very angry.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.

"It would be best to ask him as I cannot read his mind," Snape replied.

"Oh, I shall," said Professor Umbridge.

"May I ask why this is relevant?" Snape said his black eyes narrowing.

"The Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teacher's backgrounds."

She turned away, walked over to Pansy and Draco started to question them about the lessons Snape has set them (they had praised him). Snape looked around the room his eyes landing on Harry and their eyes met for a split second. Hermione watch as Harry dropped his gaze to his potion, which was now bubbling oddly and giving off an odd smell that might have been burned rubber or something similar.

"No marks for you again, Potter" said Snape emptying Harry's cauldron with a wave of his wand again.

"Potter you will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indicating where, why and how you went wrong, I want it handed in next lesson."

Hermione heard Harry mumbling a yes as he packed his things away."Yes," said Harry furiously.

Hermione was happy to get back to the common room that evening. Harry had been told that there was no Quidditch practice do to the fact Umbridge had all the clubs and teams disbanded and Angelina hadn't gotten the news if they could reform or not. She watched as Harry and Ron dismiss doing their homework to watch Fred and George demonstrate a new product that made them puke endlessly until they ate the rest of the sweet.

By the time midnight came Hermione was ready for bed but was still sitting by Ron and harry who were finishing their homework. She had finished hers hours ago and had even triple checked it to make sure she got everything. She looked around and found Crookshanks who was still acting a little oddly and turned back to see Harry looking at the fire.

"Why you looking at the fire?" Ron asked.

"Snuffles." Harry replied.

"Oh." Hermione said looking around again. "All clear." She added.

"Hey." Sirius said after his head had popped up in the fire scaring the trio a little bit.

"Sirius you shouldn't be doing this. Umbridge is watching the fires." Hermione quickly stated.

"Harry needed to talk to me."

"Write him a letter."

"I'm here now." He replied. "You defense group was a good idea. I have to say I think your father would be proud of you harry."

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Mundungus Fletcher was the heavily-veiled witch in Hog's head."

"That was him." The trio all say.

"Yes it was and Ron your mother said that you are not to ruin your education by joining illegal groups or clubs. She thinks you and Hermione should drop it as well Harry but concedes the fact that she has no control over you and what you do."

"But you approve?" Harry and Hermione both ask but for different reasons. Harry because it would give him even more reason to do it and Hermione because Sirius approval meant that it was a little too reckless.

"Do you know of any place we could have the meetings at?" Harry asked.

"The only places I can think of are off-limits to yo..." Sirius said before looking away and vanishing.

To their horror a hand with ugly rings appeared in the flames. It was grabbing around in the fire where Sirius head had been just seconds before. On instinct they all run away from the fire place.

"That was Umbridge's hand." Harry replied.

"I say once again Harry she is watching your mail." Hermione told him going off to the girls dorms.

"Yeah mate I'd be careful when it comes to the toad." Ron commented before heading up stairs to bed.

Harry followed seconds later after taking one last long glace at the fireplace.


	19. On My Highway Jason Aldean

**On My Highway-Jason Aldean**

**But what a feeling chasing the sun, **

**Living my life like it's shot from a gun,**

**Laughing a little bit more with every mile,**

**Oh what a freedom racing the wind,**

**Dying to know what's around the next bend, **

**And smiling as I watch the years roll by,**

**I'm learning how to take it day by day on my highway**

"Harry you really need to be careful when it comes to Umbridge." Hermione said for the umpteenth time. "That was a close call last night." She added.

"Come on we got to eat breakfast before class."

"Harry! Ron!" they heard someone call.

The two boys mentioned turned around to face their captain. "What?" they both asked.

"Gryffindor is now allowed to reform. Practice is and seven after dinner." She told them before running off to find the rest of the team.

"Guys I have been thinking maybe we shouldn't do the defense lessons if Sirius approves them." Hermione said expressing her concern over Sirius's approval.

Harry and Ron gave her identical scowls.

"Come on Harry you half to think about maybe he's trying to live through you." Hermione replied as if she justified her statement.

"Whether you are right or wrong we need to know how to defend ourselves Harry replied angrily before heading to his class. He and Ron ignored Hermione through the whole class. The left the rooms before Hermione could even say anything and were down to the Quidditch pitch before she got back to the common room that evening. It was only a few weeks till Christmas and it should be ready soon.

She left the common room for the second time that night for the library to return books that she had needed for a potions essay. When she got their she saw Cedric sitting at one of the tables.

"Hi Cedric." She said walking over.

"I would really like to talk but NEWT levels don't leave me much time." He replied.

"I get that with OWL's."

"So has anything been developed with the ..."

"If you are talking Fred and George worthy nothing new yet but were working on it."

"They work really hard at what they do; don't they." He asked.

"Yep. It's what they love to do even if their mother doesn't agree with it."

"Have you figured any more about you're..."

"No it's going to take a few weeks. Even in the muggle world it would take a few weeks."

"That sucks."

"Well I'll let you get back to your studying as for Fred and George I'll let you know if they need your help." Hermione replied leaving the library.

Hermione walked back to the common room and was surprised to see Harry and Ron already back from practice. "Why are you back so early?" she asked.

"The weather got too bad we practice for at least an hour." Replied Ron sullenly.

"Why the long face?" Hermione asked of his tone.

"Homework," Harry replied before Ron could.

Hermione helped them a little bit and then went to bed. She was tired and didn't really feel like doing their homework for them. She picked up Crookshanks on her way up the stairs.

Glad that her dorm mates were asleep. Hermione took out some parchment and quill to write a letter to the man claiming to be her father. The one thing that calmed her down was the fact the man knew things about her mother that only she and apparently he knew. She had half the letter finished when she heard movement from one of the other beds—she hid the parchment and said the incantation to put her wand light out. She climbed under the covers and went to sleep wondering what the day could bring.

She woke up the next morning to the nosiness of her dorm mates. She waited until they were gone to get ready to avoid their daily questioning about her friendship with Cedric Diggory. He was just a friend to her nothing more—although she did know of another witch that had a crush on the Head Boy but she wasn't about to tell him.

She was greeted by a surprisingly cheerful Harry and completely healed Hedwig on his shoulder. "When did you get her back?" Hermione asked petting the owl's head.

"Last night. Dobby brought her to me after I passed out in front of the fire." Harry replied.

"Oh."

"I also got a place for us to practice."

"What? Where? Really?" Hermione asked rapidly.

"Yep I was going to check it out now. Want to come?" he asked.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked after they got walking.

"We are going to The Room of Requirement. It's also known as the come and go room." Harry replied.

They walked for a few more minutes before stopping in front of a tapestry. "This is the tapestry Dobby told me about." He then started walking in front of it three times think _'I need a place to practice defense'_ before a large ornate door appeared on the wall.

"Wow" was all Hermione could say.

They both walked into the room. It was small and had a wall of books and dark magic detectors. The room was big enough for Harry and Hermione but not for everyone that signed up. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean Dobby's other plans haven't gone so well." Hermione commented.

"Dobby wouldn't knowingly cause harm to any of us." Harry said in a tone that implied he would rather not talk about it. "Besides Dumbledore told me about it last year at the Yule ball only it was a bathroom for him then." He added.

"Well now that we've got a practice space when should we have the first meeting?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to check if we have practice."

"Angelina's probably in the great hall by now. She wakes up before every other girl in the dorms." Hermione said.

"She's most likely thinking about how to beat Slytherin." Harry commented.

The Trio and Cedric summon the room later that night, this time it's bigger with even more room to practice and dark magic detectors they all figured came from fake Moody's office the year before. To Hermione's pleasure there were even more books. Not long after the trio and Cedric arrived the other students arrived and started to file in awing at the space's perfection.

"Quite." Hermione yelled before adding "We need to choose a leader."

"Harry," Coursed everyone except Harry himself and Michael.

"Now that we have that out of the way we need a name?" Hermione said.

"The Ministry is a bunch of morons group." Fred said trying to break the tension that was in the room.

"Fudge is evil." George added giving in to a fit of laughter after he finished.

"No it should be something we could refer to outside of the meeting without drawing attention."

Cho Chang spoke up the first time during the meeting to say "Defense Association it could be called the D.A. for short."

"What about Dumbledore's army? That is what the ministry of magic and fudge fear most right?" Ginny decided to point out

Hermione looked around the room to see who liked the idea and everyone looked okay with it except Cho's friend. She writes 'Dumbledore's Army' with the students' names on it and attaches it to the wall.

"Okay I want people to pair of and practice the disarming charm."

"That's not going to help us against you-know-who." Zacharias Smith complained. "It's too simple."

"It helped me against him last year." Harry replied before moving on.

Hermione pared up with Ron at first and then switched with Neville and practiced with Cedric for awhile. After about two hours Harry called the meeting to a close and said they could have another meeting next Wednesday and they would talk about more meetings then.


	20. Promise Simple Plan

_**Promise-simple plan**_

_**I promise, I won't let you down, you down**_

_**If you take my hand tonight**_

_**I promise that we'll be just fine, this time**_

_**If you take my hand tonight**_

_**If you take my hand tonight**_

**~!~**

Dad,

I have decided that it is time to tell you a little more about me. I have a potion brewing to prove who you are. I have a pretty good idea who you are. I decided to use the potion as definitive proof. If I am correct you have already met me.

Understanding why my mother never told me about you has been difficult, because the little letters you have sent me each year make it hard. She never gave them to me so I am a bit mad about that. I just get the feeling you would want me to forgive her. She didn't do anything wrong not telling me that I was adopted by the man who raised me because she did tell me about you in the end.

I have been doing okay in school. The only thing I don't like is my new defense teacher thinks we are too young to participate in practical lessons of defense since there is no real threat to us out there. I have never wanted to walk out of a class room more, but I need the class for just about every career. My friends and I have found away to get around that but we are not sure if we should do it because we'd be breaking lots of rules school and governmental wise.

I can't get passed the eerie feeling that I have met you before. I hope my instincts are right most of the time they are but I am bound to get one wrong sometime. If you are the person I am hoping you are I have one photo of you but it's just your eyes. I mean you can see a little bit of your hair—which is black—and your eyes—which are gray. My mother says I have your hair just lighter because she had blond. She could be right but my hair color could also be a recessive gene (muggle term). She also told me I have your eyes and even went on to say that I had equal amounts of you and her in my genes.

I do have to say I want you to write back to this letter but please do not come up to me. I am not ready for that yet. I probably won't be ready for that until the potion is finished and I still have to wait a few weeks to do that.

I said I was going to let you know more about me; so I should write a few facts about me.

I am in Gryffindor. I am a prefect along with one of my best friends. I love the color green even though it's a Slytherin color but I prefer the brighter green associated with the Irish. I have a cat that I got in my third year.

Also if you are you I think you are I won't be disappointed.

You're Loving Daughter

J

P.S. please don't write your name in the next letter.

"You are a father padfoot?"

"Yes. Her mother was the girl who I was going to propose to but got caught up in the war."

"Hey it was your choice not to tell me that's okay. We should probably head down stairs before Molly comes up and pulls us down there by the end of our hair."

"Remus and Sirus you need to get down stairs for the meeting everyone is here." Molly Weasley said walking into the newly cleaned drawing room.

"We are coming molly." Sirius replied watching Molly walking out of the room.

"So are you going to write her back?" Remus asked.

"I have to. I write back on every one I get just like I do with Harry."

"Be careful you don't want to give too much away. She wants to find out for herself." Remus said walking towards the door.

"I know she's been through a lot. Even without the deaths of her parents she's been through a lot. She's has been at school with Harry for James sake."

"James?" question Remus.

"It's normally said for 'Pete's' sake but that's too close to that rat's name." Sirus told his friend as they made their way down the stairs.

"So how long do you think the potion will take?"

"Well Remus she already stated that she started so my guess is from a little over three weeks or two weeks which makes it faster than a muggle test."

"I know that. I took muggle studies."

"That was twenty years ago at least Moony the muggles have made their own advancements just like wizards improve spells or potions they improve what they have."

"Sirius have you or Remus received an update from the kids?" asked molly when the waked in.

"They are fine. They hate the new defense teacher but we figured that out with that story from a few weeks ago." Sirus replied. "And no harry hasn't said anything to me about his scar." He added.

"Who's going to be on guard tonight?" Bill asked. "I would but I've got some work to do for the goblins." He added.

"What about you Arthur?" asked Kingsley.

"Can't I have a sting going on for the regurgitating toilets. Get actual proof instead of the guy getting off," Replied.

"That's still going on?" asked Sirius.

"Yes but back to who's going to be on guard duty tonight."

"I'll do it." said a gruff voice from the door.

"Alastor are you sure?" asked Molly.

"Yes. I have an invisibility cloak. Bill could do it tomorrow night if he doesn't have anything else to do."

"As of right now I am free."

"That's it for guarding. You find anything out Remus?"

"They are all going for Voldemort there are a few that don't care either way but they are not budging on their views." Remus said. "But I'll keep trying." He added.

"Thank you for your help."

"It's not like you have twenty werewolves at hand just to help in the bribing of more to our side."

Everyone just kind of gave him a strange look while Sirius hearing the bad joke before snickered also gaining strange looks.

"What? I have heard that lame joke several times before; I can't help it if I laugh when I hear it." Sirius replied to the room at large after several minutes of strange looks. "You should be glad that you can laugh at anything now a days." He added.

**~!~**

Hermione spent the next few weeks after the Wednesday trying to figure out how to communicate when a meeting would take place. She could see Harry stressing about when to have a meeting and he didn't need that on top of worrying about Sirius and Umbridge. Hermione could still see Harry taking great pleasure in going against Umbridge's regulations and the progress several people in the D.A. have made. The only thing that made it hard to mark down regular meetings was the three different Quidditch teams. She had told Harry that it was better that way because Umbridge couldn't track their meetings.

Her solution to letting everyone in Dumbledore's army was a basket of Galleons that she had placed under the protean charm.

"What's with the Galleons?" asked Ron when she brought out the basket that night after the meeting.

"It's for the D.A." she whispered to him. "And they are not real." She added after she looked at the shocked look on his face.

"How are they going to help us?" asked Harry.

"Can't you two see it will keep us from the walking across the great hall and talking to each other?" Ginny said sitting down by Hermione.

Hermione handed out the coins to each of the members who all still gave her questioning looks.

"How," Harry asked again.

"Look at the ?" Hermione said, holding up her own coin and pointing to the bottom of it. The coins in their hands gleamed fat and yellow in the light coming from the torches. "On a real Galleon that serial number would refer to the goblin that made the coin. But on these coins the numbers would change to reflect the time of the next meeting and the date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot or really warm when the date has been changed. You should be able to feel it if you carry them in your pocket. We will each have one, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he will change the numbers on his coin and because I placed the Protean Charm on all of them, they will all change to show what Harry put in."

Hermione's words were greeted with a blank silence. She looked around nervously at all the faces looking at her with a disconcerted look.

"I just - I thought it would be a good idea," she said uncertainly, "You know even if Umbridge asked us to empty out our pockets, there is nothing suspicious about anyone of us carrying a Galleon is there? But I understand if you don't want to if you don't want to use them -"

"You can perform the Protean Charm?" said Terry Boot.

"Yes," said Hermione. "It took me awhile but I finally got it."

"But that's a NEWT level charm," Cho Chang's friend said weakly.

"Oh," said Hermione, "I guess so. I just wanted away for…"

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" he demanded in a snippy tone, staring at Hermione in what she thought could be wonder "With brains like yours?"

"Well it did consider putting there in Ravenclaw during my Sorting," said Hermione, "but it the hat decided on Gryffindor instead. Does that mean we're using the Galleons?"

There was a murmur from the crowed and the members who didn't get a Galleon before walked up and grabbed one. All the while discussing how Hermione a fifth year could do a charm most seventh years have trouble with.

Harry took a sideways glance at Hermione.

"You know these remind me of something."

"What is that?"

"The Dark Marks. Voldemort touches one of them, and everyone of their mark burn and they know they got to go and join him where ever he is at."

"Well… yeah, that's where I got the idea but I thought the D.A. would appreciate the fact that they only have to carry around a bit of metal instead of a scar." said Hermione quietly.

"Your way is so much better," said Harry, as he slipped his Galleon into his pocket. "I mean come on the only danger we face with the galleon is that we might spend it."

"Fat chance, I haven't got a real one to mix it up with," said Ron, who was examining his own fake Galleon.

Hermione began to worry about Ron. His first official Quidditch match was coming up, and to say Ron was a nervous wreck would be putting it lightly. Like always their first opponent is Slytherin; who decided to wear badges that read "Weasley is our King".

"Harry, do not let Ron see what they are wearing." Hermione told harry before they left for the pitch. She like the others knew it was a cruel attempt to undermine Ron's confidence by implying he will allow Slytherin to win with his poor Quidditch skills.

Hermione started to groan when the Slytherin started to sing "Weasley is our king" during the game, causing him to unravel even further. It appears to work after Ron misses several easy blocks.

"Hermione." Called a voice.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your house?" she asked.

"Na and as far as Umbridge should be concerned I am the head boy talking to a prefect." Cedric replied. "That's a messed up song."

"I'd bet anything that Malfoy made them up."

"Hopefully Harry catches the snitch soon." Hermione told him seconds before the singing of Slytherin got loader and the cheers of the Gryffindor got even louder. Harry had caught the snitch and in the process a win for Gryffindor.

Harry was almost to the ground when Crabbe hit him with a bludger from behind.

"I hope he's okay" Hermione cried running down and out of the stands as fast as she could.

Down on the field Harry was walking toward the locker rooms.

"Are you all right there Harry?"

"Of course I am," said Harry grimly.

"It was that fat idiot Crabbe," said Angelina angrily, "he hit the dang Bludger at you the moment you caught the Snitch."

Harry heard a snort of laughter from behind him and turned around, still clutching the Snitch tightly in his hand: Draco Malfoy had finally landed. His face laced with white- hot fury, he still managed to keep his trademark sneer.

"What decided to save Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said to Harry. "I have never seen a worse Keeper… but you know he was born in a bin… did you like my lyrics?"

Harry and Hermione (she just arrived) didn't answer. They turned away to meet the rest of the team who had just landed and were now yelling and punching the air in triumph, everyone but Ron that is, who had dismounted his broom by the goalpost and made his way to the changing rooms alone.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses but we couldn't find any rhymes for fat and ugly - we wanted to sing about his mother, see-"

"Disgusting," said Angelina, casting Malfoy a disgusted look.

"- We couldn't fit in useless blood traitor in either - for his father, you know -"

Fred and George slowly turned around having realized what Malfoy had just been talking about and they stiffened, looking round at Malfoy.

"Leave it!" said Angelina gripping Fred's arm tightly as she could. "Fred just let him yell, he's just sore he lost."

"But you like the Weasley's, don't you, Potter?" said Malfoy, sneering. "Their hovel of a home reminds you of your dead Mudblood mother?"

Harry grabbed hold of George before he could reach Malfoy and Angelina, Alicia and Katie had to hold back Fred. They continued to look at Malfoy who was openly laughing. Harry looked around for Madam Hooch but she was busy yelling at Crabbe.

"It wouldn't surprise me their house probably stank like your mothers or even those muggles you live with." said Malfoy as he walked away "Can you even remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter? Does the Weasley's pigsty remind you of it —"

Hermione watched on as Harry released George and then seconds later the both of them ran at Malfoy. Ignoring the teachers they punched every inch of Malfoy they could reach.

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO" Hermione cried along with several others.

Malfoy had started yelling, George started swearing, and Madam Hooch blew finally arrived blowing her whistle. Harry did not stop punching Malfoy until someone yelled "Impedimenta!" knocking him backwards.

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madam Hooch, as Harry got to his feet.

Hermione watched as Harry and George were ordered the head of house office. After watching the three boys leave Hermione headed up stairs to the common room.

Later that evening Hermione watched as Harry, George and Fred delivered the news that they were banned from playing Quidditch.

"Banned," said Angelina "I am up the river without a paddle without Seeker and no Beaters… what on earth are we going to do?"

The atmosphere of the Gryffindor common room did not reflect that of a winning. The gloomy looking team was all sitting around the fire. In fact the only one not there was Ron who had not been seen since the end of the match.

"It's just so unfair, what even happen to Crabbe?" said Alicia numbly.

"No," said Ginny; who was sitting on the other side of Harry. "He just got lines. I heard them joking about at dinner."

"And Fred didn't even do a thing!" said Alicia furiously.

"It's not my fault I didn't," said Fred, "I would have punched him if you three weren't there."

Not long after Fred made that statement Angelina went to bed and was soon followed by Alicia and Katie. Hermione was pretty sure the whole team was wishing that it was a dream and they would wake up tomorrow and find out that they were dreaming and had yet to play the match. After Angelina and the other girls left for bed Fred and George slipped off not even bothering to do their nightly product display leaving only Harry, Hermione and Crookshanks in the common room.

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione finally asked.

"No." Harry said shaking his head.

The creaking of the portrait hole opening causing both Hermione and Harry to turn and see Ron climbing threw. He was extremely pale and had melted snow in his hair. Ron stopped moving when he saw them.

"Where have you been?" said Hermione jumping out of her seat.

"Walking," Ron mumbled.

"You look frozen," said Hermione.

Ron walked to the fireside and sank into the chair furthest from Harry's, he didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry," Ron mumbled, looking at his feet.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" said Harry.

"For thinking I can play Quidditch, I'm quitting tomorrow." said Ron.

"If you quit only the chasers will be left. Fred, George and I all have lifetime bans," said Harry.

"What?" Ron yelped.

Hermione taking the lead told Ron the whole story of what happen after he left the Quidditch pitch. Ron looked worse when she was finished.

"It is my fault -"

"You didn't make me attack Malfoy," said Harry angrily.

"- If I wasn't so bad at Quidditch -"

"- my fighting has nothing to do with that."

"- It was that song that wound me up -"

"It would've me up to or did you forget when I smacked him."

Hermione got up and walked away from the argument to the window, where she watched the snow falling down onto the window panes. She saw a light flicker in the distance before realizing it came from Hagrid's cabin. "Will you two quit arguing? I've got something that could cheer you up?"

"What could cheer us up?" asked Ron while Harry said "Nothing could cheer me up right now."

"Yes there is Harry and you would be happy to know Hagrid's back." Hermione replied with a small smile.


	21. Pray for him Billy Gillman

**Pray For Him ~ Billy Gillman**

**Knocked on his door last night**

**He should have been there**

**I waited till 6pm**

**Lord I'm worrying again**

**Said he messed up something real bad**

**Whatever it is I'll be there**

**I'll pray for him**

**Hope he's all right**

**Feels like he's all alone**

**Against the world tonight**

**But he's gone away Lord**

**Help me pray for him**

**~!~**

Hermione Harry and Ron had immediately run down to Hagrid's hut as fast as they could under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. They couldn't go as fast as they wanted because Ron had to crouch because he had grown so much over the summer. Hermione knocks on the door from under the cloak and waited anxiously for Hagrid to open the door.

The trio gasps when they see his face. Hagrid had bruises and bloody cuts over his face and hands. His eye was black. Hermione had suspected that he had a few broken ribs to from the way he was moving around his hut. The state of his appearance disturbed them so bad that they suggested that he got see Pomfrey.

"No I can take care of myself." he had replied turning away from them to make tea.

"What have you been doing Hagrid?" Harry asked ignoring the offer of tea.

Hagrid said nothing and continued to make tea.

"Is it obvious Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head.

"He's been with giants."

"And how do you know that Hermione?" Harry asked after Hagrid dropped a goblet of tea on the floor.

"We only know two people who could even try and blend in with giants. One is Hagrid and the other is Madame Maxine."

"You truly are the brightest which of your age Hermione." Harry replied back.

"Harry if you tell Hagrid about the Dementor attack he should tell us about the mission Dumbledore gave him." Ron said finally coming into the conversation.

"No he does not. Maybe Dumbledore didn't want us to know." Hermione chipped in. "But Hagrid should know about the Dementor attack Harry because he really cares for you." She added.

"What about a Dementor attack?" Hagrid asked stunned.

"Tell me where you went this summer and why it took you so long to get back." Harry insisted.

"Fine. I went to the last know place the giants where hiding in the mountains. Dumbledore sent Olympe and I to try and get them on our side and fight against Voldemort. It became difficult when the Chief giant Gurg was overthrown. The new Chief didn't like us much and we had to use magic to get out safely to another part of the mountains. The Giants didn't like the magic and using it ruined any chanced we had of getting them on our side. We saw a few death eaters when we tried recruitin' the giants trying to escape Gurg with no..." Hagrid said trailing off when he got to the end.

"Which death eaters did you see?" Ron asked.

"I only recognized Macnair but there were at least two others." Hagrid replied.

"Did you see your Mum?" Hermione asked.

"No she had died years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Hermione replied.

"I don't remember anything about her anyhow," Hagrid replied.

"Who attacked you?" Ron asked as Hagrid took a rotten piece of looking meat and placed it on his black eye.

Hagrid ignored him by giving the meat to a barking Fang.

"What took you so long to get back then?" Harry asked.

"It just took awhile that's all. I haven' been attacked." Hagrid barked.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

Fang started barking at the door

"Under the cloak now you three." Hagrid whispered to them. "I'm coming. Get back Fang." He yelled at who was ever at the door.

Hermione, Harry and Ron watched as Hagrid opened the door while holding Fang by the nape of his neck. Once the door was open a woman dressed in a nasty shade of pink walked through the door. She wrinkled her nose at the state of Hagrid's home.

"I am Professor Delores Jane Umbridge Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister for Magic and the first ever High Inquisitor of Hogwarts." She spoke in a loud condescending tone as if Hagrid was a three year old that couldn't understand her.

"Have a seat." Hagrid replied.

"Have you had any visitors tonight?" she asked not even taking a step.

"No. I only just got back."

"Then why where their three sets of foot prints outside in the snow leading here but none leaving?" she asked pointing to a window.

"I don't know maybe someone made them with magic or something." Hagrid replied with a tone of sarcasm.

"Why have you arrived this late into the term?"

"I had to get away for me heath you know a bit of fresh air and all."

"Surly you get enough fresh air as game keeper."

"I needed time away from the school. Last year was tiring with the tournament and all."

Umbridge doesn't reply and walks around the Hut taking a closer look. She had come within inches of the cloak causing the trio to push themselves as far back as they possibly could. She turned back to Hagrid not believing his story of being away for his health do to his battered skin.

"I will be inspecting your class within the next few days at part of the Ministry's plan to weed out unsatisfactory teachers." She said writing on a piece of paper and handing it over to Hagrid.

She left and the trio let out a breath they realized they had been holding. Hagrid walked up to the window and watched as Umbridge made her way back up to the castle.

"She in the castle." Hagrid replied turning back to the trio who were now visible because Harry had stripped the Cloak off of them.

"What are you going to teach us Hagrid?"

"They will be really good lessons." Hagrid replied.

"She's already in the process of giving a teacher the boot Hagrid. I wouldn't put it past her to do it to you to." Hermione replied back.

"It wasn't pretty either." Ron said commenting on when Trelawney told their class of her probation.

"Hagrid you really should follow Ministry approved lessons it'll keep you here longer if she does find a way of getting you out of her." Hermione replied.

"I'll be fine." Hagrid replied brushing off her comment. "It's late and I'm tired you three need to get back up to the castle."

The trio covered themselves in the cloak once more and made their way back up to the castle. It was slower going back because Hermione had taken the time to clear away their footsteps as they walked back. They got back to the common room with no problem.

"Hermione I don't think Hagrid took your warning seriously." Ron said as Hermione continued to mutter about Hagrid's slightly dangerous lessons.

Hermione went to bed after telling the boys that she had a plan to keep Umbridge from firing Hagrid.


	22. Easier to Run Linkin Park

**Easier to Run ~ Linkin Park**

_**It's easier to run**_

_**Replacing this pain **_

_**With something numb**_

_**It's so much easier to go**_

_**Than face all this **_

_**Pain here all alone**_

_**Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past**_

_**Bringing back these memories **_

_**I wish I didn't have**_

_**Sometimes I think of letting go **_

_**And never looking back**_

_**And never moving forward **_

_**So there'd never be a past**_

**~!~**

Hermione made her way down to Sunday morning after checking on her potion to make sure her potion was progressing like it should have been. More snow had fallen making it harder for her to get through to Hagrid's. Ron and Harry had not come with her do to the amount of homework they let pile up during the week. She knocked on Hagrid's door and heard him yell at fang to shut up like he always does when someone visits him. She turned her head as a gust of wind blew snow in her direction.

Hagrid opened the door slowly because fang had been trying to get out. Hermione went in once the door was open far enough. Hagrid new from the start why she was there and refused to change his lessons plans. Hermione has spent an hour just trying to get him to follow Grubby-Plank's lesson plans but he said no. She spent another hour trying to get him to choose different creatures he already had plan to do. No matter how many times she bought up Umbridge.

She left Hagrid's hut just before lunch and ran into Cedric not long after. He was busy with a Newt level project and didn't have time to talk to her or anyone but his partner and to say that it was for his charms class. She knew from the way Ron and Harry talked about her studding that she would be worse than that during her seventh year, which at this moment could not wait for it to come.

Hermione made her way to Gryffindor Tower just before lunch; she was shivering in her damp robes.

"Did you get all his lessons planned for him," Asked Ron looking up from his homework.

"I tried as hard as I could." Hermione said sinking into the chair. She took her wand out and dried her robes after giving it a wave, the heat from the spell warming her up in the process causing her shivering to stop. "I stood there for ten minutes waiting for him to answer the door while Fang barked in the background. I think he had come in from the forest just before I got there."

Harry groaned and Hermione could tell he was thinking about all the creatures Hagrid has in there that could get him fired.

"Did he say what he has in there?"

"No" Hermione replied.

Hagrid's reappearance at the staff table the next day was not greeted in happiness by , George and Lee where the only one's Hermione saw actually run up and greet Hagrid telling him they were glad he was back. The others who didn't really like Hagrid's classed gave each other gloomy looks. Hermione agreed and understood that Professor Grubbly-Plank's lessons were safer for them to take part in without risking any of their limbs being taken off. Hermione was worried that Umbridge try and take what she did to Remus Lupin (because he's a werewolf) to Hagrid because he's half giant.

It was with a great amount of apprehension that Hermione went down to Hagrid's the next day with Harry and Ron in toe protected against the cold. Their only worry was that Umbridge would be watching over the care of magical creatures like she did didn't have divination but Harry and Ron have told her about what their lessons were like now and she worried what care of magical creatures would be like with the Slytherins there.

Hermione did not let her guard down when Umbridge was nowhere to be seen when the class struggled through the snow to where Hagrid was standing at the edge of the forest waiting for them. He did not look any better than the morning and had a feeling that maybe his wounds couldn't be healed with the help of potions, they were now green and yellow and seemed to be bleeding.

Hermione wondered what had injured Hagrid so badly that his wounds wouldn't heal. Her mind went into overdrive figuring out what creature could have caused the damage.

"We're working' in here today!" Hagrid called happily with a dead cow hanging over his shoulder. "They like the dark so come on now."

"What prefers the dark?" The trio heard Malfoy say in a disgusted tone. He had panic in his voice. "Did he say what prefers the dark?"

Hermione knew of only one other time Malfoy had made a trip into the Forest and he hadn't changed much since then. She was glad to smile at any amount of discomfort Malfoy had because of what he caused at the Quidditch match.

"Ready?" said Hagrid, looking around at the class. "Well, this lesson for your fifth we'd go an' see 'em in their natural habitat cause they are pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the only person in who's got 'em train." He added with a smile.

"How did and great oaf like him get them trained when he's not trained." said Malfoy to Crabbe and Goyal. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

All the Slytherins said mummers of agreement while a few Gryffindor's looked as though they might agree with Malfoy also.

"Of Course they're trained," said Hagrid, adjusting the cow on his shoulder.

"What happened to your face, then?" demanded Malfoy.

"What happened to my face in none of your business and has nothing to do with the class." Hagrid bellowed. "Follow me." he added in a calmer voice.

The class walked into the forest after Hagrid. Nobody had really wanted to follow him (including the trio). The trio however was the only three students that followed at first, the rest of the class followed because they had to not because they wanted too. The walk they took lasted for about ten minutes where the trees grew so closely that it looked like it was dark out.

Hagrid tossed the dead cow on to the ground in front of him with a grunt. He stepped back and turned to face the class, most of whom were hiding partially behind the trees surrounding them. All the students were nervous about what Hagrid wanted them to see.

The class was quiet as the waited for the creature to arrive. Most weren't paying attention to what was happening to the cow. The first to speak up was Malfoy.

"Excuse me," said Malfoy in a sneering tone of voice, "but what exactly are we supposed to be looking at?"

Hagrid just pointed at the cow in front of the class. The whole class continued to stare at it and gasped in horror as strips of flesh peeled away. Hermione could see what was stripping it away and wished that she hadn't seen them at all. She knew Harry could see them but she wasn't sure about anyone else in the class.

"What's doing it?" Parvati demanded retreating behind the nearest tree.

"What's eating it?" asked someone else.

"Thestrals," said Hagrid proudly. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows -?"

"But they're really, really unlucky!" Parvati interrupted again looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them."

"That is just superstition. They are dead useful Nothing' unlucky about them." said Hagrid "This lot just pulls the school carriages unless Dumbledore's got somewhere to be and don want to apparate... Oh look here come more."

The class watched as two more came out of the forest to eat from the cow. One passed by Parvati causing her to shiver and hug herself closer to the tree and say "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!"

"It won't hurt you." Hagrid told her. "Right, now, who can tell me why some can see 'em and some can't see 'em?"

Hermione was the first to raise her hand like always. Hagrid motioned for her to answerer. She did saying that only people who can see Thestrals are people who have seen death can. Hagrid gave her ten points before being interrupted by the fateful "Hem, hem."

Professor Umbridge had finally arrived. She was standing not far from Harry in her normal (gag me) pink outfit that made her look like toad and clashed horribly with the green hat and cloak she chose to wear also her clipboard already in position. She had gone unnoticed by Hagrid who was watching the closet of the Thestrals having never heard Umbridge's distinctive cough

"Hem, hem." Umbridge said again.

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said finally finding the source of the noise to be a person and not a creature.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" said Umbridge in a tone that said she thought Hagrid was slow or from another country.

"Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see - or, I don't know - can you see the Thestrals?"

"I'm sorry?" said Professor Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning. "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused.

"Err - Thestrals!" he said loudly pointing to the cow behind him.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard: "Has… to… resort… to… crude… sign… language."

"Well… anyway…" said Hagrid, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered, "erm… what was I saying'?"

Umbridge continued to mutter as she wrote on her clipboard causing Draco Malfoy to look as though Christmas had come early for him. Hermione, on the other hand, had turned red and clenched her fist in rage.

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard, "Yeah, I was going to tell you we started off with a male and five females." Hagrid going on to say which one was his favorite and a little about each Thestrals after that."

"Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "that these Thestrals have been declared dangerous by the Ministry of Magic?"

The trio's hearts sank like a ship in the ocean but Hagrid just laughed.

"Well the Thestrals aren't dangerous if you don't annoy them -"

Hermione tuned Umbridge out after she said something about Hagrid taking pleasure in the idea of violence.

Umbridge hadn't answered Hagrid's last question and started to walk around among the students. She walked past Malfoy and his gang who were having no so silent fits of laughter. She walked around about ten times before walking towards Malfoy to ask him a few questions.

Hermione could see Hagrid was a bit ticked that she talked to him as if he didn't understand a word of English. Hermione had tears in her eyes and her hands where clinched ever tighter as she watched what Umbridge did to Hermione.

"You hag, you evil hag!" she whispered, as Umbridge walked towards Malfoy and his gang again. "I know what you're doing, you awful, twisted, evil little cockroach."

Hagrid had continued to talk about the Thestrals while Professor Umbridge walked around but he had lost what little mojo he had left. Even with the help Hermione, Ron and Harry provided by asking questions his cheerfulness faded.

"Can you understand what Professor Hagrid when he speaks?" said Professor Umbridge in a ringing voice to Pansy Parkinson

"Well it sounds like grunting a lot of the time."

Umbridge wrote the answer down while Hagrid blushed as red as a tomato. He tried to ignore what Pansy said. Hagrid continued to try his best and continued to talk.

Professor Umbridge smiled evilly at Malfoy before turning her attention to Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom can you see the Thestrals?" she said.

Neville nodded.

"Who did you see die?" she asked, her tone indifferent.

Hermione was upset that Umbridge would ask a student a question like that.

"My Gran-dad," Neville said firmly.

"And what do you think of them?" she said, waving her stubby hand at the horses, who by now had stripped a great deal of the carcass down to bone.

"Well they are a bit creepy but the giant squid is creepy to," said Neville nervously.

Hermione saw Umbridge write down that the Neville was too intimidated to admit anything.

"I am not scared of them!" said Neville.

"It's quite all right," said Umbridge, patting Neville on the shoulder with what she evidently intended to be an understanding smile but looked more like a snide grin in Hermione's opinion.

"That foul, lying, twisting old gargoyle!" Hermione said when the left the class an hour later. "It's her thing about half-breeds all over again - she's trying to make out Hagrid's some kind of dimwitted troll, just because he had a giantess for a mother - and oh, it's not fair, that really wasn't a bad lesson at all - I mean, all right, if it had been Blast-Ended Skrewts again, but Thestrals are fine - in fact, for Hagrid, they're really good!"

"Umbridge said they're dangerous," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah Grubbly-Plank probably wouldn't have showed them until newt level but for Hagrid they were tame. The way some people can see them and some can't! I wish I couldn't see them they are way creepy."

December arrived, bringing with it more snow and more homework than the fifth and seventh years had ever seen in their years at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione's had been called upon (because they were prefects) to help with the Christmas decorating. Ron was the only one who had trouble. Peeves had tried to strangle him with the tinsel and bombed him with glass ornaments. They were also called upon to watch the first and second years now they had more free time and couldn't spend it outside because of the bitter cold and to patrol the corridors in shifts with Argus Filch, who suspected that the holiday spirit might allow more students to use magic in the halls.

Hermione had began to worry about the elf hats she had made now that she was down to only three and did not have the time to make more (even magically). "All those poor elves I haven't set free yet, having to stay here over Christmas because there aren't enough hats!"

Hermione was like Harry and did not want to spend the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts this year, Harry because of his Quidditch ban and Hermione because of Umbridge. They only thing they both look forward to were the D.A. meetings which would stop over the holidays because just about everyone was spending the holiday away with family. Hermione herself would have gone skin with her Mum and Dad if they were alive but right now she was staying at Hogwarts. Ron was going home to The Burrow with his brothers and sisters.

Hermione and Harry endured days of envy before Ron said that they were coming with him and his mother wouldn't have it any other way and would come to Hogwarts and remove them herself if they refused.

Hermione rolled her eyes it was so like Mrs. Weasley. While Harry's spirits soared Hermione's stayed the same. Harry was only slightly guilty that he would not be able to spend it with Sirius. He had told Hermione that he hoped Mrs. Weasley invited his godfather over.

Hermione stayed behind while Harry went to the Room of Requirement early for the last D.A. meeting before the holidays. She took her time and went to check on her potion it wasn't quite ready yet and wouldn't be until after they had hoped that it would be done before then but there was no way to speed up the process if you wanted to keep an accurate result.

**Harry had only just managed to get the last of them down before the door creaked open and Luna Lovegood entered, looking as dreamy as always.**

Hermione arrived not long after Luna and waited for everyone to arrive. It didn't take long and once everyone was there Harry had them pare off and practice stunning spells. Neville was by far the most improved out of everyone there. The meeting came to an end faster than any of the members wanted it to. Harry closed the meeting telling everyone that they were doing really good and might even go on to do Patronesses during the next meeting.

Everyone began to murmur excitedly. The room cleared in the usually twos and threes. Everyone whishing each other a 'Happy Christmas' before they left. Hermione and Ron left after helping Harry put up the cushions. They left Harry alone with Cho who had taken her time to put her thing away in her bag.

Hermione and Ron waited for Harry to get back to the common room. He walked in with a dazed and confused look. He had told the story of kissing Cho while she was crying over what happened with Cedric. (She had felt bad dumping him after what happened during the tournament). Hermione told him it was just because she was confused like any girl her age would be in that situation after which she went to bed.

She had woke up the next morning to find Harry and the Weasley's all gone. She went and found her transfiguration professor to ask where they were. She found Minerva in her office.

"Professor where are the Weasley's and Harry?"

"Oh dear you don't know. Arthur was attacked last night. Harry and the others are at the headquarters."

"Oh, do you know when I can leave?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow like everyone else so we don't draw attention." McGonagall said leading Hermione out of her office.

Hermione checked on her potion one more time before heading back the tower to make sure everything that she didn't need for tomorrow was packed and ready to go. She closed and locked her trunk with her dorm-mates snickering about some boy nearby.


	23. Faint Linkin Park

s** Faint ~ Linkin Park**

**I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me**

**I won't be ignored; time won't heal this damage anymore**

**Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored**

Hermione was board to say the least. She was alone at Hogwarts. She still had about four hours until the train came. Her things were packed and ready to go. The only thing not put away in her trunk was her old copy of Hogwarts A History (her favorite book). She had already read the book once that term but had nothing else to do because she had already took care of her potion that day. Ginny had gone with her brothers and Harry to Grimmauld Place until they could go and visit Arthur.

She just continued to stare at the fire in front of her after closing the book in her hand. She closed her eyes still tiered because of the fitful sleep she got the night before. She was shaken awake an hour later by Neville.

"It's time for us to head to the train."

"Thanks Neville." Hermione replied.

Hermione and Neville met up with Luna on their way down to the Hogwarts Express. Hermione may not believe most of what Luna says but she still liked the girl and apparently Neville did to with the way he was blushing when Luna talked to him.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Luna asked Hermione out of nowhere.

"Um... Visit with Ron and Harry I guess." Hermione replied.

"I'm just staying with Gran like always," Commented Neville.

The three students got a compartment to their selves. The each took a corner (Hermione and Luna were by the window and Neville was by the door). They didn't talk anymore about their holiday plans and kept to themselves. Neville spent his time taking care of his plant. Hermione spent her time reading. Luna also read but she was reading her father's magazine (upside down like always).

It was almost lunch time and the three students hadn't been bothered by anyone else on the train. They all perked up when they heard the door sliding open. To their displeasure it was not the cart lady—it was Malfoy and his goons. He looked at the three of them with a snide look (the worst of which was toward Hermione and Luna—Luna because she is considered weird and Hermione because she's muggle born).

"What don't have Potter to preside over the group of losers." He said laughing at his own joke.

Hermione watched as Neville and Luna gripped their own wands tighter like Hermione held her own. Hermione, Neville and Luna continued to face Draco Malfoy.

"I suggest you leave." Neville said threw his tightly gritted teeth. He took the time to set Trevor down on the seat next to him and stood up to face Malfoy.

"Wow the great lump grew a back bone." Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyal.

"He's not a lump." Luna said tossing her copy of the quibbler aside.

Luna and Hermione both stood up behind Neville to face Malfoy. They said nothing but continued to stare at him. All three DA members gripped their wands tight like Harry had told them to do. Hermione already had hers pointed at Draco in a covert way that went unnoticed by Draco Malfoy and his goons.

"What going to attack me are you?" he said snidely.

"Not unless you attack us first Draco." Hermione replied.

Draco didn't say anything back even though his mouth twitched as if he was going to say something. He turned on his heel and left the compartment. Neville quickly moved to close the door and lock it and pull down the shades.

"Neville what about the lunch trolley," Luna asked.

Neville answered by taking a piece of parchment and sticking it in the widow say for the Lady to knock when he came by. The sat in silence for twenty minutes when they heard a knock, Hermione checked that it was the lunch cart woman before opening the door. She got herself a few caldron cakes and pumpkin pastries. Luna didn't get a thing (said something about an unknown creature). Neville didn't have any money having left it at Hogwarts. They both refuse Hermione's offer of getting them something.

Hermione looked out the window and watched the country side go by as the Hogwarts express continued going south towards London. Finally getting her mind off of Umbridge and her potion hidden in the rubble of an old passage way. She had fallen asleep with her head leaned up against the window.

"Hermione were almost to Kings Cross." Neville said shaking her awake.

"Oh thanks Neville how long till we are there," Hermione said.

"Only ten minutes." Luna said.

Hermione stood up grabbed her bag and went to leave the compartment but was stopped when Neville asked "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Hermione replied opening the door. She stepped out and closed the door again. She could see the country side passing by in the windows along the corridor. She turned to the left to see Malfoy at the end of the corridor and turned around to go the other way not wanting to talk to him. She waved to a few of the people she recognized also walking around.

"Hermione!" someone called from one of the compartments she passed.

She turned back around to see who called her name. It had been Cho Chang. She was in a compartment with Cedric Diggory.

"Hi." Hermione mumbled when she spotted them.

"Have you seen Harry I've been looking for him but I haven't spotted him on the train."

"That is because he's not on the train." Hermione replied.

"Why?" asked Cedric.

"He went home with the Weasley's because he's spending Christmas with them." Hermione told him taking a seat near the door.

"Oh that explains it." Cho commented.

"What have you been doing Hermione?" Cedric asked.

"I've been sitting with Neville and Luna. I've only just left them. I wanted to get up and stretch my legs."

"Why you get tired of them?"

"No. Malfoy had showed up earlier and I was still aggravated about it." Hermione replied.

Hermione, Cho, and Cedric passed the rest of their time on the train playing muggle card games they (Cho and Cedric) had learned in Muggle studies.

"_Five minutes to Kings Cross," _a voice said over the hidden intercom of the train.

Hermione made sure she had everything in her bag and watched as Cedric and Cho did the same thing. The train soon slowed to a stop and Hermione heard the rustling of students getting their things so they could leave the train and go home. Hermione was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Cho holding a wrapped box.

"Could you give this to Harry for me?" Cho asked her.

"Sure no problem, see you next term." Hermione replied taking the box and placing it in her bag.

When she got off the train she found Neville and Luna and told them to have a happy Christmas. She ran into Cedric again when she was leaving Platform 9 ¾ and told him to have a happy Christmas as well. She then made her way to Gringotts so she could exchange some her little bit of Muggle money on her so she could get a ride on the night bus to Grimmauld Place.


	24. Boulders New Found Glory

_**"Boulders" N**__ew__** F**__ound__** G**__lory__**  
I feel locked away  
With the weight of the world on my shoulders  
Crushing on my head are boulders  
Made of lies and dust from all of us**_

Hermione's ride to Grimmauld place was a quite one on her end any way. The cab driver kept on talking about the numbering of the buildings was wrong. She said nothing knowing why the numbers were wrong. She told him to drop her off at the corner and that her showing up was a surprise for her family who thought she had to stay away at school. Snow was starting to come down but it made the homes and walking paths look dreary compared to the grounds of Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to get into Grimmauld place even thought it looked worse than the outside of the house. Once she saw the house appear out of know where she hurried up the steps and knocked on the door. The door was opened by Sirius after he told the portrait of his mother to shut up after closing her curtain. He rushed her in because the snow had started to come inside. Mrs. Weasley was down stairs talking to Bill trying to get him to cut his hair once again—with Ginny watching. The twins and Ron were in the drawing room playing a game of cards—muggle or wizard Hermione didn't know.

After putting her things into her and Ginny's room she left. She said hi to Ginny who was making her way up while she—Hermione— made her way down. She walked into the drawing room where Ron was now watching Fred and George play each other.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked looking away from the game for a second.

"I just got in. Where's Harry?" she asked.

"I think he's Sulking in Buckbeak's room. He has been since we got back from visiting dad at the hospital yesterday."

Hermione walked out of the room and walked back up stairs pass her room and straight for the room that would have been Sirius mother's room. She knocked on the door and heard nothing but Buckbeak moving around. She opened the door and walked in. Buckbeak was now on the bed and Harry was sitting in a chair in the corner. She walked over and dragged Harry out. He fought the whole way.

"I don't want to talk to anyone; it's safer if I don't talk to anyone." Harry yelled at them.

"Harry did you ever forget where you were at any time?" Ginny asked him.

"No." he replied.

"Then get over yourself. You were not possessed by Voldemort I know what it was like. I forgot where I was for hours at a time."

Harry mumbled a sorry to Ginny who continued to talk about what it was like for her. Everyone shivered at her story. Finally completely realizes that his experience was nothing like Ginny's and there was no way Voldemort had possessed him.

The next few days before Christmas were spent decorating Grimmauld place for the coming holiday. The most happy about the holiday was Sirius who was just glad not to be alone for the holiday let alone locked up in Azkaban. Sirius would go around the house singing Wizarding Christmas Carrols at the top of his lungs (causing Hermione and the others to cover their ears when he got too loud for their ear drums).

Hermione was happy come Christmas morning. Harry had seemed to be in a better mood the night before. She woke up to Ginny throwing a pillow at her. At the foot of her bed was a stack of gifts from the various Weasley's, Harry, Remus and Her dad (thought she didn't know who he was yet). Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave her a sweater and tin of fudge. Harry had given her a thing of Chocolate frogs; Ron had given the same. Ginny gave her a diary or journal (whatever you want to call it). Remus had given her a book on magical creatures they had discussed whenever he made it to dinner. Her dad had sent a stuff animal like before minus his initials along with a muggle candy her mother had loved at some point in her life.

Hermione took one of the many hats she had made for the Hogwarts elves and put it in Kreacher's room. "You really didn't have to do that." Ron had told her. When they walked back out of Kreacher's room Sirius had been sitting at the table talking with Mrs. Weasley.

They all sat down at the table. Sirius looked at them before asking "Have any of you seen Kreacher?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"I haven't seen him since the night I got here after you order him to leave."

"A house-elf can't leave unless they've got permission or have been dismissed." Sirius told the group.

"Dobby did that my second year tried to keep me from going to school." Harry replied.

Sirius brushed Harry's statement about Dobby off and was about to say something when the screeching voice of his mother's portrait filled the air. He ran off to answer the door. It was Mundungus Fletcher coming to take them to St. Mungo's to see Mr. Weasley for Christmas.

Mr. Weasley was happy with the gifts he got from his kids and their friends. The trio and Ginny walked slowly backward out of the room when Mrs. Weasley spotted Mr. Weasley's bandages had been changed a day early. After breaking out of the room they decide to head for some tea. They thought they were on the right track when they ran in to their old professor. They all groaned and made to get out of the room; they were not fast enough.

"Hello dears; have you come to spend Christmas with Mr. Lockhart here?" the medi-witch said.

"No." all four of them mumbled so low the witch didn't hear them. She pushed them all closer to Lockhart who was mumbling something about signing things. Harry flinched having remembered what Lockhart had done to him at school.

They spent a few minutes talking to him. They noticed one other patient who had no visitors like Lockhart did. He did receive at least one gift from someone; a potted plant that gave Hermione a weird sense of Déjà vu. She shook it off and turned her attention back to the group.

They foursome made their escape when the Medi-Witch came back with potions for all the patients in the room. Hermione bumped into someone on her way to the door.

"Oh sorry... Neville? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

He said nothing as his formidable looking grandmother walked over from behind a curtain. Hermione recognized the ugly hat at once. So did Ron and Harry who were both trying to keep from laughing at the memory. Hermione had the feeling that they wouldn't last long.

"Neville who are you talking to?" she asked coming closer. "Oh you must be Harry Potter." She said turning to Harry (who had rolled her eyes).

"Yes." Harry replied.

After Harry replied back to Neville's grandmother a woman who couldn't be anyone but Neville's mother walked over and handed him a bubble gum wrapper. Neville took it willingly.

"Neville throw that away. You already have enough of those to paper your room with." Mrs. Longbottom told him as they walked away.

They all walked back to Mr. Weasley's room after Harry told them he knew of Neville's Parents but Professor Dumbledore told him not to say anything.


	25. My December Linkin Park

_**My December-L**__inkin __**P**__ark_

_**And I'd give it all away**_

_**Just to have somewhere to go to**_

_**Give it all away**_

_**To have someone to come home to**_

_**This is my December**_

_**This is my time of the year**_

_**This is my December**_

_**This is all so clear**_

Sirius Black was depressed to see Harry and His friends leave. Though seeing Harry Leave was not the only reason for his depression. He was worried deeply about the girl who claimed to be his child. Even if she turned out not to be his he worried about her because of the way she spoke about school. He took peace in the fact that they were safe from Voldemort at school but worried about Umbridge knowing how she felt about Remus.

He heard a rustle behind him. He turned around to see Molly Weasley.

"What are you doing here Molly? I thought you and Arthur were leaving for the burrow."

"We were but Arthur is still a bit weak for apparition. We'd use the flew but we don't want to draw attention to the burrow or here." She told Sirius. "You don't Mind if we stay do you?"

"Molly you we may disagree when it comes to Harry but you are welcome to stay in for lack of a better word home."

"I thought you would rather be sneaking to see Harry in Hogsmeade."

"Yes I would but I do have other ways of communicating with him. One's that James and I used when we were in school but I don't think they would work this far and Albus told me not to risk leaving unless it was absolutely necessary." Sirius told the woman.

"Actually listening to someone that's a twist."

"He's the last person I would listen too. The others are dead, traitor or too busy to talk to me." He told her.

"I guess I'll start lunch." Molly stated while getting out the pots and pans to start the lunch.

"That's fine just remember it's just me you and molly." Sirius told her.

After leaving Molly Sirius made his way up the stairs to Buckbeak. He hadn't been feed since before dinner the night before and it was nearing noon. He would no doubt be hungry. Sirius stopped off in the drawing room to grab the back of rats that he was feeding Buckbeak with. Arthur was in grossed in a book to acknowledge Sirius. Sirius could see that his wand was at the ready hidden behind the large book he had in his hands.

"Here you go." Sirius told the Hippogriff tossing him a few rats.

He walked out of the room and went to his own. It was the complete opposite of his brother's room. Gryffindor Banners adorn the walls; along with posters of muggle women, cars and motorcycles. He had a few photos of James, Remus and himself back when they were still at school. His room was cold and drafty like the rest of the house. His room had been empty of human life since he ran away at sixteen.

He grumbles to himself. He was mad at himself for not fighting harder to see his daughter after she was born. He got to see her once through a window and had no clue what she would look like now.


	26. Believe In Me Demi Lovato

_**Believe in Me- D**__emi __**L**__ovato_

**I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile**

Hermione was nervous; it was only a few days until the Christmas break was over and the school aged kids would be going back to Hogwarts. She had been in the Black family library reading. She saw Kreacher appear in the hallway. She had figured he came from Mrs. Black's old room.

Later that day Harry deemed it creepy the way Kreacher was looking at him; Hermione agreed. The trio, Ginny and the twins all tried their best to stay away from Kreacher. The end of holiday depression crept over everybody. Hermione could tell Sirius was hit with the worse of it; he was going from a full house to and to and empty or almost empty house.

Besides Sirius depression of everybody leaving; the trio's time before school started again was quite an uneventful; at least until Professor Snape Showed up at Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley had come in the drawing room and dragged Harry to talk to him. She and Ron had been ordered to stay up stairs.

Harry had returned a few minutes later with a grim look on his face.

"So what was that about?" Ron asked.

"I have to take Occlumency lessons from Snape."

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"Occlumency allows someone to close their mind from another person's intrusion."

"Yeah that's what Snape said. Well he said I had to close my mind to Voldemort not really anyone else. Sirius doesn't seem too happy about it." Harry told them both.

"I don't think they like each other. They had pure hatred on their faces when we saw them in the Shrieking Shack third year." Hermione replied back.

"You don't know the half of it their conversation down stairs ended with them drawing their wands after Sirius said something about a chemistry set."

"It doesn't matter it would be good for you if the nightmares stop." Hermione told him.

"I'd keep them because we would know what he was up to." Ron said.

"All children bed now. We don't want to be running late tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley screamed up the stairs at all the kids.

The kids did as they were told and the sounds of their footsteps on the stairs could be heard. The twins were heard with two identical pops going to their room.

**~!~**

The morning was rushed like Hermione knew it would be. The Weasley's could never go out leaving on time. Breakfast was just eggs and toast. Tonks and Lupin arrived shortly before ten.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Lupin.

"Were your escorts for the day." Lupin replied.

"Well I'll go check the route." Tonks told Lupin before leaving.

Lupin gave her a nod of acknowledgement before going over to talk to Sirius who looked grimmer than he did the day before.

Twenty minutes later Lupin stood up and declared. "Time to leave."

The bags were grabbed and dragged out side; one person leaving at a time. Ginny went after Mrs. Weasley left. Ron and the twins followed them. Hermione went before Harry. She watched as he was stopped by Sirius saying one final good bye. He was looking at Harry talking about something before handing over a package. _'Belated Christmas gift.'_ Hermione thought. Sirius and Harry hugged before Harry was rushed away so they could get to the train in time.

When the group gets to the corner Lupin summons the night bus. Stan Shunpike was still the conductor and had to be quieted by Tonks when he began talking to Harry Very loudly. Hermione was surprise to learn that they just took the night but to Hogsmeade instead of Kings Cross station.

Hermione's first day back was uneventful, mostly because she couldn't get away to check her potion but she still had a few days until it was truly finished. It was also made slightly unpleasant because she like Harry was asked when the next DA meeting was. Cedric came back on the train like most of the other students but Hermione hadn't had the chance to talk to him. She watched as Harry came to hate Snape slightly more by telling Harry that he had to tell people he was taking remedial potions on Monday nights.

While Harry was taking his 'potion' lesson Hermione used his cloak to check on her potion. It was nearly there and would only take a few days for it to finish off.

"So how's your potion?" Someone asked.

Hermione jumped and turned around. "Cedric?"

"Yeah so how is it?" He asked walking up to her.

"Fine it's just a few days from being finished."

"So are you going to go to Hogsmeade on the next visit?"

"Right now I don't have plans to but they could change from now until then." Hermione replied.

"I'd go but it's not the same when you have people staring at you when you are supposed to be dead."

"You know how Harry feel's now. You still have your parents buy your famous for surviving an attack by Voldemort and Harry was the only one to do that before and he was a baby. If you need someone to talk to, talk to him." Hermione told Cedric.

"Well thanks I might take that idea up. I'll let you know so you could let Harry know."

"Yeah." Hermione replied.

Cedric moved passed Hermione to catch up to a friend he saw down the hall. Hermione went to the library to wait for Harry to get back from his lesson with Snape. An hour had passed before Harry showed up. He looked tired and mad.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I finally remember where I recognize door in my dream from."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"The Ministry of Magic; I think Ron's dad said that it leads to the Department of Mysteries." He told them.

"You sure?" came from Ron.

"Yeah it's the door I saw when your dad was attacked." Harry told him.

"When's you next lesson with Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Wednesday. I don't think I'll get it any time soon but Snape is taking precautions."

"Precautions?" Ron said raising an eye brow.

"He takes his memories out before I even get there. I saw him putting them back when I left to night."

"I'm finished Hermione. Let's go back to the common room before we get in trouble with the toad." Ron said shoving his charms book back into his bag.

"I can tell you now that it won't be quiet."

"How would you know Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I saw Fred and George preparing for a demonstration I have no idea what they will be demonstrating but they better not be using first years." Hermione said.

The trio got back to the common room without running into the toad and or Slytherins, and sure enough when the climbed through the portrait hole; Fred and George where standing at the head of a small crowed. They twins were taking turns of taking orders and trying on the hat that apparently mad the wearers head invisible.

"_Headless Hat's watch your friend's eyes bug out when your head disappears during a duel." Fred said to a few third years._

Harry didn't stay in the common room and headed up to bed. Ron told Hermione good night before heading up behind Harry. Hermione stayed in the common room and walked over to where Ginny was sitting.

"You find anything out?" Ginny asked once she sat down.

"No. I'm still a few days off." Hermione told her.

"What are you going to do when you find out?" Ginny asked.

"Wait until school is out so I could see him in person."

"Why not write a letter."

"I don't think that this is something I could put into a letter I believe it has to be done face to face." Hermione told Ginny.

"I believe you. I wouldn't do a letter either. I would do it if the person was dead and I needed to contact their family."

**~!~**

Ginny's pep talk the night before was doing no good for Hermione now. She was in the bathroom they had used to brewed a sixth year potion in second year. She looked a little worse for wear. She cleaned up her face which made her look ten times better. After cleaning up she made her way to where her potion was.

She had to make a few detours after running into Draco and his cronies. They of course made cracks about her being muggle born but she was used to it. She ignored them and continued walking. She had wanted to come and check on her potion earlier this morning but didn't have the time because of her classes.

The potion was finished except for the final ingredient she needed to add. She added it and stirred the potion like the instructions said and slowly letters that looked like flames were appearing in the liquid.

The letters of her father's name appeared two by two one minute after the two before it.

**Si **first

**ri **second

**us **third

**Or **forth

**io **fifth

**nB **sixth

**la **seventh

**ck **eighth

Sirius Black was her father. Yeah he was on the list but she would have never thought he would really be her father. How did he write when he was in Azkaban? Did he try his hardest to see her?

**~!~**

Hermione didn't notice that someone was watching her as she left. They lurked in the shadows watching her. Having cleaned up what she could of her potion she left.

The person in the shadows went into the secret passage way to see what the young brunette had been doing. They didn't find anything but wrappers from chocolate frogs and a puddle of liquid. On a closer look they saw faded letters in the liquid.

They quickly wrote the letters down and hurried out of the broken down passage way. They had a feeling that a certain professor would like to have this information.


	27. BendingTheRulesBreakingTheLaw Brantley G

_**Bending the rules and breaking the law- Brantley Gilbert**_

_'Cause I was proud to be in the bad news crowd,  
The one my mama warned me about,  
The closest thing to hell she's ever raised.  
But when I look back on those days,  
I know I'd never change a thing.  
I made mistakes that paved the way for the man I am today,  
I'm proud of 'em all,  
And I had a ball,  
Bending the rules and breaking the law._

Hermione walked numbly back to the common room after she emptied her caldron after saving a portion of it. It had been at least twenty minutes since she finished her potion. The shock hadn't worn off and probably wouldn't wear off for awhile. She got halfway to the common room when she was stopped by a woman that looked like a frog and dressed in all pink.

"Miss Granger what are you doing out at this late hour?" she asked in a snide tone.

"I was studding in a corner of the castle because the common room was too noise for me to concentrate."

"Well hurry now get going to Gryffindor Tower before I give you a detention. Being a prefect does not excuse you for the rules." Umbridge told her in a tone she thought was scary but had Hermione wanting to laugh out loud.

Hermione ran up to Gryffindor tower without running into anyone this time. She saw Fred and George talking with lee about something but they seemed to be the only ones in the common room at the moment they didn't make any movement to acknowledge that someone else was in the room with them. Hermione walked past the three boys and walked up to the girl's dorm.

Her dorm was quiet as all the other girls had long gone to sleep. She thought about sneaking up to Ginny's dorm where they had a spare bed but she figured the girl and her dorm mates where already asleep. She stayed in her dorm and climbed into bed after changing into her night clothes.

**~!~**

Hermione woke up late the next morning to the sounds of her dorm mates leaving and getting ready for the day. She groaned quietly and waited for the girls to leave. Once she knew they were gone she threw her legs over the edge of her bed and went to get ready.

The great hall was abuzz with conversation when Hermione walked in twenty minutes later. The owl post hadn't come yet. Hermione had kept getting the paper because she didn't want a repeat of last year. She grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said when he got to the table. Hermione noted that he looked like he didn't get any sleep during the night.

Hermione gave him a nodded because her mouth was filled. Ron sat on the other side Harry. Ron and Harry both grabbed some food and started to eat when the owl post arrived.

A brown and white owl landed in front of Hermione. She took the paper from its beak and put the money in to the pouch attached to its leg. She unfolded the paper and was horrified by what she saw on the cover of it.

It had two rows of photos. All of them of Death Eaters that had been imprisoned in Azkaban Prison. The only one that jumped out at Hermione was Bellatrix Lestrange –who Hermione now knew was her second cousin. She shivered at the thought.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine just look at this." Hermione said laying down the paper and pointing at the cover.

Harry was repulsed by the article. Ten death eaters had escaped out of Azkaban. He recognized three of them from the memory of Dumbledore's that he went into the previous year.

"That's why he was so happy last night." Harry told Hermione.

"Harry you are supposes to close your mind to him. You can't let him in." Hermione lectured Harry.

"I know." Harry replied

"It says that Sirius helped them." Ron chimed him.

"There's no bloody way he would do that." Harry Snapped.

"Yeah well they prophet doesn't know what we know."

looking at another part of the paper. "Look at this he told Hermione." It was a small article at the bottom of the third page.

"It says the Ministry of magic employee Bode died while being cared for at St. Mungo's Hospital. It goes on to say that his death was caused by a Devil's Snare plant." Hermione read off of the paper. "I'd say it was murder. There is no way someone would accidentally send Devil's Snare to a ailing patient."

"I remember he was that bloke in the same room as… Lockhart."

"I think I might have run in to him with your dad just be for my hearing."

"You are probably right. Dad knew him he was an Unspeakable." Ron told them.

"Unspeakable?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"He worked in the Department of Mysteries." Ron explained.

"I'll see you guys later I have to go send off a letter. I meant to do it this morning but I was late coming here. Could I use Hedwig Harry?"

"I don't know if she's back or not but if she is you can."

Hermione quickly mumbled thanks to Harry and ran to find Cedric to see what he thought of her idea. She went to the library and couldn't find him. She then went to the Owlery hoping he might be there. On her way to the Owlery she heard several groups of students talking about the mass breakout from Azkaban. She could tell that quite a few were just as scared of the escaped Death Eaters as they were Voldemort himself. She didn't find Cedric at all and sent off the letter with a school owl because Hedwig hadn't come back from hunting.

She made it to their defense class on time. It didn't take long for Umbridge to put a stop to students and teachers talking about it. A new Decree noticed was placed all over the school including the common rooms. It stated that the professors were not to have conversations with student's that were not class-related.

Hermione later heard from Fred and George that they got detention for playing exploding Snape in the back of the class room and telling Umbridge she couldn't tell them off for playing because it wasn't class-related.

Hermione could also tell while the teachers were not talking with the students about the breakout they were talking with each other. Making sure they were out of Umbridge's ear shot before hand so she couldn't over hear what they had to say about it.

**~!~**

Hermione was on her way back to the library after dinner when she ran into Cedric thankfully not literally this time.

"Cedric can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sure." He told Hermione and Gestured for his friends to go on. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I have an idea on how to get yours and Harry's story out to the public." Hermione said going on explain what her plan entailed.

"That's bloody brilliant." Cedric declared.

"So I should go ahead with it?"

"Yes. Just tell Harry where to meet us next week."

"I'll let you know what happens." Hermione said running off to her class.

**~!~**

Hermione made it to DADA with a few minutes to spare but Umbridge's still looked down her nose like Hermione was up to no good. This was true if you counted the Dumbledore's Army stuff. The class was boring like always reading and copying the text was too simple and mundane to keep the students attention on their work.

The bell rang and everyone hurried up and left the room not wanting to be in the toad's presents any longer. Hermione wasn't as lucky as her classmates. She was stopped by Umbridge from leaving.

"Miss. Granger I need a moment with you." She had said.

"Okay." Hermione replied gesturing for Ron and Harry to leave.

Umbridge led Hermione to her office which looked like a six year old girl's room threw up on it. Umbridge walked around the desk and sat down in her pink poufy chair. Hermione sat in a wooden chair on the opposite side of the desk. Umbridge fiddled with the silver tea set that sat atop her desk.

"Would you like some tea?" Umbridge asked.

"No thank you I'm not much of a tea person." Hermione replied. "May I ask why I am here?"

"You are here because of an unauthorized potion brewing in a secret passage way behind that big mirror."

"Secret passage way? I wasn't aware there was a secret passage way up there."

"You must not be lying to me. Lairs will not be tolerated in this school." Umbridge stated.

"I am aware of you Decrees Professor Umbridge and I have to insist that I do not know of any potion being brewed in that area I always thought they were done down in the dungeons so Professor Snape could keep an eye on them."

"You are aware that if I catch you lying or breaking a decree you will be punished."

"Yes. Are you saying that I brewed this potion and if so my I ask what potion is was." Hermione replied back to her in the same snide tone she had been using.

"La famille arbre Potion. This is French for the family tree." She replied in a snide tone.

"I am aware that is what it translates to but I had no idea that there was a potion for such causes but it doesn't surprise me after all the pureblood stuff I have heard. It would be interesting to find out if my family is distantly related to any one of magic ancestry."

"Yes that would be interesting for the muggleborns. Why would that be of interest to you?" She asked.

Hermione thought about what to say and said "Yes it would be considering I don't know who my father is for all I know he could be of magical descent."

"Well someone did brew the illegal potion and whoever it was is the biological child of Sirius black."

"Well if he is my father I want nothing to do with him. He killed all those people and know helped all those psychos escape… No… No…" Hermione lied.

"Miss. Granger do I need to call Madam Pomfrey in her to give you a calming potion?"

"No you don't. I just over reacted."

"As of now. I will be investigating it. However if you do prove to be black's daughter. There will be certain matters that the Ministry has to take care of. But I have one more question?"

"Okay," Hermione replied.

"You haven't been receiving letters from someone unknown?"

"I only ever wrote my dad that raised me, my mum and Harry and Ron when we weren't in school."

"Okay. You may leave now Miss. Granger but I'll leave you with this warning all mail in and out of the castle is being monitored even Dumbledore's."

Hermione heard the underling warning in Umbridge's words. She ran to her dorm so she could grab her Care of Magical creature's class and ancient ruins. She arrived to class on time and got threw it with no problem and walked aimlessly down to Hagrid's for her next class and arrived not long after Harry and Ron.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Umbridge kept me."

"Why you never do anything wrong." Harry stated knowing full well she was breaking the rules by creating an illegal group.

"Something about brewing an illegal potion, there probably be a decree about it in the next few days." Hermione told them.

"Did you?"

"Well yeah but I couldn't tell her that and there was nothing harmful about it. I just wanted to find out who my dad was."

_**Hem Hem**_

They heard. They turned around and groaned when they saw the pink toad standing at the back of the crowed of students. Hagrid came out of his hut and started to talk about the creature they were learning about this lesson.

"I err… am continuing the lessons on Thestrals. I would like those of you who can see them to draw an image of them and label the parts and then explain it to those who can't. You can stay where you are. You don't have to get into detail for the assignment." Hagrid told the class only getting flustered a few times.

"Professor Hagrid Are you or are you not aware of the danger these creatures pose. I believe that I told you so the last lesson I was here."

"I know. That's why I uh had them stand where they are. The Thestrals will come into that clearing there. They can see well enough to draw." Hagrid replied.

The class began to ignore the two adults after that they went back and forth. Hermione sat with Harry and Ron. She drew what Harry saw and together they explained it to Ron who nodded like he understood. Just like the last time Umbridge talked mostly with Draco and his posy and ignored all the Gryffindor's except Neville who she intimidated.

They had more meetings for the DA and everyone seemed to be trying harder. Each one inspired by the breakout. The biggest improvement seemed to be found with Neville. He was the second fastest to learn the Shield charm Harry was the one teaching them and only Hermione was faster than him.

Harry had grumbled to Hermione and Ron about how bad is Occlumency lessons with Snape where going. Ron had told Harry he thought Snape was making it easier for Voldemort to get inside his mind. Hermione replied by saying that Dumbledore trust him and Harry should trust him also even if he doesn't like him.

_**~!~**_

Valentine's Day was upon Hogwarts. Most girl where giddy with excitement and talked endlessly about what they were going to do for the day. Hermione had rolled her eyes at them all. She didn't like the holiday and thought people should celebrate their love for someone on their anniversary a day special to them not one shared with all the other couples around.

Hermione to keep away for the hysteria that was outside her dorm; stayed hidden behind her curtains on her four poster bed. Even when there was a knock at the door she didn't move from behind them.

Instead she called "Who is it?"

"Ginny." came the girl's voice as she walked in. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Fine just waiting for later today." Hermione replied.

"No there is something up. Is your potion finished because you haven't said a thing about it for a few weeks now I think." Ginny replied.

"Yes it's finished." Hermione whispered.

"So who is your dad?"

"'tknowwhattodo." Hermione mumbled.

"Say that again please and slow down."

"Sirius is and Umbridge found out about it and I don't know what to do." Hermione repeated.

"You sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I'll show you later. I've got to get down to three broom sticks soon."

"Yeah I'm going with Michael. See you later."

After Ginny left Hermione deemed it safe for her to get out of bed and get ready. She had gotten the reply letter back last night and all she had to do was Meet Luna Cedric and Harry at Three Broom Sticks. She grabbed her cloak and made her way down to breakfast.

She ignored all the chatter about dates from the girls at the Gryffindor table only Alicia Spinet and Katie Bell were not talking about the holiday. She gave them a nodded and dug into her breakfast. It didn't take her long. After she was done she left the castle and made her way to three broom sticks.

Upon walking into Three Broom Sticks Hermione claimed a table near the back of the room and waited for everyone to arrive. Luna was the first to arrive. Next came Cedric who had hidden his face because of all the girls following him. And finally (until Harry's date was done) a face Hermione never wanted to see again but knew that it was the only way to get Cedric and Harry's story out to the public with the way the Ministry is being at the moment.

The woman in question spotted the trio and made a beeline for them.

"Rita." Hermione greeted before going into the details of the new agreement.

Rita sat on the other side off Luna with her back against the wall. She tried asking Cedric questions but he refused to say a thing unless Harry was there also. Harry had arrived twenty minutes after that. He stopped at the bar and talked to a sulky Hagrid. After a few exchanges Hagrid left the pub to do god only knows what.

Harry walked over to the table with Hermione, Cedric, Luna and Rita. He sat down between Hermione and Cedric so he didn't have to sit by Rita. He told his story and Cedric told his both filling in where the other couldn't. Hermione left Rita with a statement of what might happen if they ever caught her to spy again.

**~!~**

Later that night Hermione curled up in front of the fire place in the Gryffindor common room reading her favorite muggle novel. She was about half asleep and couldn't put the book down. It was the ninth in the series about the end of the world.

She heard the rustling of pajamas and gripped the wand at her side a little tighter.

"Ginny. Be careful next time you scared me half to death." Hermione told Ginny.

"Sorry but you said you were going to show me."

"Oh yeah. Here" Hermione said pouring the little bit of the potion she had saved into a transfigured fireplace tool.

"Oh my. So Harry is like your brother."

"God brother if you want to get technical."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the bushy haired girl and went to bed. Hermione soon followed after giving up on trying read the book after reading the same line ten times in a row. That and the words started to blur into each other making it hard to read also.

She changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed wondering how she was going to tell Sirius that she was his daughter, not to mentions all the questions she had for him. She was also filled with excitement about how people would react to the article.


	28. Innocence Avril Lavigne

_**Innocence-Avril Lavigne**_

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**

**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**

**Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here**

**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

**This is the best feeling**

"I don't know when the interview will appear but it will be in the quibbler at some point." Luna told them airily the next morning.

"That's fine." They Hermione and Harry both replied.

Hermione made her way down to breakfast behind Harry. The both went at slow pace. Once in the great hall they were greeted by Neville long bottom. Hermione drifted off into her own world but could vaguely hear Harry telling Dean Seamus and Neville about the article that was to appear in the Quibbler in the next couple of weeks but wasn't sure when.

"That's so cool." Neville said.

As they finished their meal in the great hall Ron walked in splattered with mud from his early morning Quidditch practice. Cho and her friend Marietta walked in behind him. They ignored Harry.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"The date didn't go well." was all Harry told him.

"Well you didn't go about it the right way when you told her you were going to meet up with me now did you. All you had to do was ask her to go to Three Broom Sticks with you and you didn't." Hermione said speaking for the first time. "Heck you could even told her you thought that I was ugly."

"But you are not." Harry Protested.

Hermione just shook her head.

"You should write a book them maybe guys wouldn't be so stupid around girls." Harry told Hermione with Ron nodding yes right beside him.

"So how was practice?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Ginny's moods both seemed to turn a bit of gloomy after being asked. Ginny had taken over seeker after Harry was banned.

"That bad?" questioned Harry.

"Angelina was in tears by the end of it. I don't know what started it but she was walked off the pitch in tears by Katie and Alicia." Ginny replied before running off to meet Luna.

"The teams still good at least everyone but the betters anyway." Said Fred taking Ginny's now empty seat.

"What I want to know is how Ginny got to be so good." George threw in.

"She's been steeling all your brooms from the shed since she was six just to practice flying." Hermione told them.

"I miss it Quidditch was about the only thing keeping me here I don't know how much longer George and I are going to be here." Fred lamented.

"Mum would murder us if we left early I think but it would be worth it and we don't even need our newts to open a store." George added.

"Well we'll see you gents and ladies later we have business to attend to." Fred said getting up and leaving. George soon followed.

**~!~**

Their worries about the upcoming Quidditch match were not needed. The Gryffindor team lost but it was still a close game without Fred, George or Harry. Ginny hand grabbed the snitch right out from under the Hufflepuff seeker's nose causing them to lose only by ten pointes instead of a hundred more they could have lost by if the game kept on going.

**~!~**

The Monday after the match Hermione and everyone else in the great hall where overwhelmed by the flock of owls that flew in, Hermione had figured the article was finally published in the Quibbler. One particular group had delivered letters to Harry and Harry only and another group delivered to Cedric over at the next table over.

"Whoa." Harry said as one owl had dropped three letters on top of an already tall pile.

After reading a few each Hermione, Ron and Harry all came to the conclusion that people either believed him or thought he was off his rocker. It didn't take long for Umbridge to noticed the flurry of activity around Harry. She got up from her seat at the teachers table and made her way down to where Harry sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Well Mister Potter what is the cause of all this post?" Umbridge asked.

"Because I gave an interview." Harry replied.

"An interview and when did you do this?" she asked.

"During the last Hogesmeade visit." Harry told her.

"Detention Potter and No more Hogesmeade visits for you. I keep on telling you lies will not be tolerated in my school." Umbridge replied walking away.

Cedric noticing this quickly shoved all his mail into his back before Umbridge or any one could see all the mail he got. Hermione was even sure that she saw him shove a copy of the Quibbler into his bag. Maybe it was from his mother.

It didn't take long for another educational Decree to appear on the notice boards in the common rooms. But by lunch time everyone knew that it was 'illegal' to have a copy of the Quibbler on them. Harry groaned when he saw this however Hermione was smiling like mad.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked.

"Now everyone will want to read the story." Hermione told him. "Plus they won't be able to admit that they've read it."

And true to what Hermione said everyone had read the article even the teachers who would give Harry extra favors. Cho even seemed to forgive Harry. She had kissed Harry and Cedric both telling them that they were brave for telling the truth before running off to her next class.

The trio had been walking to the next class (care of magical creatures) when they passed the library. Harry caught a glimpse of Draco talking with some of his fellow Slytherin's about something and Harry was sure it was the article.

"Don't worry about anything they can't confront or contradict you Harry because if they do they would have to admit to reading the article and they can't do that without risking expulsion." Hermione said calming Harry's worry.

That night Hermione slept in the spare bed in Ginny's dorm not wanting to deal with the craziness that is Lavender and Pavarti. She also wanted to talk to Ginny about her Sirius and how she should go about meeting him as her father and not Harry's godfather. Ginny had told her to write a letter that was all about her and her life including her name and she could hand it to him whenever she visited him next.


	29. Little Things Give You Away Linkin Park

_**Little Things Give You Away ~ L**__inkin__** P**__ark_

**The little things give you away**

**(All you've ever wanted)**

**(Was someone to truly look up to you)**

**The little things give you away**

**The little things give you away**

**(All you've ever wanted)**

**(Was someone to truly look up to you)**

**The little things give you away**

Hermione was not surprised to learn the next day that Trelawney was fired by Umbridge. She was also not surprised when Cedric told her she did it in front of a rather large crowed.

"It's disgusting. My father when he had to let a assistant go at least did it away from the others." Hermione had replied.

"I don't disagree with you." Cedric said.

They groaned when they saw Umbridge walking toward them covered in pink and not from a prank. The both mumbled gag me. They also started walking towards their classes. He had muggle studies while Hermione had ancient ruins.

"Ms. Granger Mr. Diggory boys and girls are not supposed to be no closer than 8 inches. I would appreciate it if you would follow the rules." She said stopping them.

"Sorry Professor Umbridge but Cedric was just seeing if I was alright."

"I don't want to see you two that close again." She Snapped. "If I do it will be detention for the both of you." She added.

"Yes ma' am." They both mumbled out.

Once the toad was gone Hermione and Cedric burst out laughing. Went they got to the point where they would have to split they stopped.

"By Cedric see you after class."

"See you too." Cedric told her has his best friend. Alec walked up. Cedric watch as Hermione walked away and out of his line of site before he turned around to face what Alec had to say.

"And you say nothing is going on between you two. I say you are lying." Alec replied.

"There is nothing going on but it doesn't mean I don't want something to be going on. Even Umbridge thinks something is going on she stopped us just a few minutes before and told us to stay eight inches apart."

Alec started to laugh. "You are serious?" he asked.

"Yes. I wanted to laugh when she was in the middle of telling us but you know that wouldn't bode to well with her if I had." Cedric told him.

**~!~**

Hermione was pleased to learn the Dumbledore had found a new teacher for Divination so another ministry hag couldn't be brought in. She also found it funny that he had gotten centaur Firenze to teach the classes when Umbridge had shown her dislike of half-breed creatures or other magical things that were not human.

Hermione's ancient runes class had gone faster than expected (they were to do a report on ancient ruins found in Ireland if any were found in there). Hermione of course couldn't wait to see what she could find. It was an interesting subject that she would probably get lost in like she did with every other interesting subject she had.

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron for their next class.

"How was your class?" Hermione asked.

"Fine better than when Trelawney teaches it but only because Firenze said that she was limited because she thought with a human mind." Ron said.

"Oh." Was all Hermione said.

"The weirdest bit came at the end of class when he told me to tell Hagrid quote "His attempts aren't working'." Harry said.

"And you have no idea what he means?" Hermione asked.

"Nope I haven't been to Hagrid's because of the toad and I've had homework …" Harry trailed off but Hermione and Ron knew what He was going to say.

After their history of magic class they walked down to Hagrid's where the care of magical creatures' class would be held. All three of them groaned when they saw Umbridge waiting. Harry groaned because he couldn't tell Hagrid what Firenze said. Ron and Hermione groaned because they couldn't stand the woman along with most of the class.

It would be April before Harry could say anything. "It's working just fine. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Hagrid had said.

Harry had given up talking to Hagrid after that. The trio had finished their lesson with no problem except for Draco making snide comments about Hagrid and Harry. The only thing that had the trio looking up was the DA Meeting that would take place that very night. No one besides Harry had any idea what he had planned. Harry was sure that they would like it.

They all ate dinner before the meeting so they didn't cause any suspicion with Umbridge. Harry went to the room or requirement by himself; Ron and Hermione soon followed. They got the room set up for their meeting and waited for everyone to arrive and one by one they all did except Cho's friend Mariette. Harry took his mind of the only one not there and started the class. He watched as Neville tried his best like always now a days. He watched as Cedric helped hi s friend . He also watched Hermione struggle with a spell for the first time.

"Now you guys are doing great for the first time. I only got a whisper of smoke my first time doing the Patronus charm. We'll continue working on it the next time we meet."

The class then dispersed each group heading to their common rooms for the night. They had two more meetings before Easter break. It was their final one before the break would start. They were still working on the Patronus charm. Most of them had improved; even Neville had come close to more than a feeble puff of smoke.

"That was much better this time all you need is practice." Harry said before the group continued with their work.

There was a **CRACK! **Throughout the room everyone had looked up to see what caused it. It was Dobby who began tugging relentlessly at Harry's robes wearing all of Hermione's homemade hats.

"**Hi, Dobby!" he said. "What are you - What's wrong?"**

**The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the D.A. closest to Harry had fallen silent; everybody in the room was watching Dobby. The few Patronuses people had managed to conjure faded away into silver mist, leaving the room looking much darker than before.**

"**Harry Potter, sir…" squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, "Harry Potter, sir… Dobby has come to warn you… but the house-elves have been warned not to tell…"**

**He ran head-first at the wall.**

**Harry, who had some experience of Dobby's habits of self punishment, made to seize him, but Dobby merely bounced off the stone, cushioned by his eight hats. Hermione and a few of the other girls let out squeaks of fear and sympathy.**

"**What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.**

"**Harry Potter… she… she…"**

**Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist.**

**Harry seized that, too.**

"**Who's 'she', Dobby?"**

**But he thought he knew; surely only one 'she' could induce such fear in Dobby? The elf looked up at him, slightly cross-eyed, and mouthed wordlessly.**

"**Umbridge?" asked Harry, horrified.**

**Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. Harry held him at arm's length.**

"**What about her? Dobby - she hasn't found out about this - about us - about the D.A.?"**

**He read the answer in the elf's stricken face. His hands held fast by Harry, the elf tried to kick himself and fell to the floor.**

"**Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.**

**Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor.**

"**Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"**

**Harry straightened up and looked around at the motionless, terrified people** **gazing at the thrashing elf.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!"***

It was after that that everyone ran for their life practically. Hermione and Ron got out of the room and ran straight for Gryffindor tower and lost Harry somewhere on the way.

"Ron we lost Harry!" Hermione called reaching the fat lady's portrait.

"We can't go back we'll get taken by Umbridge too. You know Harry wouldn't want that to happen." Ron said gasping for breath. He gave the password to a very mad Fat Lady.

Hermione and Ron climb in through the portrait and were greeted by Fred George and Ginny all wanting to know if Harry was alright. They all visibly groaned when they say Harry wasn't with them. Hermione pushed her way past them and up to her dorm. Ginny soon followed wondering what was going on with her friend.

*All these bold words are better than what I could come up with. JKRowling owns all. I own nothing.


	30. Welcome To My Life Simple Plan

_**Welcome To My Life ~ Simple Plan**_

**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**When no one's there to save you**  
**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**  
**Welcome to my life**  
**Welcome to my life**

**~!~**

**B**Y** O**RDER** O**F** T**HE** M**INISTRY** O**F** M**AGIC

**Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.**

**Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic**

Hermione was not in the least bit surprised when she saw the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight on the notice boarded that morning. _It sure didn't take long_ she thought. Harry had come back later the night before and told them what happened and that Dumbledore made his escape to safety. So it wasn't a surprise to anyone that Umbridge had been declared Headmistress.

"She's a complete Toad." Hermione had said after history of magic that morning to Harry and Ron.

"Now Granger you wouldn't be talking about our dear Headmistress would you." Came a drawing voice behind them.

"Just leave us alone Draco." She said before Draco went on to take points because of stupid reasons from Gryffindor.

"Only Umbridge would give them that power." Ron had declared.

"We know that ugly bloke Montague from Slytherin tried taking points from us but we forced him into a broken vanishing cabinet." Fred said walking on the other side of Ron.

"Don't you know how much trouble you could get in when they find him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and we don't care. With Dumbledore gone we'll be getting into trouble for as simple as out tie's not being straight." Fred said.

"Just go to lunch and be careful." George added in a mysterious voice.

They were almost to the great hall when Harry was stopped by the caretaker Filch. "Come with me potter." He had said. Hermione shivered.

"That man is way too happy about that." Ron commented.

"You're not the only one to think that." Hermione told him.

Cedric had come into lunch sometime after Hermione and Ron sat down. He sat beside Ron."

"Do you know where harry is?" he whispered.

"With the toad." Ron replied before Hermione could say anything.

"Figures I just got done with her and passed him on my way here." Cedric said.

"What did she want with you?" Hermione asked.

"If I knew where Professor Dumbledore was and a few other things. She was oddly sweet and kept offering me tea or pumpkin juice. She would have put something in it for sure. I hope Harry has the same since as me not to drink anything she gives him."

"You are not the only one Cedric." Hermione told him. "Your friend is waiting for you." Hermione added pointing to the Hufflepuff table.

"That's just Alec I haven't talked to him since potions this morning. See you later." He called after Hermione who had also gotten up.

**BOOM!**

She was halfway to the library when the explosion occurred. There where fireworks going off everywhere and they went off continuously. She like the fireworks which she assumed to be Fred and George's work but would never tell a teacher (except McGonagall) that it was them causing the chaos and since Umbridge had to deal with it they seem to let the fireworks go. She was in a hall way not far from Umbridge's office when she spotted Harry ducking behind a tapestry. She followed.

When she got to the tapestry she also slipped behind it and said "So it was you guys behind it all." She said spotting a laughing George, Fred and Harry.

"Yeah so. No reason we can't raise hell in our last few weeks of school." Fred said with George nodding in agreement.

"Can't wait to see Umbridge's face." Hermione declared.

"Trust me it's worth it." Harry said remembering the look on her face when she opened her office door.

"Well we got to go find Lee and plan phase two." Fred declared pushing their way out of the passage way.

"Come on we got Flitwick and while he might like the charm work on those fireworks he'd want us in class." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and followed Hermione to the Charms class room. Almost everyone was already there. They took their seats toward the back of the room with Ron. None of the fireworks came into the room at that point.

It was when they were walking to Hagrid's when the saw Flitwick tell a disheveled looking Umbridge that "I could have done it myself I just didn't think I had the authority." Before slamming the door in Umbridge's face. They all three had to hold back their laughter after seeing that.

While Harry went to his Occlumency lesson with Snape Hermione made her own trip to the library. She hadn't gotten a letter back from Sirius and was rather worried and was pretty sure Harry would be too if he knew Hermione was Sirius's daughter. Her alone time was interrupted by Cedric Diggory.

"They found Montague. I don't know where I just know they did." He told Hermione.

"And are Fred and George going to get in trouble?" Hermione asked.

"Not that I know off. Montague isn't in the right mind if you catch my drift."

"Nothing illegal I would hope?"

"Nothing illegal." Cedric replied holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I think being stuck somewhere for some time will make anyone loopy no matter what it was."

"I guess you are right. I mean he could have ended up any where meaning the manure bins Hagrid and Professor Sprout keep for the Greenhouses and Gardens." Hermione said.

"I think after that comment I'll need a shower. See you tomorrow and tell Fred and George nice work." Cedric said before leaving the library and Hermione to her work.

Hermione gave up on her work that moment. It wasn't due for another two weeks so she took what she had done and pushed it into the bag along with her text book. She snatched up her bag and headed for the common room to get some sleep and try to prepare for what the twins might have prepared for tomorrow.

Because even though what they have planned could help cheer up most if not all of their classmates. Hermione would still be depressed despite what Fred and George have done. Heck only three (four if you count Umbridge) knew about her being adopted and she barley talked about it anyhow even if she did she would still feel alone.


	31. Oklahoma Billy Gillman

_**Oklahoma ~ Billy Gillman**_

**A million thoughts raced through his mind**

**What's his name? What's he like?**

**And will he be anything like the man in his dreams**

**She could see the questions in his eyes**

**Whispered, "Don't be scared my child**

**I will let you know, what we know**

**~!~**

Spring Break had started and the teachers including Umbridge laid them down with a ton of work. Hermione wasn't surprised at the excess of homework; she didn't mind it either after her third year she could probably handle any amount of work. The one thing that did have Hermione worried was that Harry wasn't going to his Occlumency lessons with Snape anymore. Harry had told her Snape thought that he was 'good enough'.

"Okay Harry if it isn't the lessons with Snape that has you all gloom and doom what's up? Did you and Cho have a row or something?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah about her friend Marietta." Harry grumbled tossing his pen on to the table.

It didn't take long for Ron to ignore what he was doing and start in on Marietta.

"Ron shut up. I am tired of hearing about her." Hermione Snapped.

But Ron didn't shut up he continued to rant on and on about Marietta like he had a crush on her and was horribly ashamed that she gave up the DA to Umbridge. Tired of Ron's ranting Hermione grabbed her bags and the library book she wanted and left (after checking the book out of course) the library for a quieter place to study. She saw Fred, George and lee planning something and quickly walked away not wanting to get in the cross fires of what they were planning.

Hermione found an empty transfiguration classroom it was one used for the newt courses as it was smaller than the other transfiguration class rooms. She sat down at a desk and continued to study and do her homework like she had planned to earlier. She had failed to see that someone else was in the room with her.

"Hermione?" they asked.

Hearing her name called Hermione jumped up and screamed.

"Cedric what are you doing in hear?" she asked.

"The head girl won't leave me alone and Umbridge has been watching me like a hawk so I needed a place to hide and the Room of Requirement was out of the question." He replied.

"So what has Marbella been doing to bug you?" Hermione asked.

"The usual hitting on me ten times a day asking about the whole Voldemort thing. I just can't take it anymore." Cedric told her.

"I don't blame you Harry's been going there similar things. As a matter of fact I believe he is brooding right now." Hermione replied.

"I'm not much of the brooding type. More like the suffer in silence type."

"Those types are quite similar so you have some characteristic of a brooder." Hermione replied.

"Where's Ron?" Cedric asked.

"With Harry I was with them until Ron started to rant and I didn't want to hear it." Hermione told him.

"He can go for hours if he has the power for it. I remember the whole Sirius Black fiasco."

"Well Cedric it was nice talking to you but I have to go. Ginny needed to talk to me later." Hermione said packing up her bag and leaving.

**~!~**

Hermione was greeted by Ginny when she entered the common room. Ron was sitting by the fire with Harry talking about something she probably wanted no part of. She walked over to them and sat down.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"studying." Hermione replied. "What have you been doing?" she asked Harry and Ron both.

"Coming to the conclusion that Harry wants to talk to snuffles but it would be too hard to do." Ron declared.

Fred and George walked over with mysterious looks on their faces. They looked at Harry before speaking.

"Harry we have been told my our dear sister…" Fred said first.

"… that you would like to contact your god father." George finished.

"Yeah but what can you do about that." Harry said.

"We can get you into Umbridge office." Fred whispered so anybody that was near them wouldn't hear.

"Harry you can't you'll get in trouble."

"I need to talk to Sirius." Harry Snapped.

Hermione huffed and took herself and her stuff up to her dorm. She decided that it was time for bed. She had wanted to write a letter to Sirius but decided against it figuring that she wouldn't be able to write what she wanted because she was tired and she was sure Umbridge was watching her mail like she was Harry and Cedric's mail. As soon as her head hit her pillow she was out like a light.

**~!~**

The trio were in the Great Hall eating when Professor McGonagall walks down from the teachers table and hands each of the fifth years a piece of paper. Hermione read hers which said she was to meet the professor at the end of her Transfiguration class that morning. Harry's said that he was to meet her after potions that afternoon and Ron had to meet with her after their History of Magic lesson just before lunch.

Hermione arrived for her Career Advice meeting with Professor McGonagall and was thankful that Umbridge wasn't anywhere near there.

"Ms. Granger is there any career path that you would like to take?" McGonagall asked first.

"There are so many opportunities that it's too hard to pick." Hermione replied.

"Are there any classes that you don't plan on taking next year?"

"Care of magical creatures?" Hermione supplied. It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"I would suggest you go for Magical Law Enforcement or Auror there are a lot of opportunities for a student like you. I would suggest that you make a definitive choice now and a permeate one after you finish school." McGonagall told them.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

She made her way to her next class which was History of Magic. And the lecture was about another set of goblin rebellions Hermione took notes anyway. Taking notes was the only thing that kept her from falling asleep in the class anyway.

The class passed without any difference. The class would be much more interesting if it was taught by a human instead of a ghost. Her Potions class was the same Snape made Neville go to pieces and made fun of Harry potion and the class was dismissed. Harry went to his meeting and Hermione and Ron went to the common room.


	32. Shut Up Simple Plan

_**Shut Up ~ Simple Plan**_

**There you go, you're always so right  
It's all a big show, it's all about you  
You think you know what everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me  
It seems like every day I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't want to hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is going to bring me down  
There you go, you never ask why  
It's all a big lie whatever you do  
You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know and we know that you're not  
You're always there to point out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't want to hear me  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
~!~**

When it came close to diner time Hermione and Ron made their way through the portrait hole.

"Get down to the entrance hall." An excited Ravenclaw their year said.

Hermione turned to Ron raising an eyebrow.

"Come on let's check it out. Probably another teacher getting sacked." Ron said.

"Ron do not talk like that; it could be Hagrid." Hermione reprimanded Ron.

On their way down to the entrance hall they ran into Cho and her friend who the promptly walked away from and Cedric who joined them in walking down to the entrance hall. They all walked a little faster when they heard cheers coming from that direction. It was a surprise to all the students to discover that it wasn't a teacher getting sacked they had people cheering but to identical red heads and Umbridge.

"…you'll get the worst punishment of your lives for this." They heard as the caught the tail end of Umbridge's rant.

That statement didn't faze Fred or George. In fact it made them smirk wickedly at her.

"No we won't. We've had enough education I'd say right George?" Fred said clear as day gripping his wand.

"Yes I do Gred." George replied also gripping his wand.

In identical movements the twins called for their brooms which came for them at once. The hopped on saluted the crowed before saying "Our new shop is located in Diagon alley."

On their way out they hollered at Peeves to "Give her hell from us, Peeves," before leaving Hogwarts for the last time as students.

_**~!~**_

Over the next few days more and more rumors about Fred and George's escape flow through the castle. One of the one's Hermione knew wasn't true was that the twins set dungbombs off on Umbridge as they left. Others swore that they saw them hit her with the chains that were still attached to their brooms. Most if not all of the rumors were false. Hermione just rolled her eyes at most of them. The two broom shaped holes in Umbridge's office added to the Weasley twin legend along with the swamp they made that took up the whole with of a corridor giving Flitch the duty of getting student's to the other side.

The absences of Fred and George cause a break out of pranks being the next great prankster but no one would even be close enough to the status that Fred and George had. Hermione thought that the at least Professor Flitwick or McGonagall could remove it with no problem just like they could with the fireworks but choose not to.

Someone had also put a Niffler in which upon finding it Umbridge saw her office destroyed and eve had her rings along with her hands gnawed on. Hermione could also tell they sold a lot of product before they even left Hogwarts.

It could also be seen that they had sold a rather large number of Skiving Snackboxes before they left. And the use of the Snackboxes could be seen when Umbridge ever entered a classroom even if it wasn't her own. There was only one member of staff that seemed to help Umbridge with all the chaos. Harry had even told Hermione he thought he heard McGonagall telling Peeves the right way to unscrew a chandelier.

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked after another one of Umbridge's classes.

"I worried that Mum will blame me for what Fred and George did." He replied.

"She won't blame you she'll send them a howler." She said. "But what has me thinking is how could they afford to open the joke shop surely they didn't make enough money before leaving school."

"I gave it to them."Harry confessed**. **"I gave them my Triwizard winnings last year."

Hermione surprisingly didn't say anything to Harry about that and turned her attention back to her next time she looks up Hermione see's Harry rubbing his scar.

"You really should start Occlumency again." Hermione said.

"You are not the first to say that." Harry replied.

Hermione knew that Harry hated Snape but a few hours with Snape a week was better than letting Lord Voldemort into his mind. But Harry was and is too stubborn to admit that.

_**~!~**_

The next morning brought the final match in the Quidditch season. It was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Ron was of course playing keeper and nervous as heck about it. Hermione and Harry both told him not to worry but nothing they said seemed to help. Ginny was the opposite of Ron; while she was nervous she wasn't as bad as Ron and hid her nerves well.

Hermione and Harry made their way down to the Quidditch pitch with Cedric. Cedric had dawned red clothing in support of Gryffindor. Hermione even lent him a spare Gryffindor scarf she had lying around. The match had barely begun when they were greeted by an abused looking Hagrid.

"I need you to come with me." He whispered to Hermione and Harry.

They looked between the match, Hagrid and Cedric trying to decided what to do.

"He can come to. It'll only be a minute." Hagrid replied.

Hermione started to worry about going with Hagrid when he started for the forbidden forest. He had his crossbow gripped tightly in his hand. The trees got closer and closer together until they started to spread out as they came to a clearing only it wasn't empty. There was a giant that looked odd but then again most giants probably look odd.

"Hagrid what have you been doing?" Harry asked.

"I… I couldn't leave him. You see Grawp he's my brother. My little brother. I've been teaching him English." Hagrid replied.

"Why did you bring us here?" Cedric asked.

"He'll be needing company when I'm gone with Dumbledore gone it's only a matter of time until I get sacked. She's been trying to do it since I go back." Hagrid told them.

"I'll help." They all three whispered.

Hagrid led the three students' out of the Forbidden Forest while telling them all about Grawp and what he had 'taught' him so far. Harry and Hermione hadn't seen him smile that much since Norbert their first year. The group parted ways when they got to Hagrid's hut. When Hermione, Harry and Cedric get back to the Quidditch game its already over and a new version is being sung by the Gryffindor supporters much to the dismay of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws.


	33. Jump Simple Plan

**Jump ~ S**imple **P**lan

**I don't wanna wake up today  
Cuz everyday's the same  
And I've been waiting so long  
For things to change  
I'm sick of this town  
Sick of my job  
Sick of my friends  
Cuz everyone's jaded  
Sick of this place  
I wanna break free  
I'm so frustrated  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (jump!)  
I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think my sorrow  
let's go, whoa…  
Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump**

Ron's cheer over the Gryffindor win and his performance in the match had lasted well into the next day mainly because he got to tell the whole story to Hermione and Harry after they told him they missed the match because Hagrid dragged them to meet his brother who just happened to be a giant named Grawp. _"Is he out of his bloody mind?" _Ron had said in a rather loud whisper.

But to Hermione's delight and Ron and Harry's dismay their Ordinary Wizarding Level exams had begin. She studding as long as she could in the library and well into in the night when she got back to the common room. She of course took some time to write to her dad who she called Lenny so Umbridge wouldn't be able to track who she was writing.

Her first exams where charms, transfiguration, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts she did well in all of them. Hermione was even glad to see that Neville did okay in his exams compared to what he was like before with Snape breathing down his neck.

Their Potions exam was the next Monday afternoon they all did fine (without Snape present) but Neville didn't think he would be going on to Newt levels.

Hermione had finished with her writing part of her Potion's exam early and was waiting for Harry and Ron to finish their potion's exams.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm just worried about Hagrid. Someone put a Niffler in Umbridge's office. She'll blame Hagrid and get him sacked." Hermione replied.

"But Hagrid isn't doing it." Harry yelled.

"I know that Harry. I didn't say that he did." Hermione replied before walking away to cool off.

They had most of the day off on Tuesday Hermione used it to study of course. She helped the others with studying after their Care of Magical Creatures exam. They all had Astronomy the next morning and evening.

The next day passes without anything exciting happening. Hermione got through her Ancient Ruins exam wile Harry and Ron failed their Divination exam but they never really expected to pass it so it was no loss to them.

When the time came they headed for the Astronomy tower to complete their practical part of their exam. Hermione was next to Harry during the whole thing. To their horror half way through their exam; Umbridge and Group of people heading straight for Hagrid's hut; it didn't take long for a battle to break out as they tried to stun Hagrid but his body deflected every single one. A few seconds after it all starts the watch and Professor McGonagall ran to Hagrid's aid but she isn't able to help after getting hit with several stunning spells. They are filled with relief when they see McGonagall is removed to the Hospital wing and Hagrid escapes. The exam goes on without further interruption.

Later in their common room the Gryffindor's who witnessed the attack discuss it.

"They used the Nifflers as a reason to fire him." Hermione said.

"That was me. I didn't mean to get him…" Lee Jordan had started.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway. He's a half-breed Umbridge hates half-breeds." Hermione told him.

Lee Jordan still looked and felt guilty.

The common room didn't complete clear out until after four in the morning. Hermione stayed up and wrote to Sirius she had a bad feeling plaguing her and wanted to get rid of it. She hoped her three hours of sleep would get her through her History of Magic exam the next day.

While exhausted because of the lack of sleep the next day Hermione makes it through the exam better than Harry did. She could see his head slumped forward on his desk. She goes back and forth between her paper and Harry worried about him. She knew it had to be Voldemort had to have messed with Harry's mind during the night.

**~!~**

Sirius Black was alone once again in the place he hated most his childhood home. The place he never thought he would be again. He walked from room to room hoping to get a letter from his godson or the girl that claimed to be his daughter. He hadn't heard from his godson in a week and his daughter about a day so she wasn't as bad as not hearing from Harry.

Board with just walking around Sirius went to the drawing room Harry, the Weasley's' and Hermione helped clean out the previous summer. He sat down on a couch that another order member had transfigured.

Sirius must have fallen asleep because he had been awoken by the tapping of a brown owl. He recognized it as one of the owls that belonged to Hogwarts. He gave the owl a treat and relieved it of its burden.

The letter was from 'Jean'.

_Lenny (can't write real name),_

_Exams have started. I just finished with my Astronomy. Easier than I thought even with the interruption we had. Our Care of Magical Creatures professor was sacked and our Transfiguration teacher was hurt. I don't know how badly though they might even move her to St. Mungo's. I only have one more exam left tomorrow well more like today._

_Write Back Soon_

_Jean_

Sirius took the letter up to his room and put it with the other letters that meant a lot to him ones that he never wanted to let go of and never planned on letting go. He sat down beside the box and took out the only picture he had of Melissa. It was a color muggle photograph. He blond hair tied up with red ribbons and a smile brighter than he remembered. The one wish he had would never come true. He would never see her smile again unless their daughter had the same smile. Looking at the photograph he decided to write to Jean.

_Jean,_

_Glad you are well and hope your Professors are doing just as well also._

_Your __**Lenny.**_


	34. Crash & Burn Simple Plan

_**Crash and Burn ~ Simple Plan**_

**I wonder what it's like to be like you**

**(I wonder what it's like to be like you)**

**To never even care how bad it hurts**

**(To never even care how bad it hurts)**

**So go ahead and lie and keep moving on**

**And it's all about yourself and you're never wrong**

**I'll watch you crash and burn**

The history of Magic exam was still in full swing for the fifth years and seventh years. Hermione could picture Fred and George planning some prank instead focusing on the test in front of them. It was perfectly quite without them except for the scratching of quills across the parchment. All of a sudden Hermione heard a scream. The scream had come from Harry who ran out of the great hall doors. One of the examiners followed after him.

"Continue with you test." Umbridge said from her spot at the front of the hall.

Hermione ignored her and continued to work. She wanted to run after Harry herself but knew that was an option. She continued to work until finally the bell ran signaling the end of the exam. Their papers were collected before they were allowed to go.

Hermione was at the bottom of the marble staircase when she saw Harry at the top of it. He looked like he was rushing.

"Harry." She called to him.

Harry ran down the staircase and stood in front of her and Ron. He was out of breath like he had been running for a while.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked in a harsh tone.

"I've got something to tell you." Harry replied dragging them both from prying ears into a empty class room. "Voldemort's got Sirius." He said after closing the door.

"What?" Hermione and Ron both asked.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"When I fell asleep during the exam." He explained. "It was like Ron's dad all over again."

"How?" asked Ron.

"I don't know how I just know that he is in the Department of Mysteries in a room filled with glass figuring's or something." Harry replied. "But Voldemort is torturing him. He says he'll kill him."

Hermione could see Harry's knees shake as bad as his voice. It was so bad that he had to sit down on a nearby desk. She watched as he rubbed his face in frustration like he always did. Hermione herself was surprised that she wasn't freaking out. She had just found out months ago that Sirius was her father and now he could be in the clutches of Voldemort.

"How're we going to get there?" Hermione asked surprising both Ron and Harry. "I think we should prove he's there first but it wouldn't hurt to plan on how to get there." She added after she saw their raised eyebrows.

"No we need to Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said loudly.

"But - Harry…" said Ron weakly.

"What? What?" said Harry.

"Harry I want to prove he's not their first we don't know if it's Voldemort playing with your mind or not." Hermione replied.

"Why do you care so much?" Harry half yelled at her.

"Because he's my father." Hermione yelled back.

"What do you mean he's your father?" Harry asked in a deadly calm voice while Ron looked dumbstruck.

"He was with my mother before she married the man that died last year." Hermione replied. "I never met him as my father because my mother kept it from me. I brewed a potion that told me who my father was. I still think we should check and make sure he's gone before leaving. We could even use Umbridge's fireplace."

"Hey what's up with the yelling?" Ginny asked walking into the classroom with Luna trailing behind.

"Voldemort has Sirius but these two want me to prove that he's not at Grimmauld Place and they want me to use Umbridge's fireplace to do it." Harry told the two girls.

"Fine if we are going to do it then one of us has to distract Umbridge send her in the wrong direction or something. Tell her that Peeves is up to something." Harry relented.

"I can do it," said Ron said. "I'll tell her Peeves is destroying the Transfiguration department or the divination tower room. They are both miles from her office."

Hermione didn't even object to the smashing of the Transfiguration department or divination tower because she was distracted from the fact that her father could or is in danger.

"But we need to keep the other student's away from her office. There is no way the Slytherins would let us get away with it." Hermione said.

"Luna and I can stand at either end of the corridor," said Ginny promptly, "and warn people not to go down there because there was some kind of potion explosion." Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It was Fred and George's idea they told me before they left."

"I guess Harry and I can go under the Invisibility cloak and sneak into the office so we can talk to Sirius."

"He's not there!" Harry Snapped.

"Well I am sorry it's the only idea I have you know it's hard for me to think under pressure like that." Hermione Snapped back at Harry. "And I do not think it would be a good idea for you to be in the office alone."

Both of their angers and impatience were getting higher. But both could see the sign of solidarity and loyalty in the statement. Only Luna looked confused by Hermione's tone of voice everyone else in the room knew that Sirius was her father.

Ten minutes later they made their way to the toad's office. Ron ran off to find Umbridge and possibly Peeves after Ginny and Luna took their places at the end of the corridor. Hermione and Harry broke into the office using the knife Sirius gave to Harry last year.

Harry threw the cloak off of them and ran to the fireplace. He grabbed the Floo Powder and called Grimmauld Place. He and Hermione both held a breath hoping with what little they had left that Sirius was still there. But instead they are greeted by Kreacher the house elf that lived with Sirius.

"Is Sirius there?" Harry asked.

"Master has gone out." the elf replied.

"Did he go to the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked.

"Master did not say but he will never come back."

"Got you now you filthy little liar." Umbridge said yanking Harry from the fire. "Now who were you speaking to Potter?"

"No one." Harry replied.

Umbridge gripped him tighter. "Go get Professor Snape Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione and Harry could now see that they were not the only ones caught. Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville and Cedric had all been caught. Hermione couldn't help but want to smack herself and Harry because they had at least one more member in the order. Snape they may not have liked him but he was their last chance to save Sirius. A few minutes later Snape arrives.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked in his trademark sneer.

"I need some Veritaserum; I'd like to interrogate Potter." Umbridge replied.

"I have no more unless you want to kill the boy. I told you it only takes three drops and it'll be a month before I have any mo..." He replied.

"He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Harry yelled interrupting him.

"What does that mean potter?" Umbridge asked.

Harry didn't answer and just struggled against her hold on him.

"Do you know what it means?"Umbridge asked Snape

"I have no idea what he is going on about." Snape replied coldly before leaving.

"Fine I'll just have to go about another way of getting you to talk. The Cruciatus curse should help." She said.

"But it's illegal!" Several voices screamed.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." She replied putting her photograph of Fudge face down on her desk.

She turned to Harry and with a flick of her wand caused him more pain than he ever imagined. Hermione watched as he withered in pain and she couldn't do a thing about it. She sighed in relief when Umbridge stopped.

"Now do you want to tell me what you are talking about?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"No." Harry grunted out.

Umbridge went to flick her wand again but Hermione screamed.

"Stop Stop Harry we have to tell them." Hermione said.

"Tell them what?" Umbridge said relaxing her arm a bit.

"Were the weapon is hidden. Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone."

"You two know where it is?" Umbridge asked.

Hermione shook her head yes.

"Let her go." Umbridge said. "Show me where it is." She said pushing Hermione and Harry out of her office.


	35. The Anthem Good Charlotte

**The Anthem – Good Charlotte**

**That I don't ever wanna be like you**

**I don't wanna do the things you do**

**I'm never going to hear the words you say**

**And I don't ever wanna**

**I don't ever wanna be**

**You, don't wanna be just like you**

**What I'm saying' is, this is the anthem**

**Throw all your hands up**

**You, don't wanna be you**

Hermione started walking ahead of them so she wouldn't get pushed by Umbridge. The walk from her office to the grounds of Hogwarts didn't take long. Harry rushed up to her trying to make it look like he knew where they were going.

"What are you doing?" He asked when they got close to the forest.

"Just go with it." Hermione replied.

"Why are we headed into the forest?" Umbridge asked.

"To the weapon Dumbledore needed a place to hide it where a student would actually find it now could he." Hermione lied easily.

Harry looked confused at where Hermione was taking them. He does seem to noticed that they are on the path to Aragog and not Grawp. He also noticed that Hermione was being nosier than she probably should be.

"You're right that oaf would have set it off." Umbridge said.

Harry and Hermione both had to grit their teeth so they didn't say anything. The continued walking into the forest when Hermione finally stopped. They were in a small clearing of up rooted trees. The rope that had tethered Grawp to the area was shredded at the end.

They are almost into the clearing when several arrows arch through the air over them landing in a tree nearby. Then there is the sound of galloping horses all around them. Only it wasn't horses that surrounded them. It was about thirty or fifty different Centaurs each one with a different colored body.

"Who are you human?" their leader asked in a disgusted tone.

Harry and Hermione looked to their left. A centaur with a chestnut color started toward them out of the circle with his bow in hand it was raised like those still in the circle. Umbridge pointed at the centaur with an open mouth.

"I asked you who are you, human," the centaur asked roughly.

"I am Dolores Umbridge!" said Umbridge in high voice with a terrified tone to it but still went through her spiel about who she was and what she did like she was the queen of England.

"You are from the Ministry of Magic?" the centaur asked.

"That's right!" said Umbridge "and by our laws an attack by half-breeds such as you on a human would result in imprisonment."

The centaurs were angered at being called half breeds moved in a little closer. An arrow flew so close to Hermione's head as the Centaurs shot their arrows again. Umbridge had an arrow caught in her hair as she let an ear splitting scream. The centaurs laughed at the screaming woman. Umbridge kept on calling them filthy half breeds while cowering away from the centaurs. A dark bodied centaur gets so mad that he carries Umbridge off into the forest and just as they are about to carry Hermione and Harry off too Grawp comes running through the trees.

"Hagger." He says to Hermione.

The centaurs shoot arrows at the new threat. Grawp howls in pain swinging his hands wildly at the centaurs allowing Harry and Hermione to get away.

They run as fast as they can through the Forbidden Forest and to safety. The breathe a sigh of relief when the reach Hagrid's hut.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione replied.

"We have to get to London we have to save Sirius." Harry declared.

"He's my father Harry of course I want to save him I just don't know how we are going to get there." Hermione replied back.

"Me too." Ron said from behind them on the steps to the castle. Hermione hadn't even realized that they had even.

Harry and Hermione run the rest of the way to them.

"How did you guys escape?" Harry asked.

"Ginny here gave Malfoy a bat bogie hex when she realized she still had her wand and I have a puking pastille to Goyal." Cedric said. "Ron gave them to Malfoy's other cronies. We also got your wands." He added giving Harry and Hermione their wands.

"Okay fine but how are we getting to London?" Harry asked before Hermione could.

"Why we fly of course." Luna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No we are not doing anything if you are including yourself." Harry replied. "And Ron is the only one without a security troll guarding it.

"I have one." Ginny replied.

"You're not coming." said Ron angrily.

"I care about what happens to Sirius too." Ginny Snapped back. "I am three years older than you were when you went to get the Philosopher's Stone." She reasoned.

"Yeah, but -"

"We were in the D.A. together it was suppose to be about fighting You-know-who or was it all a game to you." Neville said quietly but strong all the same.

"It wasn't…" Harry started to say.

The argument stopped their even thought Harry didn't want them to come. They all said they were going to even if they had to wait until he was gone.

"What are we going to use?" asked Cedric.

"The Thestrals." Luna replied. Pointing to an area that Hermione saw nothing in it.

"Funny looking black things from care of magical creatures' class." Ron replied.

"yes." Harry replied.

"But there are only two." Hermione replied.

"There are more coming." Luna said pointing to more winged creatures walking toward them. "The blood you and Harry are covered in is calling to them. It is probably why the first two showed up." She added.

Hermione looked down at her shoulder when she felt a small tug on her shirt. It was one of the Thestrals liking her blood soaked shirt. She watched as another Thestrals does the same thing to Harry.

"Come on get on one." Harry replied walking to where he could get on to the Thestrals.

The group dispersed and went to climbed on to one of the Thestrals like Harry told them to.


	36. Nobody's Listening Linkin Park

_**Nobody's Listening ~ Linkin Park**_

_**Try to give you warning**_

_**But everyone ignores me**_

_**(Told you everything loud and clear)**_

_**But nobody's listening**_

_**Call to you so clearly**_

_**But you don't want to hear me**_

_**(Told you everything loud and clear)**_

_**But nobody's listening**_

Hermione watched as Harry, Neville, Cedric and Luna have no problems finding and mounting their Thestrals but she, Ginny, and Ron continue to have trouble.

"How do we get on if we can't see them?" Ginny asked.

"I will help you." Luna said hopping off of her Thestral.

"Sure." Ginny replied.

After Luna got off her Thestral she walked over to where Hermione was standing.

"This is the head." She said patting what looked like air. Luna grabbed at something on the Thestral. "This is the mane and what you need to hold on to while you ride it." Luna said before she helped Hermione get on to the horse like beast.

After helping Hermione Luna went to help Ron and Ginny on to theirs. Ron it turned out had been trying to get on the wrong way and had his face near the Thestrals backside instead of the head.

Hermione notices Harry say something to his Thestral just before the Thestrals took off. Hermione had assumed that the Thestrals would take them to the ministry of magic. The flying experience was one Hermione would rather not experience again. She preferred to fly where she couldn't see the ground like in a muggle airplane.

It took them a few hours but they finally reached downtown London and the ministry of magic. It looked like a normal muggle building. Just like the wizarding hospital St. Mungo's did except it didn't look like an old abandon building.

"I am never riding one of those things again." Ron bellowed when he got off his. "Not being able to see what you are flying on is kind of creepy." He added.

"Follow me." Harry said leading them to a red telephone box. He gestured for them to all come in with him.

Harry dialed a number that Hermione couldn't see but knew it was too short to be a telephone number.

"Ministry of Magic what is the purpose of your visit?" an automated voice asked.

"To rescue someone!" Harry bellowed.

"Thank you for visiting the Ministry of Magic please have your wand checked at the security desk." The voices said as six ID badges with '_Rescue mission' _written on them fell out of the coin return. Each one of the students took a badge as the phone booth descended into the atrium.

"Where is everybody?" Ginny asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." Cedric said.

"A little too eerie for me." Hermione voiced.

"There's no security." Ron said.

"We are still going." Harry said. "He has to be here."

"Come on if he's in the Department of Mysteries then we have to take a lift down to it." Cedric said leading the group to the bank of lifts at one end of the atrium.

Hermione felt sick from the ride. She had never been on a lift like that in her life and was thankful that Hogwarts didn't have them. Harry walked up to a door and paused.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked with worry in her voice.

"This is the door I have been dreaming about for months. The one I saw before I saw Mr. Weasley…" Harry replied trailing off.

Harry opened the door and walked in with the five others following in behind him. They stepped into a room with twelve doors similar to that of the one they just walked through. The room was circler with the doors spaced evenly throughout it.

"Can someone please shut the door?" Harry asked.

The moment Neville shut the door Harry wished he had kept the door open. They could no longer see a thing except a bunch of blue flames that appeared on the walls because the light from the corridor behind them was cut off when Neville shut the door.

Hermione watched as Harry walked up to the door directly across from the door that they had came in through but stopped when he got to it as if he was thinking about something. He turned around looking at all the doors. He turned back to the one he walked up to and continued to gaze at it. As everyone looked at Harry looking at the door they heard a rumbling noise and saw that the circular wall had started to move.

Hermione grabbed on to the arm nearest her scared that the floor might move like a muggle carnival or amusement park ride she had gone on when she was younger- but it didn't move. And for a few seconds the blue flames speed up so fast that they were only lines as the wall speed around to and it stopped just like it had started all of a sudden including the rumbling.

"What in the bloody hell was that about?" Ron whispered.

"I think it was suppose to confuse us about which door we came through," Ginny replied.

Hermione and Harry both realized that what Ginny said was correct.

"How are we supposed to get back out?" said Neville while pulling at the ends of his sleeves.

"Well, that doesn't matter now," said Harry forcefully, "we won't need to leave until we find Sirius-"

"We can't go calling for him, though!" Hermione said.

Harry didn't think he needed her advice at the moment. He wanted to find Sirius and find him fast. He knew that Sirius was her dad but Harry had a connection with him longer and it's those two thoughts that were making Hermione really confused.

"Well where are we going then, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know -" Harry started. "In my dreams I go through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room and then through another door that led to a room that glitters for some odd reason. It would be good if we try a few doors," he said hastily "I'll know to the right way when I see it. C'mon." he added

Finally after minutes of debating it Harry marched up to the door he was facing with the others following close behind him. He put his hand on the door knob with his other arm raised with his hand gripping his wand ready to strike if he needed to.

The door had opened easily for him surprising the whole group who thought that they would have to use some kind of force to get through the doors.

The darkness of the first room gave the group the feeling that the second room was ten times brighter at the very least. It was long and rectangular but the glowing and glittering lights from Harry's dreams were not present. The whole room was empty except a few desks. It looked like an ordinary office even for a muggle it looked boring. The only thing that did stand out in the room was a tank filled with some kind of liquid in the middle of the room. In the liquid floating around were a bunch of pearly white objects.

"What are they?" whispered Ron.

"I have no idea." Cedric murmured mostly to himself.

"The look like fish." Ginny commented.

"They are Aquavirius…" Luna started to say excitedly

"No they aren't," said Hermione cutting Luna off. She had and odd tone to her voice. She move forward slowly to get a closer look into the tank.

"They're brains." She said with an astonished voice.

"Brains?" five other voices asked.

"That is what I said." Hermione replied.

Harry walked up to join Hermione. He looked at the tank like she did and sure enough they had brains in the tanks. There would be no mistaking them when you were that close. They drifted in and out of Harry and Hermione's sight glimmering eerily as they did so.

"We need to get out of her." Harry said after getting a bad feeling.

"There are doors here, too," said Ron pointing to the walls around them.

Not only did Harry's heart sink but everyone else did too. Hermione really wanted to find Sirius and make sure he wasn't hurt.

"In my dream I went from the dark room to the glittering room," Harry said. "let's go back and try again."

The group hurried back into the other darkened circle shaped room. Instead of the blue candle flames floating before Harry's eyes it was the ghost like shapes of the brains. Luna went to close the door she was the last one to cross back through it.

"Wait!" said Hermione sharply.

"Flagrante!" she yelled with her wand in midair. A large fiery 'X' appeared on the door.

After the door was shut again the rumbling and wall moving started up again but there was a red blur along with the blue blur. The fiery 'X' still burned when it all became still again so they knew which door not to choose.

"Good idea." Harry told her. "Let's try this one -" he added walking over to the door right in front of him again. The others were on his heels.

The room they walked into this time was larger than the last one. It was dimly lit and in the shape of a rectangle with a center sunk at least twenty feet deep. Raised benches ran along all the walls of the room. The pit did not hold a chained chair like the one's Harry had seen in the other court rooms but an old stone arch. The arch was free standing and had a thin black and tattered veil that was fluttering even without the help of wind.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Harry said jumping to a bench below him. No voice or person answered Harry's question and the veil continued to move as if the wind was blowing it.

"Be careful Harry." Hermione whispered after Harry. He had started to take a few steps closer to the mysterious veil.

Harry continued to scramble down the benches one by one until he had reached the bottom of the pit. His footsteps echoed as he went. Hermione and the others followed him halfway down the steps. The arch with the veil looked much bigger from the bottom of the pit than the top of the benches where they had first seen it. The veil continued to sway eerily like someone invisible continued to pass through it.

"Sirius?" Harry called a little quieter now that he was closer.

Hermione couldn't tell what was up with him. He was talking to the veil like someone was right behind it. She watched as his arm flexed as he tightened his hand around his wand as he slowly walked around the arch to the other side to see what was there but there was nothing but the other side of the tattered veil.

"We need to go Harry." Hermione called to him from her spot on the steps. "Something isn't right here."

Hermione's voice sounded scared more so than when she was in the room with the swimming brains. The veil that continued to move about gently intrigued them all but Harry more than them all.

"Harry, let's go, okay?" Hermione said with a little more force than she would normally use.

"Okay," Harry said without moving. He had moved his head like he was trying to listen to something.

"What are you saying?" Harry asked, very loudly causing all the words he said to echo all around them.

"Nobody's said anything, Harry." Cedric said moving toward him right behind Hermione.

"Somebody's whispering behind that veil." He said moving out of their reach."Is that you, Ron?"

"I am nowhere near you mate," Ron said from the top of the bottom bench.

"Can't any of you hear it?" Harry demanded in a harsh tone.

Hermione and Cedric both stepped closer to her. She gripped her wand tighter as Harry stepped up on the little ledge that the arch was on.

"I can hear them too," breathed Luna from behind them, looking at the swaying veil. "There are people in there!"

"What do you mean, 'in there'?" demanded Hermione said taking a step back sounding angrier than normal "there are no voices in that arch way it's just that an archway. You don't know what it does, Harry step away from there."

Hermione reached for his wrist to pull him back but he pulled his arm away from her.

"Harry we came here to find Sirius not commune with a scrap of fabric." Cedric Snapped.

"Sirius," Harry repeated in a whisper. He continued to look at the veil. His mind must have finally started working again.

He took several slow steps back from the arch and ripped his eyes away from the veil. "Let's go."

"That is what I have been trying to tell you for the past ten minutes." Hermione Snapped. "Well come on then."

Hermione led the way around the arch where Ginny and Neville had waited, apparently entranced by the veil too. Without saying a thing, Hermione took Ginny's arm while Ron grabbed Neville's and Cedric grabbed Harry's and pulled them all up a set of stone steps back to the door they had came through.

"What do you think that arch was?" Harry asked Hermione and Cedric as they entered the dark circular room once again.

"I don't care what it was. It was dangerous," Hermione replied.

Cedric put the fire cross on the door before the wall started to move again. When the spinning stopped Harry walked up to a random door and pulled but it wouldn't move not even an inch.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"It won't move, locked I suspect…" Harry replied throwing all his weight against the door.

"Is this it?" asked Ron walking over to help Harry.

"It's bound to be!" Cedric said walking over.

"Get out of the way!" said Hermione pushing her way through. She took her wand and pointed it at the door before saying, "Alohomora!"

To her and the others disappointment not a single thing happened.

"Sirius's knife!" said Harry out of nowhere.

"Well get it out then." Cedric said.

Harry reached into his robes and slid into the crack between the door and the door jam. The others watched on has he ran it from the top to the bottom waiting for something to happen. He removed the knife and flung himself against the door. The door remained shut. Everyone looked to the knife in Harry's hand. It looked as if it had been melted.

"Okay so we are not going in that room." Luna said airily.

"But what if it's the room we needed?" said Ron.

"It can't be if it was then Harry would have been able to get through," said Hermione, marking the door with fiery 'X'.

"You do know what could be in there?" said Luna in an eager, as the wall started to spin once again.

"Something that isn't real, no doubt," said Hermione under her breath.

When the wall came to a stop Harry walked up to a door with desperation and pushed on the door. It opened. He looked into the room.

"This is the room!" he yelled to the group.

Hermione was amazed by the room. It was full of sparkling her eyes had adjusted to the light change Hermione could see clocks from almost everywhere in the room they were in every shape and size and type. All their ticks filled the room like miniature footsteps. Hermione looked over to see Harry looking at the source of the bright light. It had been coming from a large crystal bell jar at the end of the room.

"We need to go this way!" Harry called back to them.

Hermione's heart started to beat faster as they got closer to where Sirius was suppose to be; Harry continued to led them down the narrow spaces between the desk. Hermione assumed that he was following what happened in his dream. The light that had come from the large crystal bell jar looked like it had been blowing in the wind.

"Look!" said Ginny excitedly, as they walked closer, she had pointed at the center of the bell jar.

Moving along slowly inside the bell jar was a small jeweled egg. As it moved higher a humming bird came out of the egg and back into it in a graceful image.

"We need to keep going!" Harry told them sharply when he saw that Ginny showed signs of wanting to stop so she could watch the egg transform back into a bird.

"You spent a ton of time by that stupid old arch!" Ginny said angered tone, but followed him past the bell jar to the only door behind it.

"This is it," Harry said once again, Hermione was almost tired of hearing it.

Hermione felt like her heart was pounding so hard that it would beat it's self out of her chest. Harry had continued to mumble about the room he needed being this way.

"it's through here -"Harry started to say but shut up once he took a look around and saw that they all had their wands out and ready. He pushed the door open with the palm of his hand against the door. It swung open.

Hermione knew that they were where they were needed by the look on Harry's face when he stepped into the room. The room was as tall if not taller than Westminster Abby full of nothing but shelves of glowing dusty glass orbs. The candles that appeared along the shelves were had blue flames like the circle room behind them. The room however made Hermione and the group shiver because it's temperature was so cold.

Harry edged himself forward and looked around the corner of one of the aisles. He like everyone else with him couldn't see or hear a thing.

"What row is Sirius in?" Hermione asked.

"Row ninety-seven is what he told me," Cedric whispered.

Harry nodded his head after looking up at the group. He started looking at the numbers on end of the shelves. The number they were standing by was fifty-three.

"I think we need to go to the right…" whispered Hermione

"Keep your wands ready," Harry said softly.

They all crept forward glancing behind them every so often as they made their way forward along the alleyways of the shelves. The ends of the shelves were in almost complete darkness. A ton of little yellowing labels stuck out from the orbs on the shelves the writing on them fading from time.

The group passed a few more rows of shelves packed with dull dust covered orbs. Harry had been counting each one they passed allowed. Hermione could also tell that he was listening for the slightest sound telling them where Sirius might be. Hermione was worried that Sirius might already be –for lack of a better word- gone.

_I would have felt it, _she told herself, her heart now pounding harder than ever against her chest. Hermione wondered if Harry was experiencing the same thing. Sirius may not have been his biological father or even step father but he was the closest thing to a farther that harry had ever known.

"Ninety-seven!" whispered Hermione pointing to a shelf.

The group stood around at the end of the shelf and there was nothing there. Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

"He'd be down at the end," said Harry, "You can't see properly from here."

Hermione had the depressing feeling that Harry was wrong.

"He should be near here," whispered Harry as they got closer to the end of the row. "Anywhere here… really close…"

"Harry?" said Hermione tentatively her mouth getting dry.

"Somewhere about… here…" he said when he came to a stop at the end of the row.

The row was just as dusty as the others. There was no sign of disturbance anywhere along the row.

"He might be…" Harry whispered hoarsely

"Harry?" said Hermione again her mouth just as dry as the first time.

"What?" he snarled at her.

"I… I don't think Sirius is here." She replied tears slipping down her cheeks.

Nobody said a word. Harry didn't want to look at any of them neither did Hermione. Harry couldn't understand why Sirius wasn't there. He had to be there. Hermione watched as Harry's eyes continue to flip back and forth between the two alleyways like a criminal trying to hide from the cops or witches and wizards run from Auroras.

"Harry?" Ron called after looking at a nearby shelf.

"What?" Harry Snapped again.

Harry didn't feel like having Ron say something to him. He was in no mood to have Ron yelling at him for being stupid or that they should have stayed at Hogwarts. Hermione could see the heat rising in Harry's face and it looked like he was about ready to blow.

"Have you seen this?" said Ron surprising Harry by not tearing Harry a new one.

"What?" said Harry, a little more eager than the first time, a way to finding a way to Sirius.

Harry walked back to the group and saw nothing but Ron staring at one of the dusty orbs on a shelf. It was located in row twenty seven**.**

"What?" Harry said again.

"The thing has got your name on it." said Ron.

Harry and Hermione moved closer to Ron who was pointing to a glass sphere at the end of the shelve. It seemed to glow with a inner light**. **The sphere was covered in layers of dust appeared not to have been touched in years but it still illuminated by a dull glow as if there was a candle burning inside of it.

"Why would it have my name on it?" Harry asked.

Harry took a step forward to the sphere. Being shorter than Ron he had to carne his neck to read the yellowing tag right beneath the dusty glass orb. In simple spidery writing a date from sixteen years ago with the initials S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D below the Initials were the names _The Dark Lord and a Question mark _with the question mark scratched out and the name _Harry Potter_ written in his face.

Harry just stared at it.

"What is it?" Cedric asked. "Why is your name doing down here?"

He glanced at a few to the other labels along the shelf. None of them were telling him why his name might be there.

"I'm not here," Cedric said, "None of the rest of us have our names written on a tag here."

"I don't think it's safe to touch it." Hermione said as Harry started to reach out his hand.

"Why not? It has my name on it." Harry replied. "It has something to do with me."

"Don't do it Harry." Neville said suddenly.

Harry looked toward Neville whose round face was shining because of the sweat that had started to drip down his face. Neville looked like he would Snape if he got any more surprises.

"It has my name on it." Harry bellowed.

Hermione and the rest of the group watched as Harry closed his fingers around the dusty orb. Hermione had half expected there to be some kind of reaction when Harry's skin touched the glass but there was nothing. She could tell from the looks the others were giving they were also expecting something much more dramatic would happen when Harry grabbed it, something that would make their journey worthwhile.

However nothing was seen nothing was heard when Harry touched it. The other moved closer to Harry forming a circle in the process. Everyone was gazing at the orb in Harry's hand. He used his thumb to brush the thick dust off the orb.

"Harry put it back and let's get the heck out of here. I don't have a good feeling about this." Hermione said.

"It has my name on it." Harry repeated.

And then without warning, from right behind them, a cold creepy drawling voice spoke.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

**Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. New York, Ny: Scholastic, 2003. Print **


	37. Shadow of the Day Linkin Park

_**Shadow of the Day Linkin Park**_

**Pink cards and flowers on your window**

**Your friends all plead for you to stay**

**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple**

**Sometimes goodbye's the only way**

**And the sun will set for you**

**The sun will set for you**

**And the shadow of the day**

**Will embrace the world in grey**

**And the sun will set for you**

Sirius had put the letter from his daughter away after sending her one back. He hadn't even met her in person (as far as he knew anyway) and he knew that he would care and love her until the day he died.

"Hey Siri?"

"TONKS. How many times have I told you not to do that?" Sirius asked.

"Too many to count plus I have to catch up on lost time." Tonks said smiling like a three old who just stole a cookie before dinner.

"Yeah well I think you have caught up enough." Sirius told her.

"So what were you looking at so intently?" She asked.

"Just some old pictures. I haven't seen them since I went to Azkaban." Sirius said.

"Well I'll leave you to it. I have to hunt down Mad-Eye before the meeting." Tonks replied back.

"See you then." Sirius mumbled before shoving the photographs he had in his hands in the same draw as the letter he put away earlier.

The fact that Sirius Black was cleaning his room just for something to do should surprise anyone but the fact that he was doing it before noon should amaze anybody. He hadn't gotten another letter from his daughter. He loved hearing from her even if it was just one word or something like that. He had been cleaning for hours when he heard the familiar screams of his mother's portrait, he really wished he could get rid of that thing.

"Sirius!" Remus called.

"I am in my room." Sirius yelled back to him.

Seconds later Sirius heard the thudding footsteps of his friend. He hadn't seen him in a few days.

"What in the heck has Sirius Black cleaning his room?" Remus asked when he walked into the door way.

"Nerves are all I can say." Sirius replied tossing an old pile of letters into an old drawer.

"Your daughter?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. I just got this weird feeling something bad is going to happen. I would ask Arthur about it but I don't want a lot of people knowing about it."

"Have you heard from your daughter lately?" said Remus.

"I got a letter yesterday." Sirius replied. "It was one of the shortest letters she ever wrote me."

"Well if she's going to Hogwarts she would be in the middle or at the end of her OWLs." Remus replied.

"I figured as much considering she mentioned her astronomy exam in the letter." Sirius said.

"What'd it say?" Remus asked.

"That there was some kind of distraction during it but I have no idea what she meant." Sirius replied. "It weird how all this worry comes when you have a kid and you've never actually met them."

"Maybe you have met her you just don't know it yet and look at it this way it's obviously one of Harry's friends that knows you innocent. Subtract Ginny because we all know she's just a distant cousin of yours and you have who's ever left as you potential daughters."

"There's one problem with that." Sirius said.

"What?" asked Remus.

"We don't know who all Harry told and besides maybe it's the type of girl that wouldn't turn her father if for a crime." Sirius replied.

"You better hope it's that if she is not one of Harry's friends." Remus replied.

"I've already had that freak out I am not going to go through it again." Sirius told him. "I can only drink so much firewiskey."

"How did you get a hold of that you can't go out and buy it." Remus said.

"Bill Weasley left a bottle after the last order meeting." Sirius said with a smirk reminiscent of one from his youth.

"Do you still have the bottle or did you drink it all?" Remus asked.

"It's all gone and no I didn't drink it all at on— Awe bloody hell I wish I could silence that portrait." Sirius grumbled when his mother's screams were heard once again.

Both men walked down the stairs to where Sirius's cousin Nymphadora was waiting. She still had the gray hair from her morning patrol.

"Not that I don't want to see you but why are you here?" Sirius asked.

"Just came for a rest and visit before I go see mum. You know how she is after I get done with work." Tonks replied.

"Oh." Was all Sirius said.

The group walked down stairs to the basement kitchen. Remus flicked his wand at the tea pot to start the water inside to boil. He flicked it once again when the boiling was done and magic it on to the table by Sirius and Tonks.

"So cousin what has you up so early?" Tonks asked.

"Nerves." Sirius replied.

"Why do I get the feeling there is more to that then what you are saying?" Tonks countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Because there is." Remus said without thinking.

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

"Sirius you can trust her there is no way she would betray that trust." Remus said before Sirius could say a thing.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"I…" Sirius started. "I have a daughter."

"What?" Tonks yelled. "You have a daughter and you didn't tell me let alone my mother?"

"I don't know who she is. By the time I found out her mother was already married to someone else not to mention I was in Azkaban for most of her life." Sirius Snapped.

"Sirius its fine it's just that he way you said you had a daughter it seem like you know her." Tonks replied calming her cousin down.

"Unless you count letters I haven't met her face to face as my daughter any way. Moony here thinks it might be one of Harry's friends from school." Sirius replied.

"That's highly likely if they think you are innocent. Harry isn't likely to tell someone he doesn't trust and I know that after only knowing him a few months." Tonks said. "You don't think it could be Hermione could you. She just lost her mother before she came to stay here during the summer."

"I didn't think about that but any female friends of Harry's who have lost their mother are likely suspects." Remus said.

"I get it. You all think Hermione might be my daughter but she looks nothing like me." Sirius replied.

"She could look like her mother or grandmother on her mother's side." Remus said thinking logically.

"Do not start talking about genetics it will make my brain hurt." Sirius said.

Tonks got up and smacked Sirius on the back of his head turned around and sat back down. Leaving a gaping Sirius in her wake.

"It's not genetics it's logic. She's a really good friend of Harry's, she knows you are innocent, she has the same eyes as you and she also has the same type of hair as you but lighter and I assume that is because of her mother's hair color." Said Remus.

"Wait was her mother the one in those pictures you were looking at the other day?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." Sirius replied.

"If Hermione or any friend of Harry's is you daughter she would have taken after her mother in the genetics department." Tonks replied with a sly grin.

"Ahh my brain is going to explode with all this over load." Sirius said.

"Just don't go drinking a tank full of firewiskey." Tonks said standing up.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"My mum told me about you when you were younger." Was all Tonks said.

"Okay I so forgot all the black mail material she had on me." Sirius replied.

"You do know she is going to be pissed that you didn't at least tell her that you thought you had a daughter. " Tonks said with an –up to something- smile.

"You are just like your mother." Sirius replied.

"I did learn from the best and I am her daughter." Tonks replied to Sirius. "You are awfully quiet there Remus is something wrong?" Tonks said turning her attention to the quiets werewolf.

"No. I don't want to leave but I know I have to get going soon." Remus replied.

"What for?" Sirius asked.

"A get to know you thing for my kind." Remus said.

"Undercover again?" Tonks asked.

"Yep. I guess I'll see you later." Remus said draining his cup and leaving the room.

"I really wished they would find a cure for his lycanthropy or at least a potion that would allow him to transform at will." Sirius said a few minutes after Remus left.

"The last one will come long before the first." Tonks said.

"Yeah well how long you plan on being here?" Sirius asked.

"Probably until Mad-eye calls me out to do something."

"Which could be at any moment?" Sirius replied.

"Yep." Tonks replied.

"Well there are plenty of rooms, take a mattress and sleep until Mad-Eye so rudely calls on you like he is normally does." Sirius added.

"See Ya." Tonks replied yawning as she made her way up stairs to one of the bedrooms.

After Tonks left Sirius in the kitchen he started to wonder if Tonks and Remus were right about Hermione and that she could be his daughter. He wouldn't mind it but he would have no idea how to deal with her she was a genius by muggle and wizarding standards. He barely knew how to get along with Lilly and she wasn't as bad about studying as Hermione was and that was both before and after she started dating James.

"Hey Sirius I think Buckbeak needs to be fed. He's banking his talons on the wall again." Tonks yelled down to him.

"I'll feed him." Sirius called back. "Just cast a silencing charm so you can't hear him."

Sirius got up from the table and put the discarded cups into the sink. He would wash them later. He knew the blasted house elf wouldn't wash them like he wanted them to be. The house elf hated him. As soon as he started to think about the elf he popped into the kitchen muttering about Sirius being an ungrateful son and a bad seed and how he broke his dear mother's heart.

He grabbed the bag of dead animals in the corner and lugs them up stairs. Tonks has her eyes close when he checks on her but he knew she wasn't asleep. She would never actually sleep in the house it was to creepy by her standards. After checking on Tonks he walked the two more flights of stairs to what was his mother's old bedroom and Buckbeak's new den.

"Hey Buckbeak." Sirius greeted the animal. "Are you hungry?"

Buckbeak nodded his head like he understood. Sirius grabbed one of the things from the bag and tossed it to Buckbeak who ate it rather fast. Sirius grabbed another from the bag and tossed it to the hippogriff. It didn't take long for him to empty what was left in the bag.

"I know how you feel being cooped up in here not being able to do a thing." Sirius said petting the hippogriff for what seemed like the thousandth time that week. The weird feeling he had been having earlier that day had come back full force and wouldn't leave him alone.

"Maybe we can escape one day." Sirius told the hippogriff.

In the distance Sirius could hear Tonks get out of the bed and make her way down stairs and out the door to go and meet Mad-Eye. He knew when she got to the door because once again she tripped over the old troll leg umbrella stand no one had bothered to throw away. He would have but he can't leave and he hadn't really been that good at vanishing charms plus there was probably some kind of ward against it. Sirius heard a noise from the kitchen and ran to see what it was.

"What do you want Snape?" Sirius asked.

"Potter thinks you've been captured."

**~*!*~**

Several black shapes had surrounded the group in an instant. Each of the six had their wands raised ready to act if they needed to. They were blocked from moving on their left and right and even behind them. Wands were pointed directly at their hearts.

"Give it to me, Potter." Lucius Malfoy said again with his hand turned up.

Hermione's insides plummeted and by the looks from the others faces hers wasn't the only one. She could also tell by a quick count that they were outnumbered two to one if they split up.

"To me," Malfoy said again.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry said asking the question Hermione so badly wanted to ask.

A few Death Eaters laughed a cruel female voice among the Death Eaters in the shadows.

"The Dark Lord always knows!" the voice said.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry yelled staring his voice.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" the woman said still in the shadows.

The woman and her fellow Death Eaters closed in on the group and were only a few feet away from them now, the light from their wands hurting Hermione's eyes and probably the others eyes to.

"You've got him," said Harry "He's here. I know he is."

"The little baby woke up frightened and for what it dreamed was true," said the woman in a horrible high pitched screeching voice.

Ron moved slightly in his spot beside Harry.

"Don't do anything yet," Harry muttered to him.

The woman who had been making fun of Harry let out a in human scream of laughter.

"Do you hear him giving instructions to the other children like they are going to have a chance in fighting us?" The voice said.

"Oh, you don't know Potter like I have the pleasure of doing so, Bellatrix," said Malfoy softly with anger still in his voice. "He has a weakness for the heroics; the Dark Lord also knows this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here," said Harry, the panic rising. "I know you've got him!"

The Death Eaters laughed again but the woman was the loudest of them all.

"You need to see the differences between real life and stupid dreams, Potter," said Malfoy. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," said Harry, raising his own wand a little higher.

Hermione and the others followed suit on both sides of him, the knots in their stomach tightening. Harry's was worst of all because if Sirius had really not been there, he led his friends to their deaths and without a single reason.

The Death Eaters did not move to strike.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one will get hurt," said Malfoy his hand still out.

Harry had started to laugh.

"Yeah, right!" he said. "I am not stupid. If I give you this prophecy you'll kill us all." give

The words were barely made it out of his mouth when the female tried to Accio the prophecy from Harry's hand. Harry had been ready and shouted "Protego!" while getting a tighter grip on glowing orb just as it slipped to the tips of his fingers. The woman had started to laugh again.

"Oh, the baby Potter knows how to play," she said, her cruel eyes sparkling through the slits through her mask. "Very well, then -"

"I TOLD YOU, NO! IT CAN'T BE SMASHED!" Malfoy roared at the female Death Eater.

Hermione's mind began to race just as sure as she was that Harry's was racing. The Death Eaters wanted the prophecy and She and no one else in their little group wanted it; except maybe Harry but he was probably lying to himself. But she just wanted out of the Ministry alive and unhurt but that was probably a stretched.

A woman –the one who had been laughing Hermione assumed- moved forward out of the shadows and away from her fellow Death Eaters, and pulled her hood off her head. Azkaban had changed Bellatrix Lestrange but not for the better, her face was now gaunt and almost skull like.

"Do you need any more persuasion?" she asked, "Very well – grab the smallest one," she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. "Let him watch while we torture her. I'll be gladly to do it."

Hermione stepped closer to Ginny just as everyone else including Harry did by stepping right in front of her gripping the prophecy tighter. Ginny looked frightened.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," Harry bellowed.

"I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you did smash It, won't he?" Cedric said from beside Harry.

Bellatrix didn't move, and just stared at the group.

"What kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?" Harry said voicing the question Hermione wanted to ask.

Hermione watched as Neville raised his wand higher to meet Harry's. She could tell Neville's are was shaking but she wasn't sure why. Hermione knew she would be shaking from nerves but she had a feeling something else was making Neville shake.

Harry had looked to been thinking really hard about something but Hermione would guess that they were all thinking about how to get the hell out of there without either of them dying.

"What kind of prophecy?" Bellatrix repeated to Harry. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope," said Harry, his eyes flicking over all the Death Eater's faces searching for something. "How come Voldemort wants it?"

Hermione cringed as several of the Death Eaters let out low hisses.

"You dare to speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix.

"Yes I do," said Harry, maintaining his grip on the glass ball, expecting another attempt to take it from him. "I've got no problem with saying Vol—"

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked. "How dare you speak his name with that filthy mouth of yours, you and your half-blood tou…"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" said Harry cutting her off.

Hermione gave a little moan in his ear out of fear. "Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle . Has he been telling you he's pureblood?"

Bellatrix shot at stunner at Harry after doing so she gets yelled at by Malfoy who deflected the spell. The deflected spell hit a shelf a foot from Harry causing the glass orbs on the shelf to shatter sending the glass shards down on them.

Two ghosts like figures –one was a man, one was a woman rose up out of the shards of glass and started to drift off into the thin air. Hermione watched as they did so. Their voices were drowned out by the shouts of Bellatrix and Malfoy yelling at each other.

"I told you not to attack we need that prophecy!" Malfoy yelled at Bellatrix.

"He spoke the Dark Lord's name-" shrieked Bellatrix, "he stands there-"

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" bellowed Malfoy at Bellatrix.

The two figures had finally disappeared and all that remained was the shattered pieces of glass from the orb in which they were held for so long. They wisp of smoke or whatever they were had giving Harry an idea when they drifted away the problem was how was he going to convey his idea to the others without saying a thing.

"You have not told me what is so special about this prophecy and why I am supposed to hand it over to you," he said, playing for time.

Hermione watched as Harry moved his foot in closer to Cedric's.

"Now is not the time to play games with us Potter," said Malfoy.

"I'm not playing games," Harry replied.

Hermione knew he wasn't completely thinking about the conversation because his foot had continued to move around. Hermione took in a breath letting Harry know he stepped on her foot. It hurt and she felt like cursing but now was not the time.

"What?" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bottom of the Ministry?" Malfoy sneered in a way that reminded the teens of his son.

"What about my Scar?" Harry asked.

"What?" whispered Hermione again from behind Harry.

"Can this be?" said Malfoy, sounding mysteriously delighted.

A few of the Death Eaters had started laughing again.

Under the Death Eaters loud laughing Harry hissed at Hermione to "Start smashing shelves…"

" The great Albus Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy said. "Well, this explains why you hadn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord had been wondering wondered why -"

"…when I say now…" Harry continued.

"- you hadn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear…"

"Did he?" said Harry.

As Hermione had been passing along the message to the others in their group and not wanting her to be over heard Harry continued to speak as a distraction to the Death Eaters.

"So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? What's the reason?" Harry asked buying time.

"The reason he wanted you to is because only the person –who the prophecy is made—can retrieve the prophecy made about them. The Dark Lord made this discovery after having several try and fail to retrieve it for him.**"**

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me? It has nothing to do with him." Harry said.

"Are you that daft Potter the prophecy wasn't just about you but you and the Dark Lord. Didn't you ever wonder why he tried to kill you as a baby?"

Harry looked into the eye-holes that Malfoy's own eyes stared out of with his eyes gleaming. Hermione wondered if the prophecy Harry was holding was the reasons his parents were dead and the reason for the thin scar on his forehead.

"Someone made about Voldemort and Me?" Harry spoke quietly the tips of his fingers turning white as he gripped the glass orb tighter. It was barely larger than a snitch and still had some dust clinging to it. "And he got me to come out and get it for him?"

"How could he get it himself with the Ministry of Magic ignoring his return like they have been. The Dark Lord could not reveal himself to the Aurors when they are conveniently wasting their time on my dear cousin?" Bellatrix said with a sneer on the last part

"So Voldemort has you doing his dirty work?" Harry asked "Like he tried to have Sturgis and Bode to do it?"

"That was very good of you Potter." Malfoy said.** "**The Dark Lord knows that you aren't unintell—"

"NOW!" Harry bellowed nearly blasting Hermione's ear drums.

As soon as Harry said now six separate voices bellowed, "REDUCTO!" the six curses flew in six different directions smashing the shelves they came in contact with. Voices from the spheres echoed in the cavernous room as their shapes faded into the darkness. "RUN!" Harry yelled, as the shelves started to sway from the force of the spells causing glass orbs to fall from their tops. Harry pulled Hermione forward by a handful of her robes while holding a hand over his head because of the glass falling down. A Death Eater lunged for them through the cloud of dust, Harry smashed his elbow into the guys face. He Death Eater cried out in pain. Hermione watched as Cedric, Ron, Ginny and Luna run past her and Harry with their free hand's covering their heads while their other hands grip their wands. A Death Eater tried to grab Harry by the shoulder in attempt to get the Prophecy. Harry tried to through off the man but they wouldn't let go. Hermione rushed to help him. She raised her wand at the man holding on to Harry's shoulder and shouted "Stupefy!" and aimed the spell at the man. The man released his hand at once and dropped to the flour unconscious.

The group was at the end of row ninety-seven; Harry made his way right. Hermione was right behind him urging Neville on, straight ahead Hermione could see the door they had come through standing open; she could see the faint glittering of the bell jar; Harry ran head long through the doorway Hermione could tell he still had the prophecy clutched in his hand. He waited for the others to slip through the doorway before slamming it shut as hard as he could.

"Colloportus!" Hermione gasped out catching her breath. The door had been sealed with and odd squeaking noise.

"Where - where are the others?" Harry breath out trying to catch his breath.

Hermione took a look around and noticed that Ron, Luna and Ginny had not come through the door with them. She started to panic not only did she have herself to worry about but she had them to worry about also.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" whispered Hermione, terror in her voice.

"Listen!" said Neville terror just as bad in his voice as it was in Hermione's.

Hermione could hear shouts and the sound of footsteps from behind the door she had just sealed. Harry put his ear close to the door. He motioned for Hermione to do the same thing. the duo could hear Malfoy giving orders to the other death eaters.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked Harry pulling her ear away from the door after Malfoy's rant.

"Well let's not stand her waiting for them to come through the door." Harry said. "Let's get away from here."

Harry, Hermione and Neville ran as quietly as they could towards the exit into the circular room at the other end. They had almost made it when Harry heard something collide with the door they Hermione had charmed shut.

"Alahomora!" a rough voice said.

Hermione dove under the closest desk near her when the door flew open. She could hear that Neville and Harry had done the same. They could see the bottom of the two Death Eaters' robes drawing closer to their hiding spots their feet moving rather fast.

"They must have run to the hall." The rough voice said.

"Look under the desk first." The second death eater said.

Hermione saw the knees of the Death Eater start to bend. Hermione watched as Harry poked his wand out from under his desk before he shouted a stunning spell at one of the Death Eaters. The Death Eater fell back into a grandfather clock just after a jet of red light hit him. The second Death Eater was smart enough to jump aside and miss Harry's spell. He had taken his wand and pointed it at Hermione who was aiming her own wand at him.

"Avada –" the Death Eater started to say but was cut off by Harry flinging himself at him causing the Death Eaters aim to go amiss. Neville had caused the desk he was hiding under to overturn in his attempt to help yelling "Expelliarmus" as he pulled his wand out.

Neville's spell caused both Harry's and the Death Eaters wand to fly out of their hand and land at the opposite side of the room. Both fighters scrambled up to their feet and over to their wands. Neville was hot on their heels angry at himself for reliving Harry of his wand.

"Get out of the way, Harry!" Neville yelled wanting to make up for his mistake.

Harry had flung himself to the floor as Neville took aim at the Death Eater and shouted: "STUPEFY!"

A jet of red light barely missed the Death Eater and went over his shoulder and hit a glass cabinet attached to a wall filled with hour glass shaped objects. The glass rand down to the floor. The Death Eater reached his wand by the glittering bell jar before Harry reached his under a desk after diving under it for protection. The man's mask had slipped so his vision was obscured and ripped it off before letting attempting a stunning spell but was cut off by Hermione letting go one of her own after she had caught up with them. The jet of red light from the spell hit the Death Eater right in the middle of his chest. The Death Eater froze with his harm still raised dropping his wand on the floor before falling back into the bell jar.

Hermione half expected to hear a crash, because of the man hitting the bell jar but his head slipped through the bell jar like a knife through butter and hit his head on the floor still inside of it.

"Accio wand!" cried Hermione calling Harry's wand to her. She threw it to him after it landed in her hand.

"Thanks Hermione," he said. "Come on now let's get out of—"

"Look out!" said Neville screamed. He had been staring at the Death Eater's head in the bell jar.

All three of them had their wands raised again pointing them at the Death Eater laying on the ground. Not a single one of them made a move to strike extremely creepd out by what had been happening to the man's head. It had started to shrink at a fast pace growing balder and balder until his dark black hair looked more like peach fuzz and his cheeks became smooth until the man's head resembled a baby's head. It looked disgusting sitting on top of a thick muscled neck. The man struggled to get up as his head started to go back to normal. The three teens stared on at the man.

"It's Time," said Hermione, "Time…"

The Death Eater shook his head again trying to clear it but it had started to turn back into a baby again.

Shouts and a crash were heard from a nearby room.

Harry had started to call for Ron, Ginny, and Luna after turning away from the transformation.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed at him.

The Death Eater had finally pulled his head free of the bell jar. He looked completely weird. His head looked like a baby's while the rest of his body looked like a full grown man. His arms flailed about dangerously causing Harry and anyone else in his path to duck.

Harry maid to raise his wand but was stopped by Hermione when she reached out and grabbed Harry's arm. "He's still a baby and you can't hurt a baby."

Harry knew that the time and place wasn't the time to argue. His shouting had given away their position in the department. The though became increasingly clear as more shouts and footsteps could be heard coming toward them.

"Come on!" he said finally turning his attention away from the Death Eater with the baby head who had be staggering around behind them heading for an open door at the end of the room that led to a black hallway.

They had stopped running halfway toward the hallway when they spotted more Death Eaters running toward them. Harry ran into a small offices off to the side and slammed the door shut after Neville and Hermione made their way through it.

"Collo—" began Hermione, but was cut off before she could complete the spell by two Death Eaters burst through the door. The two Death Eaters let out cries of surprise when they made it through it both of them raised their wands and shouted. "IMPEDIMENTA!"

Hermione was knocked off her feet and into a bookshelf bumping almost into Neville who had flown over the desk, while Harry hand been knocked to the floor.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" yelled one of the Death Eaters "IN AN OFFICE OFF—"

The Death Eater was cut off by a well aimed silencing spell from Hermione. The man continued to speak with no sound coming out though. The Death Eater was pushed to the side by his fellow Death Eater. "Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Harry, causing the second Death Eaters arms and leg to Snape to his body before he fell forward on his face just like Neville had their first year.

"Well done, Ha—" Hermione had started to say but was cut off by an unknown spell shot off by the Death Eater she had stunned. She had fell to the floor in pain and remained motionless.

_Hermione had no idea where she was. The room she was in looked similar to a book store she and her Mum had visited when she was younger and long before he years at Hogwarts. The room was completely white including all the books on the shelves and not a single one would budge as she tried to pick one up._

_She had woken up in the room with no idea she had gotten there. So she was sure she was having a dream considering the last thing she remembered was running through the Department of Mysteries._

"_Hermione do not worry you are fine." A female voice said from behind her._

"_What who are you?" Hermione looking around for her wand but not facing the woman._

"_I'm your mother." The woman replied._

"_You are not my mother she died." Hermione screamed grasping for her wand._

"_Yes I did and I am sorry but even magical remedies wouldn't have helped me in the end._

"_Mom why didn't you tell me?" Hermione finally asked._

"_You had just lost who you thought was your father and I didn't want to add to that pain." The woman replied._

"_I know who my dad is you know. I found the letters."_

"_I know. Have you talked to him yet."_

"_Not face to face as father and daughter but I have spoken to him and I have written him letters." Hermione replied_

"_You should talk to him before it's too late."_

"_I know I wanted to wait until the term was over so I didn't have to deal with umbrage." Hermione told her mother._

"_Who's Umbridge?"_

"_My DADA teacher." Hermione replied._

"_You don't like her? You always like your teachers." Her mother said._

"_Yes I do but this teacher only allows us to read and things like that but no actual practice." Hermione replied back._

"_You could always practice with friends." Her mother replied "Remember I love you." She added before disappearing._

_Hermione spent the next twenty minutes wandering around the store calling and looking for her mother. She wanted to see her again. The room turned cold and she started to spin around and couldn't see what was happening when the spinning stopped she saw that she wasn't in the bookstore any more she was in a snow covered park. The snow was fresh because Hermione couldn't see any footsteps in it._

"_Do you recognize this place?" a voice asked her._

"_No and I don't remember you either." Hermione replied turning to face them._

"_I was your baby sitter when you were three." The woman replied._

"_Mrs. Krigle but…."_

"_You called me Mrs. Clause."_

"_You even dressed up as her one Christmas."_

"_Yes and I passed on shortly after that Christmas and you ran away to this very park when your mother told you." Mrs. Clause replied. "You need to go back. You are hurt you need to go back." She added pointing to a bright pink spot on Hermione's chest where she was hit._

_Hermione looked down at her chest where the pink mark was. When she looked back up Mrs. Clause was gone and still know footsteps were found in the snow. Hermione reached up and touched the mark and immediately fell down in pain when she touched it passing out as she did so._

**~*!*~**

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted falling to his knees beside her. Neville had crawled his way over being smart with his wand held out in front of him. The death eater had kicked Neville causing his wand and nose to break. The Death Eater ripped his mask off and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry knew immediately who it was because he had seen his photo in the Daily Prophet: Antonin Dolohov.

Dolohov gave a creepy grin. He pointed to the Prophecy still clutched in Harry's had with his free hand and kept on going between it, himself and Hermione. Harry knew what the man wanted but he didn't want to give it to the man. It would be stupid to do otherwise.

"Like you wouldn't kill us all after you got it any way." Harry bellowed.

Harry had begun to panic and his panicking prevented him from thinking properly. He had a hand on Hermione's shoulder hoping that she wasn't dead. He hadn't looked at her properly. His usual pessimistic thoughts running through his head most of them revolving around Hermione's death being his fault if she had died.

"Whatever you do, Harry, don't gib it to him!" Neville shouted from under the desk. Harry could clearly see his nose was broken.

A crash was heard from outside the doorway and Dolohov looked over his shoulder but not moving his wand. The Death Eater with the baby –that was crying- head had arrived his hand were still uncontrollable. Harry took the moment to seize his chance and bellowed: "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Harry had cheered silently when the spell hit Dolohov before he could react and block it. Dolohov had fallen forward on to his fellow Death eater making it impossible for them both to move.

"Hermione," Harry said at once, trying to shake her awake. "Hermione, wake up…"

"Whad did he do to her?" said Neville, crawling out from under the desk knelling down on Hermione's other side with blood pouring from his nose that had begun to swell.

"I don't know." Harry mumbled.

Neville grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"She had a pulse." Neville said as clearly as possible with his broke nose.

A huge wave of relief washed over Harry who had stated to feel light headed. "She's alive?" he had asked.

"Yeah, I dink so." Neville told him.

During a pause in their conversation Harry could hear footsteps but he could also hear the baby headed Death Eater whining.

"Neville, we're not far from the exit," Harry said in a whispered, "we are right by that circle shaped room… if we can just get you across it and find the right door before any other Death Eaters come, I think you can get Hermione up the corridor and into the lift and then you could find someone and raise the alarm…"

"And whad would you be doing?" Neville asked using his sleeve to soak up some of the blood from his nose.

"I have to stay and find the others," said Harry.

"I am going with you to find them." said Neville firmly.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"We'll take her with us. I can carry her." Neville said in the same firm tone as before. "You are better at fighting than I am."

Neville stood up and grabbed one of Hermione's arms before glaring at Harry who had taken Hermione's other arm after Neville had glared at him.

"Wait," said Harry, before he bent down to snatch up Hermione's wand from the floor and tossing it over at Neville who caught it without any trouble. "You better take this."

Neville kicked his own broken wand out of his way as they slowly made their way to the door.

"My gran is going to kill me," said Neville thickly, blood still dripping through his nose. "That wand was my dad's old wand."

Harry stuck his head out of the door way to look around for roaming Death Eaters. _Better to be cautious than dead _he thought. The Death Eater with a baby head was still banging into things and screaming, crying and confused over what had been happening to him. Desk were over turned and a glass cabinet with what Harry thought to be time turners was completely smashed.

"He is not going to notice us. Just keep close up and behind me." Harry whispered not wanting to draw attention to them.

Harry and Neville moved slowly out of the office and back to the door that led into the black hallway, which thankfully seemed to be completely deserted. The crept forward a few more steps, Neville They walked a few steps forwards, Neville stumbled a bit because of Hermione's weight; the door to the time room as Hermione had called it shut behind them causing the dark hallway to spin once more. The blow harry had taken to his head seemed to have messed with his balance; his eyes narrowed as he started to sway slightly until the walls of the hallway stopped moving again. Harry and Neville were both disappointed when they saw that the fiery 'X's that Hermione had made had long since faded from their place on the doors.

"So which way do you thin—?"

Neville and Harry were not able to make a decision because before they could a nearby door sprang open revealing four people who fell out of it.

"Ron!" bellowed Harry as he ran toward them. "Ginny! Are you guys -?" Harry had stopped talking he knew right away that something wasn't right with Ron who had been hunched over in giggles about something.

"Harry," said Ron, "You look funny… you're all messed up…" Ron added after he broke through a fit of giggles.

Ron's face was now white and something dark that looked like blood was trickling from his mouth. A few seconds after he got the words out of his mouth just before his knees gave out but still had Harry's robes gripped in his hands forcing Harry to bow.

"Ginny, what happen to him?" Harry said in fear.

Ginny didn't say a thing but shook her head before she slid down the wall panting and holding her ankle.

"I think her ankle is broken, I heard something crack," whispered Luna, who was bending over Ginny and didn't seem to be hurt herself. "Four of the Death Eaters chased us into a room full of planets; it was a very odd, some of the time we were just floating in the dark and couldn't see-"

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close!" said Ron, still giggling feebly. "Don't you get it, Harry? We saw Uranus-" he added busting out in giggles again.

Harry knew he was right about what was falling out of his mouth when a bubble of blood burst at the side of Ron's mouth.

"So anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse because I wanted to blow up I think it was Pluto in his face, but I think I hit Ginny's foot instead." Luna had gestured hopelessly at Ginny, who was breathing in a shallow way with her eyes still closed.

"And what happen to Ron?" Harry said fearfully, as Ron continued to giggle, still clutching Harry's robes.

"I don't know what they hit him with," said Luna sadly, "but he went funny after he got hit I could barely get him here."

"Harry," said Ron, pulling Harry's even further into a bow "you know who this girl is, Harry? She's Loony… Loony Lovegood… ha ha "

"We have to get out of here. Can you help Ginny?" Harry said looking up at Luna.

"Yeah," said Luna putting her wand behind her ear like she always did before bending over and pulling Ginny up by the waist.

"I can do it myself. It's only an ankle." Ginny said impatiently but the moment she put presser on her foot she cried out in pain and fell into Luna.

Harry had pulled Ron's arm up and over his shoulder just like he did Dudley the previous summer. He looked around finally facing the fact that he had a one in twelve chance of getting the exit right on the first time and a eleven in twelve chance of getting it wrong on the first try. The odds were against him and they didn't look good.

"Where's Cedric?" Harry asked stopping for a moment.

"I don't know we got split up from him in the prophecy room." Luna replied.

"Dam." Harry muttered.

"Harry worry about Cedric later we have three injured people that we need to get out of here." Neville said sounding out of character.

Harry heaved Ron toward the door; they were closer to when a door from the other side of the Hall burst open revealing three Death Eaters; Bellatrix Lestrange was leading them all.

"There they are!" Bellatrix shriek when she spotted them.

She shot a stunning spell across the room at Harry who had smashed his way through the door he was standing in front of and flung Ron off his shoulder before ducking back into the other room to help Neville with Hermione. They were all through the door and slammed it shut before Bellatrix could get through the doorway.

"Colloportus!" shouted Harry just before he heard three simultaneous slams against the door.

"It doesn't matter!" a man yelled. "We can find another way in. WE'VE GOT THEM."

Harry turned around; they were back in the Brain Room and, and there were doors along the walls. He could also hear hurried footsteps as more Death Eaters reach the others looking for a door to get them to the group. Harry wondering what happen to Cedric.

"Luna, Neville, Help me seal the doors!" He bellowed wanting to keep the death eaters way for as long as possible.

The three of them broke apart seating the doors as they went each of them hoping that they weren't sealing Cedric out of the room and that he got to safety and wasn't stuck in any of the rooms.

"Harry?" a voiced asked.

Harry turned around worried about who it was. "Cedric?" he asked.

"Yeah. I had to hide when I came into this room because that Ugly death eater with the baby head." Cedric replied.

"Come on help finish sealing these doors. We were worried that we would be sealing you out."

"Well you didn't you sealed me in." Cedric replied with sarcasm.

Harry and Cedric nodded at each other and finished sealing the rest of the doors. Every now and then they would hear a body thump against one of them causing the door to creak and shuddered because of the weight. Luna and Neville were working on the opposite wall when Harry and Cedric reached what would be the top of the room; They heard Luna cry out in pain as she was flung across through the air.

Five Death eaters were running into the room. Luna had fallen on to a desk that still remained upright sliding off and remaining as still as Hermione was.

"Go get Potter!" Bellatrix yelled at the four other Death Eaters, she had started to run at him, he ran along the room to the other end knowing that he was safe as long as he had the prophecy in his hand.

"Harry." Ron said finally staggering to his feet moving like a drunken man toward Harry all the while still giggling. "Harry, there are brains in this room… isn't it weird?"

"Ron, get OUT of the WAY and GET DOWN!" Harry bellowed at the giggling red head.

But Ron had not listened to him and pointed his wand at the tank and shouting: "Accio brain."

Everyone involved (including death eaters) seemed to freeze in that moment; turning to look at the scene caused by Ron. A brain had broken through the top of the tank and soared through the air toward him.

Ron had giggled even more before telling Harry to look at it. "Come on Harry touch it; I bet it's weird." He added.

"No RON!" Cedric bellowed from across the room.

He and Harry both didn't know what would happen if Ron touched any part of the brain but they did know that it wouldn't be a good thing. Harry made to grab Ron before he could touch it but Harry was too late Ron already had the brain in his hands.

Harry and the rest (not the death eaters) looked on horrified at the tentacles that had started to wrap around his arms like ropes around a post.

"Harry, I don't like what's happening… Stop it… Please… No… No…" Ron began to mumble.

The thin ribbon like tentacles were no wrapping themselves around Ron's chest; he tugged an pulled as the Brain pulled against him tighter.

"Diffindo!" yelled Harry, trying to cut the tentacles away from Ron but the spell did nothing. Ron had fallen over on to his sides fighting the bonds.

"Harry, it'll suffocate him!" Ginny had screamed from her place on the floor because of her broken ankle. A Death Eater took the chance and shot a stunning spell at her and knocking her unconscious.

"STUBEFY!" shouted Neville, wheeling around and waving Hermione's wand at the Death Eaters moving in on them over and over again but not a single thing happened.

Another Death Eater shot a stunning spell at Neville missing him by mere inches. Harry, Neville, and Cedric were the only three left that were able to fight the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters that hadn't done a thing yet sent off a spell like glowing silver arrows that missed the three boys and made craters in the wall behind them. Harry ran for it away from the group hoping to lead the Death Eaters away from the others, Bellatrix had raced right after him.

Harry didn't let up even when it his plan seemed to work, they had knocked over chairs, tables and cabinets over while rushing after them. They didn't even dare use any spell on for fear they would hit the prophecy or hurt it in some way not out of care for him. He hoped that Neville and Cedric had found away to help Ron and the brain that had been attacking him. Harry ran through an open door and felt the floor fall from beneath his feet.

He had fallen down the flight of steps that led down to the sunken pit that held the arch and the billowing veil. The breath was knocked out of him as he lay flat on his back looking at the arch.

The whole room had been filled with the laughter of the Death Eaters in the large cavernous room. He saw the five death eaters from the brain room descending upon him while a few more came through another door they had begun rushing down the benches toward him. Harry got to his feet even though they felt like his arms would give out; he was thankful that the prophecy was still in his left hand and his wand was clutched rather tightly in his other had. Harry started to move away slowly taking time to look around wanting to have all the Death Eaters in his line of sight. He only stopped when his legs hit the platform where the arch way stood. He climbed onto it backwards so he could keep his eyes on the advancing Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters had stopped and looked at him. There were a few of them breathing as hard as Harry. The all had their wands trained on Harry and the prophecy.

"Potter your time is done," drawled Lucius Malfoy finally removing his mask, "now be a good boy and hand over the prophecy."

"I'll give it to you if you let the others go." Harry said.

Some of the Death Eaters laughed again.

"You have no room to give orders Potter," Malfoy said his face flushed with pleasure. "There are umm… ten of us and one of you; hasn't Dumbledore taught you how to count?"

"HE IS NOT ALONE!" a voice shouted from above the group of Death Eaters and Harry.

Harry's heart plummeted into the pits of her stomach as Neville scrambled down the benches toward them Hermione's wand held tightly in his hand. Cedric was running after him.

"Neville go back to Ron!" Cedric and Harry yelled.

Neville didn't listen to them and continued to charge on letting stunner spells go off in the direction of the Death Eaters.

A rather large death eater had grabbed Neville pining his arms to his sides he kicked and screamed trying to get free. The death eaters just laughed at him like he was clown at a birthday party. Cedric stayed up in the benches away from the death eaters.

"Longbottom, is it" sneered Malfoy. "Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause… your death will be no different."

"Longbottom? Oh I've had the pleasure of meeting your parents-" Bellatrix said with and evil smile.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE!" Neville roared as he continued to fight.

Harry knew what he meant. Having seen the memory of Dumbledore's the previous year and seeing Neville's mother during Christmas break. He looked around for a gap so he could escape and lead them away again but he saw no opening. He couldn't even see Cedric anymore because the death eaters had closed in even further.

"Oh I would love to see how much longer little Longbottom would last before he cracks unless Potter wants to give up the prophecy." Bellatrix laughed**. **

"Don't give it to them." Neville shouted still fighting to get free. Bellatrix still walked slowly toward him Neville still continued to yell at Harry not to give it to them.

Bellatrix raised her wand at Neville preparing to fire a curse at him.

"NO." a voice shouted from above them as doors from two sides of the room burst open. On one side was Cedric, Ron and Luna and someone else behind Cedric but Harry couldn't make out who it was. On the other side appeared Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley. Malfoy immediately turned toward the order members with his wand raised but Tonks beat him to it and shot a stunning spell at him.

Harry didn't wait a second to see if it had hit Malfoy or not and dived off the platform and out of the way of the distracted death eaters who had been distracted by the arrival of the Order of The Phoenix and Harry's friends. Harry could see Neville through the fighting crawling along the floor to get away. He flung himself on the ground dodging another stunning spell flying through the air while also trying to reach Neville.

"Are you okay?" he yelled, at Neville as more spells flew over their heads.

"Yes," said Neville, trying to push himself up off the floor.

"And Ron? He looks okay now." Harry asked.

"He'd been fighting the brain when I left so I don't know how he got free." Neville replied.

The floors and walls exploded as spells hit them. Neville had just moved his hand when a spell hit and created a particularly large creator. Both boys scrambled away from the spot. Harry was ripped up off the floor from beside Neville by some unknown Death Eater. The death Eater pulled him up so he was barely touching the floor with the tips of his toes.

"Give me the prophecy." A voice growled at him.

The man holding Harry was pressing on Harry's windpipe so hard that she could barely breathe. Harry could now see the Order and other Death Eaters fighting. Sirius was about ten feet away fighting with a Death Eater. Kingsley was also fighting two at once while Tonks had been fighting on the tiers of benches facing Bellatrix who was below her. He couldn't do a thing to cause people to see him but fought as the man took his free hand and tried to grab for the prophecy.

"AARGH!" The Death Eater screamed dropping Harry to the floor.

The Death Eater had dropped Harry after Neville had launched himself at the death eater; he had also taken Hermione's wand and shoved it into the Death Eater's eye. Harry turned around after getting to his feet and quickly shot a stunning spell at the death eater who promptly keeled over knocking off his mask revealing him to be the man who would have killed Buckbeak.

"Thanks!" Harry said to Neville, pulling him out of the way of Sirius and the Death Eater he had been fighting. He took a step back slipping on something. It was Moody's magical eye lying a few feet from a bleeding Moody. Dolohov, seeing that Neville and Harry were distracted started for them.

The fight only seemed to speed up from there. Dolohov shot a spell at Neville making his legs wiggle around of their own accord like worms. Neville fell to the floor because he was unable to stand up straight. After dealing with Neville; Dolohov went after Harry with the same spell he used on Hermione and Harry did try stopping him before he could do anything but was too late he had felt something like a blunt knife ripped a crossed his head. Harry was a little glad that his shield charm had taken the brunt of the knife.

Dolohov had raised his wand again trying to get the prophecy but Sirius had appeared out of know where knocking Dolohov down. The prophecy nearly slipped out of Harry's hang again but he somehow managed to keep his grip on it. Sirius and Dolohov continued to duel until Harry had been able to use the body-binned curse on him.

"Nice one!" shouted Sirius over the echoing spells flying across the room he had pushed Harry down hard by his shoulder before telling him "Get the heck out of here before-"

The duo ducked again as a jet of green light aimed toward them. Which one they were for they didn't know and Sirius didn't care he just wanted to get Harry out of there. Harry could see Tonks fall down the stone steps landing motionless at the bottom of them.

"Harry, take the prophecy and Neville and run!" Sirius yelled, running after Bellatrix.

Harry could not see what happened after that because Kingsley and the newly unmasked Rookwood blocked his view with their dueling. Another green jet of light flew toward him and he gave up and launched himself at Neville.

"Can you stand?" he yelled in Neville's ear Neville's jerking legs gave Harry his answer and pulled Neville's arm around his neck with his free hand.

Harry and Neville finally made it up over to the stairs which wasn't an easy feat as Neville's feet continued to move of their own accorded and wouldn't support him a bit. Harry was about to heave Neville up the stairs but a unknown man lunged and pulled them both down to the floor. Harry thrust out his left arm to save the prophecy -which had slipped from his hand- from being smashed into tiny bits.

Neville had tried to grab it also but cause it to slip away from Harry's grasped and fall to the floor shattering into pieces. A shadowy figure appeared out of the sphere and disappeared like the ones back into Harry groaned he saw the prophecy break into little pieces. He could now see that the one who pulled him and Neville down was Malfoy.

Sirius was now Dueling Bellatrix antagonizing her. He had a grin on his face that Harry hadn't ever seen there before. He ducked one stunning spell shot by Bellatrix but got hit by another that Harry couldn't see. Sirius dropped to the ground and didn't move he didn't even look like he was breathing.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled over and over again rushing to his godfather's side.

Bellatrix had run off yelling manically that she had killed Sirius Black. Sirius remained motionless. Harry would have stayed by his side but Lupin pulled him away saying that he had to leave and get back to Hogwarts.

**~!~**

******* **The citation for any recognizable work: **Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. New York, Ny: Scholastic, 2003. Print


	38. Change Taylor Swift

_**Change- Taylor Swift**_

_**And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through  
Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win  
we'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah!**_

_Sirius Black's chest Hurt like heck. He could no longer hear any voices shouting nor could he hear the noises of the duels that had been going on around him. His only hope that Harry had gotten him friends out of there and back to Hogwarts. He also hoped that he had been removed from the large room he had passed out in. He opened his eyes slowly and realized that the reason he didn't hear any voices was because he was located in a completely disserted Hogwarts._

_It was cold and covered in snow. Like the prank he and James had pulled at the beginning of their fourth year. They had received detention for three weeks after that stunt and a few house points from the charms professor. He smiled for the first time in months at the memory. He continued to walk in the snow filled halfway. Fingering each of the suits of armor as he passed them remembering all the pranks they pulled using them and the unlimited detentions that followed after each time._

"_Sirius what are you doing here?" a voice from above him asked._

"_J…James." He stuttered._

"_Who else would I be?" James asked._

"_Where am I?" Sirius asked._

"_Hogwarts obviously but what timeframe I don't know." James replied._

"_You're dead right."_

"_That's putting it bluntly. But yes I am dead and I know that Peter betrayed Lily and I." James replied._

"_Speaking of Lilly is she going to show up here?" Sirius asked._

"_Sirius this is all in your mind. I really don't think Lily would attempt to come in because of how dirty your mind was back in school."_

"_Your part of my imagination?"_

"_Yes I am. Why you imagined us here of all places I don't know. My guess it's because we didn't get to do much outside of Hogwarts once I married Lilly and even more so when she had Harry."_

"_He was your son of course you would spend time with him. Even with the little time you had with him." Sirius replied._

"_While I only had a year with him physically I still got to see him grow up even it was with those horrid muggles."_

"_What did Lily think of that?" Sirius asked._

"_She stopped looking while he was at her sister's home but looks in all the time while he's at Hogwarts. He's nearly given her some heart attacks with what he's gotten up to. I thought it was all brilliant." James replied._

"_Of course you would. You are a marauder after all." Sirius said with a grin._

"_I will always swear that I am up to no good." James said with a salute before disappearing._

_Getting dizzy again Sirius leaned against one of the stone walls before sliding down it. He had no idea where the wooziness came from it. The pain in his chest greater than ever. It felt like someone had been pounding on it relentlessly with their hands balled up into fist._

_Getting down to the bottom of the wall his vision started to blur and black spots to appear. He tried swatting at them trying to get them to go away but he couldn't lift his arm to do so. It was like his arm was glued to his side. It didn't take long for him to completely black out._

**~!~**

When Sirius woke up from his dream he was shivering from the cold but felt hot to the touch. He hadn't tried to move but he could tell he was in Hogwarts not the stone room his cousin had stunned him in. He figured he was in the hospital wing by the privacy curtains that surrounded the bed he was in. His chest hurt like hell still and he groaned out in pain as he tried to move to sit up.

"Mr. White your awake?" Madam Pomfrey said walking into the curtains.

"I'm not… I'm…" Sirius tied saying.

"I know who you are the Minister of Magic told me so." Pomfrey said.

"He's here."

"Yes but you are under polyjuice as a muggle teen so we could pass you off as a Hogwarts student." Pomfrey told him in a whisper.

"Smart man Dumbledore." Sirius commented.

"That he is." Madam Pomfrey said continuing to examine Sirius whose chest look badly bruised.

"Okay so what is wrong with me?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"You took two maybe three stunners to the chest and for a man your age it's not a good thing. We are lucky that we didn't have to send you to St. Mungo's like we did with Minevera."

"Harry?"

"Is fine a little winded and worried about you but he's fine. Especially after he blew off some steam so to speak in the headmaster's office yesterday."

"His friends?"

"Ms. Granger is still unconscious a few beds over. Ms. Weasley is with her family in the common room. Ms. Lovegood is doing well and in her own common room. Mr. Longbottom is sleeping for the moment in another bed but he's fine and Mr. Diggory suffered a broken arm and a few scrapes but he was happy with even those after what he suffered last year at the hands of you know who."

"Dora?" Sirius asked.

"Your cousin Nymphadora; She is at St Mungo's to appease the minister but she'll be fine."

"Was anyone killed?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask that and no not a single person was killed. A few Death Eaters that escaped earlier this year were caught." Madam Pomfrey said. "And no your cousin Bellatrix wasn't one of them."

"How long do I have to stay in here?" he asked.

"For a while. You should be able to leave by tomorrow." Pomfrey said. "After the Minister has left." She added in a whisper.

"Thanks." Sirius replied as Madam Pomfrey walked away to attend to her other patients.

Sirius lay back on his bed looking up at the ceiling of the hospital wing that would be his home until the Minister of Magic left. He didn't like being confined and would rather be in the form of a dog roaming around the grounds like he did in Harry's third year. For all he knew he probably couldn't transform with his injuries. They weren't as bad as Tonks's injuries because he's not dead or in St. Mungo's like she was. He had no idea where Remus was at the moment nor did he know where harry was located. If only he had the map but alas that was Harry's map now.

Sirius nearly jumped out of his skin when the clanging of the privacy curtains or bed pans rang all the way through the hospital wing.

"PEEVES!" Madam Pomfrey screeched.

Sirius had the feeling that it wasn't Peeves because he did not come out and taunt Madam Pomfrey for the knocked over curtains or bedpans. That and he could hear the scuffling of feet on the stone that made up the castle. It had to be someone under an invisibility cloak of some kind and he only knew of one person at Hogwarts that had one and would sneak up to see him. His curtains moving only proved his theory.

"Harry I know you are there." Sirius said barley above a whisper.

But nobody reveal themselves. _Guess it was Peeves._ Sirius thought to himself.

"Sorry about that. The dang poltergeist doesn't know when to leave people alone. I'd venture a guess that he learned some of his dirty tricks and words from you and your friends."

"I will gladly admit that I didn't teach him the dirty words; that was all James. I did teach him the stupid name songs though like the loony lupin one." Sirius told her proudly.

"Those weren't much better." She replied. "Take this calming draft and this dreamless sleep potion and I'll be done with you for now."

"Dreamless sleep potion?" Sirius asked.

"There are some injuries you have that can't finish healing unless you are asleep."

"Oh." Sirius said stupidly before falling asleep after taking the potion.

Madam Pomfrey patted him on the fore head like she did her little first year patients when she had them. Thankfully she didn't have any right now. She took one last glance at the sleeping man before walking away and getting some sleep of her own she knew she would be woken up at some ungodly hour by the mister screaming to see the patients she had but she had taken a book out of the muggle doctors book and refused to give out any information to anyone (besides the headmaster) about what medical conditions the student's have.

And Madam Pomfrey was right about being woken up by screaming. The minister of magic and finally arrived at Hogwarts to question the student's that had gotten into the Ministry of Magic before breaking into a full out battle with several death eaters and towards the end Voldemort himself. Not to mention the escape (once again) of notorious mass murder Sirius Black.

"Minister I would ask you please to keep your voice down so my patients can continue to sleep and heal from their injuries." She Snapped at the minister.

"They need to be questioned." Cornelius Fudge Snapped back.

"It can wait till morning. They are all well under the dreamless sleep potion that doesn't allow anyone to wake up for at least eight hours and it would be another two after that before they are clear enough to be interrogated like you insist they be. You saw you know who with your own eyes there is no way you can deny it now."

"I never said I was going to deny it." Snapped Fudge.

"But you forget you have done it all year." Madam Pomfrey countered.

"Madam Pomfrey I need to speak with Cornelius anyway before he even contacts the witnesses in this matter." Albus Dumbledore said appearing in the Hospital wing.

"If they have been injured so why have they not been taken to St. Mungo's?" Fudge asked the two.

"I have treated injuries like theirs here at Hogwarts for years because of Quidditch and potion accidents." Madam Pomfrey answered him proudly.

Cornelius Fudge left the Hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a huff grumbling about how everyone was incompetent and had no right standing up to the Minister of Magic. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey just smiled at the ticked off wizard before Dumbledore left the wing himself and Pomfrey went to check on her patients.

They were all perfectly fine and sleeping peacefully except Sirius Black who seemed to be twitching in his sleep from what she had no idea because he didn't look scared or overtly happy about anything plus he shouldn't be able to dream if he took the dreamless sleep potion like she ordered. But even if she ordered them to she couldn't forced them to –well she could it just wouldn't be ethical for her to do.

After making sure everyone else in the Hospital wing was okay Madam Pomfrey returned to her chambers for the night and get the sleep that had been so rudely interrupted.

**~!~**

Sirius Black had woken up just a little over eight hours later. He was still groggy and didn't thing the dreamless sleep potion helped him get a better sleep at all. He had pushed himself to sit up in his bed which was hard to do because he didn't really have any feeling in his are because he had fallen asleep on it.

"Mr. _Black _you are the last to awaken. The student's have gone down to the great hall for breakfast and yours will be brought up shortly."

"I'm not hungry but I would like a quill and some parchment. I have someone I need to write." Sirius replied.

"I'll leave the tray on the table at the end of your bed when it arrives and I'll bring the parchment now." Pomfrey said moving away to get the parchment. "Here you are." She added when she brought the parchment to him.

Sirius mumbled thanks as he took the parchment from her hands. He laid it down on the table by him and thought about what he wanted to say in the letter. He didn't want to sound like a blithering idiot in the letter and figured he would be really careful about what words he would use. He was so worried that he crossed the first line six times before scrapping that sheet of parchment and going to another. He spent what felt like hours writing.

"Mr. Black hurry up and drink this." Madam Pomfrey said rushing through his curtains. "The minister is coming to question you."

Sirius snatched the small flask she held out of her hand before she could even finish her last sentence and drank the flask down.

"My name?" he asked after he finished the transformation.

"Patrick White." She replied.

"Is Mr. White awake I would like to finish this all before it gets too late? I have other more important meetings to attend to." Said the pompous voice of Cornelius Fudge.

"Yes he is but I have no idea if he is able to speak or not. He hasn't spoken a word since he arrived here." Madam Pomfrey lied.

"Show me to him." Fudge replied in a pompous manor. "You are Mr. White?" he asked upon seeing Sirius in a small blond muggle man's body.

"Yes I am. Do you need something?" Sirius replied.

"I need your version of events at the Department of Ministry but before you speak you need to take some veritserum provided by…"

"Severus has some ready to use." Albus Dumbledore chimed it cutting off Fudge.

"That was just who I was going to suggest."

Professor Snape arrived ten minutes later with a vile of clear liquid. Sirius took because there was no way he could not drink it.

"It's okay. Severus made sure it was as fresh as the _water_ in the lake." Dumbledore told him emphasizing the word water.

Hoping that he got what Dumbledore had been trying to tell him and tossed the small flask back like a shot of firewiskey. It tasted like water to him.

"What is your name?"

"Patrick White."

"Why were you at the Ministry of June the Fourteenth?" Fudge asked.

"I was there to meet with Arthur Weasley I suspected a muggle friend of mind might have gotten a hold of some magical objects by accident and had some bad reactions to it."

"That does not tell me what you were doing there."

"I just told you I was there to see Arthur to discus if there had been anything similar to what happen to my friend but when I got there Arthur had gone home early to his wife I assume." Sirius replied. "But getting to the atrium was the last thing I remember."

"So you don't remember seven teenagers damaging several rooms in the ministry?" Fudge asked impatiently.

"No I don't"

"And what do you have to say to those who said they saw Sirius Black at the ministry?"

"They might want to get their head's checked out because there is no way he could get into the building undetected is there."

"You are right about that sir." Fudge replied to Sirius before leaving.

Dumbledore congratulated him on fooling Cornelius for just a bit longer before leaving to attend to his headmaster duties. He left the room with a flourish. Sirius had been glad that they all left so he could have time to himself and finish writing the letter he had started before Madam Pomfrey had interrupted him.

By the time he had finished the letter he had two and half pages of parchment taken up with his handwriting. It had always been narrow and small unless he was hurriedly writing James or Remus about a prank they had planned. He folded the parchment closed after he read through it a few more times. He sealed it closed with the wax of a candle from his bed side table.

Sirius set the candle back onto the bedside table and set the sealed letter next to it. He needed to send it out soon but he couldn't get an owl in the hospital wing. He leaned back against his propped up pillows and soon fell asleep.

**~!~**

Sirius black woke up the next morning to send his letter off to whoever would receive it. He had turned over to check that it was on the table he had left it on but it was gone. He hopped out of bed and started looking for it and looked everywhere. It wasn't under the bed or even the table or any other bed in the hospital wing.

"Mr. Black what are you doing out of bed?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I m looking for the letter I wrote yesterday. I need to send it off today." Sirius replied.

"Where did you leave it?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"That table just before I fell asleep." Sirius replied pointing to his bedside table.

"I'll have Albus check with the house elves and see it they sent it off." Madam Pomfrey said. "Was there any spare parchment?"

"Only one sheet and the letter I wrote was about three sheets long at the least." Sirius replied

"I'll get you more if the elves didn't send it off for you."

"That's fine I just don't want it getting to the wrong person." Sirius said.

"The girl that has your heart must mean a lot too you." Madam Pomfrey commented.

"Yes she does."

"Who is she?" Pomfrey asked.

"My daughter." Sirius replied with a small smile.

**~*!*~**

Hermione Granger (or should she say Black) had gotten out of the Hospital wing a few days previous. She and Harry both knew Sirius was in there but they hadn't been let in to see him. Harry knew about Sirius being her father now. The news hadn't hit him when she announced it in front of any one before they went to the ministry to rescue Sirius though he had never been there in the first place. And the fact that he hadn't been there in the first place was what hit them the hardest but neither she nor Harry would get over it any time soon.

Their friends had been injured because of their rescue mission. Yeah those friends didn't care that they were hurt but Hermione still felt guilty. It would be a long time until anyone could talk her out of her guilt even harry was feeling less guilty as the days passed. Only Luna, Ginny and Cedric tried to talk her out of her guilt.

Hermione could hear their words in her head now even thought they were fast asleep. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink and spent her time watching the night sky through a window seat in the Gryffindor common room. Watching the lights twinkle has long since been a favorite pas time of hers.

_**~!~**_

Hermione had fallen asleep while looking out the window. She was only awakened when the sound of non-stop tapping which annoyed her to no end. She finally woke up to stop the person tapping only to find Hedwing trying to get Hermione's attention. She got up from the chair she was in and caused the blanket that covered her to fall to the ground.

She got to the window and opened it; allowing Hedwing inside. Hedwing dropped the letter in Hermione's hand and flew back out the window.

Hermione wondered who sent the letter because it was sealed with candle wax and Hogwarts was the only person or place to send her a sealed letter. She ripped open the letter to see that it was three parchment sheets long.

_To Who Ever You Are My Daughter,_

_I am glad that you know who I am (as I might have said before). I wish you had known that your whole life but I do understand why your mother kept it from you. So I hope you need not be mad at about it please but you act like you don't have a problem with it so I hope you don't have any in the future._

_You also seem to understand why I barely or never really wrote you during your first few years at Hogwarts or ever. Azkaban was never a place that did supply parchment or quills for us prisoners to write home with._

_I tried to write you at least once a year while I was in Azkaban (and I am not sure if I even got that much) but I sent them to your mother because I only knew what I thought to be your first name and latter turned out to be your middle name instead. I was never even sure that you had gotten them when I sent them._

_I would also like you to know that I did love your mother. I loved your mother more than I ever thought I would love anyone. You now take that place in my heart and even more so when I finally get to meet you face to face. I was even going to propose to her once but I had left on a mission for the order and she had fallen and married someone else by the time I got back._

Hermione continued to read the three pages Sirius had written about things he had done with her mother. Which were mainly her mother teaching him how to use muggle things and quite often ended in disaster? Hermione ended her reading when she traced the letters in the last two lines in the center of the page.

_Love Your Father,_

_Sirius Black_

She folded the letter up and made her way up to her dorm. She wanted to write him back and to meet him face to face but that won't happen for a while. Her dorm mates were still asleep. She was digging in her school trunk looking around for a spare bit of parchment when she heard a knock on the door.

She ran to the door and opened it. "Ginny what do you need?" she asked.

"Harry, Ron and I are going to see Sirius now that we are allowed to see him." Ginny replied.

"Sure just let me do something real quick." Hermione told her.

"Sure we'll be down in the common room when you are ready." Ginny said leaving.

Hermione quickly wrote the note and charmed it to fly to Sirius. She knew she needed to speak with Harry, Ron and Ginny together before they left. She wanted to see Sirius as her father alone and without them.

Hermione found the three sitting in the chairs closest to the portrait hole waiting on her. Harry looked anxious to get out of the room. Hermione couldn't blame him she was anxious too.

"Took you long enough." Ron said.

"I'm sorry I was busy doing something before you came to me." Hermione Snapped at him.

"Come on let's just go." Harry said defusing the situation.

They had gotten down to an empty corridor when Hermione stopped them.

"Guy's I don't want you to mention to Sirius that I am his daughter. That's something I want to do on my own." Hermione replied her voice getting lower at the end.

"You were serious about that comment?" Harry said stopping in his tracks.

"Yes and I've known for a while but only a few people know who he is only two actually but fair few know I am adopted." Hermione told them.

"Well come on let's go see your dad." Harry said off handedly walking off down the corridor.

_**~*!*~**_

Sirius Black sat in the now empty hospital wing. It had been hours since he noticed that he letter he had written to his daughter was missing and he still hadn't heard a word about it. Not a single elf came to say they had sent it off even Madam Pomfrey hadn't come back to say anything.

He jumped at the sound of a house elf appearing in the wing. He turned around to see a house elf with large green eyes. It wore a bunch of miss shaped hats on their head.

"Hello sir my name is Dobby." The elf greeted.

"Hello." Sirius greeted back. "Why are you here talking to me?" he asked (to be truthful he was a bit weird out by the extra chipper elf).

"To tell you I sent off your letter I would have been here sooner but I was helping in the kitchens." Dobby said cheerfully.

"You took my letter?"

"I is sorry sir I just sent it off. I'll burn my hands for taking the letter."

"Don't hurt yourself." Sirius Snapped at the elf.

"So you sent my letter. How did you know who it was to be sent to?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and the owl belonged to Harry Potter sir and she seemed to know where to take the letter." Dobby said gleefully.

"You can go now and DO not hurt yourself." Sirius said wanting to get the over excited elf out of the room.

Madam Pomfrey brought Sirius a tray of food to eat. He did so willing because he had refused dinner the night before. He was in the middle of eating when a paper bird flew into the room and landed on the table in front of him. He grabbed it and opened it to read:

**Dad or Sirius what you want to be called,**

**Meet me in the astronomy tower whenever **

**you get out of the hospital wing after midnight. **

**I'd like to see you.**

_**H.J.G or (?B)**_

He had slipped the note under his tray just as Harry and his friends walked in. There were only four in the group.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked. "I was told you couldn't come and see me."

"Dumbledore pulled some strings." Harry replied. He had sat down in the chair next to Sirius's bed.

"He was always good at doing that." Sirius replied.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Oh I am doing fine. Just waiting for them to say that I can leave; I'm just glad the food is much better than St. Mungo's was."

"When did you end up there?" Harry asked.

"It was the summer of '73. Your dad and I had been flying our brooms around outside his house. It was the summer after our second or third year at Hogwarts. But I flew into a tree knocked myself out cold and broke my arm while I was at it. But your grandmother didn't have any skel-grow and I had to go to St. Mungo's instead. "

"How did you crash into a tree?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Had a very nice looking muggle girl as neighbor; I was looking at her when I crashed. And no she wasn't nude. She was rather pretty or so I thought at thirteen years old." Sirius replied.

"I'm guessing your mother didn't know about that little crush did she?" Harry said.

"No she didn't I wasn't that brave at that point." Sirius replied.

The group continued to banter back and forth not a single one of the teens said a thing about Hermione being Sirius's daughter and Sirius didn't mention having a daughter but continued to tell stories of his time at Hogwarts (minus the one's were he bullied Snape because the girls didn't like them).

"Okay you four time to leave. Mr. Black needs his rest." Madam Pomfrey said rushing to Sirius's curtains.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow." The teens told Sirius.

_**~*!*~**_

"Harry can I barrow your cloak tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Sure… Why?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to finish reading this book in the library but Madam Pince won't allow me to check it out because I have four out already but I'm not finished with those either." Hermione lied.

"Okay now the world is back to normal." Harry replied.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You asked to barrow my cloak to read a book. Most would ask to barrow it to wreak havoc on the school at least that's what Fred and George would do any way if they knew about it." Harry explained.

"Oh so can you get it for me now?"

"Sure I have to get my broom any way." Harry said.

"Why what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"The Gryffindor team is having our own little game now that I am not banned anymore." Harry told her.

"Well if I'm in the library when the game starts sorry but have fun and don't let Ron beat up on himself." Hermione called after Harry's retreating form.

"Okay so why do you really want to barrow his cloak?" Ginny asked from behind Hermione causing her to jump.

"I am going to meet Sirius tonight as his daughter for the first time." Hermione told the red head.

"And you don't think he'll show?" Ginny asked.

"I know he will show I am just not sure if I would want to." Hermione replied.

"Hermione if you do not think he loves you then you are wrong and seriously need to go and read those letters again." Ginny said.

"Oh what letters?" Lavender Brown asked walking up.

"The ones my dad wrote to my mum many years ago." Hermione replied to lavender that was clearly not phased by the sarcasm dripping from Hermione's voice.

"But he's dead." Lavender said without thinking.

"I know that that's why the letter meant so much." Hermione Snapped running up into her dorm.

"You really are pathetic. Learn some tact and think before you speak." Ginny Snapped at Lavender before she ran after Hermione.

Ginny walked up to the door of Hermione's dorm room and knocked. She could hear Hermione crying before she knocked and a muffled _'Come in' _after she knocked. She walked in to see Hermione tossing all her things in to her trunk while taking short breaks to wipe her tears away.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I'm leaving this dorm. I can't stand it any longer. If I have to I'll live in the Room of Requirement." Hermione told her.

"Please don't there's a spare bed in my dorm; you can stay there." Ginny told her.

Hermione stopped and looked at the young girl. "You sure? What about your dorm mates?" she asked.

"Well the bed is next to mine and once I tell them that Lavender offended you and how she did I don't think they would mind." Ginny told Hermione. "All you have to do is pack up all your things here and take it down to my dorm."

"I'm almost done any way." Hermione said.

"What do you have left?"

"Just my books." Hermione told her.

"Well pack them up. We'll be leaving Hogwarts in a few days anyway. If you want to keep any of them out just conjure up a bag and put them there and pack everything else in the trunk."

"It won't take long most of the books I have out right now belong in the library." Hermione replied.

"Well you should take them back."

"I will. Can you see if Harry got his cloak for me yet?" Hermione replied back.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Ginny said running out of the room.

Hermione continued to pack up her books making sure the ones that belonged to Hogwarts were left out of the bag she had conjured. She took the books that belong to Hogwarts and left them on her bed side table. She places the four books she would keep with her on the Hogwarts express in the back. Three of the four were muggle books she would read several times throughout the school year.

"Here" Ginny said handing over Harry's cloak.

"Thanks."

"Are you done?" Ginny asked looking around.

"Yes. I just have to move everything." Hermione replied.

It didn't surprise Hermione nor did it surprise Ginny. The room was covered in clothes except for a small area that was cleaned up and that small and that small area belonged to Hermione granger (but that would have been obvious.

"Man even Fred and George are cleaner than this." Ginny commented after looking all the way around the room.

"You can't be Serious?"

"I am to so what do you need the cloak for?" Ginny replied.

"I'm going to meet with Sirius after I return the books. I'll be meeting him after midnight hence my need for Harry's cloak." Hermione replied.

"That would explain it." Ginny said grabbing one end of Hermione's trunk while Hermione grabbed the other.

The two girls took the trunk down to Ginny's dorm. They set it down in front of the bed beside Ginny's. Hermione looked around.

"Why are your dorm curtain's red?" Hermione asked.

"Your 'friends' must have charmed your dorm's curtains pink." Ginny replied.

Ginny and Hermione then took the books back to the library and returned them. They spent the rest of their time wandering around the castle talking (more like Ginny was trying to calm a spazing Hermione down).

"Don't worry Hermione Sirius will love you. He already likes you without you being his daughter." Ginny said once again trying to calm Hermione down.

"You can say that a thousand times Ginny you will not know what Sirius will think. Just because he likes me as one of Harry's friends doesn't mean he'll love me as his daughter. If you do believe that then something obviously got lost in translation." Hermione told Ginny.

"Whatever it's time to get the cloak on." Ginny said.


	39. I'll Be There Josh Turner

**I'll Be There- Josh Turner**

_**If you need a frown turned to a grin  
Or you need a hand just to hold your hand  
Need a daddy or you just need a friend  
I'll be there  
I'll be there  
I'll be there**_

Hermione's trip to the astronomy tower took a shorter time than Hermione thought it would. She pressed her hand to the door that would lead outside and took a fairly deep breath. She took a step back from the door thinking maybe she should wait thoughts that Sirius wouldn't like her had filled her mind. Ginny's words echoed in her mind also causing her to shake her head to get rid of the thoughts she had. Hermione hid herself in an alcove when she heard footsteps getting louder as they got closer to her. Hermione held her breath as the person walked into view.

_**~*!*~**_

Sirius Black was glad to be out of the hospital wing after several long days of waiting. He would be in a little pain because of his bones that were bruised but it would never compare to the mental pain of losing his best friends and losing out on his daughters life. He shook his angry thoughts away and continued on his way to the astronomy tower where his daughters note said to meet her.

When Sirius got to the astronomy tower there was no one there at least inside anyway. He grabbed the handle of the door getting ready to open it. His heart started to be really fast. And like ripping off a band-aid he ripped opened the door. There was no one there at the top of the tower. He had been the first up there.

He sat down on a ledge of the tower that kept his back facing the door. He needed the time to calm himself. His palms had started to sweat worse that when he faced the sorting hat at the start of his first year. His days at Hogwarts were some of the best of his life. He hoped the ones he had after meeting his daughter would be even better especially after he got to know her.

The wind that had been blowing around caused him to pull his barrowed cloak tighter against him. It was unusually cold for the June night but he suspected a thunderstorm would appear in the next few hours or day. He was never particularly fond of cold weather unless he was throwing snowballs at James head or filling the entry hall with snow. Turning to face the door he heard a creek.

_**~*!*~**_

Hermione was panicking, her heart was beating at a faster rate than it normally did as she slipped past Sirius and out to the top of the tower. She watched him as he looked out at the stars and pulled his cloak tighter against himself to guard against the cold wind that blew around them. Hermione rest her back against the wooden door. Leaning against the door she made sure that Harry's invisibility cloak was pulled tight around her. She did not want the wind to reveal who she was before she was ready.

Catching her breath Hermione stood up straight causing the door to creak in relief as her weight lifted off of it. Sirius had turned around at the noise. He looked at the door like he expected to see someone to come walking through it; but he could not see Hermione standing right there and he was staring right dead straight at her. His hopeful smile got her heart beating rapidly again.

Sirius turned around after finding no one standing behind him.

Hermione slowly ripped the invisibility cloak off of her as silently as she could and said "Hi Dad."

_**~*!*~**_

"Hermione!" Sirius exclaimed turning around.

"Yeah." Was all Hermione could say.

"Your my daughter?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and ran at Sirius hugging him as he hugged her back.

"I guess I am unless I have been getting your letters by mistake." Hermione replied pulling away and stepping back.

"My letters went you your mother who put them away then I got that first one of yours and I guess they started going to you." Sirius said.

"It's still hard for me to believe. I know what the potion said but it's still hard to believe."

"I felt the same way when I was chosen for Gryffindor. I woke up the next morning expecting to see green instead of red." Sirius replied.

"I'm glad that I wasn't even considered for Slytherin." Hermione commented. "There is no way I could have dealt with Draco calling me a Mudblood even thought it wouldn't have been true."

"He's your cousin you know."

"HE'S my cousin?" Hermione asked.

"Technically he is your second cousin but cousin none the less." Sirius replied "But he really called you that?"

"Yes he did during second year before all the attacks but I punched him in third year."

"Attacks what kind?" Sirius asked worried.

"Baskalisk; you know stare it in the eyes and you die but look at its reflection and you turn to stone practically. The called it petrifying."

"Hermione you can speak slower. We have time." Sirius spoke.

"I know I just tend to ramble when I'm nervous you can even ask Harry and Ron about the first time we met. I rambled on about knowing all the spells in our books even that I had read about Harry in one I didn't need." Hermione explained.

"You have no reason be nervous. It's not like I'm a mass murder or anything." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Yeah people just think you are." Hermione said sitting down on the stone.

Sirius followed her and sat down beside her.

"I wish there was a way I could get out of it be I don't know much about Wizarding law. I do know that it was against the rule for me to go to Azkaban without a trial." Sirius said "But there is nothing I can do about that no one out there is going to admit they did anything wrong."

"I could look up all the law and see if there is any way we can prove your innocence." Hermione replied.

"Don't worry about that now. We've got bigger things to worry about than to get me free." Sirius said looking at Hermione. "But I have a feeling you will worry about it anyway."

"Yeah I probably will. I was the same way every other year in school just ask Harry." Hermione replied.

"Guess I'll have to talk to Harry to get more on you during your first few years of school." Sirius told her.

"At least he doesn't have embarrassing baby pictures." Hermione told them.

"They're only embarrassing when they are shown to a girlfriend." Sirius said.

"It's late we should go." Hermione replied.

"I'll be in the room of requirement if you need me." Sirius told her.

"Why would you be staying there?" Hermione asked.

"I am staying there because I don't want to stay in the hospital wing anymore and I don't have to hide who I am while I am in there."

"It would be nice if you didn't have to hide who you were no matter where you were." Hermione commented.

"Yes it would be." Sirius said pulling on Hermione's hand so she would stand up with him.

"Of course it would be." Hermione said dusting off her hands. "I guess I'll walk you back to the room of requirement then." Hermione said.

"Please don't sound so sad. It won't be the last time you see me." Sirius said.

"I know I just found you and I only have a few days to spend with you and I know they won't be spent with just you." Hermione told him. "Ron, Ginny and Harry will be there to."

"But you can come visit me each night before curfew."

"It's after curfew now." Hermione pointed out.

"Yes that's true but I figure you like to obey the rules and not be out past curfew." Sirius said.

"That's nice of you to think of that. You didn't strike me as the type of person who would." Hermione said.

"I guess James and Remus did rub off on me." Sirius told her.

"More Remus than James I'm guessing."

"You would be correct." Sirius said.

"I figured as much."

"You could stay with me if you want in the room of requirement."

"I'd better go back to Gryffindor. Ginny's probably up waiting for me so she can interrogate me about how our first meeting went."

"Rather well I hope."

"Considering that you aren't screaming in pain and I'm not crying I would say that it did go well."

"I would be inclined to agree with you." Sirius said.

"Well we're here." Hermione said. "All you have to do is ask for a room three times in a row and the door will appear. It'd be a good idea for you to make it where nobody could enter the room unless you allow them in."

Sirius did what Hermione told him to.

"I still can't believe that James and I never found this room."

"I guess we beat you." Hermione said.

"Yeah but it doesn't surprise me. You smarter than even Remus is."

"I don't think so. I think I'm at the same level as him."

"We if you want to get any sleep after Ginny _interrogates _you it'd be a good idea to leave now." He said stepping toward Hermione.

"Yeah I probably should. Merlin only knows what she is going to ask me." Hermione said. "But at least it isn't at date she's asking me about."

"Please don't talk about you dating for at least a year." Sirius said.

"I guess this is goodnight." Hermione said.

"Goodnight." Sirius said hugging Hermione.

_**~*!*~**_

Hermione left Sirius alone to go to sleep. She was too restless to sleep at all and figured Ginny would be wide awake so she could question Hermione. Hermione hadn't even bothered with the invisibility cloak as she walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione?" a male voice asked.

"Cedric what are you doing out so late?" Hermione asked.

"I could ask you the same thing but I was helping Luna get her things together."

"Why would you have to do that?"

"Here housemates hid her things all around the castle. Most of her stuff we found but there are a few things that she hasn't been able to find. I asked Cho to help her because she is in Luna's house but she refused to do anything." Cedric said.

"That's awful. Luna can be a bit out there but she is a perfectly good person." Hermione said. "I was treated the same way as her before I came here at Hogwarts."

"What did they steal your shoes too?" Cedric asked.

"No; but they did steal my books and they meant a lot to me," Hermione explained.

"You are such a nerd." Cedric said sling his arm over her shoulder.

"I know but I wouldn't be me if I wasn't a nerd." Hermione replied.

"So are you going to tell me why you were out so late?" Cedric asked.

"I was meeting with Sirius." Hermione replied.

"Black?"

"Yes. He's my father." Hermione told him.

"I know you told me not long after you found out."

"I'm going to find away to prove his innocence." Hermione said.

"He deserves to be free." Cedric said.

"You know that. I know that. He knows that. But I have to make the ministry know that." Hermione said.

"Do you have any idea where to start?" Cedric asked.

"Read all the wizard law books I can find." Hermione replied.

"There are about a hundred in the library. But I don't know if they are on the current law or not." Cedric told her.

"I figure there would be a few in the library and I could always go to a book store and see if I can find them there."

"You'll find them. I could even look in my dad's old law books when I get home."

"What are you going to do now that you get to leave Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Go to a muggle school actually."

"Secondary school or…"

"One of the Universities if that helps any."

"It does but I got to go Ginny is waiting to interrogate me I'm sure it will last awhile and I want to get some sleep."

"Well goodnight Hermione." Cedric said hugging Hermione before he walked away toward his own dorm.


	40. Things I'll Never Say Avril Lavigne

**Things I'll Never Say- Avril Lavigne**

_**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**_

Ginny left Hermione after she slipped the invisibility cloak on. The corridors still had some student's running around hurrying to get back to their doors for the night. While Ginny was among them she wasn't really in a hurry to get back to her common room but she had to so she did. When Ginny finally did get back to the common room it was packed to the brim of Gryffindor's. She found Harry and Ron in a corner playing a game of wizard's chess. Why they would play when Ron would beat him every time Ginny would never know.

"Hey boys." Ginny greeted them.

They both grunted in reply back to her keeping their eyes along with their attention on the game in front of them. Ron of course was winning which caused Harry to burn red in frustration. Ginny just watched them as they continued to move their pieces across the board breaking the ones they take out of play. Harry's side of the board was all but deserted by the pieces he had left on the board.

"Ha. Check Mate." Ron Cheered ten minutes later.

"Ron sorry to tell you this but everyone in here knew it would be you declaring check mate because Harry- No offence to you Harry- sucks at chess even if it's muggle chess." Ginny said.

"I still beat him." Ron said.

"And he would beat you at being seeker on the team if he was allowed to play." Ginny replied back.

"Oh I am allowed to play again. At least I think I would be now that Dumbledore is Headmaster again." Harry spoke.

"I know that." Ron said. "You want to pick up a game tomorrow."

"I'd rather not give Malfoy a chance to attack me. It's already bad enough Neville is still in the hospital wing because of it."

"Harry how many times do we have to tell you that Malfoy's attack on Neville wasn't your fault." Ginny said. "If you feel so bad let's go sneak him some food. You know the food in the hospital wing isn't as good as the great hall food. I think it has something to do with it being on the tray and the hospital feel of the room." Ginny Rambled.

"I could always go for food." Ron said.

"I said get it for Neville not stuff your face." Ginny Snapped.

"I don't have my cloak."

"We don't need it. I have those hats that Fred and George made that make your head disappear. I just transformed them into cloaks but Fred and George don't know that." Ginny said with a grin an evil looking one at that.

"Well go get them. I want to get to sleep before sunrise." Harry said. "I mean Neville's a friend and all but I can't stand not sleeping when I can."

"Of course Harry we will be back in time for you to get your beauty sleep." Ginny said giving another grin worthy of Fred and George.

"I don't need beauty sleep. I just need sleep." Harry told her.

"Well I'm going to go get those hats." Ginny mumbled while turning around to go up the stairs.

Ginny's cheeks flamed as red as her hair. She had always liked Harry but had never said anything to him about it. Heck it wasn't even until this year that she had actively talked to him and even then it was mostly about the DA and Sirius.

She had gotten to her dorm and was thankful that her dorm mates were still down in the common room and nobody was in there (she wouldn't have minded if Hermione had been). She took some parchment her mother gave her for Christmas and wrote a quick note to Hermione before grabbing the transfigured hats and left the room. Ron and Harry were waiting by the portrait hole when she came down.

"It took you long enough." Ron greeted her.

"I don't have to give the hat to you." Ginny said.

"Let's go Dobby is expecting us." Harry said.

"Here just slip it over your head and you will be invisible." Ginny explained holding the hats out for Ron and Harry to take.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am sure. Watch me." Ginny said before slipping the hat over her head.

Ron and Harry had continued to stare at the section of floor Ginny had been before and saw nothing. Ron had continued to stare with his mouth agape in awe and Fred and George's work. Harry looked in awe of their work but had kept his mouth closed. Ginny pushed Ron's chin up so his mouth was closed and no longer caused people to stare.

"See I told you it would make you disappear." Ginny said after peeling off the mask.

"Fine let's just go and get some food." Ron whined.

"Quite whining we are doing this for a friend not your dang stomach." Ginny told her.

"Come on let's go. It's late and I know Snape will be out and about prowling for victims." Harry said. Sarcastically. "And I don't want to be one of them at all." He added.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend and her brother and continued to walk out of the portrait hold a pulling the hat over her head as she went. She waited for Harry and Ron to walk through. She couldn't see Harry come through but she did see Ron as he fell down to the ground after not looking when putting the hat on.

"Ron you are suppose to step out of the portrait hole before or after putting the hat on not while you are putting the hat on." An invisible Harry said helping Ron up.

"One of us needs to hold two of our hands so we know where each of us is." Ginny said.

"Hold mine." Harry said with his hand grabbing Ginny's. "Ron Grab her other hand." Harry told him.

"Fine." Ron grumbled. He had finished putting the hat on properly and took his sisters hand (but had complained under his breath the whole time).

"Come on let's go see Dobby, Then Neville and Sirius if we can find him in the castle." Harry said pulling them along.

"He's in the castle." Ginny said. "I just don't know which room."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I asked Dumbledore when I literally ran into him earlier." Ginny replied.

"Oh." Harry said.

The trio made their way down to the kitchen and ran into Professor Snape once. They think they might have run into him a second time but they didn't take the time to look and ran in the opposite direction.

"Here we are." Harry said when they came upon a painting of a basket of fruit.

"How do we get in?" Ginny asked. "What Fred and George never told me how to get in they only told me what painting it was behind and they left school before they told me how and there was no way I would write home and risk the chance of mum reading it."

"All you do is tickle the pear." Harry replied as he tickled the pear.

"Come on I want food." Ron said sounding a bit angry.

"Here you go Master Harry." Dobby said yet once again handing harry a handful of biscuits.

"Thanks Dobby but I don't need any more but you will be the first to know if I do." Harry told the elf not wanting to break his heart. Dobby had always been a good friend to them. "Come on let's go before he leaves to get more food." Harry whispered in her ear.

"But I told Hermione that we would be down here when she got back." Ginny said.

"Got back from where?" Harry asked.

"Meeting Sirius." Ginny reluctantly said.

"I thought she was going to wait until tomorrow to meet him." Harry said.

"She was but she got tired of her dorm mates and wanted to get out of there before they could drive her insane so she asked Sirius to meet her where she met him I'm not sure but I do know that it is in the castle." Ginny told them.

"So Hermione is talking to him right now."

"Yep." Ginny replied. "She was really nervous about it too because she didn't want to take Sirius from you Harry since he and Remus are like the last family you have left."

"I wouldn't be mad. She'd no she really is like my sister now. Well God-sister but you get the point." Harry replied.

"Well you should tell her that." Ginny told him. "You seemed kind of possessive of Sirius when we left to rescue him."

"I just wanted to save him. He was one of the last links to my dad that I talk to regularly." Harry said.

"Harry I know that, you know that, heck even Ron knows that but Hermione even though she is smart and really good at what she does; doesn't know that. You need to talk to her just the two of you. You two are siblings now as far as I am concerned now." Ginny explained to him. "You also need to apologize for seeming to be stand offish."

"Fine I'll talk to her." Harry Snapped.

Ginny had smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for? Harry asked rubbing his head.

"It was for getting snippy with me." Ginny told him.

"Ow." Ron said because Ginny had smacked him to. He had started laughing at Harry when Ginny had smacked him.

"You continue to laugh I will smack you again." Ginny told him. "But we need to leave so we can go see Neville."

"Dobby," Harry called.

"Yes Master Harry?" Dobby asked.

"Can we get a basket to put some food for our friend in?" Harry asked.

Dobby didn't say anything and ran away giggling like a little muggle school girl. It was about ten minutes later that Dobby had come back with an over flowing basket of food and handed it over to Harry.

"Thanks Dobby. This should be more than enough." Harry replied.

"Um Dobby," Ginny said. "Harry, Ron and I need to leave so we can go to bed."

"Okay I's see you tomorrow Ms. Ginny." Dobby said happily leading them to the portrait that led them out of the kitchen but someone was blocking their path.

"Cedric what are you doing down here?" Ginny asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I came to get something to snack on and talk to Dobby that usually helps me sleep a little bit better." Cedric told her. "Where is Hermione I figured she would be with you?" Cedric asked.

"Oh she must not have found my note yet but she was talking to her dad though." Ginny replied.

"I know I walked her back to the tower a few minutes ago. So she should be along any minute." Cedric told them.

"I guess we could wait a while longer for her so she could be with us when we go see Neville." Ginny said. "Besides Cedric what has you up so late anyhow?"

"I was helping Luna find some of her things that her class mates have stolen. Cho was supposed to help since they are in the same house but Cho decided to hang out with Michael Corner."

"Ginny I thought you were dating him?" Ron asked.

"Um no, when Ravenclaw lost the match to Gryffindor he went to comfort Cho instead of celebrate with me. I'm dating Dean Thomas now."

"At least it's a Gryffindor." Ron mumbled giving a sideways glance at Harry that went unnoticed by all in the room except some nearby house elves.

The trio ended up sitting back down with Cedric. They talked with him about what he thought the prophecy was. Each of their idea's more outrageous than the last none more so than Harry's who was the only one to know the truth about it.

"So what do you plan on doing with your relatives this summer Harry?" Cedric asked after awhile.

"I'd probably escape in the night and hop a ride on the night bus." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Why not wait for Fred and George to break you out?" asked Ron.

"Um because I don't want them or me to get arrested by muggle authorities." Harry replied. "Fred and George would bring some of those trick sweets they have made and give them to Dudley and Aunt Petunia would say that I poisoned her precious baby boy." He added sarcastically.

"You know I'm of age. I could come and visit you. You know lie and say that I am there for a home visit and stay there a week saying that I am evaluating your living situation." Cedric said.

There was silence (except for the house elves) for a few minutes before Harry, Ginny and Ron all burst out into laughter.

"How would you do that you look like you're the same age as me." Harry replied once he got his laughter under control.

"I could take a potion and they would never know." Cedric said with a smile.

"You would seriously do that… For Harry?" Ron and Ginny asked.

"Yes. It's the least I could do after he saved my life last year." Cedric said making the mood of the conversation go somber.

"It would be cool to have you over whether you look like an old man or you look like yourself." Harry told him. "Just be sure to send me a picture of who you are going to become after taking the potion. That is if you do go through with it. You could even go to Fred and George for help."

"I'll have to think about it." Cedric said. "For Fred and George's help but I do believe your relives should expect a visit for an older gentlemen later this summer."

"I guess I will. You should have Luna help you with the official warning letter."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because it would give me added pleasure to see them all freaked out and twitching." Harry replied. "They get a stipend every month for my care... which they use on Dudley."

"And what has that got to do with a warning letter?" Ron asked.

"Don't you see it Ron if Cedric sends the warning letter they Dursley's would be twitching that the money would be taken away. The warning letter alone will cause them to either be extremely mean to Harry or extremely nice." Ginny explained to her still dumbfounded looking brother.

"Oh." Ron said.

"You should also send a follow up letter after the whole thing is finished and carry around a clipboard while you are there. It will make them twitch even more." Ginny said turning her attention to Cedric.

"I know, I noticed how the student's were twitchier when Umbridge had that stupid clipboard of hers." Cedric replied.

_**~*!*~**_

Hermione had just left Cedric and had no idea why the butterflies in her stomach were flapping around in her stomach more than usual. Well she had a pretty good idea why they were fluttering but she had no way to prove her reason to be true. Hermione shook those thoughts away because Ginny would be waiting for her in her dorm. Taking a deep breath Hermione gave the Fat Lady the pass word and slipped through the portrait hole. The common room really wasn't full of people only a few people were still up and it was just after one. Hermione was thankful that her former Dorm mates seem to be asleep and were not in the common room to question about where her things had disappeared to.

Ginny the one Hermione wanted to see was not in the common room. Hermione still couldn't be seen from her hiding place back in the portrait hole. Hermione was happy that she still had the invisibility cloak with her and slipped it over her and makes her way through the common room up to her new dorm. She notices that two of the beds look closer than the others and figured Ginny had done some kind of magic to make them like that. Looking around Hermione notices that Ginny's Dorm mates are not in the room and Hermione figured they were the ones down in the common room or sneaking around.

"Ginny?" Hermione called out to the room but she heard nothing. She walked to the bed she knew was Ginny's and looked in the curtains. Ginny wasn't there. She looked at the bed Ginny said could be hers if she had move into the dorm. There was a square of paper lying on the bed. Hermione knew because the color of the paper was pink and not something Sirius would choose unless Remus would force him to choose it and Hermione just didn't think that would happen because Remus didn't strike her as the pink type of guy. Hermione picked up the paper to see that a note was written on it. The hand writing on it was proof that the note had come from Ginny. Hermione read the note:

_Hermione,_

_Harry, Ron and I went to the kitchens to steal food for Neville. He's still in the hospital wing after that attack from Draco. I'd thought for sure he would go after Harry first then the rest of us but I guess I was wrong. Come down to see us if you want or wait until I get back._

_Ginny_

Smiling Hermione threw the cloak back over herself and ran back down the stairs and too the common room side stepping a girl so she wouldn't step on her foot or robes as she passed. She knew she should be careful when wearing the cloak but she was just too excited and wanted to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny all about meeting Sirius and of course tell them where he was staying if they hadn't figured it out already. She got through the common room and the portrait hole without running into anyone else.

The corridors were deserted except for the patrolling professor or prefect. Hermione had side stepped a Slytherin Prefect only to nearly run into Professor Snape. Hermione let herself fell against the wall behind her holding her breath as Snape reached out to grab something that wasn't there -she immediately thought of the muggle movies she has seen where someone goes to grab someone or something just out of reach and fall down the stairs right behind them- only Professor Snape didn't fall he didn't even stumble he just walked away when he felt nothing.

Hermione continue on her way down to the kitchen. She hoped to make it there before Harry, Ron, and Ginny left. It took her twenty minutes alone to get down to the second floor because of all the moving staircases. She finally made it to the still life portrait of a bowl of fruit. She tickled the pear that allowed her access to the kitchen that lay beyond the painting.

The painting allowed Hermione in. The house elves looked busy even though breakfast wasn't for another few hours. Among the elves she saw two red heads, a black haired boy and another dark colored haired boy.

"So what are you guys laughing about?" Hermione asked walking up to them.

"Oh we are just planning Cedric's visit to the Dursley's to see Harry over the summer before he goes looking for a job or even going to muggle schooling." Ginny said.

"Oh I didn't know Cedric was going to be here." Hermione said.

"We didn't either. We ran into him as we were leaving earlier and decided to stay and keep him company." Ginny told her.

"So what do you have planned for Harry's?" Hermione asked Cedric.

"So far what we have planed it to send an official looking letter to them saying that they are long over do for their formal home inspection and to inspect me within a month for the visit."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked when Cedric paused.

"Oh, no, I'm not finished. Then I would show up about a week later looking like an old man –only Harry would know that it was me because I would have sent him a picture." Cedric said. "Then I would stay a week and 'evaluate' them on how they treat and 'raise' Harry."

"It was my idea that he carry a clipboard around like the toad did during her 'inspections'." Ginny said giving her two cents in.

"I hated that." Hermione mumbled.

"I also said that he should send a follow up letter."

"How did this all come about. I like the idea it's just has me wondering how it came about." Hermione said.

"Oh that's easy. Cedric had asked Harry what he planned on doing with his relatives. To which what Harry said he would escape and catch ride on the night bus. Ron told harry that the twins could help him but Harry said he didn't want to be arrested." Ginny said. "After Harry said he didn't want to be arrested Cedric said that he could always come over and act like he was evaluating Harry's living situation."

"It kind of snow balled from there." Ron said. "Harry you have to set up those camera things so we can all see it later."

"Ron it would be easier for Harry to learn how to pull his memories." Hermione said.

"Well yeah but I had a feeling there would be something that he doesn't want pulled." Ron said sound surprisingly thoughtful.

"That was surprisingly tactful of you Ron. Harry Have you thought about Sirius?" Hermione asked turning to the two boys.

"Not really. I figured he would want to spend his time with you." Harry replied looking away from her.

"You could have him stay at the Dursley's with you…" Hermione said going on to explain her idea.

"That's brilliant we have to tell him." Ginny and Harry said at the same time.

"We could go after we see Neville." Hermione told them.

"You know where he's staying?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do and trust me when I say that you will like where he is staying." Hermione replied.

_**~*!*~**_

The group of five students' made their way up to the hospital wing. Each of them prepared with Puking pastilles in case they came across any Professors (mainly Snape) they would give them detention. Cedric –being head boy- would act as their escort.

"Okay Ron take the thing no so we can talk to Neville while you are getting 'checked out'." Ginny said.

"And remember Ron that your excuse if she knows about the pastilles is that someone slipped it to you. Got it." Hermione told him.

"I got it." Ron groaned as he slipped the pastille into his mouth.

Cedric immediately conjured a bucket and pushed it under Ron's mouth so no of his puke would get on those standing around him.

"Come on let's go." Harry said pushing forward into the hospital wing.

They walked in and immediately Madam Pomfrey was upon them.

"What are you five doing out of bed?" she asked.

"Harry and Ron got sick. We think someone slipped them something that Fred and George created so were not sure." Ginny said.

"Cedric was doing his rounds when he found me and Hermione helping them get here. He decide that he would walk us here so the professors wouldn't yell at us because he's head boy and all." Hermione said.

"Okay well sit down while I look at the two." She said.

Harry scowled at Ginny as Madam Pomfrey started to look him over. It took her a while to finish.

"Harry Potter other than being a bit too skinny for your age you are fine." Madam Pomfrey.

"I told you two I didn't need to come."

"Mum would have killed me if I didn't bring you Harry." Ginny said knowing it would be the perfect lie.

"Alright Ronald it's your turn." Madam Pomfrey said.

Ron grumble as he walked over to her.

"Madam Pomfrey is it alright if I check on Neville. I told Luna I would for her." Cedric lied.

"If you keep quiet you may do so. I don't want anyone waking up." She told him.

Cedric along with Hermione and Ginny walked over to where Neville appeared to be sleeping. They knew he wasn't. Neville didn't like sleeping when he was in the Hospital wing.

"Neville." Ginny said so low so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't hear her.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked just as low as Ginny.

"We told you earlier that we would come and see you later." Ginny told him.

"Ron and Harry?"

"They got held up by Madam Pomfrey." Hermione told him holding back giggles.

"We made Ron eat one of Fred and George's pastilles." Ginny explained. "Cedric acted as our 'escort'" Ginny added.

"Do you have any food?" Neville asked.

"Yes." Hermione said handing over a brown bag.

"There can't be much in here can there."

"There is more than you think." Hermione replied.

Neville opened the bag and had continued to eat until he was full and pushed the bag away.

"Full," Hermione asked.

Neville shook his head and continued to talk with Cedric about (surprisingly) Quidditch and what they hoped their teams would do in the coming up season. Ginny soon joined in to the conversation. Harry had finally come over and joined into the conversation while Ron was being forced to take several potions to stop his uncontrollable pukeing since he had lost the other end of the pastille he had eaten earlier.

"I am so glad I am no him right now." Neville said.

"So when do you get out of here?" Ginny asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Neville told her.

"That's good." Ginny mumbled. "Wait Cedric couldn't you ask if Neville is able to leave earlier than planned he seems fine."

"I'll go get her. I say that he's feeling fine but just wanted to make sure it wasn't just a feeling."

"I think we have corrupted him." Ginny said after Cedric had walked away.

"I don't think we did we just broke out the pranking slash trouble making side of him. Just like you and Hermione both have trouble making sides Ginny." Harry said.

"All right everybody move. Mr. Longbottom please tell me what's wrong." Madame Pomfrey said pushing Harry out of her way.

"Well you said the potion you gave me earlier would stop tingling when it was finished and it stopped I just thought that it was kind of earlier for it to stop." Neville lied.

"Well I did say on an average of 12 hours for it to finish but it just happened to finish early for you."

"So I can go back to the tower now?" Neville asked.

"I don't like releasing students at night but if Cedric here will escort you back, and then I will let you go now."

"Will you Cedric? Please." Ginny asked so Neville wouldn't have to.

"Sure. I have to escort you four back anyway." Cedric said hiding his grin but barely.

"Yes Neville you may leave now but if you start to feel weird again I want you to come straight back to me. Got it." She said forcefully.

"Yes I do." Neville replied. "Is Ron done pukeing?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Come on let's go. I want to sleep in my own bed." Neville said moving to get out of bed.

Madame Pomfrey looked Neville over one last time before finally allowing Neville to leave the Hospital wing. Neville looked so happy that he would have skipped through the Castle if the group had let him. The group started walking up the moving stair cases for going the invisibility items since they had the Head Boy with them but their worry over getting caught was over nothing because they didn't run into a single Professor (or a prefect that thought they knew everything).

"This isn't the way to Gryffindor." Neville said.

"I know. We aren't going to Gryffindor tower. We are going to the room of requirement…" Hermione paused. "…to meet my dad."

"I thought you were muggle born how can muggles get here if they were not brought here by Dumbledore." Neville said.

"My real father is a pure blood wizard. Don't worry I'm not Malfoy's sister." Hermione told him. "Don't you remember me saying anything to Harry before we took off on that rescue mission?"

"Not really my heart was pounding to hard in my ears for me to understand what was being said." Neville replied.

"Well you have already met my Dad just not as my dad." Hermione told him. "But you have to remember he hasn't done the things that the Ministry of Magic says he's done. Ron, Harry and I… Heck even Cedric and show you memories that he didn't do those things. Even Ginny likes him and she didn't know he was my dad until a few weeks ago."

"Okay I get it. Unless he looks like Bellatrix Lestrange I don't plan on doing a thing to him. But those memories would be a good idea to show me." Neville told them. "Not all of them just the ones that would explain things to me."

"Yes Hermione you got the door to appear." Ron cheered.

Hermione stepped up to the door to push it open. The room was simple and looked like a roomier version of the Weasley's sitting room only decorated completely in red and gold. There were a red couch and three gold chairs and a red and gold stripped love seat. There were doors that aliened one of the walls and she assumed those doors to lead to a bedroom and a bath room.

"Sirius!" Hermione called out.

She got no answer.

"Sirius!" Harry said.

That time they heard banging and sounds like someone was trying to hurry. Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged her shoulders. The watched as a tall man came flying out of one of the door.

"Sirius." Hermione said rushing toward the man with Harry right behind her.

"Hermione what are you doing here you said you were going to bed." Sirius said as Hermione and Harry helped him up.

"Well Harry, Ginny, and Ron went to see Dobby in the kitchens where they ran into Cedric and I went to meet then after meeting with you. Then we all went to see Neville in the hospital wing and then we all came here to see you if you were here." Hermione said. "You fell out of that door after we came in and no here we are."

"What were you doing any way?" Harry asked.

"Slipped in the shower." Sirius replied.

"That would explain why you are soaking wet." Hermione said taking a closer look at him. "Maybe you should go dry your clothes. You could get a cold if you don't."

"Well have a seat. I'll be back in a few." Sirius told the group.

Harry, Ron, and Neville all claimed the chairs. Cedric and Ginny took the couch. Hermione sat down on the love seat. When Sirius finally came out of the room he was dry and looking a little better than the last time Hermione had seen him at Grimmauld Place.

"So why did you guy come here?" Sirius asked.

"To talk to you. We wanted to show Neville in particular how we know you are innocent." Hermione told him. "He figures you are since you protected Harry in the ministry when fighting the death eaters but he doesn't know how we know so we figured we could show him by using our memories."

"We'd need a pensive." Sirius said.

A pensive had appeared on the table in the center or all the chairs and couches. Sirius sat down beside Hermione.

"I would need to barrow a wand as I don't have one at the moment." Sirius said after sitting down.

"You can use mine." Hermione said. "It might work better for you than the others because I am your daughter."

"Thanks Hermione." Sirius said gripping the wand. "A glass vile to keep the memory would be good idea."

The group of teens watched as the older man put the wand warily to his temple, mumble some words and pull it away slowly. Sirius put the memory in the glass vile just as another one appeared. He repeated the process of memory and putting it in the vile again.

"Why are there two memories?" Hermione asked.

"The second one is just for you to see the first one is for us to show Neville." Sirius said.

"Oh." Hermione replied. "Neville do you want to do it now or wait until morning?"

"Now since everything is ready for us but I can wait if you want to see the memory he has set aside for you first." Neville said speaking without nerves for what seemed like the first time.

"Yeah Hermione you and Sirius should see the second memory first." Ginny said.

"You should do it in privet also. We won't be going in it to but still I would want to do the same thing if it was my mother or father showing me memories of the other." Harry said.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled.

"What do those doors lead to?" Cedric asked pointing to the wall of doors.

"The first two are to bedrooms the one I fell out of is the bathroom and the fourth one is an office." Sirius replied.

"You could take the pensive in there and it would give the privacy Harry was talking about." Cedric told him.

"I'll move the pensive in there." Harry said as he stood up and took the stone pensive into his hands.

"I've got an idea." Ginny said out of nowhere.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We could all stay here with Sirius until the end of school."

"How?" Ron asked again.

"Those first two doors are bedrooms." Ginny said. "Hermione and I could use one and you boys could use the other. Hermione and I could even invite Luna because of how her house treats her." Ginny added before Ron could interrupt her again. "That is if you don't mind Sirius."

"I don't it's a good Idea but you should at least wait until tomorrow to ask Luna. She's probably asleep by now." Sirius replied.

"So we can stay here?" Ginny asked.

"Yes but only if Dumbledore approves it." Sirius replied.

"Approves what?" Harry asked walking back into the room.

"For us to stay here with Sirius." Ginny replied.

"You actually want to get Dumbledore's approval on something?" Harry asked.

"I'm a parent now. I have to do those kinds of things." Sirius replied.

"You've been a parent for sixteen years." Neville said.

"Yes but I was in Azkaban for twelve of them." Sirius replied. "This brings us back to showing you my memory."

"All you have to do is add the memory." Harry said.

"So how many are going?" Sirius asked. "I don't care it would just be wise to ask."

"Um… I thing that Harry, Hermione or both should go with you Cedric and Neville." Ginny said. "Even though Cedric knows your innocent he doesn't know why."

"You don't know either." Hermione said.

"Yes I do. Seriously I am the sister of Fred and George I was bound to have heard you guys talking about it." Ginny replied. "And I would rather not see that disgusting man."

"Don't blame you." Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sirius all said at the same time.

"Let's get this over with." Sirius said leading the way to the pensive. He took them into his memory in two groups. Harry and Neville were the first group to go quickly followed by Hermione and Cedric.

"How did you guys not kill him?" Neville asked once they were back in the sitting room.

"We don't know." The rest replied.


	41. Holding On Simple Plan

_**Holding On- Simple Plan**_

_**In the night there's a fire in my eyes  
And this paradise has become a place we've come to cry.  
When I open your letter the words makes**_

_**it better it takes it all away whoa it**_

_**keeps me holding On**_

_**The Dark Lord: **_**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS**

_"__**In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country and is active once more.**_

_"'__**It is with great regret that I must confirm that t he wizard styling himself Lord - well, you know who I mean - is alive and among us again,' said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. 'It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord - Thingy.**_

_"'__**We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal Defense which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month.'**_

_**The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was 'no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumors that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more'.**_

_"__**Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening.**_

_"__**Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has so far been unavailable for comment. He has insisted over the past year that You-Know-Who is not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but is recruiting followers once more for afresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile, the 'Boy Who Lived' Harry Potter is unavailable for c–"**_

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked walking into the room of requirement where she had been staying with Sirius.

"The Prophet finally released an article about what happened in the ministry which means they didn't say anything and Sirius is still known as a convicted escaped mass murder."

"Yeah and the Evil toad is still free." Ron said. "Speaking of the evil toad she will be leaving in about an hour and I heard that Peeves was planning a good by for her."

"And McGonagall didn't stop him?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. I think she was encouraging it but hurry up and come on and watch the toad leave and cheer with the others."

"Fine I'll go." Hermione said following Ron out the door giving the book she was about to pick up a fleeting glance.

Hermione and Ron had turned right to get to the first stair case.

"Where are Cedric and Harry?" Hermione asked on their way down

"They went to Hagrid's hut." Ron said. "They should be back up for lunch though."

"Oh." Hermione replied sounding disappointed.

"Did you need to talk to Harry or something?" Ron asked.

"No I needed to talk to Cedric. I'm staying with him and his family for a few weeks during the summer. I might spend a few with Sirius but I am not sure how we will do that." Hermione explained.

"Well here we are Ginny should be around here somewhere and I'm going to go and get Cedric and Harry they would probably want to see that Umbridge is truly leaving." Ron said walking out the castle doors down toward Hagrid's hut.

Hermione groaned and started looking for Ginny. She found her on the far end of the of the entrance hall sitting by a big black dog. The black dog wagged its tail as she got closer. Ginny hadn't spotted her yet but still had a firm grip on the dog's fur so he wouldn't go running through the crowd of people.

"Hermione you are here. I didn't thing you were coming." Ginny said when she spotted Hermione.

"Ron didn't give me a choice." Hermione replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning he wouldn't let me stay and read the book I wanted to read." Hermione replied.

"Well where is he I don't see him?"

"He went to get Harry and Cedric."

"So Cedric and Harry are coming to see Umbridge off?" Ginny asked.

"I guess you could say that. They like everyone else know that Peeves has something planned because he's barely done a thing to wreak havoc among the students like he normally does." Hermione told Ginny.

"I know." Ginny said. "And Snuffles calm down the toad should be here soon."

Hermione knew when Umbridge had made her appearance even though her back was turned toward her and her face was looking at Ginny. Umbridge had appeared at the top of the stair case dress in the same outfit she had worn at the welcoming feast. There were three things that had told her that the toad had appeared at last; the first wad that Sirius (in his dog form of course) had stopped moving around and looked to be in attack mode if the toad had tried anything; the second was Ginny had reached for her wand and was ready to strike if she had to and the last one was that every last student that was in the hall (most had emptied out onto the grounds) had gone eerily quiet when they spotted the evil woman.

Peeves had yet to make an appearance. Hermione and Ginny had restrained themselves and remained inside with the angry animangus. Cedric and Harry had come inside while Ron had not and remained outside. Both boys looked much happier at the quieter atmosphere.

"Where is Ron?" Ginny asked after Cedric and Harry had sat down beside her and Hermione.

"He wanted to stay outside with the rest of them." Cedric replied because Harry had been busy petting an anxious dog.

"What is taking her so long?" Ginny asked while Harry said. "We are not going to bow down to her like she's the queen of England so she shouldn't be going so slowly." Both had spoken rather bitterly.

The group had remained sitting on the stone floor and watched as a disappointed Umbridge walked down the stairs at slow snail pace that drove the group nuts. They were slightly happy when they saw that Umbridge would twitch or jump at every loud noise she heard. They also burst out laughing when Peeves made his appearance by throwing bits of chalk at Umbridge.

They all knew that Peeves was taking his last chance to do what Fred Weasley instructed him to do. He did it rather gleefully too. He had swooped down and stolen McGonagall's walking stick and alternated beating up Umbridge with the stick and a stolen sock full of more chalk.

Upon hearing Umbridge's screams and Peeves' high pitched cackling laughter a hoard of students and teachers had appeared in the entrance hall to watch the woman go screaming from the castle. The students cheering loudly as the evil woman had continued to scream as she ran down the dirt path that led to the gates of Hogwarts where a carriage was waiting to take her way.

"I say we go eat now but snuffles can't come with use because animals other than owls delivering mail can't be in there along with the food." Harry said patting the animagus on the head.

"We could have dobby bring us some food in the room of requirement. That way he could eat like a human." Hermione said whispering the last part.

"Sure I'll go let Dobby know to bring some food to the room." Harry said.

"We'll see you when you get there Harry." Hermione said as she and Ginny led a disgruntled Sirius away from Harry with Cedric trailing behind them.

"Harry will be fine Sirius. He will meet is in the RoR in a few minutes." Hermione said. "And it was me that showed him the kitchens anyway."

The dog animagus just continued to walk to the Room of Requirement. He didn't like having Hermione or Harry away from him. He didn't have to deal with his fear of losing them often since he found Hermione to be his daughter. He got to the hall that had the room of requirement in it he paused and made sure no one other than the ones he wanted were following him. He took a breath and changed back into his human form and walked into the room of requirement. The room was smaller because Luna had chosen to stay in her dorm as she still had thing she needed to find and Ron stayed in Gryffindor tower because he was still a bit put off that Hermione was hanging out with Cedric.

Hermione had taken up a seat in one of the arm chairs that now sat throughout the room. In her arms was the book that she had left earlier. She had opened it to the first page and had started to read. Sirius could tell that it was a muggle book because the cover didn't have moving word or pictures on it like most wizarding books did have. The only wizarding books that he could think of that didn't have moving words or pictures were the law books so Hermione could have been reading one of those books but he couldn't read the title to be sure.

"Dobby said he would have food up in twenty minutes." Harry said coming through the door.

"I am actually not really that hungry." Hermione said.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just not in the mood to eat." Hermione replied.

Hermione had put the book down on her knee to speak to Sirius and Harry. Because she had put the book down and it was upside down to him and the title was in a small print Sirius could see and read the title '_Wizard Laws for a Wizard Lawyer'._

Sirius shook his head and turned to Harry who had started to play a game of exploding Snape with Cedric and Ginny (who had been beating both boys).

"Harry where is Ron?" Sirius asked.

"He decided to eat in the great hall." Ginny said.

"Bloody stupid if you ask me." Harry said finally giving up on the game. "He doesn't want to be here because of some people but that's his choice."

"Harry he will come through in the end even if I have to yell at him again." Hermione said.

"I know that but I don't think he's actually mad at any of us. He seems frustrated and probably feels like he can't talk to us about it. He probably has a crush on some or something like that."

Hermione was about to say something back to him when Dobby appeared with food.

"I's brought you food misses and sirs." Dobby announced.

"Thanks Dobby." Everyone said weather they were eating or not.

"I's got to go back to the kitchens." Dobby said with a bow and a pop (to signify that he was leaving).

They ate the food in silence but they always seemed to do that lately and it wasn't because they were mad at each other. It fact they were rather happy with one another; they just didn't have much to say or didn't know how to say what they wanted to say (which was what Ron's problem was).

"Sure you are not hungry?" Sirius asked Hermione (who was writing a sheet of parchment paper).

"I'm sure. I'll be sure to eat breakfast tomorrow." Hermione told him. She had known that he was going to ask her that he asked a lot of those questions now that he knew she was his daughter but he would have done it before because he knew she didn't have a mum or dad anymore but he was her dad so he was doing it even more that he would had he not been.

"You better." He replied turning back to his food.

Hermione turned her attention back to the parchment she was making notes on. She had told Sirius that she wouldn't look into the wizarding laws right now but she couldn't resist. It was something more for her to learn even if she couldn't help him. She could always use it to help someone else if she ever had to.

After he had finished eating Cedric had walked over and sat down on the floor in front of her. He took the book from her hands and read the title.

"Interesting title. Why did you want to read it?" He said.

"I just wanted to read something and I hadn't read this one yet. I actually haven't read anything on this subject except for animal trials back when I was trying to help Hagrid with Buckbeak." Hermione told him. "And when I was looking into helping all the house elves which I still want to do but can't since I still got schooling to do."

"Any reason why you picked this book now?" Cedric asked after taking a glance at Sirius.

"I just wanted to read it but it may help." Hermione replied. "But I haven't found much in this particular book concerning that but it can't hurt to try."

"I could check my dad's books when I get home. He has experience in the subject. He might even be able to point out a particular book that could help." Cedric said handing the book back.

"That would be rather helpful because I think Hogwarts doesn't' have much when it come to the subject of wizarding law." Hermione said.

"Other than…" Cedric said pausing. "Is there anything else that has caused your interest in it and do not say Harry?"

"Before I even knew I was a witch I always told my mum that I was going to become a lawyer. I still would kind of like to be one and even thought of going to a muggle university."

"Why a muggle university?" Cedric asked.

"I want to go because that way I could work in the muggle world if I ever wanted to and I wouldn't be classified as unemployed in the muggle world because I would be working for myself."

"Why not become a healer like your mum was?"

"That's not what I want to do and she only worked on teeth and was called a doctor."

"I suppose it would get rather boring working on just teeth." Cedric said.

"I always got board when I would visit her office." Hermione said. "So yeah it would get boring."

"What would get boring?" Sirius asked.

"Working as a dentist." Hermione replied. "A muggle healer that just works on teeth." She added.

"That would get boring." Sirius said sitting down in the chair beside Hermione.

The banter continued for hours after that; Cedric and Sirius asking questions about the muggle world. Hermione, Harry and surprise Ginny would answer them. _"I'm taking muggle studies and you have to remember who my dad is." _Ginny had told them after the first time she answered a question.

"Well I'm going to finish packing my trunk then I am going to bed." Hermione said after Sirius and Cedric were finished.

"Night," Sirius, Harry, Ginny and Cedric all replied.

"I guess I should go back to the tower." Ginny said after Hermione left.

"I'll take you. I have to talk to Ron any way."

"Harry…"

"I got the cloak I always do." Harry said cutting Sirius off.

"I got to make sure." Sirius replied. "I won't yell at you and Hermione for detentions or things like that unless they are life threatening."

"You just might have my dad turning over in his grave being all responsible." Harry said with a grin.

"No he would be proud because he was the same way after you were born but he started to go that way when your mom found out she was pregnant with you." Sirius told him.

"Night." Harry mumbled leaving though the door after Ginny.

Sirius took the opportunity of the empty room to have a talk with Cedric. Cedric himself had remained behind because he didn't really feel like going back to his dorms for the night he also wanted to talk to Sirius about Hermione but had seemed to be too nervous to say anything to him.

Sirius may not have been a mass murder like he was accused of being but he could still be frightening. He was a father and they always did what they could to protect their kids no matter what their age was seven or seventeen. Cedric had kept his attention on the book Hermione had been reading. He wasn't actually reading it but he just couldn't look at Sirius in the eye and figured he would start twitching like mad if he had done so.

"So Cedric did you need to talk about something?" Sirius asked a few awkward silent minutes later.

"Not really; no," Cedric got out but barely.

"Are you sure because I have seen you taking glances between me and Hermione all night." Sirius said. "Do you like her?"

"A bit." Cedric mumbled.

"You just like her a bit. That's what you say about an aunt that gives you ten gallons for no reason not a girl you have a crush on." Sirius said.

"Okay I like her a lot." Cedric Snapped out. "Sorry I didn't mean to seem mad or …or…,"

"Calm down Cedric it's okay I just wanted to know if you liked her or not."

Cedric gulped and shook his head yes.

"How long?" Sirius asked simply.

"The summer I guess. She made me feel normal after surviving Voldemort." Cedric said.

"It would be kind of hard for her to do that with Harry being her friend."

"I wanted um… I wanted to ask you…"

"If you could ask her out? That's fine Cedric you can ask her but you hurt her and I will kill you and hide your body where they will never be able to find it.

Cedric just mumbled and okay and ran from the room. He faced the Triwizard tournament and Voldemort without a fear or a twitch but he's still scared of Sirius black but Cedric had conceded that he would be the same if he had a daughter.


	42. We Go On Billy Gillman

_**We Go On- Billy Gilman**_

_**Love is the greatest reason  
We go on, we go on  
It's the first lesson we learn  
When your born On the wings of angels  
We ride out the storm You and me  
We go on  
Faith happens when You can see  
against all odds You believe  
We go on, we go on  
It's the first lesson we learn  
When your born  
On the wings of angels  
We ride out the storm  
You and me  
We go on, we go on**_

The next morning was quiet. Hermione was quiet because she wouldn't see Sirius for an unknown amount of time. She knew that he had come to check in on her before he went to sleep himself. Harry had kept on looking at her like he knew something but she shook her head and continued to eat the eggs she had for breakfast. Ginny was sitting across from her next to Ron who seemed to be in a better mood than the day before.

"So your talk with Harry went well?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Actually it was more Ginny that Harry but yeah it did go well." Ron replied stabbing a piece of egg on his plate.

About two hours later an announcement was mad that they should start leaving for Hogesmeade station so they could board Hogwarts Express. Hermione could have taken a carriage like the other students did to the station but she wanted to walk. Walking to the Hogesmeade station gave her a little bit more time with Sirius even if he wasn't in his human from. Harry was also with them (after much persuading from Ginny and Hermione) but he sent his truck a head with Ron but had asked Cedric to make sure it got onto the train because he knew Ron could forget about even his own trunk.

"We still got a few minutes let's slip into Three Broom Sticks." Harry said.

"Harry we only have a half hour left." Hermione said.

"It will only be a few minutes." Harry told her.

The duo and the dog slipped into Three Broomsticks and then to the back room used for privet meetings. It was mainly used by the teachers of Hogwarts when they came down for a drink or two. Hermione took her wand out and locked the door after making sure no one but the three of them were in the room.

"You can transform now." Hermione said turning to Sirius.

"You two need to get on the train." Sirius said returning to his human form.

"We know but we can't exactly have a proper goodbye with you in dog form now can we?" Harry said.

"No you can't but it would be better than you two missing the train." Sirius said. "I know you will miss me but it won't be long until you see me again."

"What do you mean?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"Muggle methods of disguising last longer than magical," was all Sirius said before hugging Harry and Hermione goodbye. "No get on the train before it leaves without you." He added pushing them toward the door.

"Bye Sirius." Harry said hugging Sirius good bye one last time before unlocking the door and leaving.

Hermione was about to follow him when she took one last glance at Sirius. Without even thinking about it Hermione ran at him and hugged him for a few long minutes before letting go of him.

"Bye dad." She whispered before hurrying out the door.

Sirius transformed back into a dog and followed after her. He would at least see her off in his dog form if he couldn't do it in his human form. He followed Hermione toward the train station. He hid himself behind a trashcan watching Hermione as she spoke with Cedric. With his enhanced hearing he could he what was being said.

Hermione herself was excited to see the Hogwarts express even though it meant she was going to be separated from her friends and newly found father. She wouldn't be near Sirius and wanted to get to know him more like she knew Harry wanted to do but neither of them could do…

"Are you okay Hermione?" Cedric asked walking up to her after getting his trunk along with a few others on the train.

"Oh I am fine. I just don't want to go H…" Hermione said cutting herself off at the end.

"Hermione you will always have a home even if you don't have a building to go to or call home." Cedric told her. "I believe there is a muggle saying 'Home is where the Heart is.' I'm not sure if I said it right but it sounded write to me."

"You said it right. And I have gathered that much about a home; otherwise I would still think of my grandma's house as home." Hermione told Cedric as they board the scarlet colored train.

As the two Hogwarts student's boarded the train to go home a black dog watched them from behind a trashcan. Without thinking the dog ran from behind the trash can and on to the train a few people had tried to stop him but by the time the turn to reach for him he was gone. The dog had hid himself in the storage car of the train in a gap between two of the trunks. The gap was too small for another trunk but just big enough for him to hide. He would bide his time until he figured it was okay and then he would go looking for the boy and girl he had been watching earlier. He scooted back further into his hiding place when he saw more feet pass by to put another trunk in the car.

The dog's ears perked up when he heard his godson's name being mentioned by the group that had just walked into the car. He couldn't see who they were but from the tone of their voices they were plenty mad at his godson for what he did at the ministry.

"_I __**want**__ potter to pay," Said one voice slamming their hand down on to one of the nearby trunks._

The dog animagus knew that he had to find his godson and warn him about what he had heard but he couldn't move until the train it's self was moving and the corridors were clear that wouldn't happen until a few minutes after the train was already in motion towards the Kings Cross station.

Hermione and Cedric found Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville all in a compartment by themselves. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch and Luna, Neville and Ginny were talking about some plant Neville planed on growing when he got home.

The journey home on the Hogwarts Express was pretty uneventful at least it was until Malfoy and his marry band of idiots (as Ginny and Ron had called them) tried to curse or hex Harry on his way back from the bathroom. The three of them had been waiting to get Harry alone to attack him without a teacher as a witness. They might have succeeded in the attack had they not tired to attempt it outside a compartment full of Dumbledore's Army. Those that were in the compartment had rushed to Harry's side. After they group had used several hexes (taught to them by Harry) Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all looked unrecognizable only their uniforms signified who they were. Harry and Ernie (who had been I the compartment) put Malfoy and his cronies into an empty luggage rack in the compartment that they had come out of with the help of Justin Finch-Fletchley.

The compartment Harry was in was not surprised to hear the Malfoy had tried to do something but were surprised that so many members of the DA had reacted. Harry wasn't surprised at how many but who had reacted. Everyone had continued to talk about anything really and swapping chocolate frog cards after getting from them the trolley when it had come by.

It was only a few hours until they would make it to Kings Cross when Cho Chang and walked by the compartment. She didn't stop to say hello to Harry she just waved awkwardly and walked away.

"So there is really nothing going on between you two now?" Ron asked Harry.

"Nope." Harry replied keeping his attention on the chess game he was playing with Ron. "Like Ginny told you she found comfort in someone else."

"Who?" asked Hermione. "I mean I heard she was seeing someone new now."

"Michael Corner." Ginny said.

"I thought you were seeing him."

"I dumped him after he turned out to be a bad loser and went to comfort Cho when Ravenclaw lost the match." Ginny said.

"At least you chose someone better this time, they are a Gryffindor." Ron said offhandedly as he took out another of Harry's pieces no had seen the look he had quickly given Harry. "No offence to you or Cedric, Luna."

"None taken but who are you seeing now Ginny?" Luna said continuing to stare at the latest copy of the quibbler.

"Dean Thomas." Ginny told her.

"Oh he is quite good looking." Luna said airily.

As the Hogwarts Express slowed down in its approach to Kings Cross, Hermione never wanted to leave the train but knew that wouldn't happen. She wasn't of legal age yet so there for she had to live in a ministry approved home which happened to be Cedric's family she had danced around when she heard that because she heard that it could have been the Malfoy's or a family that was much worse. Cedric was helping her pull down her trunk when a Black dog ventured into their compartment.

"Snuffles what are you doing here?" She exclaimed before Harry could. "Do you know how much trouble you could be in?"

The dog just whined and looked at her wagging his tail looking up at her with the sad puppy dog eyes that you would see on the animal abuse commercials on television.

"Fine you can stay but you have to act like a normal dog not who you really are." Hermione said looking to Harry. "You agree don't you Harry?"

"Yes I don't want him sent to Azkaban." Harry said.

Luna had gone to find her dad after getting her trunk from the storage car. Neville had grabbed his things and went in search of his Grandmother. That left just Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Cedric in the compartment; they all got off the train one after another and walked through the barrier (when they were signified that it was okay) in pairs. Hermione and Cedric when first, then it was Ginny and Ron followed closely by Harry and Snuffles.

The whole group was surprised to see the huge group waiting for them. There was Mad-Eye looking as evil as ever with the fedora hat pulled low over his magical eye and clutching his long ornately carved wooden staff. Tonks and Lupin stood to the side of Moody, Tonks looking young as ever and Lupin looking slightly older than his true age. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley stood in the front with Cedric's parents both couples in their muggle best while Fred and George had taken the opportunity to wear an unusual green material (that Hermione couldn't think the name of) stood next to them.

Ron and Ginny hadn't been out of the barrier two seconds before Mrs. Weasley had them smother in one of her hugs. She did the same to Harry and Hermione when they came through.

"How are you Harry?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Harry said.

"What are you wearing?" Ron asked the twins.

"Dragon skin." They replied. "Business is booming."

"Hello Harry." Lupin said once Molly let go of Harry and the twins were done talking.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked when he finally looked all the way around.

"We have come to have a talk with your relatives before we let them take you home for the summer." Lupin told Harry.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Harry said.

"I think it is." Moody growled. "That's them right?" he asked pointing to a tall woman, a large man and equally large boy.

Harry just nodded and followed after the group once they started to move toward his Aunt and Uncle.

Hermione and Cedric stood back with his parents while the rest of them moved toward the small family.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

"Oh they are just making sure Harry's home life is okay." Hermione said.

"It couldn't be that bad could it?" Amos asked.

"Not they are just protective of Harry and he doesn't talk about his home life much so they just want to make sure." Hermione explained to the couple.

"Hermione Dear are you sure you will be okay staying with us?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

"Yes ma'am. I would stay with the Weasley's but they have enough at home as it is and Cedric said he would help me with a little project of mine." Hermione said.

"Project?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"Nothing that would get him in trouble; just to help me understand how things work in the wizarding world." Hermione told him.

"Well if you kids have your things I guess it's time to go. We'll want to get Hermione settled in." Mrs. Diggory said.

"Bye Harry. Bye Ron. Bye Ginny." Hermione called over to the other crowed.

"Bye Hermione." They all called.

The black dog that had been standing beside Harry unnoticed bounded over to her and put its paws up on her legs.

"Bye to you to Snuffles." Hermione said rubbing Sirius on the head. "I will be by the Weasley's this summer." She whispered to him so only he and Cedric could hear.

"Yeah be a good dog for Remus. Maybe he will take you to come see us and run around in the fields." Cedric told the dog animagus while rubbing his head.

Cedric and Hermione both knew that Remus could hear them and could see the smile on his face as he called 'snuffles' back over to him. Hermione and Cedric waved goodbye one last time before leaving the station with Cedric's parents leading the way out.


	43. MY LETTER OF THANKS MAYE

_**FAVES**_

**Carebear114** Charlotte Night 007 **countr3gurl07** EmmaAllieCullen. **FanFictionAddictions** flubbertweak23 **GoddessAerith** grangergal101 **Gryffindor4eva** Hannah Bowers **Hermione1017** HollyAnne87 **i'm in miami beach** jessgold94 **junebloomsjulyflies** LillyPheonix **Lizzieboo94** lunamoon2012 **MarauderFanWantsPadfoot** Megan Consoer **Meli2121** Missy789 **nette91 numberedheartbeats17** priyal **Railz13** resse **Shadow Priesstes** Shaela the Dancer **shelli3** stormgal **sugardaze** Taken-to-heart **Teddy Tonks**-**Lupin The Sage** . thetwilighttale **thunderrose2009** Tigereyedgirl **Toshiba Sanders** Treebrooke **voldyismyfather** xxhurlyxx

_**SUBCRIBERS**_

**- angieee** -x-jbn23 **adalis** adrianalltheway **badness10169** bear-beara-kuma **BlondeBlueEyedDreamer** Casy13 **Charlotte Night 007** charmedatwriting **CleoRose** cowcat **cyanide66691** Dangers of Deserted Cities **ddzzoonn** dragonsfae **ejamba** Elavie **EmilyWoods **Eternallytwisted **FanFictionAddictions** Firecrane930 **gbflautist09 GilmorePotterAddict** grangergal101 **Hermione1017** Hhargrove **ipawd17** IssabellaMarieCullen **jessirose85** kk1999 **LauRawrCait** LillyPheonix **livin-in-a-cardboard-box** Lizzieboo94 **Lost O'Fallon Girl** lost4evernreality **loukritia** lunamoon2012 **MadlyInLoveWithMusic** MagicalMaidenrose **MarauderFanWantsPadfoot** Meli2121 **mngurl07 Mogseltof** Monnbeam **MoonShadow396** NilleLeafClover **nutteratnutwood** Paranoia-shoujo **penguinluver17** pepperluck **perfectmess** potterhead0013 **puppyeyes2003 Railz13** Redheaded bibliophile **runrigrocks** Shaela the Dancer **Shin**-**Tari** SkylerRavenclaw **sleepyPrincess** solonotes **SunsStorm** supernena25 **Tarnya** Teddy Tonks-Lupin . **Toshiba Sanders** Tris Riddle **Tutortigger** vampgirl94 **Vicki219** Voldyismyfather **WAchick** xxfreexx **xXxAngelxGirlx13xXx** Youko's Little Girl

_**MY LETTER OF THANKS**_

_**MAYE JR MORRIS**_

**I MAYE JR MORRIS WANT TO THANK ALL OF THOSE LISTED ABOVE OR JUST PLAINED READ MY STORIES. I AM GLAD YOU LIKE IT AND AM REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOUR REVIEWS IN THE SEQUAL. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TAKE THEM INTO CONCIDERATION. ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S WHAT THE NEXT TITLE SHOULD BE PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND SEE YOU IN THE SEQUAL**

**MAYEJRMORRIS**


	44. SEQUAL NEWSTEASER

**Teaser for the sequal to A Lonely Child**

The first week of Hermione's stay with the Diggorys' was a transition period for her and Cedric both. Cedric and skipped working in the ministry all together and found work in a muggle coffee shop near his family home while he researched muggle schools with help from Hermione. Hermione had to get use to living in a magical home that was different from the Weasley's. It was close to the end of the summer and she would be leaving for the Weasley's who lived not far away while Cedric left to experience muggle school.

She had heard from Sirius a few times but he had to keep on moving so the ministry didn't catch him. Hermione also knew that he was back to living most of his time in his animagus form as snuffles (aka: Padfoot). She did spend most of her spare time researching Wizarding Laws on trials and escaped criminals because she wanted to do what she could to help Sirius.

**Hoped you like the Teaser but I do have a question for you all what should I tittle the sequal be cause A Lonely Child 2 or any version of it seems like a cop out to me.**

**Maye**


	45. UPDATE

TO MY READERS,

Three of my stories are coming to an end. One of which will not have a sequel because I feel that where it ends is appropriate.

Search for a Criminal Mind: LA BOMBINGS will have a sequel but not for a few months but it could come sooner.

De l'immortel de mortels: Is still in progress. I do not know if there will be a sequel or not.

Someone is Watching: Is finished and sooner than I thought it would be. It is the story that will not have a sequel.

Wilde Ponies: is finished and there will be a sequel which will be titled **wild hearts** or **wild fires** depending on if it's Alice or Angela's POV it will pick up where **Wild Ponies **ended**.**

**UPCOMING STORIES: **

_I have the sequel to **Forgotten Sisters **and the sequel to **A lonely child.** Both will not be up for a while because I want to get a few chapters written out first._

Sincerely Maye.

PS. This will be deleted upon upload of the next newest chapter.


	46. Sequal New

Hello Readers,

I know it has been a Long while but I have brought you good news.

The sequal to A LONELY CHILD is up and running.

Please go check it out and tell me what you think.

MayeJrMorris

**SNEEK PEEK**

"Are you all right?" Cedric asked.

"I'm fine. I just can't find any way to help Sirius and I wish I could."

"I know you do you can stay here if you want to while my parents and I go down to the school."

"No I want to go but for now I am going to read about Harry." She replied.

"I'll come get you when it's time." Cedric said before leaving.


End file.
